ALMAS REBELDES
by Iurisangel43
Summary: ¿Se puede ser feliz en medio de un pasado tormentoso y violento? Historia de los descendientes de la familia Andrew, Hogan, Tirpitz, Legan, en medio de un Panamá en plena crisis politica, con Manuel Noriega en el Poder.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**¿Dónde estás, Claudia?**

Marzo, 1992: Un hombre, vestido de uniforme naval esperaba impaciente en la oficina de un detective privado de reconocida fama en Washington. Era el coronel Terrence Alexander Andrew White. Había llegado puntual a la cita con el detective Marcus Wisinsky. Wisinsky fue oficial de policía durante casi veintiocho años, con una carrera brillante, y ahora, ya retirado, se encargaba de realizar trabajos de investigación privada para abogados, y gente adinerada que deseaba saber en que pasos andaban tanto sus hijos, como sus cónyuges. Y este caso no parecía cambiar mucho de tónica.

Luego de un rato, que al militar se le hizo largo… muy largo… Un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, al que se le notaba todavía el porte de haber sido oficial de reconocimiento o Ranger en el ejército, apareció en la puerta de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el coronel Andrew, ¿verdad?

-Si, señor Wisinsky. Tengo media hora de estar esperándolo.

-Unos asuntos que requerían mi presencia en la Corte de Distrito me demoraron. Siento haberle hecho esperar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Estoy buscando a una persona… se trata de esta chica. Terrence le muestra la foto de una muchacha de unos veinte años que aparecía con él en una actitud muy romántica…

-¿Su esposa?

-No, no es mi esposa… Ojala lo hubiera sido… es – suspiró –el amor de mi vida. Se llama Claudia Victoria Gutiérrez… vino a este país en el grupo de los Cascos Alados que comandaba Maryland Ainsworth y una pariente mía, Stephanie Legan.

-¿Sabe en qué tiempo ella ingresó a los Estados Unidos?- dijo el detective…

-Si. En el año 1990. Concretamente, febrero.

-Bueno, tendremos que hilar fino. Los Cascos Alados son casi testigos protegidos, tratan de llevar una vida monótonamente normal… dentro de ciertos parámetros. Coronel, deberá tener paciencia… encontrar a esta chica, va a ser tarea de meses, cuando no de años.

-¿Me está diciendo que no podrá ayudarme?

-No he dicho que no pueda. Solo que tendré un poco más de trabajo para lograr la ubicación de esta persona… Ya no es la primera vez que yo hago este tipo de labores. Pero, antes de aceptar este trabajo… ¿Por qué desea encontrar a esta persona?

Terrence se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la ventana, a mirar la vista de la ciudad de Washington… Suspiro y dijo

-Es una historia muy larga y triste… Necesito encontrarla…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar esa historia…-dijo el detective reclinándose para atrás en su silla ejecutiva, disponiéndose a escuchar los antecedentes de la persona que debía encontrar.

Terrence dejó vagar la mente hacia el recuerdo de una lluviosa noche del cuatro de septiembre de 1987.

1987, 4 de septiembre: La lluvia empapaba las calles de la ciudad de Panamá. Un busito Nissan Urvan plateado, se estacionó frente a un edificio de la Calle 50, esquina con la vía Brasil. Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche. Ocho chicas, vestidas con enterizos negros, entraron en el edificio.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí, donde están?

-Si, y me temo que si no nos apresuramos, esa bomba acabara con la vida de estos hombres. Para colmo, se les esperaba, dentro de dos semanas… No ahora, precisamente.

-Esos son los gajes del oficio… Claudia, no quisiera ser pesimista… pero con esto, nos vamos a buscar un lío.

-Mas lío va a ser que embosquen a estos hombres y los vuelvan coladera… o lo que es peor, los secuestren…

Claudia era una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros, una estatura de 1.62 m de contextura fuerte, a pesar de contar con una figura delicada y fina. Había sido entrenada en la Isla Naos, donde estaba el campamento de los Cascos Alados. Al igual que sus compañeras., sabia manejar todo tipo de arma automática y sabia defensa personal y artes marciales. El entrenamiento que tenían era casi el de un SEAL.

-¿Paso libre, Carla?

-Paso libre. No podremos tomar por la escalera principal, llamaríamos la atención. Los francotiradores que tienen encuadrada la habitación en donde están. Y no sabemos en qué actividad están.

-Dicen que una sesión de fotos para una revista masculina…- dijo Carla Cristina con un sonrojo violento en su rostro. Yo imagino que tipo de revista es.

-Igual puede ser una trampa… hay que irse con cuidado.

Carla subió la escalera corriendo junto a sus compañeras, llegando al quinto piso del edificio. De uno de los cuartos salía una música lujuriantemente provocativa.

-Ya imagino que tipo de fotos deben estar tomando…-dijo Cristina meneando la cabeza.

-Vamos…-dijo Claudia examinando la nueve milímetros que llevaba en la mano, para saber si estaba cargada. –Odio tener que aguarles la diversión, peor es que se pierda alguna vida por nuestra irresponsabilidad.

La puerta del lugar estaba entreabierta. Y Claudia vio a un par de hombres cubiertos con batas de baño. Sabía que los iban a fotografiar como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Uno de ellos, alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules que tenían un inquietante reflejo violeta, se despoja de la bata, mostrando un cuerpo espléndidamente proporcionado, la clase de cuerpos que da el estar en la Marina. Y se acercó a una especie de tarima cubierta por una tela de satén, que cubrió parte de sus atributos masculinos, esbozando una sonrisa muy sensual y sexy. Pero no era eso lo que veía Claudia. Claudia veía la boca de un rifle automático de alto poder que se asomaba tras la ventana de un departamento que estaba justo frente al que usaban para las fotos. Sin perder tiempo, Claudia le metió una patada a la puerta y sin andar con remilgos derribó al sorprendido modelo al suelo como si fuera un jugador de fútbol americano intentando bloquear al contrario para anotar un touchdown. Inmediatamente la chica se incorporó para dispararle a la ventana frente al departamento, haciendo caer al francotirador.

La fotógrafa al ver que le habían interrumpido su sesión gritó

-¡Intrusas! ¡Atrápenlas!

Claudia reparó en la mujer, de cabellos rubios cenizos, busto exuberante y figura esbelta que daba las órdenes, y la reconoció era Wilhelmina Bellmarie Morgan Winthrop, dueña de la revista para mujeres Palace of Pleasures. Una revista con fotos sensuales y hasta sexuales, ella no escogía cualquier tipo de hombre para su revista. Y le había costado mucho convencer a aquellos oficiales de Marina para dejarse fotografiar. Y todo se estropea por causa de ocho intrusas vestidas de negro.

Ocho mujeres entran disparando hacia el frente de la ventana, cayendo dos francotiradores más.

Un radiocomunicador colocado en la cintura de una de ellas, empezó a pitar con desesperación.

-Aquí cobra roja líder a madreselva.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-No hay nadie herido, madreselva, neutralizamos a los blancos.

-Haré un 10-6 a la misma. No se muevan de donde están…

-En espera de nuevas órdenes. 10-4.

Terry reparó en la chica que radiaba, era una verdadera belleza, morena, ojos negros y estatura media. A diferencia de él, que gracias a su padre, el coronel Terrence Greum Grandchester, héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, heredó los casi dos metros de estatura. Además de una buena dosis de apostura masculina. La chica vestía un enterizo de cuerina negro, bajo el cual se adivinaba una camiseta blanca y tal vez, bajo esta, un chaleco antibalas. En uno de sus muslos, sujeto con una correa un cuchillo de monte, bien afilado. Era una chica, entrenada para cumplir con una misión, aunque esta fuera extremadamente riesgosa o intimidante.

Las chicas que la acompañaban también, estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Al momento llegaron tres mujeres vestidas con trajes sastres, eran Maryland Ainsworth, Stephanie Legan y Giuliana Tirpitz, al rato, llego una cuarta, identificada como Alicia Altamirano, vestida igual que ellas, con el distintivo de su rango, que era una boina negra con dos cintas doradas. Era la jefe de los grupos deltas de los Cascos Alados.

-¿Y bien, chicas? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Todo estaba como lo indico el informante que nos facilitó la hora y el lugar de la cita. Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo, si no todos estuviéramos muertos.

-Se suponía que ellos llegarían dos semanas después. Esto nos puso en corredera.

Billie, como se le conocía en el mundo de la farándula revistera, se sentía colérica por lo ocurrido, aun no calibraba que estuvo a dos pasos de la muerte.

-Exijo una explicación… -dijo con tono autoritario.

Las cuatro dirigentes se miraron unas a otras. Stephanie conocía a Billie, por que su madre le había hablado de lo mucho que había sufrido su tía Flammy cuando esta le había arrebatado al novio. Por eso, ella tomo la batuta.

-De gracias que por esta brusca interrupción usted conserva aún la cabeza en su sitio- dijo con mirada helada.- Estos francotiradores no jugaban. Y estamos en un país en convulsión política.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien me paga esta sesión de fotos?

-Si hay que pagarle se le pagará, pierda cuidado.

Exasperada, Claudia se acercó a la disgustada mujer…

-De no haber entrado nosotras, todos estuvieran muertos. Al menos, no tendremos que estar recogiendo cadáveres en pedazos, ni dando explicaciones a las autoridades….

-¿Quién le ha dado a usted vela en este velorio?

-Me meto, por que estos hombres son parte del Comando Sur acantonado en Panamá, y por ende, nuestra responsabilidad, algo que les pase, y sobre las cabezas de mi grupo y la mía recaerá toda la culpa. Por eso me meto, no por su vida que tal vez no vale tanto como se cree que vale. No somos aficionadas, somos gente entrenada para cumplir órdenes y ejecutarlas.

-Claudia, cálmate.

-No me calmo, Alicia. Esta mujer no sabe en el peligro que estuvo. Nosotras sabemos como se las gastan los del G-2. Ahora estuvieran muertos o en el mejor de los casos, encerrados sabe Dios donde, víctimas de cualquier salvajada. No le voy a permitir a esta mujer que cuestione nuestros métodos de rescate cuando no tiene idea de lo que hacemos. Y más cuando fuiste tú, precisamente la que nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos.

Maryland se acercó, conciliadora. No le gustaba esta clase de enfrentamientos…

-Se le pagará lo que ha perdido con esta sesión, y más, tendrá oportunidad de ir con el grupo, en cualquier viaje que salgamos para que lleve a cabo la sesión que se malogró. Creo que es un trato justo. – Y dirigiéndose a los desnudos hombres que estaban viendo la discusión…sin un rubor ni alteración alguna en su semblante- Vístanse, señores… ya bastante maltratados están los sentidos de estas chicas.

Ellos fueron a vestirse. Estuvieron cerca de morir llenos de balas, y daban gracias a Dios que las chicas aparecieron.

-Terrence… ¿viste a la que entró disparando? Es una muñeca.

-Yo me fije en una que llevaba una UZI, recortada –dijo Heini . – Tiene una figura divina.

-Me temo, que hemos visto en acción a un componente de Los Cascos Alados. – dijo Jonathan Legan- Y la verdad, que se merecen la fama que tienen…

-¿Qué sabes de ellas?

-Es un batallón, compuesto por mujeres, los grupos son denominados grupos Deltas. Entrenadas para llevar a cabo misiones un hombre pensaría dos veces, antes de meterse. Son chicas que están resistiendo a la dictadura, y son angelicalmente bellas… -dijo con aire soñador…

-Te lo creo, hermano –río Carsten Gerhardt. –Son unas verdaderas bellezas, mejor dicho son almas rebeldes.

-Yo creo, que nuestros corazones se van a quedar enredados en Panamá…ya nos lo advirtieron –dijo Sean Arthur, mirando con coquetería a una de las chicas.

-Así es… -dijo Anthony James Andrew, hermano de Terrence.

Ya vestidos de civil, unos con pantalones y camisa de mangas tres cuartos y otros con jeans y suéter polo y zapatillas, otros con mocasines, esperaron a que llegara el busito Nissan Urvan donde irían, escoltados por ocho motocicletas con conductoras armadas hasta los dientes. .

-Ya llego el busito. Por favor, no se separen, hasta que lleguemos a destino.

-Yo tengo reservación en el hotel Marriott.

-Lo sabemos, pero desde este momento, usted también es nuestra responsabilidad… le guste o no- dijo Maryland.

-Supongo que sus órdenes no se discuten.

Maryland no respondió, todos bajaron, escoltados por las ocho guerrilleras. Todas con los cinco sentidos alertas, en espera de cualquier posible eventualidad…

Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio, fueron subiendo uno por uno. Aquel busito había sido cubierto por blindaje contra balas y otras armas. Después que subieron todos, Todas se subieron a sus respectivas motocicletas.

Terrence miraba a la que iba delante del grupo, casi a la cabeza del bus. No sabía su nombre, pero intuía, que luego de llegar al lugar que iban, lo iba a saber.

El recorrido hasta llegar al Tower House Suites, fue relativamente corto. Al llegar al estacionamiento, dos chicas fuertemente armadas, dieron paso al busito para que entrara en los estacionamientos.

-Ya llegamos. Pronto sabremos el nombre de nuestras rescatistas.

-Me muero por saber quiénes son…-dijo Heini, ya una me tiene el corazón en jaque.

-Frénate, Heini, si no quieres que nos fleten de vuelta a la base con una nota para nuestro superior.

-No te hagas el santo, Terry, vi como mirabas a la que te derribo en el piso como si hubiera jugado fútbol americano toda su vida… Poco te falto para apretarla en tus brazos, por la forma como le rodeaste la cintura.

-Ves más de lo que crees… anda, camina antes de que nos manden a bajar.

Bajaron del busito, y se dirigieron a unas escaleras internas por las cuales subieron hasta llegar a un lujoso vestíbulo con olor a canela, vainilla y azúcar quemado. Era el vestíbulo del cuartel general de Los Cascos Alados. Maryland se dirigió a un salón que hacia las veces de despacho, pasando por el comedor. En el salón de estar había cinco chicas de otros escuadrones, vestidas de civil. Unas con libros en las manos y otras en una mesa con un ordenador. Un ambiente estudiantil, casi de residencia Universitaria, alejado de la verdadera misión que tenían las chicas.

-Bien, señores. Siento profundamente que se hayan conocido en tan lamentables circunstancias. Este es el grupo de choque DELTA DIECISEIS de los Cascos Alados, son chicas entrenadas para acatar órdenes y realizar operativos de rescate tipo comando tanto en tierra, como en el mar, chicas que han pasado un riguroso entrenamiento de rescate. Actúan como un solo hombre, en este grupo no hay cabida para los lobos solitarios que hacen todo ellos mismos. Saben el valor del trabajo en equipo.

Ellos miraron la línea donde las chicas estaban en formación, con interés.

-Estas serán sus escoltas durante el tiempo que dure su estadía en Panamá. A pesar de que es un grupo nuevo, se puede decir que lo ocurrido esta noche, fue su bautismo de fuego. Ahora paso a otra cuestión. Se que son hombres jóvenes, atractivos, experimentados en todas las partidas, y ellas son muchachas especiales. ¿Por qué especiales? Especiales por que son muchachas inexpertas en cuestiones de amores, Y en cuestiones de sexo. Saben hacer cosas que un verdadero SEAL no se atrevería a hacer. Pero, de cuestiones amorosas no saben nada. Además, vienen de hogares disfuncionales, y una relación intima sin compromiso, les haría más daño que bien. No toleraré que ninguno se aproveche de ellas. El que lo haga, arriesga a su grupo a ser devuelto a su base, con una nota a su superior, quien tomara las medidas del caso. Ojo, que no prohíbo que se enamoren por que las chicas son bellas, inteligentes y cultas. Si sucede, deseo saberlo antes que la propia interesada.

Anthony levantó la mano para responder… Terry casi fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

-Con el respeto que se merece, mayor Ainsworth , creo que ellas son adultas, y tienen derecho a tomar la decisión que más les convenga.

-Mayor Andrew, no digo que sean menores de edad, tienen el corazón bastante roto y herido, mi deber es cuidar que ustedes no acaben de despedazarlas más. Solo pido respeto, consideración., para unas chicas que ya de por si arrastran a cuestas una historia de tristeza. Por eso las protejo, si es en serio el amorío, hasta los ayudo a casarse, pero que las tomen de relajo, no. Si a sus padres no les importa gran cosa como terminen, a mi si me importa. Y las defenderé con la vida, si es preciso.

Las chicas esperaban que les ordenaran que se quitaran los cascos que cubrían sus rostros.

-Espero que cuando alguna de estas chicas los atraiga mucho, o los conquiste, sean lo suficientemente varones para comunicármelo antes de que la interesada se entere por otras fuentes. No me voy a comer a nadie, ni voy a matar a nadie por eso. Fui joven, y me cortejaron en su momento, lo que no voy a permitir son los enredos sexuales y de cama. Espero no tener que advertírselo nuevamente a ninguno.

Todos asintieron. La señora Ainsworth, sabía hacerse valer.

-Chicas, descubran sus rostros. Siento que hayan conocido a sus asignaciones así, pero en estos instantes, no se puede esperar normalidad.

Las chicas se quitaron los cascos que las cubrían, soltando unas cabelleras dignas de unas modelos de revista. Eran ultra femeninas, aunque actuaran como varones. Terrence clavo sus ojos azules en los ojos de Claudia Gutiérrez. Una chica de veintidós años, dueña de unos ojos negros que podían quemar con su fuego a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlos de frente, como él.

-Vaya, creo que acerté, no creí tener tan buen gusto, aun en la oscuridad…oficial…

-Claudia Victoria Gutiérrez Díaz. Soy líder del grupo Delta Dieciséis. Siento haberle conocido en tan lamentables circunstancias, coronel Andrew.

Terrence la miró detenidamente como quien examina un espécimen de laboratorio. Lo que miraba le agradaba sobremanera.

Heinrich miraba con admiración a la que lo puso en jaque, cuyo nombre aun no sabía.

-Oficial Carla Cristina Hernández Martínez. Segunda al mando en el grupo Delta 16, siento haberlo conocido en estas circunstancias tan deplorables, coronel Tirpitz.

-Mas lo siento yo, oficial- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y seductora- Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Luego de las presentaciones, salieron del salón de conferencias. Carla iba sumamente sonrojada.

-Me temo que esta asignación no va a ser fácil para nosotras. Stephanie me dijo que algunos de ellos eran parientes cercanos de ella.

-Creo que lo dice por el coronel Terrence Andrew, por el teniente Tirpitz que es hermano de Giuliana María. Y los otros también., el hermano de Stephanie que es el coronel Jonathan Legan y los otros que son primos de Stephanie. Los hermanos Hogan Hamilton. Tenemos el deber de quedar bien. No se nos perdonará que uno de ellos muera o sufra algún tipo de daño…son ocho gordas razones.

1992: La grabadora del detective seguía corriendo, mientras Terrence seguía perdido en el mar de recuerdos que le hacía contratar a aquel detective, para dar respuesta a aquella interrogante que surgía de su angustiado corazón ¿Dónde estás, Claudia?

HOLA: Este es el primer capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II **

**DIAS ANTES… **

Terrence estaba aún en la oficina del detective Wisinsky, la grabadora seguía rodando mientras él seguía sumergido en los recuerdos de aquellos tres años, que fueron determinantes no solo en su vida, sino en la vida de aquellas nueve rebeldes…

25 de agosto 1987: Las chicas estaban pendientes de la asignación que les tocaría….Era un día de particular alegría y también de nerviosismo… ese día harían el último examen de táctica y estrategia, materia de capital importancia para el tipo de labor que desempeñarían… Era una materia netamente física, que requería coordinación, nervios de acero, trabajo en equipo y sobre todo, inteligencia…

El examen, era un simulacro de secuestro… y sobre todo, un simulacro de rescate, incluía incluso hasta prueba de tiro. Este era un de los exámenes más importantes, luego de ese, se sabría quien era apta para entrar al grupo, y quien no lo era… Por lo general, todas pasaban, gracias al cuidadoso filtro que se hacia al inicio de las inscripciones… De modo que solo quedaban las mejores…

Claudia Victoria, Carla Cristina, Delia Alejandra, Ariadna Angélica, Fulvia Rebeca, a quien apodaban de cariño MUÑECA, Grazia Regina, Esmeralda Elena, Sonia Judith, a quien le decían Barbie, y Daniela Alejandra., se preparaban para presentar el examen…

Era un simulacro de rescate, con obstáculos, muñecos rellenos de arena, que pesaban 50 libras cada uno, uno de ellos lo mancharon de sangre para simular un herido… debían liarse a tiros con los secuestradores, que también eran simulados por cartones, y llegar a la meta que era una cabaña construida como base de operaciones… debían hacerlo en un determinado tiempo…

Las chicas demostraron coordinación, trabajo en equipo, liderazgo, cooperación, destreza, y sobre todo, valentía… cualidades dignas de un Casco Alado…

Al acabar el examen, lo habían hecho en tiempo record, una hora con catorce minutos y veintiocho segundos… asegurándose una nota de 100 puntos, que equivalía a una A.

Dentro de cuatro días sería su graduación y quizás les den una misión en esos días… Estaban ansiosas de probar sus habilidades….

EN WASHINGTON….

En los pasillos del Departamento de Defensa, se escenificaba una reunión importante… En el despacho del Director del Departamento de Defensa, estaba también el director de la Fuerza Especial Antidrogas, mejor conocida como DEA y el director de la CIA.

Un grupo de hombres conocido como "The Group", cuyas siglas en español eran EL GRUPO. Habían sido convocados para llevar a cabo una labor de espionaje… tanto en las filas de las Fuerzas de Defensa como en las filas de la Cruzada Civil… pero, como en toda misión… tendrían que contar con un grupo de escoltas entrenadas…

En el grupo que se reuniría, estaba Naoko Sawamura, segundo del almirante Grant George Mc Allister… Naoko tenía raíces japonesas, rusas, y un cierto dejo árabe. Tenía unos ojos marrones que podían ser fríos, despiadados, pero también sabían ser tiernos y apasionados.

En esa reunión, se les diría al grupo, quienes estarían encargadas de la seguridad de ellos en Panamá. Días antes Naoko había estado en uno de los exámenes finales de las chicas, y había constatado que estaban preparadas para una misión difícil…

Recordaba su propio rescate, recién comenzó la agitación política en contra de Noriega… como Alicia Altamirano Colamarco le había rescatado… a pesar de que ella era entrenadora… aquellos grupos Delta estaban apenas comenzando a formarse solamente hubo dos promociones… ella tuvo que ir, ya que la tercera promoción, estaba todavía en el Centro de Entrenamiento…

Sonreía con agrado al recordar cuando la visitó en el Centro de Entrenamiento en Isla Naos, para agradecerle su rescate… estaba con uniforme de fatiga, en medio de un examen final… era con el grupo Delta cuatro…

Era una mujer hermosa… cabello negro, ojos chocolates, de mirar recto y franco… Una figura armónica y adorable, producto de la intensa actividad física que llevaba a cabo como entrenadora de las aspirantes a Cascos Alados… Pero sobre todo, una lealtad a su país a toda prueba, que ponía por encima de lo que fuese, así fuera el sincero amor de un hombre honrado.

Sí, estaba enamorado sin remedio de aquella panameña, Grant se lo había dicho…

-Naoko, ten cuidado, esas mujeres son hechiceras… te hechizan con los ojos, con los gestos… después de que se te meten en el alma, es un autentico lío tratar de sacarlas de allí… por algo le dicen que son morenas tumba hombres…

Y sí, ella lo había derribado en el suelo… y le encadenó el corazón, pero como árabe y ruso, no quería darle a entender lo que sentía… pero estaba siempre allí, cerca de ella… Y a ella no parecía molestarle su presencia…

No, no parecía molestarle… era una mujer que poco decía en cuanto a sus sentimientos… aunque nunca le negaba nada… siempre y cuando no fuera ilegal.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría estar ocultando aquel sentimiento… a veces sentía unos deseos incontenibles de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, pero se contenía pensando que era la principal dirigente de los Cascos Alados… Si se metía a loco, podía regresar a Hong Kong con las manos vacías… y el corazón destrozado…Maryland era demasiado estricta en esas cosas.

Sabia también, que Alicia tenía su propia tragedia personal… una madre en el Instituto Oncológico Nacional, que estaba luchando contra un cáncer linfático… y esa era la manera como ella pagaba su tratamiento… Un tratamiento caro… y la admiraba más por ello…

Ahora, en Washington, la extrañaba terriblemente… Extrañaba su mirada… su voz, sus gestos… su presencia… y pensaba que sería hermoso tenerla con él para siempre… pero, eran solo sueños… ella ignoraba las pasiones que había desencadenado en el hombre… y el sentimiento de amor que el escondía en su ardiente y temperamental corazón.

Miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. Dentro de quince minutos daría inicio a aquella reunión. En ese momento, un Volvo, negro con las siglas de la Naval, llegaba al lugar… De ese auto descendió un hombre de unos treinta años… era el coronel Terrence Alexander Andrew quien dirigía al GRUPO, era un hombre muy atractivo, alto, con unas canas blanqueando sus sienes, interesante, de cuerpo atlético… ojos muy azules, como los de su padre , decía su madre que él había heredado todo lo físico de su padre… Incluso el carácter… solo que él no se consideraba un rebelde…

A ese auto siguieron otros idénticos… los integrantes de EL GRUPO, iban llegando… eran nueve… y todos tenían vinculo de parentesco entre sí… por ejemplo…los hermanos Richard y Michael Hogan Hamilton, eran primos de Terrence, los hermanos Tirpitz, también , de hecho, su hermano menor Anthony James, mejor conocido como A. J también formaba parte de ese grupo al igual que su mano derecha y segundo al mando Bryan Arthur Cornwell Britter, primo suyo también… Y el tercero al mando, era el único que no era pariente del grupo, era Sean Arthur Morgan Winthrop quien era conocido por ser el James Bond del grupo.

Al llegar todos, llegó también el jefe de la CIA y el Secretario de Estado…Donald Rumsfeld, en esos momentos la situación era bastante seria… en Panamá… después de las declaraciones de Roberto M. Díaz Herrera, se había conformado un grupo de valientes mujeres que se encargaban de la seguridad de todos los que apoyarían a los civilistas, de prevenir atentados y secuestros que pudieran comprometer sus vidas…

-Buenas noches, señores…

-Buenas noches, señor Rumsfeld.

-No creo necesario decirles la razón por las cuales están aquí… Ya saben sobre las declaraciones del coronel Díaz Herrera, y el indictment que le tienen al general Noriega, creo que tampoco, desconocen la formación de la Cruzada Civilista… ni los atentados sufridos por norteamericanos en Panamá…

La misión de ellos era infiltrarse en el país, mezclarse tanto con los dirigentes de la Cruzada y con los efectivos de las Fuerzas de Defensa… Solo que para prevenir atentados, debian ser custodiados por un grupo de valientes mujeres… comandadas por Maryland Ainsworth.

Ya Terrence conocía a los Cascos Alados… ya que era amigo de Naoko Sawamura desde hacia tiempo. Conocía su formación desde el mismo día en que Díaz Herrera habló… La perspectiva de ir a Panamá, le parecía un cambio agradable… y quería comprobar si era cierto que la mujer panameña era una mujer tan especial que rendía a cualquier hombre…

El sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por Alicia Alejandra. No conocía a la chica, pero tal como su amigo la describió, ya deseaba conocerla. No solo a ella, sino a alguna de las valientes que ella entrenaba.

Luego de aquella introducción, se les dio un sobre con las fichas técnicas de las chicas… todas eran graduandas del ultimo curso de entrenamiento…que era el número dieciséis. Ese sobre debían abrirlo, en Panamá, cuando ya hicieran el contacto con la gente de la señorita Ainsworth… Nuestra partida estaba programada para el doce de septiembre y nuestro arribo sería al día siguiente, trece. Nos daban tiempo suficiente para realizar todos los trámites que debían hacer.

Naoko debía adelantarse, ya que las chicas se graduaban e 27 de agosto. Y tenia que coordinar cosas con Alicia….

Al terminar la reunión… me acerqué a mi amigo… se le notaba la alegría de volver a Panamá, y estar cerca de la mujer que amaba…

-Ya veo por qué vas tan seguido a Panamá… amigo, andas enamorado…

-Se me nota demasiado…-dijo Naoko con una tímida sonrisa- Pero ella no me hace caso… o finge no saber lo que me pasa…

-Naoko, ya es tiempo que le digas lo que sientes… ese orgullo ruso y árabe, está costándote tu felicidad…

-Lo sé, amigo… pero no quiero pasar por un rechazo…

-Tú temes un rechazo… si te he visto como eres con las mujeres… te las pintas solo para que te hagan caso… Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se conforma con un amor platónico.

-No te creas… con cualquier otra no hubiera sido tan considerado… ésta me ha volteado la vida al revés… Hermano, en Panamá todas son hechiceras… tienen una dulce brujería en la sangre y en la piel, que se te mete en el cuerpo… ya te toco el hombro si eres hechizado por una muchacha de ese país…

-Ya me das envidia….-rió con humor…

-Búrlate, después no te quejes si una de esas chicas te enreda el corazón…

Y lo decía en serio, por que nada lo había preparado para lo que encontraría un par de días después… Entretanto, Sean Arthur hablaba por teléfono con una mujer, su hermana Wilhemina que era directora de una revista exclusiva para mujeres, al estilo Playgirl… pero con un contenido variado, además de los pictorial y las paginas centrales, donde habían ejemplares masculinos que le hacían agua la boca a cualquier mujer joven con sangre en las venas.

-Ya está todo cubierto, eh, Billy?

-Sí, ahora espero que tus amigos no se echen para atrás… recuerda que ese viaje va a ser costoso… y no va a ser fácil buscar locaciones…

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti… nos envian a Panamá, así que ese viaje servirá para lo que queremos…

-No me gusta nada ese tono confidencial… me temo que es otra de esas misiones en las que participas…

-Si, sabes la situación en que está Panamá, ahora mismo… La misión es allá, asi que seria perfecto que lleguemos antes. Nos tomas las fotos…Y nadie sabrá a qué vinimos…

-Habla con tus amigos… haré los arreglos.

Sean era el espía del grupo… y también algo mujeriego, como los otros, mientras no llegara aquella que realmente le impresionara.

ENTRETANTO… EN ISLA NAOS…

Ya faltaba poco para que las chicas se graduaran. Alicia se sentía satisfecha... pero algo le inquietaba…. Su inquietud se llamaba Naoko Sawamura.

Naoko Sawamura, era de ascendencia japonesa, tenia algo de ruso (tártaro) y algo de árabe. Sus ojos de mirada penetrante, hacían bajar la vista a cualquiera… incluso a ella, que se consideraba a sus veintisiete años inmune a los encantos masculinos… y no era lesbiana ni mucho menos… le gustaban los hombres apuestos, pero siendo una cerebrito, consideraba que nunca se fijarían en alguien con tan poco mundo… cosa que no era cierta, ya que era una muchacha muy hermosa.

Su sonrisa, a veces cínica, irónica y desdeñosa, se hacia tierna y seductora cuando ella estaba presente, de él se sabia que había enviudado joven, ya que su esposa murió en un accidente de tráfico, en el Japón, no había perdido la habilidad de conquistar…

Alicia arrastraba un desengaño a cuestas… a sus 27 años estuvo a punto de casarse con un hombre que la dejó plantada para casarse con su mejor amiga… En lugar de dejarse morir, ingresó a los Cascos Alados, de manera que era de las integrantes del primer grupo… pero viendo sus dotes como instructora, Maryland determinó que ella no iría a misión, sino que se dedicaría a entrenar a las chicas.

Pero cuando estaba entrenando al último grupo, que era el Delta cuatro, se presentó una emergencia… y no tuvieron más remedio que enviarla a misión, aun sin haber puesto el examen final… se trataba del grupo de Naoko, conformado por varios SEALS que habian sido karatekas… lo que nadie le dijo era que aquel japonés, era tan apuesto… y tenia esa raza tan mezclada que quien lo miraba no lo tomaba por japonés.

La que le viese, pensaría que el actor de Hollywood Yul Brynner nunca falleció… por el parecido de Naoko con él. A pesar de su calvicie tenia unos ojos que parecían traspasarle el alma a cualquier mujer… su sonrisa, que pocas veces afloraba a su masculina boca, era cínica, desdeñosa, irónica, a veces… pero delante de Alicia Altamirano Colamarco, se tornaba sexy, sensual, provocativa… tierna y cariñosa… debía reconocerlo, no le podía negar nada. Y le molestaba, por que reconocía que podía salir herido o muerto… y su deber era protegerle, no dejarle hacer lo que le diera la gana.

No habia Casco Alado que aceptase semejante asignación. Ahora intentarían por enésima vez, ponerle una escolta… y la unica que tenia a mano, que podía domar ese caballo bronco, era Alicia Alejandra Altamirano Colamarco.

-No tengo más remedio- dijo Maryland con frustración- los otros grupos están apenas iniciando entrenamiento… si mando a un grupo inexperto, corremos todos peligro.

-Eso es asesino, Alicia entrena bien, pero ponerla en una misión de rescate y con ese japonés al que todos los rayos se lleven, es suicida.

-Suicida o no, Grant…, es la única alternativa… No tengo más remedio…. Quizás funcione.

Y contrario a todas las apuestas de que no durarían juntos un mes… ya llevaban casi cuatro. Habia sido secuestrado… junto con tres compañeros suyos, y Alicia tomó medidas.

-Hay que buscarlos…

-¿Cómo, Alicia?

-Ya… Irina Isabel fue al aeropuerto, tiene el número de matrícula del auto, que se lo llevó, y pronto sabremos quién lo tiene… Luego pensaremos en la estrategia…

Alicia era una mujer valiente… sabía que los minutos contaban… Irina, Rosa Elena, Ana Mariela, y Yariela Rebeca eran un grupo de chicas bien entrenadas… tanto que les dijo-

-Consideren esta misión como su examen final. No tendre tiempo de colocarles la prueba… lo que aprendieron tendrán que aplicarlo en el campo… Ya se sabe en donde están… es de noche, de modo que procederemos… alistense, y saldremos de inmediato… ya saben… 99% de fracasar y 1% de salir triunfantes… se necesitará de todos nuestros sentidos… si nos descubren, no podemos dejar a nadie con vida… excepto los que fuimos a rescatar.

-De acuerdo, profesora…-dijeron las chicas.

Mientras iban en un Nissan Urvan, ella estaba nerviosa, esperaba que la aplicación de todas las enseñanzas impartidas a tantas chicas, pudiera ella sacarlas a la práctica… sin errores.

Y tampoco ayudaba lo que se decía de los japoneses… a ellos no les agradaba que una mujer los defendiera… eran sumamente machistas en ese aspecto, pero primero era el deber… no los estereotipos.

-¿Con temor, profesora?

-Algo, Yariela. No hay remedio… todos los grupos tienen asignación excepto ustedes… Tendremos que arreglárnoslas solas.

-¿Y si los torturan? Pueden estar en peligro.

-Lo pensé… no me seduce la idea, aunque no le conozca…

El lugar donde los tenían, estaba cerca del final de la bahía, cerca del muelle fiscal. Tendrían que hacer maromas, circo y trapecio… para sacarlos… y no le agradaba la idea.

Ágilmente, Alicia se descolgó por la baranda que daba a la bahía… por el lado de la rampa… esa noche había marea alta y debía nadar para llegar al lugar donde los tenían… al igual que sus otras compañeras… Se encontraron con Angel Esperanza, Olga María , Anayansi, y Sofía Cristina.

-Bueno… tenemos apoyo, sortearemos las piedras y trataremos de que la marea no nos lleve… este mar esta picante… puede haber tormenta…

-Avisaremos al Pedrarias II, y a las lanchas patrulleras por radio…

-Lo haré- dijo Olga María…

Mientras subían por el muro, Alicia pensaba en como sería Naoko, rezaba para que no lo hubieran torturado…

Llegaron a una pequeña choza… Alicia se arrojó al suelo…

-No veo luz…

-No hay que fiarse, iremos agachadas… traten de no resbalarse…

Momentos de suprema tensión… y suspenso… Alicia parecía un SEAL… se asomó y miró a un lado y otro…

-Veo una silueta sentada… debe ser uno de los secuestradores…

-¿Les caemos?

-No sería prudente… aunque si lo hiciéramos, somos muchas contra un solo guardia… incluso en armas… Yo daré la señal…

Esperaron un par de minutos, cuando Alicia dio la señal… para que entraran… lo hicieron, llevándose por delante a tres batalloneros… Naoko estaba golpeado, inconsciente, pero vivo…

-Está muy golpeado, Alicia…

-Llama a la lancha… nos lo llevaremos por mar al igual que los otros…

Y lo hicieron, al llegar a una cala oculta en el Monumento a Balboa… las esperaba una ambulancia para y se lo llevaron, al Gorgas.

-Una vez más, cumplimos con lo prometido…

-Sí… una vez más…

Naoko se recuperó de sus heridas… y quiso saber quien le rescató… Grant Mc Allister le dijo quien habia liderizado la operación…

-Es una muchacha… tiene veintisiete años… se llama Alicia Alejandra Altamirano Colamarco… entrena a las reclutas de los Cascos Alados… no la habíamos probado en una misión, por que la creíamos mejor en el campo de la enseñanza… Pero, resulto, paradójicamente….

-Quiero verla…-dijo con urgencia… deseaba verla para agradecerle apropiadamente el haberlo rescatado.

-Naoko, no lo creo prudente. Ella está entrenando al ultimo grupo de chicas… esta muy lejos… Y no estas en condiciones de aguantar una travesía en lancha…

-Apenas me levante de esta cama, ire a presentarme… que me conozca y verla… Deseo agradecerle el rescate…

Y así fue, una tarde, Alicia entrenaba a las chicas que serían parte de la reserva, cuando… una de las aladas que entrenaba se acercó alarmada.

-Alicia… te buscan en recepción…

-¿Quién?

-Un uniformado… viste uniforme de marino, blanco, de gala… creo que se trata del tal Sawamura…

-¿Qué? – Dijo alarmada- ¡Dios mío y yo en estas fachas!- dijo mirando su uniforme de fatiga…

-Sí, corre a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa, no debe verte así…No le hagas esperar…

-Cuídame a las chicas mientras yo regreso…

Y echó a correr rumbo a las habitaciones del cuartel en Naos… Ya duchada y vestida con el uniforme de los Cascos Alados… fue a verlo, estaba en una salita del cuartel de entrenamiento… estaba mirando por una ventana el panorama de una de las Maravillas del Mundo Moderno… El Canal de Panamá, que tanta sangre, tanto dolor y tanto rencor había causado… Su fino olfato percibió un grato perfume a rosas y vainilla…se volvió para contemplar una agradable visión… su mirada subió desde unos zapatos de charol negro y tacón alto, unas piernas que darían envidia a una Miss Universo, una falda tres cuartos, una figura armónica… y por fin, vio el rostro de la dueña de tanta belleza… unos ojos negros, brujos, gitanos… que hablaban de pasión, de sentimientos profundos y vehementes… sonrió con provocación…

-Usted debe ser Alicia Altamirano Colamarco…

-Si, soy yo… usted debe ser el Coronel Sawamura, supongo.

La miró de arriba abajo… el uniforme le sentaba maravillosamente, falda a cuadros negros, blusa blanca y chaleco rojo… una mujer bella…

-Si, soy yo… deseaba conocer a la valiente que me rescató y expresarle mi agradecimiento por ello.

Recordó el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando el militar se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, depositando en ella un beso, en un gesto muy francés de caballerosidad y galantería. Ella le sostuvo valientemente la mirada…

-No fue nada, coronel… era mi responsabilidad… eso nunca debió darse…

-No se culpe- sonrió…. –Yo no avisé… mi llegada, y usted no es adivina… Se que usted es la encargada de entrenar a las chicas…

-Maryland dice que soy buena como instructora… y ya me probé en acción, así que hago lo que enseño…Al principio, Maryland no estaba muy convencida, pero todo salio bien…

-Alicia… desearía contar con su amistad… en este lugar no conozco a nadie, y me gustaría hacer amigos…

-No tengo - Lo llevare a los lugares turísticos de la ciudad… de todas formas tengo que escoltarle…

En sus recuerdos aquella mirada… que no se apartaba de su mente… tenia un telegrama en sus manos en el que le informaba el resultado de la reunión y que traería las fichas de los integrantes de The Group, para que las chicas asignadas lo tuvieran y lo estudiaran… Y que regresaría al día siguiente a primera hora… lo cual era un alivio, por que ya lo extrañaba…

Terrence seguía hablando, mientras la cinta seguía corriendo… en la oficina del detective Wysinski.

HOLA: Este es el segundo capítulo de ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones… escribir a Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	3. Chapter 3

**III CAPITULO**

**UNA REUNION IMPORTANTE**

El detective Wysinsky seguía fumando su puro… mientras la grabadora seguía corriendo… Terrence seguía relatando la historia de aquellos días…

Ciudad de Panamá, 28 de agosto de 1987: En el aeropuerto, una joven de unos veintisiete años, esperaba un vuelo desde Washington, con ella estaba una mujer de unos cincuenta y cinco años, de cabello salpicado de hilos de plata, era la señora Maryland Ainsworth, gestora y fundadora de los Cascos Alados… vestía un traje sastre gris plata con zapatos negros y blusa gris claro… un atuendo de buen gusto y elegancia innata… la chica que iba a su lado, era Alicia Alejandra Altamirano Colamarco, entrenadora y jefe de los grupos Delta, encargados de la seguridad de los militares que venían a sumarse a los esfuerzos del Comando Sur… y a los de la Cruzada Civil para sacar al dictador del poder…

Al que esperaban era al Coronel Naoko Sawamura… que había ido a Washington para una reunión con la gente del Departamento de Estado… en ese momento… llegaba el vuelo…

-Ya llega… -dijo al ver a Alicia… mirando hacia todos los lados… buscando al militar…

En ese momento, entraba por una de las puertas un hombre alto, trigueño, ojos marrones, y uniforme de marino… era Naoko Sawamura… sus ojos, de mirar severo se suavizaron al ver a la señora Ainsworth y a Alicia Alejandra, quien desde el día de su rescate se había convertido en su escolta y guía en Panamá. Se dirigió hacia ambas mujeres…

-Bienvenido, coronel Sawamura…

-Es un placer verla, señora Ainsworth…-dijo tomando su mano y besándola en un gesto muy francés… y mirando a Alicia…

-Hola, Alicia- se inclina y deposita un dulce beso en la mejilla de la chica…Lo cual sorprende a la señora Ainsworth…

-Alicia, es el único que te besa en la mejilla… a otro no se lo permites. ¿Cuándo dejarás esa actitud tan cerrada que tienes para el sexo opuesto, con una belleza como la tuya?

-Ya lo sé, señora Ainsworth… él es diferente… por eso se lo permito. – y lo miró, sorprendiendo en él una coqueta y sensual sonrisa- a él por más que quiera negarle algo, no puedo… y no entiendo por qué.

-Me imagino que traes noticias para el grupo que se gradúa mañana, vamos a la base… allí conversaremos con más calma…

Salieron del Aeropuerto Internacional Omar Torrijos, como lo bautizaron cuando estaba en el puesto el General Rubén D. Paredes… quien era famoso por la frase "Desde ya…" con relación al cierre de los medios de comunicación escritos…

Este aeropuerto estaba ubicado en el corregimiento de Tocúmen… cerca de la provincia de Colón… cerca de ese aeropuerto estaba la base de la Fuerza Aérea Panameña, mejor conocida como FAP, cuerpo en el cual servía el ex novio de Alicia… desde aquel desengaño… Alicia era muy desconfiada de los hombres… solo Naoko, era el único que la hacia bajar la guardia…

Abordaron un lujoso Volvo color plata, Alicia se acercó al asiento del conductor, Naoko le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara, cosa que ella le agradeció con los ojos…luego le abrió la puerta a la señora Ainsworth para que entrara… de último entró él…

Iban en silencio hacia la base de los Cascos Alados que era el hotel Tower House Suites… ubicado en el área bancaria de la ciudad… antes de la calle 50, escenario de las manifestaciones de la Cruzada Civil…

Llegaron al edificio después de casi dos horas de viaje por carretera… al llegar, fueron al salón de conferencias…

-Estamos esperando las noticias que nos traes…

-Bien, señora Ainsworth, viene el grupo que le dije… ayer se reunieron con el Secretario Rumsfeld, la misión es un hecho… aquí traigo las fichas técnicas de cada uno…

Sacó nueve sobres… eran nueve militares de alta graduación… que venían a una misión de espionaje…

-Nueve… es el número de las que se graduaron en este último curso… bueno, este grupo estará completo… - dijo Maryland…

-Mañana se gradúan… Naoko, asistirás a la graduación?

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo…-dijo sonriendo con coquetería… haciendo que Alicia se sonrojara… - mañana nos reunimos con ellas para entregarles las fichas de cada uno…

-¿Para cuando se les espera?

-Se les espera para el 13 de septiembre… a más tardar el quince deben estar aquí…

-Hay riesgo de que se adelanten, Naoko…

-No creo, pero nunca se sabe… Maryland…

Al salir de la sala de conferencia, Alicia le entrega a Naoko los sobres con las fichas técnicas de las chicas.

-Los cuadros acostumbrados…

-Sí, por desgracia, desde que ese tipo abrió la boca, nada ha vuelto a ser igual para ninguna de ellas… algunas hasta fueron echadas de su casa… sin motivo alguno, lo cual es una injusticia… Pensar que yo también fui una de ellas…

-Lo sé, has encarado con mucha valentía lo tuyo…

-Sí… no me quedaba otra opción… prefirieron creerle a una desconocida que solo quería hacerme todo el daño que pudiera… que a mí, que era su hija… Y para colmos aquel que yo…

-No me recuerdes a ese imbécil… de solo oírte nombrarlo me da ganas de ir a buscarlo al cuartel y darle una paliza.

-No te pongas en eso… el decidió lo que quería… y yo no quiero ni saber de él.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Tú sabes… 50% bien y 50% mal, etc… Esa enfermedad es muy mala…

-Si no lo supiera yo, mi madre murió de eso… no quiero ni recordar como sufrió mi madre…

Un dejo de tristeza ensombreció los ojos de Naoko… Alicia entendió que él no había superado aún la muerte de su madre, ocurrida los primeros días del año…

-Mañana irás a la graduación…

-Te dije que no me la perdería por nada del mundo… Eres buena entrenando… y como escolta también…

Naoko no salía con nadie que no fuera Alicia… habían desarrollado una amistad sincera… que había ayudado a la chica a superar los días difíciles de su rompimiento con Carlos Antonio Ruiz Herrera… precisamente pariente del hombre que causo la crisis en Panamá. Aunque el hombre hubiera querido que fuera algo más que una amistad…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… 29 DE AGOSTO DE 1987:

En Isla Naos, las chicas estaban preparándose para la graduación del curso, que las acreditaba como Cascos Alados y que les abriría las puertas a un mundo diferente al mundo de carencias, insultos, soledad y desprecio en que habían vivido… ahora eran otras las que regresaban a tierra firme…Mujeres que no se detendrían ante nada con tal de cumplir con una misión… dispuestas incluso a matar por su patria.

Todas estaban con sus uniformes, falda a cuadros negros y blancos, de gabardina, blusa blanca, blazer rojo, y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Elegantes, hermosas, cultas… pero en el fondo, mujeres curtidas en las fatigas del combate…

Naoko, estaba vestido de civil, aunque el porte militar no lo perdía con el traje civil… era apuesto con ambos… Y ella estaba vestida con el uniforme de las Aladas… la ceremonia de entrega de certificados, carnés, e identificaciones fue breve… pero muy significativa….Esa misma tarde tendrían la reunión donde se les proporcionaría la ficha técnica de cada uno de los componentes del grupo…

Las chicas estaban muy alegres. Naoko pudo aquilatar la belleza de cada una de ellas… observando que casi todas, tenían educación preuniversitaria… y algunas ya estaban en la Universidad de Panamá, cursando una carrera…

-No pudieron escoger mejor, ellos se sentirán muy complacidos de tenerlas…

-Así es, son chicas que saben cumplir con su deber…- dijo Alicia. – Estoy orgullosa de ellas…

Un brillo árabe en los ojos de Naoko sorprendió a Alicia que pensó en un templo morisco en Marruecos, cardamomo, té de Ceilán, canela de los lejanos confines del Himalaya y sándalo hindú… y en la danza de las odaliscas en los harenes… aquellos hombres con fuego en el alma… y en la sangre…

Se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos tan sensuales… el oriente la hacia temblar por dentro… Y Naoko era oriental… demasiado oriental… a pesar de ser norteamericano… descendiente de japoneses.

Ya terminada la graduación… las chicas se reunieron con Maryland y Alicia para que supieran la misión que iban a tener…

-Ya tienen asignación, se trata de un grupo de marinos, parte de los escuadrones de Mar Tierra y Aire… que tienen la misión de infiltrarse en la Comandancia y en los grupos civilistas… para eso deben tener escoltas… y se les eligió para que realizaran esa labor…

A cada una de las chicas se le entregó su asignación…cada una abrió su sobre…

-Son un problema… -dijo Claudia Victoria Gutiérrez, quien era la líder del grupo. –Son gallos jugados… todos pasan de los treinta años y nosotras apenas si salimos de los veinte y algunas estamos en los veintitantos…

-Es la única opción… no hay gente con más experiencia en esto… y las que estaban no querrán rotar sus asignaciones.

-Son hombres demasiado guapos…-observó Carla- y experimentados, esa manada de potros salvajes no podremos domarla… a menos que nos orienten como hacerlo…

-Maryland fue clara, no quiere enredos de cama… y menos romances secretos. –dijo Alicia.

-Bueno, aceptan o no…se les puede dejar en la reserva…

-Aceptamos… -dijo Claudia – Si decimos que no, nos va peor… y es eso o regresar a nuestras casas a pasar trabajo… no hay vuelta de hoja. Y ellos no tienen otro sitio donde ir, si tienen que realizar una misión como esa… en un país que ni conocen… ¿Cuándo vienen?

-Se tiene programado su arribo el día trece de septiembre, a más tardar, el quince deben estar aquí….-dijo Naoko -pero uno nunca sabe…

-O sea que debemos estar pendientes…

-Ya captaron la idea…

EN WASHINGTON… ESA NOCHE…

Sean llegaba a un lujoso penthouse en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del Capitolio, era el departamento de su hermana Wilhemina… con treinta y tres años, era el prototipo de la mujer bella, fuerte e independiente económicamente, trabajaba como reportera para una revista femenina y fotógrafa… hacia verdaderas obras de arte de esos pictoriales… donde el más feo e insípido salía hecho un galán de cine…

-Hola, hermanito…-lo besa en ambas mejillas…-Convenciste a tus amigos…

-Sí… Terrence que era el más difícil, ya lo convencí… para cuando es el viaje…

-Para el tres de septiembre, estaremos allá el cuatro de septiembre… tendrán tiempo de ver el país antes de integrarse a la misión…

-Así es, nos sacaras unas buenas fotos…para tu revista…

-Sí… las mujeres se volverán locas al verlos… lo garantizo…

Luego de conversar sobre ciertos detalles, Sean salio de la casa de su hermana a las diez de la noche… era un hombre de unos treinta y seis años… apuesto, rico, y sexy… la vida le sonreía… sin imaginar que en Panamá estaba la que sería la dueña de su corazón…

Terrence por su parte, estaba viendo una foto de sus padres adoptivos, Candy White Andrew y Albert Andrew… hacia ya tres años que habían fallecido… se sentía solo a sus treinta y cinco años… pensaba en esa misión…

-¿Será cierto lo que Grant nos dijo… que la mujer panameña encadena el alma y los sentimientos?

En un bar de la ciudad, cerca de Arlington Heights, estaban cuatro hombres, Anthony James Andrew, Carsten Gerhardt Tirpitz, Heinrich Gerhardt Tirpitz, y Richard Michael Hogan.

-Ya vieron las fichas técnicas de nuestras escoltas…

-Sí, y son unas auténticas bellezas…

-Aunque en el fondo de los ojos de una de ellas, se ve una tristeza que alarma…-dijo Carsten.

-Rumsfeld hablo de ciertas tragedias personales que tienen las chicas…

-Y nos hizo énfasis en que si las queríamos en serio, Maryland no se opondría pero, ay del que les falte al respeto… nos fletan a todos de vuelta para Washington, y nada nos salva del regaño que nos caerá.

-Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, yo estoy soltero… -dijo Richard, Michael, mi hermano, también al igual que todos los demás… así que no hay problema… yo estoy acostumbrado a respetar a las chicas… papá no nos permitió tener novia hasta que saliéramos de la escuela., y cuando nos metimos en la marina, tampoco, por que no hay mujer que soporte el tipo de vida que llevamos.

-Yo aspiro a casarme… ya tengo treinta y siete años…no pienso esperar a los cincuenta para formalizar un hogar.

-Y yo, que ya tengo treinta y cuatro. –dijo Carsten.

-Son bomboncitos nada despreciables…-dijo Heini con picardía en la mirada…

EN PANAMA… UNA REUNION PELIGROSA SE ESCENIFICABA EN LA COMANDANCIA DE LAS FUERZAS DE DEFENSA, EN EL POPULOSO BARRIO DEL CHORRILLO….

-Así que vienen otros más… -dijo el hombre que recibía la información de sus espías…

-Si, se tiene confirmación que estarán aquí para el tres de septiembre… y las que les asignaron como escoltas no lo saben aún…

-Eso es excelente… podremos dar cuenta de ellos sin que se enteren… y todos les echarán la culpa… por no estar donde deben….

-Mi general, no se confíe… esas mujeres que les ponen de escoltas, no conocen el miedo…

-Lo sé, Saturnino…- dijo el hombre que se acercaba a una de las ventanas… - Esas traidoras nos han dado innumerables dolores de cabeza… pareciera que no quieren su vida en lo absoluto, y quien las entrena las enseña incluso a disparar en la oscuridad…

.Han causado bajas en todos los secuestros… y ellas no han sufrido ni un rasguño…

-Esta vez le ganaremos la mano… puede estar seguro…

-Avísenme cuando esos… gringos… lleguen… les tendré una recepción digna de ellos…

Nadie se percató que en la parte de afuera, una figura escuchaba atentamente la conversación… era una de las del grupo Delta dieciséis… su nombre es Ariadna Luján… Tan sigilosamente como entró, así salió, alejándose del lugar… a pasos apresurados… justo en la esquina del Cementerio Amador, tomó un taxi, y quitándose la máscara que cubría su rostro… dijo al taxista…

-Al edificio Tower House Hotel… en calle 51… Bella Vista, cerca de la estación de gasolina Esso Estándar Oil, frente a BLADEX.

El taxista la llevó… Ariadna iba con la información requerida para informarle a Maryland… no temía a la muerte… desde que sus padres la habían repudiado, echándola de su casa… sin haber cometido ninguna falta…

Le dijeron que su único destino era convertirse en una prostituta… pero… ella prefirió ser una de las valientes que arriesgaban la vida por su patria… antes que caer en manos de cualquiera que se aprovechara de su desgracia…

Al llegar, se dirigió a la oficina de Maryland…que esperaba ansiosa el informe…

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Se van a adelantar… vienen el día tres de septiembre… quizás el cuatro… parece que les van a tomar unas fotos en unas locaciones… ya sé que revista les va a tomar esas fotos… es una de esas que traen hombres desnudos, en poses seductoras… como Playgirl… Hustler… y otras que no me acuerdo… pero que ni siquiera miro…

-Buen trabajo, Ariadna… procura que no te atrapen… recuerda… si te ven, no puedes dejarlos vivos… pueden identificarte…

-Descuide, señora Ainsworth… tendría que estar fuera de mis cabales para dejar que me atrapen… aunque de esta gente se espera cualquier cosa…

-Estaré alerta… y gracias por lo que has hecho.

Ariadna era una chica trigueña, de figura menuda y armoniosa… cabellos negros… y ojos negros que tenían una profunda tristeza…

Al llegar a la habitación donde la esperaban sus compañeras…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Van a adelantarse, parece que llegarán de incógnito… por una serie de fotos que van a tomarles para una revista… de esas que traen hombres desnudos…

-Ya, pornografía… No entiendo como se alteran en seco, si saben que solo están en papel- dijo Claudia, desdeñosamente- Yo en lo personal prefiero lo real, además, esos tamaños son míticos… ninguno tiene esa clase de medidas… ni aunque se opere, y esas operaciones son sumamente riesgosas…

-Noriega les tiene una sorpresa… Una sorpresa nada agradable… y no pienso que debamos permitir que le robe los huevos al águila… Ya sabe lo que hacemos…

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Sugiero, que debo seguir espiando… ya sabemos la fecha en que estarán aquí… solo es cuestión de saber donde… y de eso me encargo yo.

-Te expones demasiado, Ariangi…

-Es eso, o no nos quejemos si los secuestran bajo nuestras narices…

-Y si te agarran… no doy un centavo por ti, si eso pasa. Y esa gente es muy cruel… te salvaste de que tu padre abusara de ti… pero estos son más…

-Descuiden… es hora de poner en práctica los conocimientos que nos dio Alicia… Todo saldrá bien…

-Si tú lo dices...

EN WASHINGTON…

-Así que mañana, partimos…

-Sí… tendremos tiempo de hacer las fotos y ustedes tendrán tiempo de hacer algo de turismo… sin ser detectados…

-Suena interesante, Sean… pero creo que debemos quedarnos y esperar que nos envíen para allá por el canal acostumbrado… las cosas pueden torcerse…-dijo Bryan Arthur.

-Me gustaría saber si es cierto lo que dicen de la mujer panameña… -sonrió Sean- Si de verdad son las morenas tumbahombres…

-Que ansioso estás… olvidas que tu familia no te permitirá casarte con una mujer de diferente condición social…

-Mi familia puede irse al cuerno- dijo Sean- yo me enamoro de la mujer, no de la plata ni del apellido… me interesa que tenga el título de mujer… para que se entienda conmigo… no otro.

-Si te oyera tu hermana…diría que te volviste loco…

-Sigo pensando que no debemos adelantar el viaje… nos puede pasar algo… - dijo Terrence- Lo presiento.

El detective Wysinski, apagó la grabadora por que ya el cassette se había acabado, para poner otro en blanco… Terrence miraba hacia fuera… las luces de los edificios empezaban a encenderse a medida que se iba oscureciendo la tarde, dando principio a la noche… los ojos verdiazules del hombre se ensombrecieron con nostalgia…

HOLA: Aquí esta el tercer capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones, y demás, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**EL MENSAJE QUE NO LLEGÓ **

Terrence estaba aún en la oficina del detective Wisinsky, la grabadora seguía rodando mientras él seguía sumergido en los recuerdos de aquellos tres años, que fueron determinantes no solo en su vida, sino en la vida de aquellas ocho rebeldes…

3 de septiembre 1987: Washington D.C Aeropuerto Base Aerea Arlington…4:00 pm… Nueve figuras esperaban abordar el vuelo de Continental Airlines, con destino a Panamá… eran los componentes de "The Group"… todos estaban nerviosos ante la expectativa de aventura y riesgo… El único que no estaba tranquilo, era Terrence Andrew… que presentía que algo iba a torcerse en el camino.

-Cambia esa cara, viejo… -decía Sean Arthur, alegre… piensa, sol, playa, descanso, mujeres bellas… diversión…

-Para ti todo es parranda…-se quejó Bryan- ya no estoy para esos arranques… y menos para estar saltando de una mujer a otra.

-Ustedes andan tétricos… este es un cambio refrescante… además, quien sabe si allí encontrarán el amor de su vida…

La alusión a ese amor ideal, perfecto, que ellos habían buscado… hizo brillar los ojos de algunos…

En ese momento, la aeromoza anunciaba la salida del vuelo 765 con destino a la ciudad de Panamá… y la puerta por donde debían abordar ese avión.

Los nueve hombres abordaron el avión sin imaginarse que se verían envueltos en un atentado dinamitero… y que una muchacha por alertar a sus compañeras, se vería en peligro de ser estuprada y asesinada…

En el aeropuerto de Arlington un hombre de mala catadura se acerca a un teléfono público y marca la operadora para hacer una llamada de larga distancia… hacia Panamá…

-Ya partieron… en el vuelo 765… llegaran a las once de la noche…

-Gracias por la información… les haremos un recibimiento… especial…

La connotación siniestra de aquellas palabras… decía a las claras que no iba a ser una bienvenida agradable… pero, lo que no imaginaban era que tendrían que enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla… las guerrilleras de Maryland Ainsworth.

EN PANAMA…

Alicia estaba inquieta… ya estaba informada de que ellos llegarían antes a Panamá… y Ariadna seguía aún en labores de espionaje… temía por la vida de la chica…

En ese momento, estaba en uno de los balcones, mirando hacia la piscina al aire libre que había en el entrepiso… que era una terraza… allí estaba Naoko nadando ya hacia calor a pesar de que había llovido hacia unas horas…

Mirarlo desplazarse de un lado a otro de la piscina, de manera elástica, como si fuese un delfín… su piel trigueña, bronceada por el sol… le hacia pensar que sería hermoso si en algún momento… ellos…

Se reprendió por tener aquellos pensamientos tan sensuales, que la hacían ruborizar… siempre había tenido un férreo control de sus emociones… nunca había dado a entender que Naoko le atraía mucho… más que su anterior novio…

Había tenido relaciones íntimas con Carlos Antonio, forzada por los comentarios de su madre, que decía que tenia un novio muy guapo y que si no le atendía , cualquiera otra podía arrebatárselo… pero no sirvió de nada entregarle algo tan hermoso como su virginidad… por que a las primeras de cambio… la dejó por otra mujer…

Desde ese momento, se había vuelto desconfiada con los hombres… y hasta displicente… pero este hombre le había cambiado los esquemas…

Tenía un cuerpo hermoso… atlético, proporcionado… y tentadoramente sensual… Aunque ella no quisiera permitirle tantas cosas, debía reconocer que él la hacia doblar las manos con solo sonreír…

Salía en ese momento de la piscina… llevaba un traje de baño que no dejaba casi nada librado a la imaginación… era un hombre moderno en cuanto a vestidos de baño masculinos… aquello sonrojaba a algunas y escandalizaba a otras, pero a Alicia, le hacia un efecto diferente…

La vio mirarlo, y ella se le acercó con una toalla, los ojos de Alicia, negros, profundos, insondables, tenían un brillo de preocupación…

-Gracias… -dijo sensual.

-De nada… ya me avisaron que llegan hoy… Ariadna no ha regresado… y ya debería estar aquí…

-¿Temes que ella esté en peligro?

-No sé, Naoko, desde anoche, cuando se fue, tengo un presentimiento extraño… como si supiera que va a estar en un serio peligro… Las he entrenado bien… pero temo que esta gente atente contra su vida… si la atrapan.

-Hay que estar pendiente… Yo también tengo mis contactos en la Comandancia… y no es una chica, te adelanto… sería incapaz de ponerte en situación comprometedora, conociéndome como me conozco.

-Confió plenamente en ti, y lo sabes… no es la primera vez que hacemos mancuerna… Pero, presiento que esta noche, nos tocará salir... a rescate…

No había acabado de hablar cuando sonó el teléfono….

-¿Oigo?

-Alicia… ya llegaron… en este momento estoy en una cabina del aeropuerto… los está recibiendo una mujer… con atuendo de fotógrafa… Me parece que esa es la tal Wilhemina Morgan… Los voy a seguir para saber a donde van… llamaré si hay algo anormal…

-Ariadna…

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate, por favor…

-Me cuidaré, Alicia… gracias por preocuparte por mí, espera noticias mías…

Al colgar el teléfono, el presentimiento se hizo más fuerte… Alicia no quería darle importancia al mismo… pero no la dejaba tranquila…

-Era Ariadna…

-Sí, ya llegaron… ella los va a seguir para saber a donde van… temo que la atrapen en el camino…

-Confia en ella. No es una loca para arriesgarse temerariamente… la has entrenado muy bien…

ENTRETANTO, EN LA VIA DOMINGO DIAZ…

Ariadna iba en una motocicleta, siguiendo a discreción el convoy… con cuidado de no rebasarlos, por que si lo hacía se pondría en evidencia, y le convenía más que pensaran que nadie sabía de su llegada…

Llevaba un revólver… y un cuchillo de monte, para defenderse, armas que sabía usar en caso de verse acorralada…

Al ir entrando a las calles principales del corregimiento de Río Abajo, dos autos se unieron al grupo… y Ariadna quedó considerablemente atrás del convoy… pocos minutos después… iba llegando a la Via España, el auto tomó por las calles de la Urbanización Obarrio hasta llegar a un edificio donde habían vehículos con cámaras afuera… era la locación donde harían las fotos…

Ariadna estacionó su motocicleta y se acercó a la escalera de emergencia del edificio… para subir por ella, luego de haberse colocado un pasamontañas… Estaba dispuesta a ver a donde les llevaría esto… sin imaginarse que sería capturada…

Subió al quinto piso sin problemas… y aguardó… en ese momento vio a unos hombres que subían por la puerta de atrás al edificio… con un maletín plateado… ella esperó que llegaran… sin percatarse que una sombra estaba tras ella…

Estaba mirando como los camarógrafos iban adecuando el escenario para las fotografías… fue en ese momento… que vio a Bryan… y lo que la distrajo… situación que fue aprovechada por la sombra que estaba tras ella, para propinarle un golpe en la nuca, que la dejó inconsciente… La sombra la cargó, llevándosela del lugar… hacia un auto con vidrios ahumados…

-A ver… que tenemos aquí… un pastelito… creo que este pastelito va a saber… muy pronto lo que es ser mujer de verdad… - rio estentóreamente….

ENTRETANTO… A POCAS CALLES DEL SITIO DONDE ESTABA LLEVÁNDOSE A CABO LA SESION DE FOTOS….

Alicia estaba preocupada, ya eran las ocho de la noche y Ariadna no había reportado la ubicación del lugar donde estarían ellos…

Luego de una hora… ya sabían que algo le había pasado a Ariadna… fue cuando les avisaron de una posible bomba puesta en un edificio de la urbanización Obarrio, justo detrás de la Pizzería Napoli… Y allí estaban ellos…

-Hay que ir a buscarlos… no hay tiempo que perder….

En ese momento… salieron las ocho chicas… todas con sus aparejos de guerra…

Mientras tanto, los plagiadores… llegaban al muelle fiscal con Ariadna en los brazos…

-Sería buena idea, echársela a los tiburones, a ellos le gusta la carne fresca…

-No, no seas sádico… este pastelito no es para ser pasto de los tiburones…-dijo el otro, observando con lujuria a la chica- A chicas como esta, que se les ocurre combatir a nuestro líder… debemos demostrarle quienes somos los que mandamos en todos los aspectos… a mi, mi mujer dejó de atenderme…y tengo ganas de probar otra cosa… a esta si la preño… sería cómico que no supiera quien fue el que le hizo el chamaco…-se rió…

En ese momento, llegó una lancha, donde subieron con el cuerpo de la chica… que todavía estaba inconsciente… Lo que no se imaginaba el que iba imaginando hacerle toda clase de perversiones sexuales… que muy pronto perdería la vida... por que el axioma de los Cascos Alados, era no dejar vivo a nadie que pudiera identificar a uno de sus componentes…

EN EL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Ocho motocicletas salían del edificio, eran las once y media de la noche… debían darse prisa… ya habrían puesto la bomba y era cuestión de minutos, para que todo terminara… debían andar de prisa…

Condujeron como desesperadas… el tiempo era oro en ese momento…

Llegaron a tiempo… en ese momento, estaban haciendo los pictoriales y la página central… que era la más sexy de todas…

En ese momento, ya faltaban pocos segundos para que la bomba estallase… había que actuar… Sonia era la encargada de desactivar el peligroso artefacto… Esmeralda y Grazia se liaban a tiros con unos francotiradores… logrando matar a ambos… Con el consabido escándalo.

Luego del resultado obtenido… regresaron a la base… Y Ariadna seguía sin aparecer…

-Me temo, que secuestraron a Ari… no es normal que haya desaparecido así…

-Encontraron su motocicleta en el mismo lugar donde la estacionó… quiere decir que a ella la atraparon dentro del edificio…

-Esto ocurrió por que ella iba a informarnos lo que iban a hacer… y la única forma de que lo supiera, era que la hubieran seguido desde el aeropuerto… desde ese momento, todos eran sospechosos… Incluso Wilhemina…

Maryland no estaba contenta, y no era para menos… uno de sus componentes estaba desaparecida, y no se podía garantizar de que estuviera con vida…

Bryan por su parte se sentía culpable… si hubieran esperado el día que les tocaba viajar a Panamá, las cosas se hubieran dado con normalidad… todos tenían sus asignaciones y él… precisamente le tocó la que estaba secuestrada… y tal vez… muerta…

En estos tristes pensamientos se hallaba cuando llegó Carsten

-Parece que todo se fregó…

-Debimos esperar la fecha en que nos tocaba irnos… ahora una de las chicas está en peligro y me temo que es por nuestra culpa… -dijo con gesto de frustración.

-Cálmate, de ese modo no podrás pensar en donde la tienen, y no le serás de ayuda…

-No puedo quedarme mano sobre mano, esperando noticias cuando bien podemos poner la ciudad patas arriba… para dar con su paradero…

En los ojos de Bryan había un brillo de preocupación… que era compartida por todos sus compañeros…

Heinrich no se quedó quieto… hizo un par de llamadas… tenia algunas conexiones en el Comando Sur, como ellos conocían el país, más que él... acerca de los posibles lugares en donde podrían ocultar a una chica…

No fue difícil para él, saber que existían islas donde podían ocultar a una jovencita plagiada… la Isla de Coiba, frente a las costas de Veraguas, al igual que en Bocas del Toro, de hecho en Isla Bastimentos…

El también se sentía preocupado, por que en esos momentos, todos eran sospechosos del plagio de Ariadna… sobre todo Wilhemina… a la cual todo parecía acusar…

Grant también estaba contrariado… una de las chicas estaba secuestrada… y lo peor era que tal vez no volvieran a verla viva, y si por un milagro, aparecía viva, tal vez habría sido muy maltratada y ultrajada… eso para él, era inadmisible…

Todos estaban leyendo las fichas técnicas de las muchachas… algunas tenían en resumen ciertas tragedias personales…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo…-dijo Heini. – Qué clase de padres tratan así a una hija que nunca les dio problemas….

-Hay gente, que no aprecia lo que tiene en sus manos, solo hasta el momento que lo pierde o que ya no lo tiene…-dijo Richard al leer la ficha de Sonia Judith.

-La de Ariadna no está mejor… parece ser que ella nació en el hogar equivocado… y encima… le pasa esto….dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Es como si la vida le estuviera cobrando algo que ella no hizo.

-Ten paciencia… ya tendremos noticias…-dijo Jonathan Legan… Mi hermana Stephanie junto con Giuliana, que son las asistentes de Maryland, están detrás de la pista de la chica plagiada…

Las chicas por su parte no se habían cruzado de brazos ante el secuestro de Ariadna… Todas fueron al aeropuerto… y averiguaron cuanto pudieron…

-¿Está seguro que la vio salir?

-Si, señorita… la chica de la foto, salio en una motocicleta justo detrás del auto de la señora Morgan. No iba ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos… yo creo que estaba en labor de seguimiento. Después de eso, no la vi más.

-Gracias… ha sido de gran ayuda.

La persona con la que hablaba Giuliana era una funcionaria de Aduanas… ya hablaron con la seguridad del aeropuerto… con idénticos resultados…

-Cada minuto cuenta… sería catastrófico que le pasara algo mortal. – Dijo Stephanie… - Ahora nos toca ir al edificio donde les tomaron las fotos… a ver que averiguamos… alguien tiene que decirnos algo…

-El tiempo es vital… mientras más demoremos… Ariadna estará en un serio peligro…

-Se me ocurre algo… si ellos fueron los causantes de este accidente… ellos tienen que ayudarnos a encontrarla… uno de ellos se siente culpable…

-No creo que Maryland apruebe la idea. Sería exponerlos a un secuestro y a nosotras a enfrentarnos a tiros con esa gente…

Alicia también hacia sus investigaciones… y se dirigió con Naoko al edificio donde se iban a realizar las fotos…

-No, no hemos visto a esta persona…

-¿Está seguro?

-Completamente, una cara como esa, no se puede olvidar- dijo el guardia de seguridad que cuidaba el edificio…

Ya se iban, cuando un inquilino los alcanzó en el estacionamiento…

-No se vayan, ustedes son los que buscan a la chica que secuestraron…

-Sí… -dijo Naoko mirando al hombre que se les acercaba.

-Tengo información importante sobre la chica que se llevaron... Dice mi esposa que soy un metiche, por que siempre estoy pendiente de los vecinos, pero en este caso, puedo ser útil. Vi salir a unos hombres cargando un bulto que parecía ser una persona inconsciente… iba envuelta en una sábana… la metieron en un auto a todas luces viejo, un vehiculo LADA color celeste… y le tomé la placa…- le entregó a Giuliana un papel con un número anotado… - espero que la encuentren.

-Gracias… ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Al salir del edificio, Alicia iba pensativa… era evidente que tenían pocos elementos… y esa matricula solo podían investigarla por medio de la Dirección de Transito y Transporte Terrestre…

-Cada minuto que pasa puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de Ariadna… lo peor es que no logramos encontrarla…

ENTRETANTO… ARIADNA DESPERTABA DESPUES DE CASI OCHO HORAS INCONSCIENTE…

-¿En dónde estoy?

No había sido atada… era obvio que sus captores daban por sentado que no opondría resistencia… solo le habían quitado sus armas… la habían secuestrado…

Miró a su alrededor aterrada… sabía que lo que le esperaba era peor que la misma muerte… cuando vio en el suelo, algo que podía ser su salvación… en caso de que intentaran abusar de ella… Un cuchillo de monte, presumiblemente el que le quitaron, lo dejaron en el suelo. Ella lo tomó y lo guardó… en ese momento, escuchó voces afuera y decidió hacerse la que todavía estaba inconsciente…

Uno de los hombres que la había secuestrado iba a entrar… era el que quería abusar de ella…

-Bueno, Mopri, a este pastelito, nunca se le olvidará esta noche…

-Y si se despierta…

-No te preocupes, yo se dominar una mujercita bronca…

Entró y se acercó a la chica, pensando que todavía estaba inconsciente, y le rasgó la blusa de un tirón, descubriendo un sostén y unos pechos hermosos…

-Me tienes excitado… qué banquete me voy a dar contigo… estarás atada a mi toda la vida…

No pudo terminar su obra por que sintió en ese momento un cuchillo que se adentraba en su pecho… cortándole la vida….

-Aaahhhh!

Un chorro de sangre empapó el sostén de la chica… le había partido en dos el corazón… como pudo se salió de debajo del cadáver del hombre… y como un rayo, se hizo con un galón de kerosén, el cual roció a su alrededor… luego abrió las llaves de gas de una estufa que había cerca… y cerró la puerta…. Escondiéndose en la selva…

Uno de los que lo acompañaba, entro a la choza para ver como le había ido con la chica, llevaba un cigarrillo encendido cuando….

-¡Brooom! -La choza explotó… matando al hombre y calcinando el cuerpo del otro… Al ver eso,. Ariadna se fue corriendo… sin parar

-Debo llegar a la playa… debe haber una forma de salir de este lugar… mi gente no sabe que estoy aquí...

Una vez más… la cinta de la grabadora, se terminaba… y Terrence seguía en la evocación de la historia que develaba el interés suyo por hallar a Claudia… El amor de su vida…

HOLA: Este es el cuarto capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**SOSPECHAS…**

Terrence llegó a la oficina del detective Wisinsky, para continuar con su relato, la grabadora seguía rodando mientras él seguía sumergido en los recuerdos de aquellos tres años, que fueron determinantes no solo en su vida, sino en la vida de aquellas ocho rebeldes…

24 de septiembre 1987 08:00 hrs… Claudia estaba en ese momento en la sala de faxes, esperando que le enviaran un fax del Southcom con la información que pidió sobre Terrence… ella era la más preocupada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior…Ya que la ficha técnica, no tenia muchos detalles.

Por fin, un pitido de uno de los faxes, le dio a entender que pronto llegaría la comunicación que esperaba. Le llegaron veintidós paginas… en ella iba toda la información sobre el coronel Terrence Alexander Andrew White. En diez páginas la información personal, que incluía la historia del accidente en que murió su padre en 1945. Su padre era el almirante Terrence Grewm Grandchester , el grado de almirante fue concedido en homenaje póst mortem, en agradecimiento a su destacada participación en la Segunda Guerra.

Había sido adoptado por el matrimonio Andrew, gracias a la amistad que lo unía al almirante Albert Andrew y a su esposa, la teniente Candice White, enfermera jefe del pabellón quirúrgico en el hospital militar en Betesda, también heroína de guerra… ambos eran fallecidos recientemente… En cuanto a historial sentimental, había tenido algunos amoríos, pero nada verdaderamente serio.

Lo de la revista fue un trato entre el hermano de Bellmarie, el coronel Sean Morgan, quien era amigo personal de Terrence y de Heinrich, y les propuso aquella idea.

Pero aquellas fotos, no saldrían debido a la escaramuza de la noche anterior, el Comando debía pagarle a la fotógrafa e indemnizar a la revista, o en caso contrario, buscar una locación donde pudieran tomar dichas fotos. Y la segunda opción era la más potable.

Interrumpió su lectura, la llegada de Carla. Ella también iba a recabar información sobre Heinrich Tirpitz. Y estaba preocupada. A la tal Billie no se la quitarían de encima fácilmente…

-Tú también vienes a investigar quien es tu asignación…

-En estos casos se entrega la ficha técnica, pero me temo, que por ser hijos de héroes de guerra, no se dan muchos detalles, pero como ellos metieron el patón hasta la ingle, nos tenemos que ver obligadas a pedir la información por fax, a falta de datos sobre ellos. Y no es por interés personal.

-¿Tienes la nota que debes cursar para pedirla?

-Sí. Aquí está.

La envié y luego de algunos minutos, la confirmación llegó junto con la información requerida… Eran casi la misma cantidad de páginas… solo que en las ultimas, donde estaba la información personal hablaba de lo que había sido el padre de Heini y de Carsten, los hermanos de Giuliana María.

-El padre de Heini formo parte de las SS GESTAPO, de la Alemania Nazi… vaya… no me lo esperaba- dijo Carla- veremos que más tiene que decirse de semejante prenda…

La siguiente información se trataba de la Operación Valkiria. El había participado, en esa operación, por lo cual lo buscaban para matarlo, fue en ese momento que el tomó la decisión de pasarse al bando de los Aliados, convirtiéndose en inmigrante… Militar de carrera, estuvo encargado de la seguridad de las empresas Andrew hasta que se jubiló… dándoles a sus hijos una carrera militar… Carsten era piloto naval y Heinrich estaba en la sección de Contrainteligencia… Heinrich había heredado la apostura y prestancia de su padre, el cual había fallecido hacia dos años, después de la muerte de la esposa y madre de Heini y Carsten, victima de un cáncer Terminal.

En cuanto a amores, era un hombre experimentado, aunque con ese porte, esa cara y esos ojos, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio, se resistiría… Pero, contrario a lo que se pensaba y a lo que se había visto en aquella fallida sesión de fotos, era un hombre serio en cuanto a amores…la que conquistara su corazón, sería para siempre su dueña y señora, igual era su hermano menor, Carsten Gerhardt.

-Te quedaste muda, Carla. – dijo al verla mudar de color…

-Es… un tipo peligroso… pero igual tengo que protegerle.

-¿Pronto vendrán las demás a buscar su información?

-Sí-… yo me llevaré la mía…

Carla salio, dejándome sola en la sala de faxes. Iba muy pálida… y podría saber por qué

Pasó por el área de gimnasio, y vio a Heini, en una sesión de kickboxing. Se detuvo involuntariamente para contemplarle…

El estaba totalmente distraído… llevaba pantalón azul, con un distintivo de la Marina, una camiseta tank celeste, empapada de sudor, la cual dejaba entrever un torso atlético, de músculos marcados, un pecho fuerte, torneado, y unos brazos atléticos, musculosos pero no exagerados… Carla sintió que se le quemaban las mejillas… De cabello castaño claro, que en ese momento estaba húmedo de sudor y unos ojos azules que invitaban a perderse en ellos…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplándolo hasta que una voz divertida la sacó de su embeleso…

-¿Contemplando el panorama, Carlita?

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, Aiko…No te oí llegar.

Aiko Evangelina formaba parte de Delta cinco… y era francotiradora como Grazia Rivadeneira, una de las que entró disparando… Aiko era una chica de estatura mediana, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel.

-Están como quieren, verdad?

-Sí… lo que nos toco en suerte no es como para andar despreocupado.

-¿Es cierto lo que oí por allí? ¿Que son parientes de las jefes?

-Si, no te dijeron mal… Son parientes de los jefes, dos de ellos son primos de Stephanie, los otros son parientes lejanos… El último, que es Sean Morgan, es pariente de la fotógrafa que estaba tomando las fotos cuando nosotras irrumpimos… tenemos que quedar bien… no es fácil.

-Lo mismo pasa con Delta Uno, delta Siete, delta Once y ahora ustedes… Delta Uno, sabes que lo comanda Adalgisa Salinas… el coronel Steve Mc Garrett y su grupo. Delta siete, es el grupo de Adelina Alejandra, en esos esta el coronel Tom Ryan, delta once, es el de Altair Adriana y su asignación es el coronel Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Y ahora ustedes… Son grupos élite… como dice la señora Ainsworth, y ni que decir de delta tres y delta ocho, que es el mío… todos son importantes…

-Y me imagino que todos son impresionantes…

-Si, aquí no hay un solo feo… es como si fuera un examen de control hormonal… -rió Aiko.

-Tu y tus comentarios decadentes… eso es tanto como si te los imaginaras en paños menores… y ya mi grupo pasó por eso…

-Por cierto, quien es la cacatúa que vino con ustedes… No me digas que esa es la fotógrafa de Palace of Pleasures… y Hunky Men… Con razón el escándalo…

-Esa mujer no se mide, sabe que no conoce bien este país y en la situación en que está ahora, no es para andar buscando locaciones para fotos, cuando estos hombres se pueden convertir en blancos humanos fáciles para la gente de Noriega… Es triste, pero es así. Lo de ayer hubiera terminado muy feo, si nosotras no llegamos. Y con Ariadna desaparecida, todos son sospechosos…

-Por cierto… la señora Ainsworth estaba hablando de un mensaje que no llegó a ustedes, parece que si avisaron que se había adelantado la llegada de estos muñecos…, solo que alguien la interceptó… tal vez con propósitos siniestros…Y que la encargada de avisar era Ariadna…

-Si eso es así, entonces… ¿Qué hicieron con ella? No quiero ni pensarlo… -dijo haciendo una mueca de terror.

-A saber… si la atrapó la gente de Nivaldo Madriñán, debe estar en la bahía de Panamá, siendo pasto de los tiburones, o tirado en cualquier monte, decapitado, como hicieron con Hugo Spadafora. O en el peor de los casos, pudo haber sido estuprada.

-Hay que buscarlo… o buscarla… puede ser que sea de nuestra gente, y no se le puede dejar abandonado a su suerte… aunque se debe hacer, cuando la misión peligra.

-No lo creo, Alicia es muy estricta en cuanto a la solidaridad de cuerpo, y no tolera este tipo de falta… Yo creo que fue de la gente de ellos…Aunque, tampoco se descarta la posibilidad de un rapto…

-Tampoco, no creo que Noriega sea estúpido para hacer eso, con los problemas que tiene ahora mismo… matar a un gringo ahora, es decirle a Reagan, ven por mí, te estoy esperando… No, no lo creo tampoco… Y si fue una de las nuestras, ni pensar en lo que le harán…

-Yo solo te adelanto lo que nos dijeron… Hay que buscar a esa persona, quien quiera que esta sea.

-Gracias por el dato, esperaré a que nos llamen y nos digan lo que pasó… Sospecho, que esta cosa, no ocurrió por casualidad… Esto lo hicieron para matar a dos pájaros de un solo disparo…

Y no se equivocaba… pronto sabríamos que precisamente el mensaje fue interceptado, y que una de nuestras compañeras estaba en peligro… y en un serio peligro…

Esa noche, Claudia bajó a la farmacia cercana a comprar una libreta que necesitaba para sus clases en la Universidad, cuando en el estanco de las revistas en ingles encontró algo que llamó poderosamente su atención…La última edición de la revista de mujeres Hunky Men… En la misma, una vista panorámica de la bahía de Panamá, y en un balcón de uno de los edificios estaba Terrence Alexander Andrew, saliendo de un jacuzzi, cubierto de espuma…

-A pesar del rubor que le dio ver esas instantáneas, Claudia compró la revista… Y la llevo para verla junto con sus compañeras…

Al llegar, Maryland las cito en el salón de conferencias con sus respectivas asignaciones…

-Los llamé, por que ya hicimos una investigación por lo sucedido anoche… lo ocurrido, no debió pasar… y de haber ocurrido, hubiéramos estado prevenidas… De la sesión de fotos se sabía, solo que el mensajero que debió transmitir el mensaje… de advertencia, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Y la nota, no se encuentra…

Se miraron unos a otros… nadie conocía al mensajero… Terrence pidió permiso para hablar…

-A nosotros no nos informaron eso. Ni Grant sabía que vendríamos. La fecha de nuestro arribo a Panamá era el 24 de octubre, no ahora… nosotros llegamos antes por que queríamos visitar ciertos lugares… muy afamados por las guías turísticas. Y por la sesión de fotos… que por cierto, ya deben haber salido las pocas que nos tomaron antes de que ustedes llegaran, disparando en el mejor estilo de los Intocables…

-¿A que grupo pertenecerá ese mensajero…? -preguntó Carsten… -si es una de ustedes, estará en un serio peligro, o en el peor de los casos, tal vez muerta. Y no creo que hubiera sido uno de nuestros hombres… por que inmediatamente se hubiera comunicado con Naoko o con Grant.

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de indagar… Hasta Billie Morgan esta como sospechosa de ese rapto… hasta que demuestre lo contrario. Por el momento, no tenemos más informes... Giuliana y Stephanie están investigando, y ya hay algunas pistas, este es un asunto enojoso que intentaremos resolver lo antes posible… Chicas, si se trata de una de las nuestras, tendremos que salir a rescate… Deben mantenerse en estado de alerta.

-¿Podemos unirnos a la investigación?- dijo Richard Hogan III.

-Si desean… yo se que ustedes son las más interesadas en que esto se resuelva… pero no se arriesguen innecesariamente, y no hagan locuras… esto debe manejarse de la manera más discreta que se pueda… recuerden… nadie descubre la identidad de un Casco Alado y vive para contarlo. Y ustedes son un blanco fácil, por ser quiénes son… que Alicia decida… si los llevan o no.

Y salieron del salón de conferencias… Terrence iba pensando en lo que le dijo Maryland… un mensajero… o mensajera… y lo segundo era mucho más fácil que lo primero… ya que si hubiera sido uno de sus hombres, se hubiera comunicado con Grant Mc Allister…

Claudia también pensaba del mismo modo, un marino no conocía Panamá, solo hubiera podido ser si hubiera pertenecido a los zonian… pero no, este mensajero debía pertenecer al grupo de Cascos Alados… pero ¿Quién?

-¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, verdad?

-Sí, si hubiera sido uno de ustedes, se hubiera comunicado con los altos mandos primero, antes de actuar, y tampoco es muy creíble, por que ustedes no conocen Panamá. Nosotras sí.

-Ustedes tienen poco tiempo de haber completado un curso en la Isla Naos… ¿Cuántas lo pasaron?

-Todas… De ahí salio Delta 16 y el Delta 17. Nosotras éramos… -se quedó un rato pensando- Tiene razón… éramos nueve… falta una de nosotras… A menos que esté errada…

Claudia lo miró… solo había una persona que tenia la lista de las que se habían graduado… Alicia Altamirano…

Alicia les proporcionó la lista… y al leerla se detuvo en un nombre… Ariadna Angélica Luján. Era parte del grupo, solo que ella entro casi en la mitad del curso…

-Recuerdo que ella se quedó en el aeropuerto… nosotras nos adelantamos… fue cuando supimos que ellos ya llevaban varios días en el país… y esa fue la última vez que la vieron… se había esfumado… Una funcionaria de aduanas, que trabaja en el aeropuerto, la vio salir en una motocicleta, detrás de los autos que los llevaban. En el edificio donde se tomaron las fotos, un hombre que vivía en el edificio, les proporcionó, el número de matrícula del auto que se la llevó.

Solo había un significado para eso… la habían secuestrado… Y eso no era muy alentador… también hacían falta pruebas de que el mensaje fue interceptado… ya habían hablado con el personal del aeropuerto y la gente del edificio donde iban a fotografiarlos. Y uno de los vecinos les proporcionó la matrícula del auto en que se la llevaron… solo faltaba la confirmación de la Dirección de Tránsito.

El tiempo era determinante… mientras tanto, ellos se reunieron para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior…

-Son bomboncitos nada despreciables…-dijo Carsten. –Yo estoy encantado con la que me tocó…

-Recuerda que no podemos dárnoslas de locos…- dijo Terrence- A mi me encanta la que me tocó…

-Se nota….la mirabas con una clase de ojos durante la cena anoche…

-Maryland nos dijo que no va a dejar que ninguno se propase con ellas. – Dijo Heini- Y me pienso encargar que este hatajo de salvajes, no hagan una locura… A mí me encanta la mía… pero debo demostrar que soy un caballero. Mi padre fue lo que fue en su juventud, pero yo no tengo que seguir los pasos. Y el cambió mucho… era muy atento con mamá… asi que si veo algo raro, Terrence, yo mismo se lo pongo en bandeja a la Miss Ainsworth aunque en esa me vaya yo, también.

La perorata de Heini, no cayo en saco roto… todos sabían quienes eran los jefes en el grupo. Wilhemina por su parte salía de su cita con Maryland… no parecía contenta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, no voy a poder moverme de aquí hasta que la que se llevaron aparezca…-dijo con gesto de frustración. –Dicen que yo tengo que ver en esa desaparición.

-¿Y sabes donde la tienen?- le preguntó Carsten.

-No. Ni siquiera se quien es la chica… y como me dijeron que están las cosas, más vale que aparezca pronto, sana y salva… por que cada hora que este desaparecida significa una hora menos de vida…

En ese momento, Claudia salía de su habitación después de una larga sesión de estudio, los ojos le ardían… Ella era la más preocupada, conocía como eran los marinos… Una vez fue a una recepción en la embajada americana y a duras penas pudo quitarse de encima al segundo del General Marc Cisneros… que también tenia fama de caprichoso… Pero intuía que a Terrence Andrew no se lo iba a quitar de encima fácilmente…

Miró la foto que había en la revista… era una foto sexy, provocativa, sensual… un hombre muy varonil y apuesto… suspiró… ni en sueños podría aspirar a tener a un hombre así… Era un hombre que sabia como hacerse desear de una mujer…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos poco sanos… y guardó la revista… Se acercó a la ventana… eran las tres y media de la tarde… pronto la llamarían para la cena…

Carla había visto la foto de Heini. Dicen que era el retrato del coronel Tirpitz padre. Hasta en el cuerpo lo heredó… Eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones, la presencia de Terrence.

-Hola, pensé que aquí no había nadie.

-No se preocupe… aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar y descansar de la lectura… -dijo Claudia mirándolo.

-Pensando en su compañera desaparecida…

-Si, me angustia sobremanera no saber que le pasó. Como están las cosas aquí en este momento, cualquier barbaridad se puede pensar. Son hombres que no tienen corazón… ni alma… los parió una serpiente…

-¿Cómo es que una mujer tan bella… está metida en esto? Este no es oficio para una mujer… tan femenina…

-Son cosas… difíciles de explicar- dijo ruborizándose- Son problemas familiares… y de paso, la falta de un empleo decente…

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-preguntó- Grant nos hablo de ciertas tragedias personales…

-Mis padres no se llevan bien… de hecho, mi madre sufre maltrato… físico…-dijo Claudia sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

-Entiendo… -dijo Terrence avergonzado por haber preguntado. Era una verdadera falta de tacto, preguntar algo así…

-El la golpea cada vez que pasa algo tonto… como un vaso que se cae, la comida fría o la situación política… Yo me fui de mi casa hace dos meses, cuando intentó pegarme y yo me defendí… Si no fuera por Maryland, estuviera en un prostíbulo o quien sabe en qué cosa peor…

-¿Estudias en la Universidad?

-Si, estudio en la Universidad Nacional. Curso cuarto año en la Facultad de Derecho…

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

-Solo me llegan algunos ecos lejanos… por medio de una vecina de la barriada que sabe donde estoy. Le tengo prohibido decirles a mis padres donde estoy y qué estoy haciendo. Papá forma parte del Partido del Pueblo… es machista y violento…

-Perdóname… he sido un indiscreto por preguntar…

-No se preocupe… Si estoy en esto es por que quiero un porvenir mejor para mi país… Quiero mi país en libertad, sin que por disentir, lo desaparezcan a uno o lo encierren en la cárcel… Y por ayudar en lo que pueda a mi madre, aunque no pueda verla ni hablarle – los ojos de Claudia se empañaron con lágrimas- esto me desgarra el alma, pero no puedo hacer nada más…

-¿Le has dicho a tu madre que lo deje?

-En todos los tonos, ya no se que hacer… yo creo que ella deriva placer de esas golpizas que le dan…

Terrence se sintió afectado, había ido con intención de coquetear y conquistar, pero esto era diferente… Claudia era una buena chica que estaba pasando por un momento difícil… Y tuvo que aceptar que Maryland tenía razón…

-Todo esto por un hombre… Esto va para largo…

Claudia sintió que no podía más con el dolor… Ante sus compañeras y ante Maryland era una mujer fuerte e indoblegable… Ya que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella. Pero ante Terrence Andrew era una cosa diferente… temblaba y el dolor del alma era muy fuerte, solo comparable a un balazo…

Terrence se acercó… y pudo ver en Claudia, dolor, angustia, desesperación… cosas muy diferentes a las que ella había demostrado en aquel momento… intentó esconder su dolor, pero él se acercó…a ella.

-No llores…-dijo con ternura, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad…

Claudia quedó momentáneamente paralizada, mientras sentía aquella mano acariciar tiernamente su rostro…

-No creo que sea apropiado… que me toque así…

Terrence se acercó más… tanto, que Claudia pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el suyo… quiso escapar…

-No huyas de mí… esto ha estado entre nosotros desde la noche que nos vimos por primera vez…

Sus labios cayeron sobre los de Claudia, que sorprendida, quiso apartarse, pero sintió unos brazos que como cadenas de hierro se hicieron sitio en la cintura de la chica… No podría escapar…

Fue un beso tierno… desesperado, casi eterno… era evidente que intentaba transmitirle lo que sentía en ese momento por ella… Como pudo se separó de él….

-Esto no debió pasar…-dijo, tocando sus labios con la yema de los dedos- No pienso decir nada… pero, le suplico… que no vuelva a hacer esto… le costará que los devuelvan a su país, con una nota para sus superiores… yo no quiero perjudicarlo…

Y se fue, corriendo… dejando en los labios de Terrence el sabor a inocencia machacada… era una mujer que nunca había sentido aquellos besos apasionados y vehementes, que solo los daba un novio…enamorado…

Entretanto, Heini analizaba la lista que les había proporcionado Alicia Altamirano…

Esa lista, era de todas las integrantes de los grupos Delta. Eran dieciséis grupos de ocho o nueve integrantes… cada uno con una asignación fija… Delta Uno, se encargaba de un grupo de Contrainteligencia que tenia por dirigente al Coronel Steve Mc Garrett. Delta dos, era un grupo que se encargaba de la seguridad de la tripulación de un submarino, el que los dirige es el almirante Harry Nelson. Delta Tres, también tiene asignación fija y asi… sucesivamente… todos los grupos de chicas tenían un entrenamiento tipo SEAL. Eran mujeres con un alto sentido del deber y del compromiso con su país y sus asignaciones… altamente entrenadas y muy cultas… de hecho casi todas eran Universitarias… Incluyendo a las últimas en finalizar el curso de tres meses que tenían que pasar como requisito obligatorio para ingresar a la organización. Mujeres que no temían a la muerte…

Todas con un mismo común denominador… bellas, inteligentes, valientes… y provenientes de hogares disfuncionales… Con tragedias que estremecían el corazón más duro…

Le interesaba Carla Cristina… le había gustado desde que la vio por primera vez… y le gustaba todavía más… después de leer esa ficha…una muchacha que no se merecía el destino que tuvo…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, la llegada de Carla, junto con Alicia…

-Ya sabemos en donde se encuentra Ari… vamos al salón de Conferencias… allí nos dirán qué hacer…

Heini las siguió… el olor a rescate, a riesgo, a peligro… en ese momento, los demás estaban en el salón… Maryland iba a autorizar el rescate…

-Ya sabemos donde la tienen… en la misma isla donde llevaron a Mc Garrett y su grupo… Adalgisa nos dijo que eso es selva tupida y manglares… encima de que como esta frente a las costas de Veraguas, eso está infestado de tiburones… Tenemos la localización exacta… alístense, partimos a las 15:30.

Fue un momento decisivo. Bryan miró con inteligencia a sus compañeros, y armándose de valor, dije.

-¿Señorita Altamirano, podría ir con ustedes?

-Coronel, no podemos llevarlo. Sería un blanco fácil y nos pondría a todos en riesgo.

-Yo me siento responsable de lo que pasó. Si hubiéramos seguido órdenes, ella estuviera aquí… Quiero ir con ustedes, para rescatarla… No voy a volver aquí sin ella…

No sé si fue el timbre apasionado y violento de esas palabras que dijo, o la expresión de su rostro. Alicia Alejandra Altamirano lo miró, con ojos de admiración, pero también de censura. Eran gente importante para el Comando Sur, no era su obligación exponerse tanto, pero tenían algo de culpa en este asunto.

-Está bien, Coronel Cornwell, venga… alístese, la travesía es por mar.

Como un resorte se levantó al unísono mis compañeros… no estaban dispuestos a que yo fuera solo con ellas.

-También vamos nosotros…

Alicia hizo un gesto de frustración… Naoko Sawamura, segundo del Almirante Mc Allister, se acercó para sumarse a nosotros…

-Alicia, yo también quiero ser de la partida…Soy un SEAL, y en el grupo de Terrence hay cuatro que son SEAL. Conmigo, son cinco, seremos más una ayuda que un estorbo… si lo miras bien.

Alicia miró a Naoko, con cara de "A ti no puedo negarte nada" y más por que entre ellos existía una corriente de atracción, que se notaba, ya que ambos eran dirigentes… ella entrenaba a las nuevas reclutas de la organización y él era el enlace entre el Pentágono, el departamento de Defensa y el grupo de Maryland.

-Está bien, tu ganas- le dijo, no muy convencida… -Arreglen sus cosas, partimos a las 15:30, lleven sus armas y ropa de fatiga… el lugar es selvático, y si pueden llevar un machete, mejor.

La grabadora del detective Wysinski, seguía corriendo… mientras Terrence seguía evocando, aquellos días… días de dolor, de violencia, de rencores… pero también de amor y alegría… una época inolvidable…

HOLA: Este es el quinto capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Capítulo**

**ATARDECER SANGRIENTO**

Marcus Wysinski se sentía atrapado por la historia que le refería Terrence, que recordaba aquellos inolvidables tres años de servicio en Panamá… donde encontró al amor de su vida…para perderlo poco tiempo después… al que deseaba encontrar…

Panamá, 24 de septiembre 1987 15:00 horas: Una importante reunión se escenificaba en la sala de Conferencias del edificio Tower House Suites… Aquella reunión tenia un objetivo, coordinar una misión de rescate. Allí estaban todas las chicas que habían participado aquella noche cuando impidieron aquel atentado.

-Les pedí que vinieran, por que ya sabemos en donde esta la persona que debió comunicarnos lo que sucedía en ese edificio… se trata de una de las nuestras… Ariadna Angélica Luján, la tienen en Coiba. En el mismo lugar donde estaban la asignación del grupo Delta Uno.

Todos se miraron unos a otros… Naoko estaba también en el grupo…al igual que Wilhemina quien era la más interesada en demostrar su inocencia en este asunto.

-Ariadna no llegó a avisar del peligro, por que en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta, la aturdieron con cloroformo y se la llevaron…

-Hay testigos- dijo Carla. – Uno es el conserje del edificio donde se hicieron las fotos, y el otro una vecina que a pesar de calificarlas entre nosotros como vidajenas y metiches… resultó de gran utilidad…

-Nuestra investigación fue hasta los muelles de Balboa, el muelle fiscal y el muelle 18, donde nos dieron las señas de una lancha rápida donde llevaban una chica inconsciente… el que vigilaba el muelle no dijo nada, por que temía por su vida, pero se grabó la placa de la lancha – les tendió un papel con un número.

-Ya tenemos la ubicación de las chica secuestrada… -dijo Alicia… -esta en la Isla de Coiba, frente a las costas de Veraguas… es un lugar selvático, que sirve como colonia penal. Allí se envían a los reos de alta peligrosidad… pero también es usada para desaparecer a los que no están de acuerdo con el régimen. Y me temo, que después de someterla a los ultrajes más vergonzosos, la asesinen. Como advertencia para las muchachas que se atrevan a ingresar a nuestra organización. No podemos dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

Bryan al escuchar eso, sintió que su espíritu se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de que Ariadna estuviera cerca de la muerte. Sabía que no le dejarían ir con ellos, pero no podía quedarse mano sobre mano, esperando cualquier noticia fatal.

-Hemos localizado el punto donde se encuentra. De más está decirles que esta es tarea para nosotras. Ella es compañera nuestra y nuestro deber es rescatarla sana y salva.

Bryan se incorporó decidido. Había sopesado el riesgo y estaba dispuesto a correrlo. Por ella… a quien su corazón se estaba apegando, desde el momento que supo de su desaparición.

-¿Señorita Altamirano, podría ir con ustedes?

-Coronel, no podemos llevarlo. Sería un blanco fácil y nos pondría a todos en riesgo.

-Yo me siento responsable de lo que pasó. Si hubiéramos seguido órdenes, ella estuviera aquí… Quiero ir con ustedes, para rescatarla… No voy a volver aquí sin ella…

Alicia lo miró, sorprendida por su audacia… Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un timbre apasionado y violento… Era evidente que se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. Lo miró con admiración, pero también con censura. Eran gente importante para el Comando Sur, si algo les pasaba, ellas serían las únicas responsables.

-Está bien, Coronel Cornwell, venga… alístese, la travesía es por mar. Partimos a las 16:30 horas. Necesitará llevar su arma, un jacket para abrigarse y un machete. No olvide que estaremos en medio de la selva.

Los compañeros del coronel, se levantaron de inmediato. Era obvio que no iban a dejarlo solo.

-También vamos nosotros…

Alicia hizo un gesto de frustración, no le gustaba nada que contravinieran las órdenes que daba. Naoko también se acercó.

-Alicia, yo también quiero ser de la partida…Soy un SEAL, y en el grupo de Terrence hay cuatro que son SEAL. Conmigo, son cinco, seremos más una ayuda que un estorbo… si lo miras bien.

Alicia lo miró con un gesto que decía a las claras que a él no podía negarle nada. Más por que entre ellos existía una corriente de atracción, que se notaba, ya que ambos eran dirigentes… ella entrenaba a las nuevas reclutas de la organización y él era el enlace entre el Pentágono, el departamento de Defensa y el grupo de Maryland. Ambos tenían poder para dirigir y dar órdenes, eran las manos derechas de ambos dirigentes.

-Está bien, tu ganas- le dijo, no muy convencida… -Arreglen sus cosas, partimos a las 15:30, lleven sus armas, jacket para abrigarse y ropa de fatiga al igual que repelente de mosquitos… el lugar es selvático, y si pueden llevar un machete, mejor. Nunca sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar.

Al salir del salón de conferencias, Carla iba con cara de preocupación. Era evidente que estaba preocupada. Sobre todo por lo de Ariadna. Ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a un temporal en el mar, y eso no le gustaba nada Heini tampoco era partidario de ese rescate… pero había que hacerlo.

Wilhemina quiso ir, para aprovechar y tomar fotos, ya que su sesión se malogró.

-En esta misión sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Además sería exponerla a un riesgo. Ustedes no van hacia allá para jugar… Van a rescatar a alguien. Si va la señorita Morgan, será para que nos maten a todos.

Se alistaron para salir, todos estaban nerviosos y preocupados, con temor de encontrar muerta a Ariadna, a la que Bryan empezaba a amar, aún sin conocerla, y sin saber si todavía estaba con vida.

Y partieron esa tarde nublada y fría, las nubes eran grises, corría una brisa fría y húmeda… Las chicas llevaban uniforme de fatiga… al igual que ellos… Bryan estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida por una mujer que no conocía…

El uniforme de fatiga que llevaban era un uniforme gris, con fuertes botas Land Rover, hechas para andar en la selva… machetes relucientes, cantimploras, ametralladoras recortadas con sus municiones, y sobre todo, granadas de fragmentación… todas iban con camuflaje en el rostro… igual tuvieron que hacer ellos…

Estábamos en el muelle 18, justo en las riberas del Canal… teníamos poco tiempo para el rescate…que debía de hacerse antes de que entrara la noche.

-Cuídense, por favor…-dijo Maryland al despedirse de ellos, genuinamente preocupada…

-Nos cuidaremos…

-No sé como Alicia permitió que fueran ustedes… aunque comprendo por qué van… En el fondo se sienten responsables de lo que pasó.

-Es un milagro que no vaya Wilhemina… anda tras ustedes como si fuese una garrapata…-dijo Grant con humor.

-No podíamos ir todos… Suficiente tenemos con llevarlos a ellos. Además también Sawamura va… y sabe que a su segundo, no le puedo ni negar un chocolate. –dijo Alicia con gesto de frustración. En estos casos prefería actuar sola, pero tenia que reconocer que ese euroasiático, mezcla de japonés, ruso y árabe la sacaba de quicio, más por que solo tenía que mirarla para conseguir de ella lo que él quisiera, desarmándola por completo.

-Lo sé, hija… ese japonés esta que se da cuatro caídas por ti… Y tú te haces la exquisita…

-Usted le conoce más que yo, almirante…- dijo ella con resignación –Llevarlo a todos lados como si fuese mí sombra…Ni que fuera mi marido.

-No decretes eso, que después se cumple… -dijo Maryland. – Y Naoko es temible cuando se propone algo.

Naoko estaba vestido con su uniforme de fatiga… Se veía retador e imponente… al igual que Alicia, que también iba vestida con el mismo uniforme.

Las lanchas salieron, nadie hablaba, la tensión y el nerviosismo eran tales que podían cortarse con un cuchillo. Naoko se sentó al lado de Alicia, que veía como se alejaban de las costas de la Provincia de Panamá.

-¿Conoces el lugar dónde vamos?

-Si, yo estuve allí, cuando rescataron a Steve Mc Garrett y a su grupo hace un par de meses. Es un lugar selvático, con muchos manglares, y hay otras islas además de la que vamos, Está Jicarón, Jicarita, Canal de Afuera, Afuerita, Pájaros, Uva, Brincanco, Coibita y otras que ya no me acuerdo.

-Es un archipiélago… ¿Cómo saben en donde la tienen?

-La más grande de todas, que es a la que vamos, es usada como colonia penal, allí se llevan a los reos de alta peligrosidad para la sociedad. Se dice que aquí tienen enterrado al padre Gallegos1 aunque eso no es totalmente cierto. Al igual que se dice que también esta enterrado aquí los cadáveres de los jóvenes Marlene Mendizábal y Carlos Falconett, dirigentes estudiantiles.

-Lo sé, Alicia, conozco la historia, solo por que ella no quiso hacerle caso a Roberto Díaz Herrera… lo pago con su vida… algunos hombres no soportan ser rechazados por una mujer.

-¿Alguna te ha dado calabazas?

-Algunas veces- sonrió sensualmente – Hoy le doy gracias a Dios que no me hicieron caso. – dijo mirándola intensamente…

-¿Hay alguna en perspectiva?

-Si, pero creo que me costará lo mío conquistarla… es dura de pelar, competitiva y no soporta que le contravengan las órdenes que da, pero tiene buenos sentimientos y es muy hermosa…-suspiró – Me trae loco, pero tengo que respetarla y hacerme su amigo primero. Nunca fui de los que obtienen cosas a la fuerza y menos el amor de una mujer.

Alicia miró aquellos ojos chocolates. Era muy guapo, aunque siempre llevase la cabeza rapada. Tenía una boca con labios sensuales y mandíbula recia y masculina. Y un cuerpo atlético que se transparentaba por encima del suéter del uniforme de fatiga. Ella miró hacia el mar… el tiempo estaba nublado, conforme a la temporada en que estaban, que era la temporada de lluvias en Panamá… También era la temporada de huracanes en el Caribe. El rescate de Steve había ocurrido hace un par de meses, precisamente, en la isla a donde iban… y ella había participado en el mismo, todavía Naoko no estaba en el grupo.

-Temo llegar tarde… Ariadna se arriesgo demasiado… -dijo Alicia.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos… no podemos dejar abandonada a su suerte a quienes nos cuidan en este país.

La tarde iba cayendo, ya eran las 16: 30, y habían partido a las 15:30 tenían una hora de estar en el mar… ya se divisaban las costas de Veraguas…

-Ya estamos llegando…Se divisan las costas de la isla.

En efecto, se veía la costa del lugar que era conocido como la Isla Penal de Coiba… lugar donde eran recluidos aquellos réprobos de la ley y la sociedad… donde iban a purgar una larga condena por los delitos cometidos… Y el lugar donde iban terminar su vida los que osaban oponerse al régimen de Manuel Antonio Noriega Moreno.

-Llegamos, ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde ocultar las lanchas… para iniciar la búsqueda…

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, había que darse prisa antes de que cayera la noche… no debían quedarse después de las siete de la noche…

Con el agua al cuello, amarraron las lanchas cerca de unos manglares… que tapaban las tres lanchas, De allí salieron para internarse en la selva…

-Este tremedal está tupido… habrá que blandir el machete para abrir trocha y no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Todos iban blandiendo sus machetes… iban dispuestos a rescatara Ariadna… cada minuto contaba.

Al llegar a un claro, Naoko vio algo en el suelo lodoso. La huella de una bota Land Rover.

-¿Qué hallaste?

-Acabo de ver la huella de una bota de las que usan ustedes… - y señalo el lugar donde la vio.

-Es la huella de una Land Rover. Debía haber dos, pero es solo una, la del pie izquierdo… creo que ella no está lejos, probablemente está herida en una pierna o tenga un pie luxado…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, no debe estar lejos…

Se escucharon pasos apresurados, gritos y disparos… todos quedaron en posición de alerta.

-Están tras ella… vamos, podemos alcanzarlos.

-Parece que va a haber refriega… - dijo Bryan desenfundando un revolver calibre veintidós, que se usaban en la Marina

Todos llevaban armas idénticas a esa… y se escucharon pasos apresurados… siguieron los pasos y vieron a tres hombres que tenían acorralada en un acantilado a una jovencita con la blusa rasgada, y un pie hinchado… era Ariadna…

-¡Es Ariadna! –exclamó Alicia alarmada…

-Hay que sorprenderlos… -dijo Naoko, sacando una granada de fragmentación de la mochila que llevaba. – Esto los mantendrá ocupados…

-¿Cómo piensas usar eso?

-Confía en mí… hay que distraerlos.

Y se fue por otro lado… la chica estaba entre si se tiraba del acantilado, o se rendía, pero por su cabeza no pasaba la rendición, por que lo que le esperaba era ser ultrajada por esos tres hombres… ya había matado a uno de una puñalada en el corazón, cuando trató de violarla... estos hombres se ensañarían con ella…

Uno de ellos fue acercándose peligrosamente, desde donde estaban sentían el hedor a sudor y guaro2 que despedían aquellos hombres, y la lujuria animal que los animaba a perseguir a la chica como si fueran tigres y ella una indefensa gacela en los bosques africanos.

-Hasta aquí, llegaste, zorrita…-dijo uno de ellos… acercándose para agarrarla por la cintura y llevársela cargada- Vas a gritar de gozo cuando te haga lo que yo quiero… vas a ser la mamá de un chiquillo mío… Estarás atada a mí para toda la vida…

A Ariadna no le quedaba otra opción que arrojarse por el acantilado al mar… Prefería la muerte a ser ultrajada por esos salvajes, por que no se sabía que hacían o qué tomaban, por que cada uno de ellos al tocar a una mujer la dejaban encinta dos y hasta tres veces, con un salario que poco o nada alcanzaba para mantener a una familia o a dos, por que estos hombres a pesar de que el sueldo no les alcanzaba, les daba para tener una o dos amantes.

Ariadna tomó una decisión… se persignó y sin mediar aviso, antes de que el hombretón pudiera atraparla por la cintura, la chica se arrojó al agua.

-¿Eh?- dijo el sorprendido hombre al verla caer…

Un silbido se escucho entre la selva y empezaron a caer los disparos, Naoko arrojó la granada, que al explotar arrojo a aquel salvaje al mar, matándose en la caída. Los otros iniciaron un cruce de disparos, era evidente que no querían que la chica fuese rescatada de morir ahogada.

Alicia al ver que la refriega no terminaba saco una ametralladora recortada que siempre llevaba… la cargó con municiones y empezó a disparar….

Alicia tenía una puntería temible… y pronto derribó a esos hombres, matándolos instantáneamente…

-Creí que no acabaríamos nunca…

Alicia se acercó al acantilado, solo vio el cuerpo del delincuente destrozado en una de las rocas, pero no había rastros de Ariadna… era evidente que se había arrojado al mar… y se había ahogado.

Bryan se rebeló interiormente, Ariadna no debía morir… con decisión empezó a quitarse el uniforme de fatiga para arrojarse al mar, en busca de Ariadna…

-Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo, coronel Cornwell?

-Intento salvar la vida a mi escolta… ¿Es eso pecado, acaso? Y se arrojó al mar… Naoko empezó también a quitarse el uniforme de fatiga para ir detrás del coronel… y Alicia también, puesto que llevaba debajo su traje de baño,

Y se arrojó al mar, detrás de ellos… dejando a los demás en el acantilado… con cara de preocupación… fue en ese momento que Carla vio a Heini peleando con uno de los que tenían a Ariadna capturada… y era lógico que el delincuente estaba en desventaja…

Carla tomó una decisión, era su vida o la del delincuente, así que disparó hacia la cabeza del delincuente, matándolo instantáneamente…

-Gracias… te debo la vida…

-No es nada, son acciones cotidianas entre nosotras…-dijo la chica sonrojándose ante la intensa mirada de Heinrich… era evidente que aquella acción impensada tendría sus consecuencias…

En ese momento, los chicos gritaron, habían sacado a Ariadna del agua, y le estaban prestando los primeros auxilios, ni que decir que todos bajaron a la playa…

-¿Está muerta?

-¡No digas eso ni en broma, Carsten, ni en broma! –exclamó desesperado Bryan… mientras le aplicaban la resucitación cardiopulmonar o RCP. Alrededor, estaban Naoko y Alicia, intentando revivirla… luego de un par de minutos, la chica empezó a vomitar toda el agua que había tragado, y a toser… estaba viva…

A Bryan le volvió el alma al cuerpo… al encontrarla bajo el agua, tuvo que luchar por arrebatársela a la corriente que pugnaba por llevársela, por suerte Naoko y Alicia habían ido a ayudarle… estaba viva, la que llamó mil veces su princesa, en secreto… estaba viva… la había rescatado para él…

-Salgamos de aquí, no nos conviene que nos agarre la noche en este lugar, son las dieciocho con cero minutos…

Bryan se dio a la curiosa y placentera tarea de cargarla… ya que la chica no pesaba mucho… fueron a buscar las lanchas… y se hicieron a la mar…

Alicia iba silenciosa, al lado de Naoko, que miraba como su amigo, sostenía en sus brazos con delicadeza a la desfallecida chica… Lady Scarlet, que estudiaba Medicina en la Universidad de Panamá, la había examinado y le había encontrado el tobillo izquierdo luxado… Por fortuna, no había fractura que comprometiese la pierna de la chica…

-¿Cuántos días habrá estado sin comida y sin agua…? Desde el día cuatro de septiembre, no hemos sabido nada de ella… -dijo Carla…

-Casi veinte días… asombra la resistencia de ustedes… -dijo Naoko… todo por que su patria salga de este mal momento…

-Si… aunque no vemos cuando va a acabar… -dijo Sonia que iba en la lancha con ellos… -Esta es una guerra de desgaste…

Una brisa fría corría por todo el mar… era brisa de aguacero… y al sentir que la chica temblaba, Bryan procuró acercarla a su pecho y cuerpo para que entrase en calor… Naoko al verlo así sonrió…

-Tienen razón los nativos de esta tierra decir que ustedes tumban a los hombres- dijo con picardía, mirando a Alicia – Me temo que mi amigo se enamoró… está hasta las manos por esta chica… que ni conoce… por lo menos, los otros llevan camino adelantado…

Carla miró a Heini, que se había sentado a su lado, y sin pedirle permiso, le rodeo los hombros con el brazo… era evidente que había notado que estaba temblando de frío…

Pronto Scarlet divisó las costas de la provincia de Panamá… ya iban pasando delante del monumento a Vasco Nuñez de Balboa, en la avenida que llevaba su nombre… luego de pasar por Punta Paitilla… iban rumbo hacia el muelle 18, en el puerto de Cristóbal… donde los esperaba Maryland y Grant Mc Allister…

-Danaide 3, a Neptuno base… cambio…

-Aquí Neptuno Base… adelante Danaide…

-Estamos cerca de llegar a base, solicito logística de auxilio…

Logística de auxilio, significaba pedir una ambulancia, que llevaban una persona herida… Ya la habían pedido al hospital militar William Crawford Gorgas… y estaba esperando para recibir o una persona herida o un cadáver...

-Ya la tenemos habilitada, Danaide, hay que solicitar alguna otra…

-Con una sola tenemos, encontramos a la plagiada… cambio… Casi se ahogó, pero pudimos salvarla… tiene un pie luxado, que necesita una venda ortopédica y masaje… Los demás se encuentran bien…

-Excelente, Danaide, buen trabajo…

Ya iban entrando a la zona de los silos de la Chevron Marine, Atlantic Pacific y Texaco Antilles Co… que eran los surtidores de combustible para los barcos en el Canal… y estaban pasando bajo el puente de las Américas… ya veían el puerto de Cristóbal y el Muelle 18. Allí los esperaban.

-¡Loado sea el Señor… allí vienen, sanos y salvos…!

Las lanchas entraron en el muelle, Alicia y Scarlet saltaron de las lanchas para asegurarlas al muelle, y los demás bajaban… entre esos Bryan con la chica herida… a la cual subieron a una camilla poniéndole mascara de oxigeno y metiéndola en la ambulancia… Bryan le dijo al paramédico que quería ir con ellos.

-¿Puedo subir con ustedes? Quiero acompañarla al hospital… que sienta que no está sola.

Los paramédicos intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia, esa actitud era la de un hombre enamorado… Y lo dejaron subir…

En el Nissan Urvan todos iban en silencio… las chicas más, por que sentían que no todo estaba bien con su compañera, había tragado mucha agua y no se sabía si esto podía afectarle…

Llegaron al hospital… allí la atendieron, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera.

-Por suerte pudimos evitar lo que temíamos que pasara- dijo Sonia… -Yo pensaba que ya ella era cadáver.

-Llegamos a tiempo, gracias a sus pesquisas, muchachos… me alegra que hayan sabido actuar juntos…

-El médico se tarda mucho en dar noticias de Ariadna…-suspiró Bryan…

Al rato, el médico salio de la sala de urgencias… y todos lo rodearon.

-La chica está bien, por suerte no trago mucho agua, ya la había vomitado casi toda antes de llegar aquí… Necesito que alguien de ustedes se quede, por si despierta…

-Yo me quedo- dijo Bryan… -En parte si está en esto, es culpa mía… ustedes vayan a descansar… los llamaré si pasa algo…

-Está bien, aunque estimo que la que debería quedarse es una de nosotras, no ustedes… ya nos ayudaron bastante…

-No es nada, Alicia… tuvimos mucha culpa en lo que pasó, si no hubiéramos hecho eso, estuviéramos en otras condiciones…

-Vámonos a descansar… y a participarles la noticia a los otros…

-Vamos….

Y salieron del hospital… ya iban tranquilos a decirle a Wilhemina que no tenia nada que temer… que estaba demostrado que ella no había tenido nada que ver en ese secuestro…

La grabadora del detective Wysinski, seguía corriendo y el todavía más interesado en saber el por que del interés del coronel Andrew por encontrar a Claudia Gutiérrez.

HOLA: Este es el sexto capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**

1 El 9 de junio de 1971 los militares, en complicidad con la oligarquía terrateniente, desaparecieron a Jesús Héctor Gallego, cura párroco de Santa Fe de Veragüas. Han pasado 36 años y la memoria sobre el trabajo y la vida de Héctor siguen presentes en Santa Fe y en muchas partes del país.

2 Guaro: Bebida alcohólica, que puede ser ron o seco, que son derivados de la caña de azúcar.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII CAPITULO **

**DIAS DESPUES…**

El detective Wysinski continuaba escuchando aquella historia, ya había tomado la decisión de ayudar a aquel hombre, que en ese momento, deseaba encontrar a la mujer que era el amor de su vida…

29 de septiembre, 1987 08:45 horas: Cuatro días después de haber rescatado a Ariadna, Bryan seguía en el hospital, pendiente de la salud de la chica… solo iba al edificio Tower House Suites, a cambiarse, desayunar, y volver al hospital.

El estado de salud de la chica, se había complicado debido a unas fiebres altísimas… él no se separaba de la chica ni un solo momento…

Maryland fue a verla una noche al hospital, y Bryan aprovechó para indagar sobre la familia de la chica.

-En estos momentos, se podría decir que no tiene familia…

-¿No tiene padres, hermanos, nadie?

-Todo está aquí, en este sobre… - le entregó un sobre con la ficha técnica de la chica. –Se que la chica te interesa más de lo que se ve por encima… solo te recordaré las reglas… si realmente te has enamorado de la chica, deberás hacérmelo saber, antes que a la interesada… yo sondearé el terreno. Si eres correspondido, me encargaré de investigar tu pasado y tu vida en general… si eres soltero y no tienes problemas en tu país, con gusto te ayudo para que puedas lograr tu sueño. No toleraré enredos de sexo ni de cama… estas chicas tienen tragedias personales muy fuertes, y no necesitan quien les agregue una muesca más al árbol de sus desdichas.

-Estoy consciente de eso, señora Ainsworth… Nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarla… -dijo mirando a la dormida chica en su cama, con ternura y cariño… Se que no soy un santo, pero tampoco soy un monstruo de maldad… y si, la quiero, pero la quiero bien.

Luego de irse, Bryan leyó la ficha… al principio encontró lo usual… pero al ir avanzando en la lectura… se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual había ingresado a los Cascos Alados…

Su familia la había echado de casa, simplemente por no estar de acuerdo con el estado político de las cosas… en Panamá… sus padres se habían desentendido de ella, como si fuese una cosa o un animal que no se desea tener en casa… no un ser humano…

La miró… se veía tan frágil… parecía una niña… en cuerpo de mujer… sintió ansias de estrecharla suavemente en sus brazos… su corazón se había apegado a ella, sin siquiera conocerla… y ahora… se sentía enamorado.

La chica empezó a moverse y a hablar…

-Mamá… por favor… deja a ese hombre… un día te va a matar a golpes….

Estaba delirando… la fiebre era muy alta… Bryan salio de la habitación, en busca de un médico…

-Doctor… venga… Ariadna se ha puesto mal…

El coronel Madsen, doctor en aquel hospital para soldados acantonados en las bases próximas al Canal, se acercó a la cama de la enferma y le tomó la temperatura… casi cerca de los cuarenta grados… Había que actuar rápido…

El pie de la chica seguía hinchado… tendrían que hacerle una radiografía… Eso era más que una luxación… la inyectó y se la llevaron a Radiología para hacerle una placa del pie luxado.

**ENTRETANTO EN LA BASE DE LOS CASCOS ALADOS**…

Las chicas estaban en la sala de estar comentando lo ocurrido el día anterior en la Isla de Coiba…

-Hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿Cómo supieron que venían y que era lo que iban a hacer en ese edificio, si las únicas que sabíamos somos nosotras…?

-Recuerda que el G-2 estaba tras la pista de nuestra organización… y a pesar de que les infligimos importantes bajas, casi estuvieron a punto de causarnos una baja, si no nos apresuramos como lo hicimos…

-Fue una suerte que no hubieran podido ultrajarla… eso era lo que pensaban hacer… solo que no tuvieron suficiente tiempo… a pesar de que fueron casi veintiún días que la tuvieron cautiva.

-Tiempo de sobra tuvieron para hacer eso- dijo Heini, cruzando provocativamente los brazos sobre el pecho- Encontraron el cadáver de un hombre en la cueva donde la tenían, con un cuchillo en el pecho…

-Claro, era evidente que ella iba a defender su virtud… La virginidad en estos momentos, es muy importante… hay que luchar por conservarla aunque en eso se pierda la vida.

Encontraron un sobre en el bolsillo del cadáver de uno de los captores de Ariadna, en el que ella informaba lo que iba a ocurrir con ellos… solo que se lo quitaron cuando la durmieron… en ese mensaje tenia incluso la ubicación del edificio donde estaríamos…-dijo Carsten mirando provocativamente a Esmeralda.

-Esto significa, que en el aeropuerto hay gente que nos vigila y sabe todos nuestros movimientos, incluso el más pequeño… El mensaje dice que debíamos cambiar de plan… o lanzarnos a rescate, por que iban a colocar explosivos, como efectivamente fue- dijo Sonia.

-Lo que molesta, es que sabían donde íbamos a estar… que haríamos y se aseguraron de llevarse a Ariadna… pensaron que nosotros no echaríamos en falta a nuestra compañera…-dijo Carla Cristina- pero se equivocaron.

-Para la próxima, tendremos que estar más alertas… y saber en donde pisamos… si es que hay una próxima vez… -señaló Grazia Rivadeneira… que era la intelectual del grupo.

-Se dice que no reclutarán más gente… por ahora… aunque pienso que deberían haber más grupos… no serán ellos los únicos que pisen tierra panameña… ellos no conocen nuestro país… y pueden llevarse sorpresas desagradables.

-Con esta nota, se explica todo… solo quedarán las disculpas… y por ende, el mal rato. – dijo Alicia que escuchaba todos los comentarios.

-Si hay alguien en el aeropuerto que nos tiene vigilados, debemos estar alertas… -dice Naoko con el ceño fruncido, estos malos ratos continuarán si no somos cuidadosos.

-Mañana hay otra manifestación civilista… espero que a ellos no les de por ir a curiosear por la ciudad sin escolta…

-¿A qué hora es esa manifestación?

-A las cuatro de la tarde… como siempre que las hacen… a las tres dan la orden de cerrar todas las puertas, en los estacionamientos del edificio quedan las centinelas, que son expertas tiradoras… no sale nadie, y tampoco ingresa nadie…

-Por lo menos la señorita Morgan no saldrá sin escolta…- dijo Alicia- ese es el problema peor que tenemos… no sabe estarse quieta.

-¿Maryland ha dicho algo de las famosas fotos?

-Si. Tal vez para febrero del próximo año, viajaremos a Isla Contadora… en ese lugar se hará la sesión fotográfica que reemplace la que se malogró.

-Febrero… el mes del amor y la amistad… ya imagino como van a ser esas fotos, si estamos nosotras…

-Ella sabe como ingeniárselas- dijo Naoko, que una vez tuvo una sesión de fotos con ella…-Hace unos pictoriales muy bonitos… -dijo con sonrisa sexy y provocativa- Por ser ese mes tan especial, lo más probable es que también use de modelos a las chicas.

-Con ellos, como si fueran pareja…- dijo Alicia moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación- Mal comienza el baile. Ellas no son modelos profesionales… y me temo que yo tampoco.

-A mí, en lo personal, no me disgustaría tomarme una foto contigo- dijo con una sonrisa provocativa- Me parecería interesante…

-No te estoy dando ideas… ¿O sí? – dijo Alicia con gesto de sospecha.

-Creo que a Grant le encantaría… son fotos con buen gusto… las fotos sexies, las deja para cuando están solos, sin otra compañía que la cámara, los camarógrafos y ella. Estas serian diferentes… En las fotos sexies, posan como Dios los trajo al mundo, algo sensual y eróticas. Los pictoriales son diferentes, se muestra, si pero no tanto. Se ve, pero no se ve.

-No creo que las chicas posen para ella… ya le conocen la fama que tiene… Y ellas son muy pudorosas… Y yo también…

Naoko estudio la figura de la chica… entornó los ojos… y dijo…

-Nunca te he visto en traje de baño. Conozco tu figura en uniforme de fatiga, la faceta ejecutiva y profesional… me gustaría conocer tu figura en traje de baño. Estoy seguro de que… eres hermosa.

Alicia se sonrojó… Naoko la miraba con intensidad. Sabía que el la admiraba profundamente, casi se podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella… y ella aún se encontraba herida por un desengaño… que la marcó profundamente…

-Naoko, tu sabes que yo…

-Aún te duele lo que te hizo ese… imbécil.

-Desgraciadamente duramos muchos años juntos… un chisme acabo con lo nuestro… no creo que pueda enamorarme en mucho tiempo…

-Al menos, déjame ser tu amigo… dame la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón… de borrar las huellas de aquel que no supo valorarte…

La apasionada suplica que salio de los labios del hombre… conmovió a la chica… su ex novio nunca le había hablado así, con tanto sentimiento, con tanta pasión., con tanta ternura… Ella le abrazó tiernamente…

-Ya eres mi amigo… en cuanto a lo demás… deja que Dios decida…

-Lo sé… siempre estaré a tu lado… para lo que necesites… esperando… siempre.

EN EL HOSPITAL GORGAS….

Bryan estaba en la sala de espera… ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que se dio cuenta de la fiebre que tenia Ariadna… Al poco rato, el doctor salía de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?

-Su condición es estable… La fiebre que tiene no se debe a la luxación. Creo que se trata de algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Las personas que son sujetos de rescates accidentados, desarrollan síndrome de estrés postraumático… Y me parece que esto es lo que sucede con esta chica… Ya controlamos la situación. Estará aquí veinticuatro horas más. Y en cuanto al pie, no se preocupe. Curará bien.

Bryan miró a la dormida chica, una intravenosa colgaba de la cabecera de la cama… acarició la frente y la mejilla de la chica.

-Sálvate… no te dejes morir… por favor… te quiero para mí…- dijo apasionado, besando suavemente las manos de la chica…

EN EL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES….

Al ver llegar a Bryan, todos lo rodearon… él se veía cansado y triste…

-¿Sigue mal?

-Estaba con fiebre… pensé que se trataba del pie lastimado. Pero no fue así… parece que el rescate fue lo que disparó la fiebre… Estará un día más en el hospital.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo…-dijo Naoko. –Ve a descansar…

Bryan fue a su habitación… y se tiró en la cama… ante sus ojos apareció el rostro de Ariadna… Un rostro aniñado, adorable… una muchacha hermosa. Y sin querer, recordó las palabras de Maryland…. "Si eres soltero, y no tienes problemas en tu tierra, te ayudo a casarte con ella… pero no toleraré que nadie juegue con sus sentimientos, y menos tú. "

"En ningún momento, pensé en jugar con los sentimientos de Ariadna, me gusta, me fascina… cuento las horas para verla sana y en pie… de conquistarla me encargo yo…" pensó Bryan recordando ese dulce y tierno rostro…

EN EL CUARTEL CENTRAL…

Noriega no estaba contento con el informe del rescate… la chica fue rescatada, después de haberse lanzado de cabeza por un risco.

-Por la altura que me cuentas, pudo matarse…

-Es como se lo cuento, mi general… se lanzo de cabeza al vacío… yo pensé que se mató, y mi compañero se acercó a ver donde cayo cuando le dispararon esos gringos….

-Guárdate la expresión que ibas a soltar… Muñecón… es increíble que ocho mujeres pongan en jaque a toda una institución… La tuviste más fácil con Hugo…

-Si solo fueran ocho, mi general… las que conté eran como veinte, y todas armadas hasta los dientes… tuve suerte de no correr la suerte de Papelón y Mono mocho… que ya se imaginaba que le iba a hacer como ocho chamacos a la zambita esa…

-Y las veces que han sido descubiertas, mis hombres terminan con una bala en el cuello o con un cuchillo en el pecho… empiezo a pensar que si yo tengo pacto con el Maligno, ellas deben tenerlo con San Miguel Arcángel, por que es mucha la suerte que tienen esas…

-Ahora se cuidarán más… y cuidarán más sus asignaciones, por lo que le paso a esa chica.

-¿Y los espías que tengo en el aeropuerto… no han reportado más movimientos?

-No… parece que pararon un poco la mano…

Noriega se acercó a una de las ventanas de la Comandancia… era de noche…

-Una vez más, me ganan la batalla, Mc Allister y Ainsworth… pero no van a ganar toda la vida… y allí los estaré esperando…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Bryan fue al hospital nuevamente para obtener noticias de la enferma…

-Ya recuperó el conocimiento… -le dijo la enfermera… están examinándola para darla de alta… Acaban de llegar el coronel Sawamura y la señorita Altamirano… y creo que están por llegar el Almirante Mc Allister y la señora Ainsworth…

Bryan subió por el ascensor al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Ariadna… ya estaba vestida… al verla se detuvo involuntariamente…

Era una chica de escasos veintidós años… de figura menuda y frágil… pero atlética… ya que lo había demostrado durante el rescate… vestía un jean azul y un suéter polo lila, y mantenía atado su cabello con una bincha por todo adorno. Poco maquillaje, que acentuaba su belleza morena… y unos ojos negros que abrasaban al mirar…

Si indefensa y frágil su corazón se apegó a ella, ahora, al verla en pie… se sintió enamorado…

En ese momento, Maryland lo vio y dijo…

-Bryan… me alegra que hayas venido…- y dirigiéndose a Ariadna - Ari, hija este muchacho casi no ha dormido de lo preocupado que estaba por ti… Incluso, cuando tus compañeras fueron a buscarte a Coiba, insistió en ser de la partida de rescate… gracias a ellas y a él… estas de nuevo con nosotros…

Ariadna lo miró… y él sintió que el corazón le ardía dentro del pecho…

-El coronel Cornwell Britter… supongo…-dijo la chica en tono dubitativo.

-Sí, mi nombre es Bryan Arthur Cornwell Britter… es un placer conocerla… oficial Luján. –dijo tomando su mano izquierda y depositando en ella un tierno beso… un gesto muy francés de galantería masculina.

-Siento haberlo conocido en estas circunstancias tan poco favorables… Casi me matan.

-Fue un poco difícil su rescate, pero se logró. No querían que fuéramos… pero era mi responsabilidad… si no hubiéramos sido tan imprudentes, otra hubiese sido la historia.

-No se culpe… - dijo Ariadna… -Nadie podía saber que nos espiaban en el aeropuerto… y menos que me iban a interceptar… tengo suerte de estar viva… y todo, gracias a mis compañeras… y a usted.

En ese momento llegaban con una silla de ruedas para llevarla al auto donde partiría hacia la base… el médico le había dado casi veinte días de incapacidad, a fin de que esa luxación curara bien, y no dejara secuelas de cojera.

-Pensé que iba a usar muletas…

-Ni pensarlo, ese pie necesita descanso… no puedes ni siquiera apoyarlo en el piso…

Al verla incorporarse de la cama, Bryan solícito, se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla… al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura con delicadeza y cuidado, alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos…

Hundirse en los abismos de aquellos ojos negros… le resultó una tarea placentera… aquellos ojos hablaban de dolor, de sacrificio, de valor por encima de todo lo que hubiera, de una mujer comprometida con la libertad y la democracia de su patria…

Y para ella hundirse en los abismos de aquellos ojos azules con destellos verdes, resultó un descubrimiento, ya que aquellos ojos hablaban de amor… un amor que no estaba segura de merecer…

La ayudó a sentarse y la sacaron de la habitación para llevarla a la base… Bryan le habia entregado un precioso ramillete de rosas rojas… que le había llevado, para dárselas cuando volviese en sí.

Al salir del hospital iba silenciosa, meditando en todo lo ocurrido desde su rescate…había estado inconsciente casi cinco días…pero se sentía bien… había logrado que no mataran a los chicos a costa de su propia vida…

Bryan la miraba con intensidad, devorando cada centímetro de esa figura que estaba sentada a su lado… era increíble verla allí, después de haberla visto casi a las puertas de la muerte…

"No puedo mentirle más a mi corazón… sí, Ariadna, te rescaté para mí… estoy enamorado… y lucharé por ganarme tu amor… juro que lo haré… "

Al llegar a la base, las compañeras la rodearon…

-¿Cómo te sientes, amiga?

-¡Bienvenida… ¡ Nos tenias preocupadas y en vilo…

-Estoy bien, chicas… estoy bien… ya pasó lo peor…

Carsten miró a Bryan que miraba con ternura a la chica…

-Ya está… mi enamoradizo amigo… volvió a caer en las redes de Cupido… espero que esta sea la definitiva… Y no es para menos… son nueve adorables rebeldes… y yo no soy inmune a esos encantos… - dijo mirando a Esmeralda Milanés…

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor de ese pie?

-Reposo, no puedo caminar, tampoco hacer ejercicios si quiero que no me quede secuela… con lo que me gusta estar inactiva.

-Bien sabemos que te gusta la acción- dijo Carla- pero tienes que hacerle caso al médico Ari, por tu bien.

-No tengo como agradecerles que me hayan rescatado…

-Casi te creímos muerta… pero hicimos un par de investigaciones y dimos con el lugar donde estabas… lo demás fue cosa de coser y cantar.

La grabadora seguía grabando aquella historia de amor, lucha, sueños, en medio de una gran inestabilidad y agitación política… Wysinski había tomado la decisión de atender el caso, que no era igual a los muchos otros que en su carrera de policía, primero, y ahora como detective privado… tuvo que resolver…

HOLA: Este es el séptimo capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII CAPITULO**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE DON JUAN TENORIO **

Todo volvía a su cauce… después de aquel rescate accidentado… Y esa madrugada, Claudia estaba estudiando por que debía presentar un examen parcial.

-"CONCEPTO DE PROCESO: Es la coordinada sucesión de actos jurídicos derivados del ejercicio de una acción que tienen por objeto o finalidad obtener una declaración jurisdiccional."

Al escuchar pasos en la habitación contigua a la suya, Terrence se levantó de su cama… vestía un boxer azul marino con un escudo de la marina norteamericana. A pesar de que estaban en la estación lluviosa… hacia calor… por eso no se había puesto camisa para dormir…

Se asomó a la puerta, y vio a Claudia caminar de un lado a otro del corredor que daba justo a la terraza. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

- "DISTINCION ENTRE PROCESO Y JUICIO Proceso: Es un termino amplio que comprende todos los actos que realizan las partes y el juez en el ejercicio de la función jurisdiccional para actuar la ley cualquiera que sea la causa que lo origine

Juicio: Supone necesariamente un conflicto o controversia entre partes."

Era obvio que ella estudiaba Derecho… sonrió… al fin tenia la oportunidad que había soñado… estar a solas con la esquiva y tímida oficial Gutiérrez. A esa hora, no había nadie en el corredor, ni en las saunas del gimnasio ni tampoco en los jacuzzis… solo había gente en los primeros pisos, y en el parque de los estacionamientos. Muchachas armadas hasta los dientes… dispuestas a repeler un asalto, en caso de que las Fuerzas de Defensa intentaran hacer uno.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- dijo Claudia saliendo bruscamente de su abstracción- Perdone, coronel Andrew… pensé que estaba sola.

Se ruborizó un poco… llevaba puesta una pijama corta, que revelaba unas piernas hermosas y una blusa cerrada de mangas tres cuartos… a esa hora hacia algo de frío.

-Estaba dando un último repaso al material que tengo que presentar dentro de tres horas. Tengo un examen parcial de Derecho Procesal a las siete y media de la mañana, tuve suerte de que el profesor me puso el examen fuera de la fecha… si no, pierdo la mitad de la nota semestral. Ventajas de ser buena estudiante.

-¿Qué carrera estudias en la Universidad?

-Derecho y Ciencias Políticas, estudio tercer año, en la Universidad Nacional.

-Tengo entendido que es la que prepara los mejores profesionales.

-Y que lo diga, nos machacan la cabeza con cada examen, pero vale la pena el sacrificio… Ya terminé.

-Vas a volver a la cama…

-Si… Es un sacrificio, pero no tengo más remedio… no es nada fácil estudiar y trabajar… y menos con este trabajo que realizamos… Estoy despierta desde las dos.

-Con razón, terminaste a esta hora… realmente, es admirable.

Aquella sonrisa, abierta, se podía decir que provocativa y sexy hizo que Claudia desviara los ojos, turbada. Era un hombre atractivo, sexy, sumamente varonil… y ella no era inmune a su atractivo…

-Gracias a Dios, no le ocurrió nada serio a Ariadna… - dijo como para romper un poco la atmósfera de seducción que él había creado…

-No, por fortuna, aunque la chica paso por unos momentos críticos… pero, como dice Maryland, ustedes dan sorpresas… yo creo que en estos momentos Noriega debe estar maldiciéndose a si mismo por no causarles su primera baja.

-El lema del grupo es… "Ningún efectivo de las Fuerzas de Defensa descubre a un Casco Alado y vive para contar que puede identificarlo." Las ordenes son no dejar a ninguno de los esbirros de Noriega, vivo para contar que puede identificar a alguna de nosotras… eso se extiende a… nuestros propios padres.

-Lo sé, leí tu ficha técnica… No puedo entender por que hay gente que le da más importancia a un hombre que a su familia… sé que tu madre está en el hospital en estos momentos…

-Si, padece una enfermedad Terminal… mi madre tiene… cáncer.

Terrence al escuchar esa palabra, se estremeció… precisamente la tía Elroy, a quien el consideró toda la vida su abuela… había muerto de esa penosa y cruel enfermedad… y la madre de Carsten y Heini también murió de la misma enfermedad… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hicieron para salvarles la vida… la enfermedad les ganó la partida…

-Perdón… no pensé que…

-Mi madre tuvo una infancia y juventud muy difíciles… mucho maltrato físico, verbal y abuso sexual… mi padre…, mejor dicho, el hombre que me fabricó… nunca la ha tratado como ella se merece… crecí entre los gritos, las amenazas, los golpes y la violencia tanto verbal como física… Luego, cuando se le descubrió la enfermedad, la abandonó, como quien tira algo roto a la basura… la que esta corriendo con los gastos del tratamiento… soy yo.

Aquella confesión, hecha con tanta sencillez, conmovió el corazón de Terrence… era una muchacha que la vida había tratado con demasiada dureza… que tal vez no se lo merecía…

Se le acercó… desde el balcón se divisaba una panorámica de la ciudad de Panamá… a esa hora de la madrugada… era una de las horas más oscuras antes de que empezaran las primeras luces del amanecer…

Claudia dejó correr las lágrimas por su rostro… el recuerdo de la enfermedad que minaba la vida de su madre, y el se acercó a secarle el rostro con un pañuelo…

-Ya… no me gusta que llores… eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…

Era la frase que su padre adoptivo, William le decía a su madre, Candy, cuando la veía afligida o conmovida por algo, en sus años de enfermera militar, le conmovía cuando un bebé moría por falta de cuidados e higiene… y cuando un soldado, en plena juventud, moría en la guerra… Le había tocado lidiar con soldados que sufrían de estrés postraumático a causa de las batallas en la guerra de Corea y Vietnam… Aquella frase le inspiraba aliento y valor a aquella alma afligida de ver tanta crueldad… Era una frase mágica…

Claudia lo miró… era un hombre guapo, de cabello castaño oscuro, salpicado de algunos hilos de plata, cuerpo atlético y fuerte… como correspondía a un componente de la marina norteamericana… piel suave, sonrosada, con un leve toque de bronce… una sonrisa que paralizaba a la mas valiente…

El supo lo que tenia que hacer… la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos… que se hicieron sitio en aquella cintura fina y graciosa… un aroma a colonia masculina, mezclada con su olor natural de varón… inundó sus sentidos… era un aroma que no era desagradable en absoluto…

Cerró los ojos y esperó… Un beso, suave, lento, tierno… sensual si se quería, hizo presa de su boca… sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba al de él… Una sensación agradable…

El sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… era un militar casado con su carrera… sus padres habían sido muy felices… y deseaba encontrar una mujer especial para compartir su vida… lógico, no había sido un santo, ni mucho menos… pero no había encontrado ese ser especial y único que le hiciera perder su preciada soltería…

Parecía que la había encontrado, aquellos labios tiernos, con sabor a mango, piña y fresas silvestres, le encendían la sangre… apretó el beso, haciéndolo una caricia sensual y apasionada… Y la apretó entre sus brazos…

Claudia, como pudo, se deshizo del abrazó urgente del hombre…

-¿Por qué? –dijo Terrence con voz ronca…

-Esto no es correcto… de enterarse Maryland, puede salir perjudicado usted, y por ende, sus compañeros… Y yo no quiero perjudicarle… - dijo Claudia…

-Claudia, me gustas demasiado… más de lo que pudo gustarme cualquier otra mujer… si sigues por el camino que vas, va a llegar un momento en que no podrás deshacerte de mí…

-¿Cree que no lo sé?- dijo con acento angustiado…-Desde que le vi, supe que no era como los otros… a los cuales podía tener a raya como a los compañeros de mi Universidad… y tengo miedo… miedo de mis sentimientos… miedo de mi propia intensidad… Yo nunca he estado enamorada… Nunca he tenido un novio…

-Yo hasta hace un mes, estaba casado con mi carrera y mi empleo… he salido con muchas mujeres… pero ninguna ha estado a mi altura… la única… que me ha cambiado los esquemas… has sido tú.

-Me debo a mi patria, ella me necesita ahora, en su momento más difícil… a mi madre, que languidece en un hospital y necesita algo que alivie su sufrimiento, mientras llega el inevitable desenlace… no hay lugar para… el amor… al menos, por ahora….

Y se retiró… dejándole en los labios el sabor a frutas tropicales y a inocencia machacada…

UNAS HORAS DESPUES…

Carla Cristina y Claudia llegaban a la Facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas, en la Universidad de Panamá, a las siete y media… justo media hora antes del examen parcial que debían presentar…

-¿Te sabes el material?

-Sí… -dijo, bajando la vista…

-Te veo extraña….- ¿Pasó algo esta madrugada?

-Si… estaba dándole el último repaso al material que tenia para ahora, y el coronel Andrew salio de su habitación…

-Ya imagino como salio, sin camisa, con el atlético pecho y tórax al aire… y tú no pudiste resistirlo.

-Hablamos un rato. Quería saber que carrera estudiaba.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Le dije que estudiaba para Licenciarme en Derecho y Ciencias Políticas. Una cosa llevo a la otra, quedamos hablando de la enfermedad de mi madre… tu sabes como me pongo cuando me tocan ese tema.

-Imagino que lloraste mucho.

-Sí. Me consoló y me dijo una frase…, algo así como "eres mas bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"… Dice que esa frase se la decía su padre a su madre cuando llegaba abatida del trabajo. Y se lo comprendo, por que no es fácil ser enfermera militar. Y en ese momento… me rodeo con sus brazos y… me besó…

-¿Y lo permitiste?

-¿Qué podía hacer? Besa rico el condenado, no lo niego, pero primero esta la patria… Carla… Tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla… Me deshice de su abrazo y me confeso algo que me da escalofríos.

-¿Qué? No me digas que esta enamorado de ti… entonces tendrá que decírselo a Maryland.

-Dice que si sigo como voy no podré deshacerme de él fácilmente…

-Eso es grave… Yo aun no hablo con Heini… y temo el momento de enfrentarlo.

-Ya he visto como te mira cuando estamos en la mesa de la cena. Una mirada que es todo un poema….

-Lo sé, y no me es indiferente… tiene algo que me atrae demasiado… tanto que he tenido pensamientos nada sanos con él… nunca he estado enamorada…

-En esa estamos todas… ya llega el profesor…

El profesor Francisco Zaldívar había sido juez hacia tiempo atrás… y era sumamente formalista. Tanto que no permitía que los chicos fueran con jeans y suéter, para los parciales debían ir con pantalones de tela, camisa manga larga, saco y corbata… conforme debía hacerlo un abogado. Y las chicas debían ir con traje sastre, medias y zapatos de tacón. Por eso las chicas habían ido con sus mejores galas…Carla iba vestida con traje sastre negro y una blusa color coral que resaltaba su moreno físico. Y Claudia con un traje celeste con una blusa blanca con finas rayas azules, zapatos negros de tacón alto. Los que las veían decían que ya eran abogadas en ejercicio.

El examen duro las dos horas reglamentarias, a las diez y media de la mañana salieron del salón. Habían sido seis preguntas para responder cinco. Y ambas habían respondido brillantemente.

-Ahora a descansar… que merecido lo tenemos. Tuvimos suerte de que el profesor nos pusiera el examen fuera de fecha.

-Si, el día que debíamos presentarlo, estábamos en lo del rescate de la pobre Ariadna. Por suerte no la violaron ni le llegaron a hacer nada de lo que planeaban.

-Y ellos fueron de gran ayuda, hay que reconocerlo, sobre todo Bryan Arthur.

-Sí, aunque eso tenia su interés, el se tomo muy a pecho ese rescate. Y se lo concedo, mi amiga tiene atractivos muy fuertes, sobre todo esa carita de niña que tiene. Derrite a cualquier hombre.

AL LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES….

Carla llegó a su habitación y encontró un sobre cerrado sobre su cama… Una letra redonda, estilo Palmer, decía en el sobre

SEÑORITA

CARLA CRISTINA HERNANDEZ

E. S. M.

Aquella carta sobresaltó a Carla, que cerrando la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre….

Carla

No pude evitar sentir una fuerte atracción por ti al verte el día que nos iban a matar en aquella sesión de fotos… Lo que menos imaginé era que fueras la escolta asignada para mi protección durante la misión que desarrollemos en Panamá. No he tenido tiempo de sentarme a conversar contigo por todo lo ocurrido con tu compañera y su rescate… por eso me armé de valor para escribirte esta nota, que quizás consideres un atrevimiento de mi parte.

Desde el momento en que vi tu rostro angelical, he perdido el sueño y la tranquilidad. Se que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es considerable, ya que apenas tienes veintidós años, pero el amor no tiene edad, ni horarios… Me gustaría que nos viéramos en un lugar privado para poder expresarte lo impresionado que me has dejado. Sugiero los jacuzzi que están en el segundo piso, donde se encuentra el gimnasio, a las cuatro de la tarde.

No me dejes esperando…

Heinrich T.

Al leer aquella nota, Carla sintió que su corazón se detenía. Con razón las miradas incendiarias a la hora de la cena en el comedor. Dudó si decírselo a Maryland y a Giuliana o quedarse callada y optar por escuchar que era lo que él tenia que decirle… Y optó por lo segundo, ya era lo suficientemente adulta y madura para decir si, si quería algo con él o no, si no lo consideraba prudente, en los momentos que estaba pasando el país, en ese momento más valía ser diplomática. Desairar al hijo de un héroe de guerra, y de paso a uno de los oficiales de marina más condecorado de los últimos años, resultaría ser un sonoro disparate. Era un hombre que podía hacer mucho por su carrera, si aceptaba.

Hizo lo único que le quedaba hacer. Lo comentó con Grazia Regina.

-¿Irás, Carla?- dijo después de leer la carta.

-No se que hacer, Grazia, tengo miedo de ese hombre…es mas experimentado que yo.

-Yo te aconsejo que vayas… no creo que esté tan loco, para intentar hacerte algo en las narices de todas nosotras y menos de su hermana, que esta metida de hoz y de coz en esto. Quien sabe, a lo mejor sin haberte dado cuenta tienes un admirador.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES…

Carla fue a la cita como habían acordado. Aunque sus ojos brillaban con decisión y valentía, sentía un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que la hacia temblar de miedo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había esfumado. Por fin, sabría cual era la razón de esas miradas que la desnudaban cada vez que estaban en el comedor…

Entro al área de los jacuzzis privados, vestía un jean azul y un suéter polo color crema. Una vestimenta apropiada para una chica universitaria. Llevaba el negro cabello suelto sujeto con una bincha por todo adorno. Se dirigió al área de los privados, cuya vista daba al mar. Y allí estaba él… masculino, sensual, sexy hasta el desmayo. El no tuvo ni que voltearse para saber que Carla había llegado… su aroma a orquídeas hawaianas, que era el splash de baño que se ponía inundaba todo el lugar.

Carla se acercó al lugar donde estaba Heini que era un jacuzzi en forma de corazón que tenia alrededor unas banquetas acojinadas para que se sentaran allí.

-Te esperaba…

-Recibí su nota… -dijo con voz firme, aunque el corazón le saltaba del miedo en el pecho.

-Siéntate… - le dijo con galantería, señalándole los bancos que rodeaban el jacuzzi. Carla se sentó… se notaba lo tensa que estaba.

-Lo que tenga que decirme… dígamelo ya… esta situación es muy incómoda para mí.

-Tranquila… no pienses que te va a pasar algo malo aquí a mi lado. No soy tan loco ni tan estúpido como Bond, que por un beso casi lo fletan para Londres con una nota para su superior por querer forzar las cosas. Yo… tengo mis propios métodos para hacer las cosas…

Sus ojos azules brillaban con un brillo sexy… y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la estremeciese de pies a cabeza. El por su parte se acercó al borde del jacuzzi donde estaba ella y acarició el negro cabello con una mano. Le pareció como si estuviera tocando seda pura…

-Para hablarme… no tiene que tocarme…-dijo Carla al sentir aquella mano en su cabello.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso… -dijo con aire soñador…-parece seda pura… ¿Me tienes miedo, Carla Cristina?

-¿Por qué habría de tenérselo?

-Quisiera saber… que es lo que te conmueve, Carla… que es lo que te hace estremecer… se como sacarle un secreto a una chica como tú… tengo mis armas…

Y sale del Jacuzzi, Carla miró aquel cuerpo viril estatuario, espléndidamente masculino, sensual y sexy… mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y supo que estaba perdida… sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y un rubor violento cubrió su rostro…

La hace levantarse del sitio donde se encuentra y sus brazos rodean su cintura como cadenas de hierro…

-N…No, por favor… -suplicó- suélteme…

-Nunca… no sin robarte un beso… tal como me gusta y lo deseo…

Sus labios callaron la protesta de la chica… ardientes, sensuales… expertos… hurgan en la boca tierna e inexperta de Carla Cristina…aquellos brazos son como bandas de hierro que la sujetan a su cuerpo, Carla intenta empujarlo… pero hombre al fin, es más fuerte que ella… tiembla en esos brazos…

Carla se soltó del abrazo sensual en que la había encerrado, y echo a correr sin decir una sola palabra, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una angustia muy grande… sin hacer caso al llamado del hombre…

-¡Carla, regresa! ¡Carla, liebchen!... ¡Regresa, mi amor!

Pero ya salía del área de los jacuzzis rumbo al santuario seguro de su habitación.

-La he asustado…Debí ser mas sutil y cuidadoso…solo conseguí espantarla… Es una niña… tan solo… Merezco el premio anual de los tontos…

Grazia la vio correr por el pasillo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y el rostro pálido y demudado… solo sintió el portazo…

-Carla… abre, por favor…

Silencio… y un llanto desesperado… se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Grazia no se rindió… siguió tocando.

-Carla, abre, por favor… si no me dices lo que pasó, no podremos ayudarte… algo paso en esa entrevista que te ha puesto de ese modo… abre… somos amigas…

Nada… Carla estaba demasiado alterada y demasiado asustada por lo que había pasado para tener el valor de contárselo a alguien… Pero, no contaba con que su amiga Grazia era demasiado tenaz e insistente…

Al rato, abrió… tenia el rostro descompuesto y pálido… y una expresión de impotencia en su mirada.

-¿Qué te pasó, amiga?

-Lo que yo me temía... me besó.

-Eso era algo que tenias que esperar… un hombre como Heinrich Gerhardt Tirpitz no va a conformarse con andar de manita sudada, ese sabe como conseguir lo que quiere y los métodos que usa para lograrlo.

-Me dijo que quería saber que era lo que me conmovía, lo que me hacia estremecer y su beso fue… el de un hombre apasionadamente enamorado… creo que encendí un fuego que no se como apagar…

-Parece que estos hombres fueran descendientes o herederos del Don Juan Tenorio de Zorrilla… Saben como seducir a una chica sin quitarle la ropa ni hacerle el amor… y si así son por fuera… ni imaginar como serán por dentro… o como serán en la intimidad…

-¿Te ha dicho algo el tuyo…?

-Yo no creo que se fije en mi… soy francamente fea, Carla…

-No te subestimes, Grazia… tú eres muy bella cuando te decides a arreglarte, aunque relativamente son pocas las veces que lo haces… además, he visto la manera tan tierna como te mira el coronel Jonathan Legan Hamilton.

-Parece que tú ves más que yo…- dijo con timidez… -pero si así fuera, se merece una mujer hermosa, no el esperpento que soy yo.

Claudia bajo a leer un libro, le gustaban los clásicos hispanoamericanos como las Obras Escogidas de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz y lecturas como las Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sus preferidos en el género de la poesía. En la prosa le gustaba mucho leer a Lewis Wallace, y le encantaba leer Quo Vadis, que trataba de la Roma Imperial.

En ese momento, también bajaba a la sala el coronel Andrew, que sonrió al ver a Claudia mirando entre los libros que había en una estantería que estaba en la sala.

-¿Buscas algo qué leer?

-Sí. Estaba buscando Quo Vadis. Comenzaba a leerla…

En ese momento apareció Grazia, con una expresión muy seria. Intuyó que algo había pasado.

-¿Y esa cara, Grazia?

-Acaba de pasar algo… Ya Heini se entrevistó con Carla, y la entrevista no terminó como debió terminar. Un beso robado a la fuerza.

-Esto es causal para que los devuelvan a Washington a todos, por el error de uno.

Terrence miró a las chicas, Heini había cometido un error inexcusable, y el como dirigente de ese grupo, tenia que poner orden.

-No hay necesidad de decirle nada a Maryland, yo me encargaré, de hablar con Heini. Yo dirijo ese grupo y Maryland fue muy clara al decirnos las reglas que teníamos que seguir en cuanto a ustedes. Y por el error de uno, no voy a comprometer la suerte de ocho.

La firmeza que vio en los ojos de Terrence le dio a entender a Claudia que a Heini le esperaba una fuerte reprimenda. Y también le daba a entender que él era quien comandaba ese grupo y no permitiría que ninguno de sus compañeros jugara con los sentimientos de ninguna de sus escoltas.

-Quizás hay alguna atracción.

-Aunque la haya.- dijo con firmeza.- Yo me siento atraído intensamente por alguien aquí. – dijo mirando a Claudia. Pero eso no me lleva a faltarle al respeto. Un beso robado tiene consecuencias. Y antes que vayan a decirme que tengo que regresar a Washington con mi gente por que me cancelan la misión…prefiero arreglar yo mismo la metida de pata de mi gente. Y si tengo que obligar a Heini a que hable con Maryland, yo mismo lo llevaré.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES….

-Vamos, Terrence, solo fue un beso, no fue para tanto.

-Un beso robado que pudo enviarnos a todos de vuelta a Washington, me pregunto en qué estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste…

-No puedes reprochármelo… a ti también te gusta Claudia.

-Una cosa es que me guste, otra muy diferente es obligarla a corresponderme… y eso fue lo que hiciste con Carla… lo bueno fue que se soltó de tu abrazo y salió corriendo. Si te deja hasta terminas acostándote con ella. Esto podía costarnos hasta la carrera.

-Está bien, cometí un error… ¿Cómo lo enmiendo?

-Eso es fácil. Habla con Maryland, dile lo que sientes por Carla, da la cara y enfréntate. Lo más que puede hacer es preguntarle a la interesada sobre lo que sienta por ti. Luego de eso, investigara si eres soltero o casado, que creo que no será difícil por que tú eres casi de mi misma generación, y no te has casado, ni tienes perro que te ladre ni gata que te maúlle. Así que la mitad del camino esta andado. Y si te da temor, anímate, te acompañaré yo.

-¿Tú?- dijo mirándolo incrédulo. - ¿Por qué?

-Por que yo estoy enamorado de Claudia. Solo que yo soy más sutil para demostrar lo que siento.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

A Maryland Ainsworth le extrañó ver a Terrence Andrew y a Heinrich Tirpitz en su oficina a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

-¿Y bien, a qué se debe su visita aquí? No será que tienen alguna queja de sus escoltas…

-No se trata de eso, señora Ainsworth…-dijo Terrence con una sonrisa que derretiría a una piedra. No tenemos ninguna queja sobre nuestras escoltas…

-Bueno, son chicas que saben llevar a cabo misiones peligrosas, en esas trabajan como si fueran un solo hombre…

-La razón de nuestra visita es hablarle sobre dos de ellas. Claudia Gutiérrez y Carla Hernández. Al menos, yo estoy sumamente interesado en Claudia… y quisiera saber si ella tiene algo que comprometa su corazón…

-Hasta donde sé, Claudia solo tiene una prioridad en su vida, que es su carrera Universitaria… No hay admiradores en mira, y novio, mucho menos.

-Ella me gusta mucho… y quisiera saber como están los sentimientos de ella por mí… Se que no le soy indiferente.

-Eso, tendré que preguntárselo a ella… ya que ha sido tan valiente en confesarme que se siente atraído por ella… Usted no solo es coronel de la Marina, sino que es hijo de un héroe de guerra, y multimillonario… un excelente partido para cualquiera de mis chicas… y me agrada que se halla fijado en la mejor… Claudia se gradúa el próximo año. Solo está recogiendo algunas materias que no tuvo oportunidad de subsanar en su momento… fuera de eso ya el otro año hace tesis y sustenta. Ya debe saber que investigare su pasado y si tiene algo que haya dejado en los Estados Unidos que impida que Claudia se acerque a usted. Ahora necesito que usted me responda… como si estuviera frente a la madre de Claudia en este instante… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella?

-Si piensa que voy a jugar con los sentimientos de Claudia, nada más lejos de mí actuar… La quiero, sí, la quiero bien… para casarme y formar una familia con ella… Vengo de un hogar donde se me dio todo lo que pude desear, no solo en dinero y comodidades, sino en valores humanos… Mi padre me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres y a quererlas… a no ofenderlas ni lastimarlas ni de palabra, ni de obra, aunque algunas se lo merezcan. Y de mi madre aprendí dedicación… cariño y paciencia… Claudia no tendrá queja de mí si me acepta como pretendiente.

Heinrich al escuchar la manera apasionada como su compañero expresó lo que sentía por Claudia, pensó en lo que diría al ser interrogado de la misma manera…

-Bueno, teniente coronel Tirpitz… creo que usted viene con el mismo asunto entre manos, no es así…

-Señora Ainsworth… quisiera saber si Carla Hernández tiene en estos momentos alguien que ocupe sus pensamientos y corazón… Yo me siento irresistiblemente atraído por ella.

-Carla, no tiene novio, ella está concentrada en culminar su carrera, tanto como Claudia, su compañera. Admiradores hay, pero ella no le ha dado preferencia a nadie. Es más, a casi todos les ha dado calabazas… -rió- dice que un hombre en estos momentos le complicaría la vida. Aunque no descarta enamorarse y casarse, más adelante.

-Ella me gusta demasiado… y me gustaría saber si le atraigo aunque sea un poco… se que hay una corriente de atracción entre los dos, pero no me atrevo a dar un paso más sin estar totalmente seguro.

-Eso tendré que preguntárselo a ella… -dijo- A mi también me agrada usted como pretendiente para Carla Cristina, aunque los antecedentes de su padre no hayan sido tan buenos, pero es de humanos enmendar los errores… se que también es hijo de un héroe de guerra… y que también tiene su fortuna personal… producto del trabajo de su padre… Y no se lleva una mala mujer… Carla ha sido una chica que tuvo que madurar muy temprano… cuando otras todavía disfrutaban las mieles de la niñez y de la adolescencia… Ha sufrido mucho… y no deseo que ninguno la haga sufrir más.

-Se que investigara si dejé algo en Estados Unidos que me comprometa o me impida acercarme a Carla… puede hacerlo, no tengo nada que ocultar, he tenido aventuras y amoríos como cualquier otro hombre, pero nada más. Y no han sido mujeres que yo hubiese considerado para ser mi esposa. A Carla si la quiero para que sea mi esposa y mi mujer… para tener un hogar hermoso, hijos… algo de que preocuparme y a quien entregarle mi vida.

-Bien, señores… solo tengo que saber que piensan las interesadas de ustedes… Mañana vengan a esta misma hora… les tendré noticias…

-Gracias por su tiempo, señora Ainsworth…- dijo Terrence levantándose y estrechando la mano de Maryland, igual hizo Heinrich…

Al salir, miró a su compañero que aun sudaba frío luego del intercambio de palabras…

-No fue tan difícil… peor hubiera sido que se hubiese enterado de lo que hiciste anoche…

-No sigas, ya comprendí lo que quisiste darme a entender con esto… Debo disculparme con ella… pero no se como…

-No lo hagas ahora… esta todo reciente y tu presencia cerca la incomodaría… hazlo cuando hayan pasado un par de días…

ESA NOCHE…

Claudia estaba leyendo una obra de Derecho Constitucional, cuando llegó Maryland con una taza de té…

-Vine a traerte una taza de té… a esta hora como que hace un poco de frío…

-Sí… gracias, Maryland…- dijo tomando la taza que le daban…

-Vine a verte por que hoy en la mañana tuve una visita temprano… el Coronel Andrew…

Ella miró alarmada a Maryland… y ella le dijo al ver su mirada de alarma…

-No te alarmes, no fue para poner quejas de ti… Creo que tienes un admirador… me confesó que le gustas mucho y quería saber si tenias novio… Le dije la verdad, que tu tenias como prioridad terminar tu carrera… que los novios no tenían en estos momentos cabida en ti…

Recordó el beso que le había dado aquella madrugada… un beso que se le antojo sensual, amoroso, delicado… el beso de un hombre enamorado…

-Es un excelente partido… multimillonario, hijo de un héroe de guerra y un militar de carrera, que podría hacer mucho por ti, si las cosas se torcieran acá.

-Yo no le convengo a él…- dijo con pena- Vengo de un hogar destruido… tal vez lleve heridas no sanadas… se merece una mujer sana…

-Claudia… eres una buena mujer… una excelente hija, excelente estudiante… y serás una brillante profesional. No te subestimes ni te tires al suelo… El ha visto todo eso… yo investigaré, aunque creo que no encontraré gran cosa, por que no parece del tipo de hombres que oculta una esposa… ni una novia… para obtener una conquista , y menos si hay tantas que quisieran ser su esposa solo por el dinero y el prestigio… Parece ser muy centrado y maduro… déjame manejar esto... Solo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo…

-¿Debo responderle con sinceridad?

-Lo exijo…

-El día que lo vi por primera vez, cuando lo rescaté, me di cuenta que se sentía atraído por mí… y yo tuve miedo de que le pasara algo… es un hombre atractivo, que cualquier mujer desearía para ella… me gusta su voz, la colonia que se pone, y su sonrisa… su cuerpo atlético y fuerte… tiemblo de solo pensar que caigan en manos de Noriega y lo mate… Pero se que es un hombre demasiado alto para lo que merezco…

-Eso deja que él sea quien decida… Piénsalo, es un excelente partido…

AL RATO…

Carla estaba sentada ante la computadora, terminando un trabajo que tenia que entregar al día siguiente…cuando Maryland apareció con una taza de té…

-Hola… pensé que estarías con fatiga por eso te traje un té caliente…

-Gracias, Maryland… - tomó la taza…y comenzó a beber el té.

-Hoy recibí una visita temprano en la mañana, que me pareció muy curiosa…el teniente Tirpitz fue a mi oficina a hablarme de ti…

Carla palideció… recordando el beso robado que le había dado en la sala de jacuzzis… pensó en decírselo a Maryland… pero se detuvo… una palabra suya, y los enviarían a Washington, donde quizás enfrentarían un proceso disciplinario… Y la idea de no ver más a Heini , no le gustó nada…

-¿Alguna queja?

-No, todo lo contrario… chicas, no se que es lo que tienen ustedes, pero casi todas mis chicas están arrasando con todas sus asignaciones… todos los días alguno me pregunta si tienen novio o algún compromiso…que las ate… Y este fue el caso de Heini.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-La verdad, que no tenias novio, que considerabas el tener un novio una complicación para tu carrera… Que tenías admiradores, pero que a todos les diste calabazas… Le pregunté cuales eran sus intenciones… y sí, piensa muy en serio, no se si será por su ascendiente europeo, pero estableció bien claro el lugar que ocuparías en su vida… quiere casarse.

Un sonrojo violento cubrió la cara de la chica… esto si que no se lo esperaba…

-Y me dijo que si yo quería investigarlo, que lo hiciera…que no tenia nada que ocultar… que el había tenido sus amoríos, sus aventuras pero que nunca pensó en esas mujeres para convertirlas en su esposa… que son las intenciones que tiene contigo… Carla… es un excelente partido, dejando del lado el pasado nazi del padre, un buen hombre, y muy apuesto, además… Desearía saber, si te atrae aunque sea un poquito…

-¿Debo ser sincera con usted?

-Lo exijo, por tu bien, y por el de él.

-Cuando los rescatamos aquella tarde… sentí algo raro al mirarlo… pensé que eran tonterías mías… pero luego, la sensación continuó… No hemos hablado, pero se que le gusto mucho, por la manera como me mira… y a mi pesar… tiemblo de pensar que lo puedan secuestrar la gente de Noriega y desaparecerlo. Me agradan sus ojos, azules como el mar… su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, su piel bronceada… el aroma de su colonia que mezclada con su aroma natural hace que mis sentidos vuelen… el sonido grave y sexy de su voz… tiemblo de solo pensar que le pase algo… No me entiendo… se lo juro.

-Hija, es natural que te atraiga, es un hombre atractivo, sexy, sensual y encima muy varonil… tu no has tenido novios ni admiradores, por que a todos has dado de lado… a este no creo que puedas darle el mismo trato… tiene casi treinta y cinco años… sabe de la vida más que tú… y de hacerle caso, tendrías aseguradas muchas cosas... en caso de que todo se tuerza acá…

-No le convengo… no soy un buen partido para nadie…

-Eso lo decide el interesado, y los germano norteamericanos son muy determinados cuando se trata de amores… y este no es la excepción… me temo, hijita, que ya él decidió.

HOLA: Este es el octavo capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL **


	9. Chapter 9

**IX CAPITULO**

**UN PASEO HISTORICO**

2 de octubre de 1987: Alicia Altamirano se dirige a la oficina de Maryland para proponerle un paseo, ya que hay asignaciones que no conocen casi la ciudad de Panamá.

-¿Dónde los llevarías?

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos un picnic en las ruinas de Panamá la Vieja. Seria un paseo cultural, puesto que varias de nosotras nos sabemos la historia. Incluso podríamos incluir la historia del Adelantado y de Pedrarias.

-Me parece bien… para Noviembre estoy pensando en un paseo al Interior, concretamente Las Tablas… Quiero que vean como se vive en los pueblos de provincia. Seria un tour por Chitré, Las Tablas, Penonomé, Santiago y terminaríamos en Cerro Punta en Volcán. Seria la primera semana de Noviembre… que es de Fiestas Patrias…

-Entonces, cuento con su permiso.

-Si, ponte de acuerdo con Naoko y con el resto de la gente.

Alicia buscó a Naoko que estaba en el solario, donde estaban las piscinas climatizadas. Le gustaba conservar el tono bronceado de piel que le hacia verse tan varonil vestido de negro.

-Conseguí el permiso para el paseo. Mañana salimos de picnic para las ruinas de Panamá Viejo.

-Un paseo cultural, supongo.

-Si. Un paseo histórico, y conocerán un lugar que nos distingue mucho…tanto en las estampillas… como en las postales… me gustaría que supieran algo de nuestra historia…Una historia que si bien tiene sus puntos oscuros… también tiene partes hermosas.

-Habla con los muchachos… a ellos les gustará, salir del encierro.

-Así es y también las chicas… por cierto tú no has ido a ese lugar…

-No, por eso me entusiasma ese paseo. Se le conoce a un país por su historia… y esas ruinas tienen mucho que decir…

Las chicas estaban en la sala, unas leyendo, otras escuchando música y otras viendo televisión.

-Chicas, necesito que me presten atención…

Las chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Era evidente que iba a decir algo importante… Podía ser un rescate…

-Mañana tendremos nuestra segunda salida del año. Un paseo a las ruinas de Panamá La Vieja. Los recién llegados no conocen este lugar, me parece conveniente que conozcan lugares históricos de nuestro país…

-Mañana tendremos que llevar nuestras armas…

-Si, por si se presenta alguna eventualidad, que no lo creo. Es para que salgan del encierro… y ellos tomen un poco de aire.

-Tenemos que repasar la historia de Panamá… -dijo Daniela.

-Si, y seria bueno que leyeran algo sobre Vasco Nuñez de Balboa, Pedrarias y otros.

-Yo tengo un folleto que me dio un profesor de Derecho Internacional que es parte de la fundación que protege esas ruinas. Puedo estudiar de allí.

Ellos estaban en el gimnasio, les sorprendió que Naoko llegara al lugar.

-Les tengo noticias. Mañana nos vamos de paseo.

-¿Paseo escoltado?

-Si, vamos a pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde en las ruinas de Panamá La Vieja… Se que ese lugar solo lo conocen por medio de postales y fotos, tendrán oportunidad de verlas y sobre todo de empaparse un poco de la historia de este país…

-¿A que hora salimos?

-A las ocho y treinta horas, llegaremos casi a las diez. Y allá almorzaremos… creo que las chicas prepararan hoy lo que tengan que preparar para ese picnic.

-Y seguramente tendremos guías turísticos… - dijo Carsten.

-Las mismas escoltas que llevamos, recuerden que son mujeres multifacéticas… Ellas conocen bien la historia de este país, y más la historia de la época colonial. No solo son bellezas rebeldes y mortales… son chicas cultas…

-Excelente… tendré oportunidad de hacer algo que he venido postergando desde hace días…

-¿De qué se trata, Heini?

-Yo solo me entiendo, Naoko… Yo solo me entiendo- dijo Heini al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió Terrence, que decía a las claras que casi se delata…

Al salir del gimnasio Terrence le dijo a Heinrich.

-¿Tú estás loco? Casi te descubres con Naoko, tu sabes que el es incondicional de Maryland… tu pasión por Carla te esta nublando el juicio.

-Hablaba de aprovechar el paseo para pedirle disculpas a Carla…

-Ya te decidiste…

-Sí. Tengo que decirle que me disculpe, no pude contener la pasión irresistible que siento por ella…

-Yo también siento pasión por Claudia Victoria… pero nada me hará perjudicarla…y la quiero para que sea mi compañera… No para divertirme y luego adiós.

-Tampoco es mi pensar con Carla… y lo sabes.

-No eres el único. Escuché anoche que tu hermano y los Legan Hamilton, van a hablar con Maryland, acerca de Esmeralda, Sonia Judith y Grazia Rivadeneira. Estas mujeres tumban hombres… y corazones…

-Y olvidas a Bryan Arthur… el también va a hablar con Maryland… para manifestarle lo que siente por Ariadna…

-Creo que también ira el todo caireles Sean Morgan… escuché que decía que Daniela le fascinaba.

-A Wilhemina le dará un disgusto saberlo…

-No tiene más remedio… se tiene que quedar encerrada por no saber quedarse quieta…

-Por fortuna tiene material… nos ha tomado fotos en el gimnasio casi hasta cansarse… y en los jacuzzis…

-Solo faltaría que nos llevaran a la playa…

-No sería extraño que lo hicieran. Aunque según dicen, ese paseo será el otro año, y es a Isla Contadora…

-Allí si que nos tomarían fotos de las buenas… Y tal vez, le demos la idea de que nos tome una foto con las chicas…

Heini por su parte, pensaba en lo que le diría a Carla Cristina. Para él no le era fácil disculparse con ella, cuando cada vez que la veía sentía unas ganas irresistibles de volver a estrechar el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, de sentir su perfume y embriagarse con sus besos… Pero tenia que hacerlo… tenia que disculparse con ella…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Después de tomar el desayuno, las chicas bajaron a los estacionamientos… la que conduciría sería Alicia, que miraba una pequeña maleta donde tenia unos casettes de música… había una selección de los mejores jazzistas de ese momento. Incluidas entre las cintas iban cassettes con música en español.

-Ya bajan ellos… ¿En que momento pones las nuestras?

-Apenas salgamos a la Avenida Balboa. Les conviene escuchar lo que nosotras escuchamos…

En ese momento los hombres iban bajando… para tomar sus lugares… todos sabían que el puesto del lado de la ventana era el de sus escoltas. Heini estaba deslumbrante con un sueter polo azul marino y un jean azul , al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, que llevaban uno igual pero de diferente color. Carla se estremeció al recordar aquel beso robado… y él no pudo disimular el azoro que tenia…

-Ya llego tu hora cero…- le murmuró Bryan al oído…- Tu te embarcaste en eso, ahora, te toca levar ancla.

-Ya hasta se me olvidó lo que le iba a decir, de lo ensayado que lo tengo. –dijo Heini.

-Hermano, nunca me he metido en tus conquistas, pero debo reconocerlo, te pasaste. – Dijo Carsten- A mí, Esmeralda me provoca lo mismo que te provoca la tuya… pero yo me controlo… Debes pedir disculpas, aunque te cueste… ella no te va a rechazar... si lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera denunciado, y ahora todos estaríamos en Washington recibiendo un regaño de padre mío y señor nuestro…

Ya era la hora de subir al autobús… Heini se sentó al lado de Carla Cristina… casi podía sentir el aroma de su colonia…

Igual hizo Terrence al sentarse al lado de Claudia… Ya acomodados todos… de último llegó Naoko, siempre de negro… y se sentaba al lado de la conductora…

-¿Estamos todos, no falta nadie?

-Estamos todos…

-En marcha, entonces…- y empezó a manejar el autobús para salir del estacionamiento del edificio… era una mañana hermosa, fresca, a pesar de que anoche había llovido mucho… pusieron un casette de Winston Marsalis… uno de los jazzistas de mas renombre… hasta que llegaron a la Avenida Balboa, ya cuando dejaron atrás la embajada, Alicia cambio la música… por un par de salsas.

Saliendo del hospital… después de ver a mi mamá.

Luchando contra un cáncer que no se puede curar…

Las chicas empezaron a cantar la canción y a palmotear, entre miradas sorprendidas, sonrisas coquetas e insinuantes… Heini miraba insinuante y coqueto a Carla que palmoteaba y cantaba

Aunque tú seas un ladrón,

Y aunque no tienes razón

Yo tengo la obligación de socorrerte

Y por más drogas que uses…

Y por más que nos abuses

La familia y yo tenemos que atenderte

Naoko miraba a Alicia que también cantaba y conducía… Aquella canción decía los dramas que vivían cada una de ellas… Dramas escondidos tras una bella mirada y un bello rostro de mujer…

Mientras iban acercándose a la vía Cincuentenario para tomar la avenida que les indicaba que habían llegado a las ruinas de Panamá La Vieja… Alicia puso una pieza típica…

Como serán los días sin tu presencia…

Serán momentos que dolencias me traerán

Como serán, si es cierto que yo te quiero…

Que si no estás yo me muero…

Y las penas me acabarán…

Heini sonrió… al escuchar a las chicas sacar del alma a la panameña raizal, la que aprendió desde chica a salomar y a cantar tamboritos y cumbias… y a bailar también… respetando tradiciones y costumbres… que llevaban con donaire la pollera con todos sus adornos…

Los chicos se prometieron aprender a bailar pindín como le llamaban al baile típico… y a bailar salsa y merengue… ya que sabían que de ir a una fiesta en Panamá, se quedarían comiendo pavo, menos Sean Arthur que hizo su servicio en Puerto Rico y sabia bailar ese tipo de música.

Habían llegado a su destino, desde donde estaban se veían las imponentes ruinas de la vieja ciudad… construida por Rodrigo de Bastidas en 1501.

-Ya llegamos… bajemos para buscar un lugar donde podamos sentarnos y escuchar una pequeña exposición que tenemos preparada…

Ellos bajaron y miraron el lugar… se respiraba aire puro, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles y al fondo se veían las ruinas del convento de Santo Domingo… cuya emblemática torre fue el símbolo de Panamá por mucho tiempo…

Se dirigieron a un lugar donde pudieran tener sombra y a la vez algo de sol… allí pusieron un mantel y colocaron las canastas que llevaban con emparedados, bebidas frías y calientes… según lo que desearan, frutas, galletas, y quesos importados.

-Rodrigo de Bastidas fue un comerciante y escribano sevillano, quien jamás imaginó que en su entusiasmo aventurero, le permitiría ser el primer español en recibir la cáustica caricia del sol del litoral atlántico panameño… Apegado a las instrucciones recibidas navegó por entre la tierra firme de América y la isla de Guadalupe, penetrando en el golfo de Urabá, e iniciando la lenta travesía por la costa nor. Oriental del istmo, a través de esa profunda cisura por la que el Océano Atlántico penetra en el continente americano, y mezcla sus aguas saladas con las dulces que emergen del Río Atrato, entre los que le acompañaban en aquella aventura se encontraba un mozo de corta edad llamado Vasco Nuñez de Balboa, quien ignoraba que al contemplar aquellas altas y fragosas montañas, sellaba su trágico destino con la región donde le habría de llegar la hora postrera.

-¿En que tiempo fue incendiada la ciudad?- pregunto Sean- tengo entendido que un pirata inglés fue quien hizo semejante destrozo.

-En 1671, el pirata, fue elevado por el gobierno inglés a la categoría de Sir. Fue Sir Henry Morgan.

-El descubridor Cristóbal Colón, también tuvo que ver mucho con la fundación de esta ciudad… Navegando desde La Española, hoy República Dominicana, hasta el cabo de Gracias a Dios, llega al Istmo, donde sus naves son golpeadas por las crestas de las olas, que se levantaban como cascadas invertidas, buscan refugio en Puerto Retrete, que resulto ser el mismo fondeadero que descubrió Rodrigo de Bastidas el año anterior…

-El día de reyes de 1503, ancló en la desembocadura del Río Belén, decide remontarse río arriba, donde complacido por la fertilidad del suelo, y la riqueza de los materiales de la región, estableció allí una colonia, a cargo de su hermano Bartolomé. Allí permanecieron hasta que las esperadas lluvias hicieron subir suficientemente el nivel del río, para surcar las aguas con las naves remolcadas por pequeños botes, tal como se realiza actualmente en las esclusas del Canal.

-¿A raíz de ese descubrimientos, fue el drama del descubrimiento del Mar del Sur, y la muerte de Balboa a manos de Pedrarias?-preguntó Carsten, quien anoche había devorado un libro de historia de Panamá, entero.

-No te adelantes, vamos hacia allá… -dijo Delia, quien era la que dirigía la charla.

-Colón nunca imaginó lo cerca que estaría de ese mar de un verde luminoso, de luces nacaradas en sus fondos, y de cubrirse de gloria total del gran descubrimiento.

-Y Balboa se llevo todos los premios…

-Existen muchas obras sobre Balboa, tanto históricas como novelescas… en esas mismas obras, hay una gran admiración sobre este aventurero, particularmente lo consideran una victima de la influencia fatídica de las circunstancias de aquella época.

-Y lo fue… -dijo Sean.

-Cuando el Rey Fernando decide continuar con la empresa de la conquista, la Corona suscribe un acuerdo con Alonso de Ojeda y Diego de Nicuesa, ambos de considerable reputación en la península, para que costeando sus respectivas empresas, erigen colonias en Tierra Firme… ejemplo de ellos es Natá de Los Caballeros. A Ojeda se le otorga el territorio comprendido entre el Cabo de la Vela y el Golfo de Urabá en el Darien y a Diego de Nicuesa el ara comprendida hasta el cabo de Gracias a Dios en el litoral hondureño.

-Según los biógrafos de Balboa, poseía una educación muy liberal, se establece en La Española, donde cometió algunos excesos, antes de caer en prisión se introduce furtivamente en una de las naves que formaba parte de la expedición de Alonso de Ojeda, capitaneada por el bachiller Martín Fernández de Enciso…

-Balboa era un líder nato, que con arrojo y pericia, redime aquel reducto de las expediciones de Ojeda y Nicuesa, para establecer un nuevo asentamiento de europeos, que se llamó Santa María La Antigua del Darién… ciudad que había sido nombrada por Enciso con el nombre de La Guardia, no fue sino hasta meses mas tarde que se le nombro como Santa María La Antigua del Darién… Al momento en que Balboa fue nombrado Alcalde de la misma por votación popular, constituyéndose así como el primer municipio del Continente Americano y la primera expresión democrática de los europeos en el Nuevo Mundo.

-Después de ofrendar su aliento en los combates, librados contra los nativos y guiados por ellos, inicia la penosa travesía por la inexpugnable selva darienita, con carracas desarmadas a cuestas de los sufridos indios, llegaron a la otra vertiente de la sinuosa cordillera.

Heini miraba a Carla, a quien le tocaba su turno en aquella exposición…

-Desde allí, divisaron aquel misterioso piélago llamado por los indios "mar grande" entonces, Balboa , sobrecogido por la grandeza del espectáculo, y con voz estentórea y trémula de emoción, anunció a todos los vientos que tomaba posesión de aquellas tierras bañadas por el Mar del Sur en nombre de los soberanos de Castilla.

-Al reconstruirse las naves, se completó el objetivo principal de sus empeños en surcar la serena esplendidez de un nuevo océano, su nave fue rompiendo lentamente el mar y se perdió en la inmensidad de un panorama tropical espléndido…

Heini miraba con intensidad a Carla, quien le tocaba el turno de continuar con la narración de hechos históricos, relacionados con la vieja ciudad.

-Al ser promulgadas las ordenanzas de Burgos, el Rey Fernando de Aragón, decidió, sin abrigar el menor recelo, adoptar una política Estatal destinada a "poblar y pacificar la Tierra Firme" a la que el propio Rey llamó Castilla de Oro, El soberano designó a Pedro Arias de Ávila, como Capitán General y Gobernador de aquellos vastos territorios… este, de inmediato inició los preparativos de lo que fue sin lugar a dudas el más formidable intento de colonización dispuesto desde la metrópoli con destino al nuevo mundo, zarparon de Sanlúcar de Barrameda el once de abril de 1514 rumbo a su señorío continental.

Hicieron una pausa para almorzar… fue en ese momento en que Heini se acercó a Carla, que quiso esquivarlo… pero él la atajó…

-Por favor, no me evites… se que cometí una falta grave… al menos déjame disculparme…

-No se preocupe – dijo Carla – Déjelo así.

-No puedo dejarlo así, Carla… esto es muy difícil para mí… Y es difícil por que no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti… -dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica en la suyas…Se que te falte al respeto, y que no tengo disculpa, yo sabia las reglas y me las salté…

-Ya le dije que no se preocupara por eso…

-Quisiera no tener que seguir esas reglas… tu no eres un juego para mí, Carla…

Carla miró al hombre que tenia frente a ella… alto, fornido, rubio, de ojos azules como el mar que Balboa descubrió… y pensó lo hermoso que sería decirle que sí…

-No eres un juego para mí… no soy perfecto… he tenido mis aventuras… y más con esta pinta… pero siempre he sido serio en cuanto a amores… y yo me he enamorado poco en la vida… y esas pocas veces mi pareja me ha durado lo suficiente… que no me haya casado, es por que no he tenido suerte… no pretendo jugar contigo ni con tus sentimientos… ya hablé con Maryland… y le manifesté lo que sentía por ti…

-Ahora entiendo por que anoche me preguntó… lo que me preguntó…

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si, aunque le parezca raro… le perdono… No vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo… no se complique la vida, ni tampoco me la complique a mí.

Pasado el receso, la charla continuó…

-Pascual de Andagoya, cronista de la expedición señala que los hombres que iban con Pedrarias eran gente lúcida, que formaban parte de la Armada Real, entre estos, los soldados de Gonzalo Hernández de Córdoba, los capitanes Juan de Ayola, Juan Vespucci, Hernando de Soto y Peñaranda, Antonio Tellez de Guzmán, Diego de Almagro, entre otros…

-En Castilla de Oro, se le unen Enciso, Pizarro y Balboa, con el cual el histórico encuentro convierte el Istmo en epicentro de las históricas jornadas y un vivero constante de expediciones extraordinarias del cual surgieron notables figuras iluminadas por el juicio de la posteridad…

-Pedrarias tenia la idea de realizar grandes proezas que le cubrirían de gloria… este deseo lo impulsó a partir hacia lejanas tierras a las que arribó en el mes de julio de 1514, exactamente un año después de su designación como gobernador…

-Balboa sentía una curiosidad dolorosa por conocer quien era el gobernador, salio presuroso de Santa María, y acompañado por sus hombres recorrió las tres millas que separaban la ciudad del puerto cantando el "Te Deum Laudamus" para darle la bienvenida al "Furor Domini"

-Pedrarias, rodeado de todo el boato y lujo posible hizo su entrada triunfal en Santa María del Darién , como el espectro deslumbrante de goces fenecidos, en ese cortejo lo acompañaba su esposa Isabel de Bobadilla y Fray Luis de Quevedo, quien instalaría la primera silla episcopal en el continente.

-Ni bien llegó la Armada a su destino, la escena cambió por completo, la tranquilidad que reinaba en la luminosa aldea, dio paso al bullicio de gentes afanadas que observaban como aquella verde fronda se trocaba en una infernal barahúnda…

-¿No era esa, una forma de decirle a Balboa que el era más poderoso que él mismo?

-Una forma de decirle yo puedo más que tú… y una amenaza encubierta… No entiendo aún por que lo recibieron con ese cántico… El no era sacerdote.

-Lo ocurrido con Nicuesa y Ojeda, se repetía en diferentes circunstancias…Pedrarias jamás le perdonó a Balboa que se le hubiese adelantado en el descubrimiento del Mar del Sur, pues vio menguado el fulgor de su gloria… Hombre inseguro de sí mismo, conocido como el gran justador que aplicaba la Ira de Dios en aquella pequeña Corte Castellana, decide actuar con severidad para eliminar el peligro político que Balboa suponía, lo consideraba presa recelosa y por ello se ensañaba con ella…

-Las eternas rivalidades políticas- dijo Carsten- Tal como lo que estamos viviendo ahora…

-Aquellas diferencias se acentuaron, toda vez que los indígenas que servían en las labores del campo resentían las exigencias del Gobernador, y Balboa rechazaba enfáticamente crueldades como quemar poblados indígenas enteros con todos sus habitantes…

-¡Qué atrocidad! Aunque no podemos criticar, cuando nosotros hicimos lo mismo con los sioux, los apaches y los comanches… y quizás peor…- dijo Anthony James.

-El 20 de marzo de 1515 unas carabelas llegadas de España con las reales cédulas por las cuales quedaba nombrado Vasco Núñez de Balboa como Adelantado del mar del Sur…y Gobernador de las provincias del Caribe y de Panamá. Pedrarias guardó estas cédulas, pero el obispo Quevedo, apoyándose en el texto de las ordenanzas reales dadas al gobernador, empezó a denunciar la tiranía a que estaban sometidos los colonos, cosa que espantó a Pedrarias, haciéndolo apresurarse a entregarle a Balboa sus títulos, al amanecer del día siguiente…

-Yo creo que apretando los dientes, y diciendo… esta me la cobro yo…

-Y así fue… Oviedo que mandó el Gobernador a su Alcalde Mayor, Gaspar de Espinosa que con mucha diligencia hizo pregonar un juicio a Balboa, por los excesos que el adelantado pudiese haber cometido desde su llegada a Tierra Firme, iniciándose el proceso con las acusaciones por la muerte del capitán Diego de Nicuesa, y Balboa fue apresado.

-Unas acusaciones, que en estos tiempos no hubieran tenido el menor fundamento…

-El resultado, todos lo conocemos, Balboa fue decapitado… gracias a una falsa acusación… La cédula real por la cual se autorizó a Pedrarias a establecer una población en la ribera del Mar del Sur fue públicamente leída con el ceremonial del caso, el 15 de agosto de 1519, Nuestra Señora de la Asunción de Panamá fundada por Pedrarias en nombre de la Reina Juana de Castilla y de su hijo Carlos I se convirtió en la capital de CastilLa de Oro, diez años después cuando un futuro Papa, en ese entonces Cardenal de Utrecht y regente de Castilla, establece en Tierra firme y a nombre del Emperador Carlos V la Nueva Ciudad de Panamá, concediéndole además un escudo de Armas.

-Muy pronto se dieron cuenta de la desventajosa situación de aquella población sin vigilancia y sin posibilidades de dotarla de las defensas requeridas… En 1531 la Reina ordenó al gobernador el traslado de la ciudad, orden que reiteró el propio emperador Carlos V tres años más tarde, pero nunca se cumplió…

- Panamá fue punto Terminal de una de las rutas comerciales más importantes de la historia del continente americano y que giró en torno a las famosas ferias de Nombre de Dios y Portobelo y en el cual se estima que durante su período de vida pasó casi todo el oro y la plata que obtuvo España de América. La ciudad de Panamá creció rápidamente desde el momento de su establecimiento, manteniendo su posición como el más alto puesto del Pacífico, y la primera parada de la ruta de tránsito a través del Istmo. A través de este puerto pasaron todas las grandes producciones de oro y plata de las ricas minas del Perú y de las minas en la provincia de Veraguas, así como los productos de la pesca de perlas en la bahía de Panamá. La ciudad sobrevivió a varios desastrosos incendios, pero finalmente fue destruido por una banda de piratas bajo el mando de Sir Henry Morgan en 1671.

Recorrieron el lugar, incluso la torre, que estaba cerrada por ser un lugar poco seguro para visitar…

-A este lugar le falta que le metan mucho la mano para conservarlo… parece que al Dictador no le parece rentable ocuparse de los monumentos históricos…

-Imagino la aduana de Portobelo, barcos que llegan con variadas mercancías o con el oro del Perú y de Colombia… rumbo a España… Los buhoneros vendiendo su mercancía…- dijo Heini con gesto soñador- Y saliendo las damas castellanas, de la catedral, donde escucharon la Palabra de Dios y la eucaristía…

-Un paseo histórico, instructivo… hemos aprendido mucho de la historia de este país…

A las dos de la tarde, iban saliendo del lugar… Heini se sentó al lado de Carla, mirándola con ternura.

-Muy instructivo el paseo… debíamos hacer otro igual…

-Dentro de un mes, iremos al Interior de la República… de hecho empezaremos por Chitré, Las Tablas, Veraguas, y Chiriquí…

-Me gustaría volver a playa Mariato. Allá tengo tíos… -dijo Claudia Victoria…-con finca y caballos.

-Yo tengo gente en San Francisco de la Montaña- dijo Daniela- de hecho un par de tíos.

-Y yo tengo gente en Cerro Punta… -dijo Carla- con finca y caballos…

-Me encantará volver a ver a mi familia… -dijo Grazia, quien tiene gente en Chitré, concretamente en el barrio Cantarrana.

Caía la tarde cuando iban llegando a la base… Heinrich se sentía aliviado, la verdad, disculparse con Carla no había sido tan difícil como creyó… ahora tendría oportunidad para hacerse su amigo… antes que lo que pensaba hacer… había comprendido que a la fuerza no se consigue nada.

HOLA: Este es el noveno capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL **


	10. Chapter 10

**X CAPITULO**

**EN MEDIO DE LA REFRIEGA**

23 de noviembre de 1987: Las chicas estaban en período de exámenes semestrales… y los chicos decidieron hacer un tour por la ciudad…lo que menos se imaginaron fue que quedarían envueltos en una manifestación civilista que sería brutalmente reprimida por las Fuerzas de Defensa… y que las chicas tendrían que rescatarles

-¿Dónde están los muchachos?

-Salieron en grupo, parece que van a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad…

-¿Solos? ¿Sin escolta?

-Dijeron que no iban a demorar en la calle… Que regresarían antes de la hora de la cena.

SIETE HORAS DESPUES…

Claudia estaba intranquila, un mal presentimiento no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que leía… Y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, eran las tres y media de la tarde y ellos no llegaban… en otra habitación, estaban monitoreando las noticias… cuando

-Interrumpimos nuestra programación para dar una información de última hora… la manifestación civilista que se está realizando en estos momentos en el parque Porras, esta siendo sofocada por efectivos de la Fuerza de Defensa, los llamados Doberman… hay un gran numero de detenidos… seguiremos informando…

La noticia llenó de temor a Claudia… que salió corriendo de su habitación… hacia la de Alicia, que era la habitación donde monitoreaban las estaciones de radio para prevenir posibles contingencias…

-¿A dónde se dirigían ellos?

-Creo que iban al Casco Viejo… querían ver los edificios…

-Me temo que los agarró la manifestación…

En ese preciso momento, los grupos Delta Uno, Dos, Cinco y Siete iban hacia la sala de conferencias a planear el rescate de su gente… Claudia se acercó a Adalgisa.

-Ada, qué sabes de tu gente…

-Creo que los agarró la manifestación, posiblemente también estén los tuyos allá… Reúne a tu gente… para que nos alcancen en el estacionamiento… vamos por ellos.

Claudia corrió hacia las habitaciones de sus compañeras… no podía andarse con ceremonias.

-Carla, Daniela, Sonia, Esmeralda, Fulvia Rebeca, Delia, Grazia, Ariadna… tenemos que salir.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Los chicos salieron sin escolta… están atrapados en medio de una manifestación civilista… Delta Uno, Dos, Cinco y Siete también tienen a su gente en la calle, nos unimos a ellas, nos dirán que tenemos que hacer…

-¿Hay que llevar algo?- preguntó Carla.

-Prepara una hielera con botellas con agua fría, hielo y vinagre, y trae el maletín de primeros auxilios, no olviden sus armas, no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar.

En menos de quince minutos estaban en el estacionamiento, Anayansi, Claudia Carolina, Iara Eliana, y María de los Ángeles, les indicaron lo que debían hacer.

Llegaremos por el lado del Edificio Hatillo… daremos un rodeo y nos meteremos hacia la calle 36 para salir a la avenida Perejil. Dejaremos nuestros busitos justo en el estacionamiento del almacén Coremusa. De allí, bajaremos la calle de la cancillería, y nos acercaremos al parque… lleven sus revólveres por si acaso se tienen que defender…Tenemos que encontrarlos a todos… no importa que tengamos que arriesgar… ¿Quedó claro? ¿Quién de ustedes tiene los pantalones bien puestos para conducir?

-Yo- respondió Grazia Regina.

-Bueno, sabes que es una situación extrema… hay que saber conducir, incluso en estas situaciones… Síguenos. Y procura cuando llegues, ubicar a todos los que puedas… Llevarás un silbato… apenas encuentres a uno o tu gente encuentre a uno, tocaras el silbato para alertarnos… Y recuerda, si un efectivo de los Doberman te reconoce… mátalo. Nadie debe saber quienes somos, y ellos, menos. Ya sabes donde debes disparar.

Y salieron… todas iban con la adrenalina revuelta y el arma cargada y pronta a disparar…

Grazia iba siguiendo al convoy… con el corazón en la boca… Llegaron al punto convenido, se bajaron y avanzaron hacia la Plaza Porras.

-Esto se ve mal, definitivamente- dijo Fulvia- En este mar de gente no vamos a encontrar a nadie… y el aire…-tosió- Ni se puede respirar…

-Hay que encontrarlos…- tosió Claudia… mientras se aplicaba vinagre revuelto con agua fría en el rostro para calmar el escozor que le producía las bombas lacrimógenas en su delicada piel.

Y entre la gente que huía en la desbandada, iban varios doberman con manguera en mano dispuestas a golpearlos…

-¡No se separen! –Bramó Claudia… -Tengan sus armas en mano… Si tienen que empezar a disparar, háganlo…

Mirando a un lado y a otro, hasta donde les alcanzaba sus lastimados ojos, que le picaban debido al gas lacrimógeno, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando un suave toque en el hombro la hizo volverse… Era Terrence, que tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos, y tosía convulsivamente…

-Coronel Andrew… ¡Gracias a Dios! - y sonó el silbato.

Al poco rato, aparecía Fulvia con Anthony, a quien encontró justo cerca de la Cámara de Comercio. Le seguía Sonia con Richard Terrence y al poco rato Daniela con Sean Arthur, a quien tuvo que rescatar de las garras de un doberman.

-¿Lo mataste?

-Si, estaba dándole de manguerazos que daba gusto y el muy cobarde quiso pegarme a mí, cuando me interpuse para quitarme el arma y matarme con ella, pero fui más rápida con mi revólver… le disparé en la yugular… No llegará muy lejos.

-Si es que ya no está muerto… -dijo Sonia.

-Falta Delia, Ariadna, Esmeralda y Carla…

-No te preocupes, allí, vienen…

En efecto, venían las cuatro con sus respectivas asignaciones, Grazia encontró a Jonathan justo cerca del edificio del Tribunal Electoral.

-¿Estamos todos? ¿No falta nadie?

-No, no falta nadie…

-Escuchen con atención… vamos a salir de aquí caminando… daremos un rodeo por detrás del Edificio Hatillo y subiremos por la calle 36, hacia la Avenida Perejil… seguimos recto hasta llegar al estacionamiento del almacén de muebles COREMUSA. Allí están nuestros autos… entraran y se tenderán en el suelo del busito, nosotras tenemos que quedarnos de pie, y disparando… Nada de hacerse los héroes, que este no es momento para eso…

Los chicos acataron la orden de Claudia. Y al llegar a los autos, estaban los otros integrantes de los grupos Deltas…

-¿Steve?- pregunto Terrence- No me digas que también desobedeciste la orden de salir sin escolta.

-Y cara que nos costo esa travesura, hermano. – Dijo tosiendo todavía – si no es por estos ángeles, estaríamos perdidos.

-Yo también lo pienso- dijo el coronel Tom Ryan mirando a Mariangeles… - si no es por ellas, ya nos hubieran matado.

-Basta de charla, vamos, hay que salir de esta ratonera- dijo Mariangeles subiendo al busito y encendiendo el motor…

Y salieron de allí, ninguno se atrevió a contradecir las órdenes dadas por las cinco dirigentes, Grazia siguiendo al convoy, conducía igual que Anayansi, pasándose las luces rojas, y metiéndose por calles de una sola vía, cuando ganaron la avenida Balboa, respiraron, ya habían dejado atrás el aire enrarecido del parque Porras.

-No debimos salir en esta forma…

-Ustedes sabían que los civilistas, siempre hacen manifestaciones y que para salir a la ciudad, hay que salir escoltados. ¿Qué les dio por salir así?

-Íbamos a ver los edificios antiguos en el Casco Viejo, pero como no conocemos la ciudad, nos perdimos.

-La próxima vez, cuando quieran salir, díganselo a Maryland o a Alicia. Ellas sabrán si les dan el permiso o no, por que están informadas de los movimientos, tanto de las manifestaciones como de otros tipos de situaciones de disturbios en las calles de Panamá. Nosotras conocemos la ciudad por que nacimos aquí, y vivimos aquí. – Dijo Claudia– Casi nos da algo cuando supimos que estaban perdidos entre la manifestación…- dijo mirando a Terrence…-Jamás me hubiera perdonado que algo les pasara.

Carla sintió que el bajón de adrenalina, después de haber salido de la refriega… la dejó mareada, sudando frío y temblorosa… Heini, adivinando como se sentía ella, se acercó a Carla, sentándose al lado de ella le pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia su costado.

-No creo que deba…

-Estás temblando de frío… quédate quieta… nada voy a hacerte. –dijo él, apretándola más hacia su costado.

Llegaron a la base, donde una preocupada Maryland los esperaba.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegó sano y salvos!- dijo la señora al ver llegar a sus chicas y a sus asignaciones.

-Costó encontrarlos… pero están todos… No nos falta nadie.

-Tuve que matar a un doberman… - dijo Daniela- Era él o Sean, no tuve opción.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas, tenias que hacerlo. Recuerda, nadie ve a un Casco Alado y vive para contar lo que vio. Mientras más halo de leyenda urbana tengamos, más fácil será maniobrar… en esta ciudad.

-Atiendan a Carla… creo que necesita que la ayuden

Carla estaba muy pálida… y tenía las manos frías…

-Es el bajón de adrenalina… que la lleven a la enfermería para que la estabilicen.

Y la llevaron a la enfermería… Heini estaba preocupado.

-No te asustes, esos malestares son comunes entre las chicas…

-Estaba muy pálida. Esta clase de sustos no son nada buenos para ella.

-La próxima vez que salgamos, saldremos con nuestras esquivas compañeras… esto nos pasó por querer ser independientes… en un país en donde ya no se puede ni caminar libremente por la calle.

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Carla estaba en su habitación con una intravenosa cuando apareció Heini, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Sobreviviré. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto… Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a este tipo de carreras locas.

-Me diste un susto, de lo pálida que te vi… - dijo con gesto de temor.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe… ahora seguro me dará sueño y me dormiré…

-Me quedaré a tu lado… esto es por culpa mía y de los otros… si hubiéramos esperado que ustedes terminaran de estudiar, nada de esto habría pasado.

-No importa.- dijo Carla mirándolo con ternura. Era tan guapo y con cara de arrepentimiento, más.

Se sentó en el sillón y la contemplaba, sosteniendo su mano, al rato la chica dormía y el pensaba…

-Es tan bella, que me pasaría la vida mirándola… creo que me estoy enamorando por primera vez en mi vida… yo que he sido tan hedonista y tan lujurioso… ahora me desconozco… Nunca pensé en hacer mi esposa a ninguna de las chicas con las que me acosté… Y ellas nunca me lo pidieron… pero Carla… es tan diferente a ellas…

Se imaginó casado con Carla… ella trabajando y estudiando y él, en la Marina… las noches tranquilas que pasaría a su lado, abrigado con su cuerpo tierno… sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos al sentirlo apasionado, sensual… entregado a ella totalmente…. Con estos pensamientos se durmió…

Claudia estaba rindiendo su informe a Maryland.

-Por fortuna, los hallamos a todos… aunque tuve miedo de que nos mataran, incluyendo a los nuestros, éramos casi cuatro grupos…

-Ellos cometieron una falta… no debían salir sin escolta… En estos momentos, no se puede salir sin escolta. Y menos ellos, uno que secuestren, y ya tienen como hacerle doblar la mano a su presidente.

-Habrá que ser más cuidadosas… Yo estaba preparando un examen semestral… por eso no dije nada… pero ya me queda de experiencia…

-No te culpes, Claudia, ustedes estaban estudiando, no las podemos culpar por eso. Ellos debieron avisar.

En ese momento, llegaba Terrence , Maryland se retiró discretamente para dejarlos conversar.

-Se que debes estar enfadada conmigo, y con razón.

-Solo a ustedes se les ocurre salir a turistear cuando este país esta tan convulsionado políticamente… y lo peor, sin escolta… Se que lo hizo con la mejor intención, por que nosotras estamos por presentar semestrales, y se lo agradezco, pero ese paseo, podia haber esperado.

-Ninguno se imaginó que iba a encontrarse con una manifestación que terminaría como terminó.

-Tienen suerte de estar vivos, mire, no tengo nada en su contra, de hecho le he permitido cosas que de saberlas Maryland, me costaría incluso el puesto, pero no abuse. Yo conozco este país, por que nací y crecí aquí, esta es mi patria, para bien o para mal. Ninguno de ustedes conoce este país, y tampoco la gente que hay ahora.

-La proxima vez, avisaré con antelación que queremos salir para que esten disponibles.

-Carla se desmayo hace un rato, por el bajón de adrenalina.

-Si, parece ser un padecimiento común entre ustedes.

-Por desgracia. Delia es asmática, a pesar de que ella ha controlado su padecimiento bastante bien… de vez en cuando se le dispara.

-¿Qué le ha dicho el médico?

-Se trata de asma emotiva… lo desarrollan todos los niños maltratados, lo cual es la norma dentro de este grupo.

-Pobre muchacha. Imagino que todas tienen historias similares.

-Es cierto, por eso Maryland es tan estricta con nosotras.

-Y con nosotros. Ya le dije a Maryland mis intenciones para contigo.

Claudia se volvió a mirarlo… no podía creerlo… ya Maryland lo sabia… por eso el interrogatorio de hacia un par de semanas atrás.

-¿Qué le dijo sobre eso?

-Que me investigaría, y si comprobaba que todo lo que le dije era cierto, me iba a ayudar a conquistarte.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Hazla, te la responderé si puedo, y si me sé la respuesta.

-¿No dejó alguna novia en Washington?

Terrence se rió… con aquella risa tan sensual y limpia que a Claudia se le antojaba como una caricia erótica para sus oídos.

-No, no he dejado a nadie esperándome en Washington, si es esa tu preocupación. Claudia, se que desconfías del sexo opuesto por lo ocurrido con tus padres, pero no todos los hombres somos iguales a ese…. Que por ironías del destino llamas padre, estoy solo… De hecho, la última mujer que tuve… fue hace tres años, antes de que me dieran esta misión.

-¿Qué paso que no se casaron?

-No entendía mi profesión…pretendía que yo dejara la Marina, pero vengo de una familia con tradición militar. ;i padre adoptivo era Almirante, y fue miembro del Servicio Exterior Norteamericano hasta su muerte. Diplomático de carrera. Ella no podía pretender que yo dejara todo lo que era mi vida por su amor… y yo no estaba tan enamorado de ella como para hacer eso.

-No le quería lo suficiente.

-No, de hecho, unos meses después de la ruptura, se caso con un productor de cine. ¿Y tú?

-No, nunca he tenido un novio, y no por que no hubiera querido, mis padres no me lo permitían, ni de adolescente, ni ahora que soy una mujer joven. A pesar de que les corrí todos los gustos, hice mis estudios primarios, me gradué con honores, luego hice mis estudios secundarios con honores y me gradué… haga lo que haga, nunca estaré a las alturas que ellos quieren, por más que me esfuerce.

-Heini también hizo lo mismo… lo tuve que empujar, pero lo hizo.

-Alicia me dijo que tendría que decirle con que me bañaba… Que todas tenemos a nuestras asignaciones, de un ala, como dicen aquí…

-Grant nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, que podíamos quedar enredados en los encantos de una nativa. Que eran las morenas tumbahombres.

-No dijo mal, hay un tamborito con esa frase.

En ese momento, Terrence aprovecho para tocar el tema de Heini y Carla.

-Supe que se disculpó con ella, y me alegra- dijo Claudia- Nos puso en una encrucijada… y Carla no quería que le dijéramos nada a Maryland, ni a Giuliana, aunque ella interrogó a su hermano y nada le sacó.

-No iba a ser tan tonto para hacer eso… Aunque delante de Naoko casi se delata.

-Eso fue hace un par de días… Espero que no se vuelvan a dar este tipo de incidentes…

EN ESE INSTANTE…

Un hombre se dirigía a la oficina de Maryland, era Michael Richard Hogan Hamilton, de veintiocho años, el más joven del grupo. La razón se llamaba Delia Marciaga.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, teniente Hogan?

-Se trata de la oficial Marciaga.

-¿Alguna queja?

-No, todo lo contrario, su trabajo es bueno. Yo quisiera saber si ella tiene algún compromiso aquí, en Panamá.

-Ah, ya veo, quieres saber si hay alguien rondándola.

-Sí. – dijo sonriendo con timidez.

-Delia no tiene novio, ni esposo. Ella solo tiene veintidós años, y hasta el momento, su corazón está vacante.

-Es un alivio saberlo. Señora Ainsworth, a mi me atrae intensamente ella… y quisiera su ayuda para conquistarla…

-¿La quieres en serio, para casarte?

-Si, la quiero… nunca había estado enamorado, pero me siento capaz de amarla intensamente…

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Aun no, soy un tanto reservado y tímido, muy lejos de lo que es mi hermano… Me gustaría saber…si ella siente lo mismo…que yo.

-Vamos a hacer algo, esta noche me acercaré a ella para preguntarle sobre ti. Mañana tendré la respuesta…

ESA NOCHE….

Delia miraba la ciudad desde el balcón donde se encontraba… Una tristeza empañaba su alma… recibió noticias de su casa. Una vez más su madre estaba hospitalizada debido a una gresca con su padre, en la que llevó la peor parte. Y él, preso por las denuncias de los vecinos.

La sacó de sus tristes cavilaciones, la voz de Maryland.

-Hace un poco de frío para que estés aquí a esta hora.

-Mañana no tengo clase en la U, así que decidí tomarme la tarde libre.

-Tienes la mirada triste, sospecho que acabas de recibir noticias de tu casa.

-Así es, mamá esta hospitalizada de nuevo… otra de las golpizas que le da mi padre, cuando hace algo que según él, no está bien. Unas veces es la comida recalentada, otras que se demore al llevarle una cerveza y así.

-Delia… hoy recibí una visita en mi oficina, se trata del Teniente Mike Hogan.

-¿Se ha quejado de mi comportamiento?

-No, todo lo contrario, me manifestó que le atraes mucho, aunque teme decírtelo por que piensa que lo vas a rechazar. Me preguntó si tenías novio o algún interés sentimental antes de haber ingresado aquí.

-Imagino que le dijo la verdad.

-Si… Hija, es hijo de un héroe de guerra, de hecho, el mismo también tiene sus laureles. Y aunque parezca un tanto tímido para acercarse a una chica, adivino en él intensidad en sus sentimientos. Es un admirador nada despreciable.

-Desea saber si me atrae…

-Sí.

-Cuando lo vi, me agradó su presencia, sus ojos, es un hombre guapo y eso no se discute. Tiemblo de solo pensar que algo pueda pasarle… y yo tampoco me atrevo a manifestarle cuanto me atrae.

-Bueno, después de enterarme de tus sentimientos hacia él… Me gustaría que todas ustedes hicieran buenos matrimonios, que tuvieran una vida diferente… observa a ese chico, puede hacer mucho por ti y por tu carrera, en caso de que todo se tuerza.

Richard, el hermano de Mike esperaba impaciente a su hermano, cuando lo vio llegar a la habitación.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Va a averiguar que piensa la interesada. Me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima…

-A mi me atrae Sonia Judith. Es una mujer hermosa y valiente… y es el tipo de mujer que era mamá. Verla me la recuerda… Y me gustaría tener una mujer así a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Maryland tus sentimientos sobre Sonia Judith?

-Mañana voy a su oficina a decirle cuanto me atrae ella… Y sabré si su corazón tiene dueño.

Entretanto, otro que también tomaba la misma decisión era Sean Arthur, que no dejaba de coquetearle a Daniela Rivera, una beldad de veintiún años. A pesar de tener casi 34 años, la chica le gustaba demasiado.

-Mañana es el día. No puedo seguir guardándome esto que siento por ella… tengo que saber si tiene compromisos.

HOLA: Este es el décimo capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI CAPITULO**

**PANAMA QUERERTE…**

Se acercaba Noviembre, el mes en que se celebraban las fechas clásicas de la Independencia de Panamá. Pero, apenas el general Noriega ganó el poder, al aparecer la Cruzada Civilista, los desfiles patrios fueron suspendidos. Pero eso no era obstáculo para que las chicas se fueran esa semana de viaje.

Un viaje planeado desde septiembre, ya que saldrían todos los grupos. El edificio quedaría custodiado por un grupo de chicas que le llamaban la tropa de choque.

El único inconveniente era que partían el dos de noviembre, considerado el día de los difuntos. Ese día no se podía escuchar música movida. Y Alicia estaba escuchando sus cassettes para clasificarlos en música movida, típica y romántica… en eso estaba cuando llegó Naoko.

-¿Qué haces?

-Reviso mis cassettes de música. Mañana salimos para el Interior y no quiero ir desprovista. Se que a ustedes les gusta el rock, la música country y el jazz, pero nosotras tenemos gustos diferentes. Yo, por ejemplo, me gustan mucho las baladas en español, al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeras de grupo, aunque no desprecio una salsa de las buenas, como las de Rubén Blades o las del Gran Combo de Puerto Rico, sin dejar de escuchar a Fruko, que es salsa colombiana.

-No sabía que tu gusto musical fuera tan variado…

-También me gusta la balada melódica en inglés. De mis cantantes favoritas, esta Whitney Houston, esa chica estremece el alma de cualquiera cuando canta. Y sin dejar de escuchar a Air Supply. Esos son mis favoritos.

-imagino que saben bailar salsa bien, o me equivoco…

-No andas errado, somos latinas. Llevamos el caribe en la sangre… Imposible que no sepamos. Y seria bueno que ustedes aprendieran. No se van a quedar comiendo pavo en una recepción de Navidad en la Embajada…

-Por supuesto, yo aprendí en República Dominicana a bailar merengue. Y la salsa la aprendí en Nueva York y Cuba, concretamente Guantánamo.

-Me alegra saberlo, por lo menos tendré pareja para bailar y no tendré que pasar toda la noche sentada.

-Y la música típica… He escuchado algunas piezas y son muy buenas.

-Tenemos buenos intérpretes… los que me gustan son Osvaldo Ayala, a quien le dicen el "Escorpión de Paritilla" y Ulpiano Vergara, a quien le dicen el Mechiblanco , y Victorio Vergara, a quien le dicen "El Tigre de la Candelaria". Pero más Osvaldo.

-Lo he escuchado, tiene una música que dan ganas de bailarla, pero no sé como se baila.

-Ya aprenderás… tendrás oportunidad de conocer las tradiciones del Interior. Aunque hayamos nacido en la capital, todas nosotras, incluyéndome, llevamos una cholita interiorana muy dentro de nosotras. Yo se montar un caballo, por que lo aprendí en la finca de mis abuelos en Boquete. Y llevo la pollera con tanto garbo como una interiorana, a pesar de que solo pasaba las vacaciones escolares con mis abuelos y luego las de la Universidad.

-Me encantará verte con pollera. Debes lucir hermosa.

-Naoko, yo quisiera explicarte…

-Si es por lo que paso el día de la escaramuza en el Parque Porras, no tienes que explicarme nada…

-Si, se que no entendiste lo que hice, pero tenia mis razones.

A lo que se refería Alicia era a un incidente durante la escaramuza del Parque Porras. En su búsqueda había visto a su ex novio formar parte del comando doberman que en ese momento perseguía a los civilistas. Tenía acorralado a Naoko cuando ella le vio.

Naoko estaba prácticamente acorralado y el levantó la manguera… para pegarle cuando una fría voz femenina lo congeló.

-Suelta esa manguera… inmediatamente o eres hombre muerto…

Carlos se volteó para ver a la dueña de esa voz fría cuando…

-¿Alicia?

Al mirar al jenízaro, Alicia quedó congelada en su sitio, sosteniendo un revólver calibre veintidós en sus manos, apuntando al hombre que tenia la manguera en la mano. Un caudal de recuerdos, a cual más doloroso y humillante aparecieron en su mente. Era su ex novio, el hombre al que le había entregado lo mejor de su vida, para que después la despreciara como si fuera un kleenex sucio.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo…

-Si, ya sabes de que lado estoy… vete, antes de que una de mis compañeras te vea… Si es que alguna vez en tu vida me amaste…

-Pero….

-No discutas… soy parte de los famosos Cascos Alados, que tantas bajas y dolores de cabeza le hemos causado a tu "general"…

Era cierto, su ex novia se decidió a apoyar a los sediciosos… y no solo a apoyarlos, sino a entregarse al establishment norteamericano… como tantas veces los habían adoctrinado… pero, se dijo… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que iba a llorar tu partida y a resignarse al papel de amante en lugar del que cobardemente aquella mujer le arrebató? Ella tomó la decisión que más le convino no solo a su patria, sino a ella misma como mujer y persona. Sabia también, que los que descubrían la identidad de un Casco Alado, perdían irremediablemente la vida…

-Vete… - le dijo la chica- Vete, y olvida que me has visto, de mi no sabes nada… ¿entiendes? Nada… Te perdono la vida, que bien se que no debo hacerlo… pero tengo mis razones… Vete, Carlos, antes de que aparezca una de mis compañeras, que no será tan misericordiosa como yo. Y ni una palabra de este encuentro a tu mujer…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

-Ya… yo tengo quien me cuide- dijo mirando a Naoko, que seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.

El militar se fue, confundido, sabía que sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte, pero ahora, se sentía comprometido a no decir nada sobre el paradero de su ex novia… Por que el general le preguntaría si cazó a alguna Alada. Y se comprometió a no delatar a su ex novia. Si es que alguna vez en tu vida me amaste… Y ese chino que lo miraba con ojos severos, debía ser la nueva pareja de su ex novia. Leyó en los ojos de aquel hombre un caudal de sentimientos por la mujer vestida de uniforme gris oscuro, casi negro que estaba frente a él, apuntándole con un arma.

Al irse el hombre, Naoko vio en los ojos de Alicia un brillo de lágrimas… y dedujo que ese era el que mil veces maldijo en su mente, por que lo alejaba de la mujer que amaba… al que mil veces llamó imbécil, que muchas veces en sueños, pensó en darle un escarmiento por haber dudado de una mujer por la que el daba todo, aun lo que no tenía… el que siempre despreció como rival.

-¿Por qué le perdonaste la vida? El te la desgració, no debiste tener piedad con él.

-Por una vez en la vida, Naoko, no cuestiones mis decisiones… Se que no debí hacerlo, por que contravengo ordenes directas… pero yo tengo mis razones… Su mujer esta esperando un bebé, y yo no tengo derecho a quitarle a un niño inocente que ninguna culpa tiene, a su padre… Yo misma le explicaré a Maryland lo que ocurrió. Vámonos, este lugar no es seguro ni para ti ni para mí.

Y durante tres días se negó en redondo a hablar del asunto después de que esa misma noche tuviera una conversación con Maryland.

-O sea que sabe que estas con nosotras.

-Sí, ya se que no debí perdonarle la vida, que eso forma parte de nuestra leyenda, pero no tengo derecho a quitarle a un niño inocente que no tiene culpa de los errores de los adultos a su padre…

-Pero el no tuvo piedad contigo al catalogarte de… No entiendo por qué, le perdonaste la vida… ¿Te prometió no decir nada sobre ti?

-Se lo ordené terminantemente… Y creo que no dirá nada, por que le será muy difícil explicar a su general como una Alada se le escapó, en vez de capturarla. Además, no creo que sea tan bruto para decirle a su mujer que se encontró en una manifestación con su ex novia.

-Yo no confió en él, la verdad. Y creo que Naoko tampoco, recuerda que para él es el… imbécil.

-El no entiende por que yo tomé semejante decisión, pero tuve mis razones… y tengo que ser consecuente con ellas.

-Espero que esa decisión no tenga consecuencias a la larga…

En ese momento Naoko no quería ya que le explicaran nada, pero ella quería explicarle por qué tomo esa decisión.

-No logro entender por qué le perdonaste la vida… Sabe en lo que estás… y su lealtad está con Noriega, tú no fuiste más que una aventura en su vida…

-Recuerda que te dije que hay un niño de por medio.

-Sí, y se te olvida que a ti desde niña te están cobrando cosas que no hiciste, y te juzgan y condenan aun sabiendo que no estabas allí, ni tenías en ese momento uso de razón para dar órdenes. No te dejaron tener niñez, adolescencia y no te pueden ver nada bueno en tus manos, que no lo quieran para ellas, que o te lo arrebatan o te amenazan para que lo entregues… Alicia… ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir cediendo lo que te pertenece por derecho? ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en los otros y no en ti? ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir permitiendo que te destrocen la vida? ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir renunciando a todo para que los demás no te hagan daño?

La angustia y el dolor en la voz del hombre que tenía enfrente asombraron a Alicia. Naoko la amaba realmente, eso todo mundo lo sabía… menos ella. Y si, siempre había cedido lo que le pertenecía para que no le hicieran daño… por eso no dudaban en amenazarla para quitarle todo lo que tenía. Incluso el cariño de sus padres. Por eso se impuso el castigo de la soledad física y afectiva.

-Yo te quiero, Alicia… lo sabes.

-Lo sé, Naoko, y se que no dices esto por herirme… lo dices por que me quieres ver feliz.

-Si, y por que has llegado hasta el fondo de mi corazón… no quiero, no soporto verte sufriendo por un hombre que no te merece… cuando hay tantos que darían lo que no tienen por una mirada tuya. Que darían su fortuna y todo lo que poseen por un beso, por una caricia, por saberse dueños de tu corazón…

-¿Tú entre esos?

-¿Por qué no? Estoy soltero, tengo mi carrera, y me siento capaz de hacerte feliz y borrarte del alma a ese imbécil que no te valoró. Si, te quiero… como nunca he querido a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida… Y antes de que me preguntes si Maryland lo sabe, te adelanto, si, lo sabe y aprueba que te corteje… pero, como se en el estado que dejo "ese" tu corazón, estaré siempre allí, a tu lado, para lo que desees y necesites, en espera de que me digas lo que quiero escuchar de tus labios…

Y salio de la habitación, dejándola sumida en un mar de confusiones… y con el corazón apretado.

Naoko salio de la habitación donde estaba Alicia cuando se encuentra con Grant.

-¿Y, te dio alguna explicación de su conducta con el tal Carlos?

-Si, supuestamente la mujer del tipo ese esta en espera de un hijo, la verdad, no entiendo, a ella le han cobrado injustamente cosas, desde que era una bebé… por que tener tantas contemplaciones con esa mujer que le desgració la vida… Y con ese tipo…

-Hijo, ella es una mujer de sentimientos nobles, que no busca venganza… ni se ensaña con los inocentes que no tienen culpa de los errores de los adultos… Ella es una mujer que merece ser feliz.

-Ya le manifesté mis sentimientos… sabe que la amo.

-¿Ya te declaraste?

-Si, la amo, Grant… y me duele profundamente que ella le ceda a todos su derecho a ser feliz… Esa gente es como los niños malcriados, que todo lo que ven, lo quieren. Y si no me los das, te hago un berrinche delante de todos para que te de pena. Así son.

-Maryland sabe lo que pretendes con Alicia.

-Si, fui el primero en manifestárselo antes de que los demás grupos empezaran… Yo encaro mis cosas de frente. No me gusta esconderme ni tampoco jugar con los sentimientos ajenos… O amo, o no amo… así de simple.

-¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Nada… No le di tiempo a decirme que no.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… 2 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1987…

La mañana estaba soleada, no parecía ser una mañana de la estación lluviosa, y fresca… Todos bajaron con sus maletines, con ropa para una estancia de nueve días en el interior de la República… Alicia, vestía un jean caqui con un suéter polo rojo y una gorrita de béisbol, debajo de la cual escondía su hermoso cabello negro. Las demás iban con jeans azules y suéter celeste. Los chicos iban variados, para no llamar la atención… aunque era difícil por que eran tan guapos que no se sabía a donde mirar.

Naoko iría de conductor designado, por si Alicia se cansaba de manejar.

Un maletín negro llevaba los cassettes de música que la tarde anterior Alicia había escogido cuidadosamente… No había música movida… ya que era el día de los difuntos, así que solo se escucharían baladas y música instrumental.

Salieron todos en los busitos Nissan Urvan que habían adquirido para tales propósitos… Alicia para darles un poco por su lado había empezado con canciones de Barry White y con piezas de Charles Mangione… Piezas que ponían en jaque a las chicas… por su sensualidad y romanticismo implícitos.

-Ya deseo que estemos cruzando el Puente de las Américas… esa música me pone la piel de gallina… -comentó Daniela, revolviéndose nerviosa en su asiento… mientras soportaba con valentía la coquetería descarada de su compañero de asiento.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto crucemos el puente de las Américas, nos desquitaremos.-dijo Esmeralda, que procuraba mirar hacia fuera para no encontrarse con la expresión provocativa del hermano de Heini, que le daba escalofríos.

Al llegar al puente de las Americas, Alicia cambio la música por las baladas en español….y allí todas se liaron a cantar…

De cara al mar veo el amanecer…

Y una gaviota me hace estremecer…

Mueve su cuerpo al compás del viento

Y con sus alas vuela mi pensamiento

Que será de ti

Mis ojos vuelan hacia el horizonte…

Mucho más lejos donde el sol se esconde

Alzo mi voz para gritar tu nombre…

Pero nadie, nadie me responde….

Qué será de ti

Los chicos las miraban provocativos y las chicas sacaban su mejor voz… entre esas Daniela, que había tomado algunas clases de canto, durante los fines de semana, en el Departamento de Expresiones Artísticas de la Universidad de Panamá, futura Facultad de Bellas Artes…

Cada amanecer tengo una cita aquí…

Cada noche se muere un poco de mí

Solo entre mis sueños pienso que será de ti…

Mis lágrimas se funden con la brisa gris

Cuando me pregunto si serás feliz

Solo entre mis sueños pienso que será de ti…

El mar me envuelve con su canto amargo

Y cada vez los días son más largos

En mi rincón habita la tristeza…

En mi rincón tu imagen se respeta…

Qué será de ti…

Los chicos miraban con coquetería a las chicas, que sacaban su mejor voz, como si quisieran descargar la tormenta de emociones que ellos les provocaban…

Y Naoko esperaba que Alicia cantara y ella no se hizo de rogar

Hola soledad…no me extraña tu presencia…

Casi siempre estás conmigo, te saluda

Una vieja amiga… que te encuentras una mas

Hola soledad… esta noche te esperaba

Aunque no te diga nada

Es tan grande mi tristeza

Ya conoces mi dolor…

Naoko sintió su piel afiebrada… al escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo… cantando aquel bolero de los años cincuenta, casi de los inicios de la posguerra…

Yo soy un pájaro herido

Que llora sola en su nido

Por que no puede volar

Y por eso estoy contigo

Soledad yo soy tu amiga,

Ven que vamos a charlar…

Naoko sentía deseo, no podía ocultarlo…pero era por encima de todas las cosas un caballero. Ese amor que sentía por Alicia tenía expresión física, pero como árabe, ruso y japonés que era, su código de honor, no lo dejaba faltarle a Alicia, por mucho deseo que sintiera por ella… Ya iban pasando por Arraiján… Y allí aprovechó Alicia para cambiar el cassette. Alicia recordaba aquel trabajo que le destrozó la vida… pero había que continuar.

Y Naoko… el la amaba sinceramente… con un amor honrado… más que el que le ofreció Carlos… con él perdió la virginidad, si, le entregó lo mejor de su vida, y lo único que recibió fueron desprecios, malos tratos y duda sobre su honestidad… no era justo que no se diese una oportunidad…

Las chicas iban cantando… entusiasmadas con las baladas que Alicia escogió…

Corazón de Piedra….

Corazón… de piedra…

Otra vez cayó la noche…

Otra vez… la madrugada

Y me faltan tus caricias…

Me falta tu mirada…

Tu calor… tu cuerpo…

Es que sin ti… querido amor sin ti

No sé sobrevivir…

Corazón de Piedra… Corazón de Piedra…

En ese momento llegaban a los terrenos de lo que sería la urbanización Ciudad del Futuro, en La Chorrera… harían una parada en Capira para comprar pan y queso. En ese momento estaba tocando una canción de Claudia de Colombia… una cantautora muy conocida por un tema musical que fue adaptada a la música típica…

La sombra de mi recuerdo te seguirá

Por donde quiera que vayas

De mis amores te acordarás…

La sombra de mi recuerdo

Te seguirá…

La sombra, la sombra

Cuando alguien te diga

Que te quiere mucho

Y no sientas nada que conmueva

Tu corazón

Cuando alguien te bese amorosamente

Y tampoco sientas

la llama ardiente de la pasión…

Entonces será que te acordarás

Por que mi recuerdo como una sombra

Te seguirá

Sonia también cantaba con las chicas… y Richard le sonreía provocativamente coqueto.

Te estoy queriendo cada día más

Cada momento estoy pensando en ti

Me siento triste cuando tú no estás

Solo en tus brazos puedo ser feliz

Te quiero tanto que no importa ya

Lo que la gente diga de los dos

Los que nos juzgan nunca lograrán

Que estemos separados tú y yo…

Te quiero para mí….

Tan solo para mí…

No necesito más para vivir

Desde el momento que te conocí

Cambio mi vida y me enamoré

En cuerpo y alma me he entregado a ti

Siempre a tu lado te he seguido fiel

Como se quiere a la libertad

Como se quiere el calor del sol

Como se quiere el fuego del hogar

Mas que a la vida te he querido yo

Te quiero para mí

Tan solo para mí

Tú has sido de verdad

Mi gran amor

Te quiero para mí

Tan solo para mí

No necesito más

Para vivir…

Richard quiso saber que grupo era el que cantaba, ya que le gustó la canción….

-Trigo Limpio… un grupo musical español… Igual que el grupo Mocedades.

Ya iban en camino para Capira… se detuvieron en un pequeña refresquería, donde vendían el famoso queso Chela y pan artesanal… Algunos aprovecharon para comer algo en la refresquería, ya que llegarían a Las Tablas casi a las cuatro de la tarde… algunos comieron bollos de maíz con queso blanco y otros decidieron probar el famoso chicheme chorrerano, que tanto afamaban los que habían visitado el interior de la República.

-Cantan como los mismos ángeles…- dijo Heini al acercarse a Bryan.

-Yo estoy que me quemo del deseo… pero hay que recordar la prohibición de Maryland… me muero por darle un beso a Ariadna. Pero, me conozco, no voy a hacerlo, por que puedo irme en el gusto.

-Yo todavía tengo en mi boca el sabor de los de Carla… y los deseo más que nunca… - suspiró…

Al terminar los buses salieron hacia Las Tablas, las chicas volverían a cantar… Heini aprovechó para preguntar que tipo de música era.

-Música romántica…. Baladas… Me imagino que ustedes tendrán la suya…

-Si, tenemos. Yo en lo personal, me gusta el jazz.

-Lo noté… tiene su encanto… aunque la nuestra también… Todas las canciones que escucharon fueron éxitos en los años setenta y en los años ochenta… es una música inolvidable…

-Estamos entrando en la provincia de Coclé… Aquí podemos almorzar… y si se puede, quedarnos… ya que Carla tiene familia aquí… ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si… por mi no hay inconveniente…

Y llegaron a la casa de la señora Lourdes Jaén de Hernández, tía de Carla, que tenia reputación de ser la costurera más afamada de la región, hacia unas polleras marcadas hermosas…

-¡Hola mi amor! -fue el saludo de la señora cuando Carla bajó del bus… -Creí que tus estudios te tenían tan ocupada que no tenias tiempo para visitar a tus familiares…

-No, tía, usted sabe que yo siempre vengo para las vacaciones de verano, que desde que ingresé a los Alados, se han acortado en un mes, en lugar de tres. Vine con unas amistades, ¿Crees que podremos quedarnos hasta mañana?

-¡Claro que sí, no faltaba más! Desde que murió tu tío, esta casa esta demasiado sola… y grande para mí, me hará bien que me hagan compañía…

Todos bajaron… La señora se fijo inmediatamente en Heini…

-Es muy guapo ese muchacho… ¿No te parece?

-Tía, ese es el oficial norteamericano que escolto. Es el coronel Heinrich Tirpitz… de quien te hablé en la última carta que te escribí.

-Por la forma como te mira, pareciera que le gustas…

-¿Te parece, tía?

-No te hagas la francesa, sabes que yo no me equivoco, hija… ese está cayéndose del palo por ti. Y no me disgusta nada el muchacho, no… Es el tipo de hombre que me gustaría para sobrino político…

-Papá jamás querrá que me case con un norteamericano, es más quiere que me quede sola…

-Yo lo que creo es que tu padre te quiere para que reemplaces a tu madre… eso no es nada normal en un padre.

-Lo sé, una vez intentó… pero me defendí… No sé, tía…

-Hija, recuerda que tu madre va a morir… no es por que sea mi cuñada, pero he visto morir a mi marido de esa enfermedad que tiene tu madre… No existe cura, solo paliativos para alargarle un poco más la vida… pero cura no hay. Y si quedas sola en el mundo, necesitaras a alguien a tu lado… Ese muchacho es bueno, lo veo en sus ojos…

-Ni te lo he presentado para que digas que es bueno…

-Preséntamelo, eso puede arreglarse…

Heini se acercó a Carla. La tía quedo impresionada por la apostura del muchacho…

-Te presento a mi tía, Lourdes. Tía, este es el Coronel Heinrich Tirpitz… de la Marína de los Estados Unidos.

-Un placer, madame…- dijo tomando galantemente la mano de la anciana a sus labios, depositando en ella un ligero beso. La anciana se sonrojó como una adolescente.

-El gusto es mío, coronel… de modo que usted pretende a mi sobrina favorita…

-Sí, se puede decir que así es…- sonrió – Su sobrina es muy valiente…

-Sí, es una chica valiente… aunque es una niña todavía… una niña que espera el momento de convertirse en mujer… con el hombre adecuado…

ESA TARDE…

Como era el día de los difuntos, era costumbre ir a la iglesia, para rogar por el alma de los seres que habían dejado este mundo para ir al encuentro del Señor. Y todos fueron a misa… La iglesia de San Juan Bautista, quedaba en el centro de la cabecera de provincia.

Durante la misa, Heini vio que Carla derramaba amargas lagrimas… una pena muy honda la estremecía por dentro… era la enfermedad de su madre y los deseos insanos de su padre… hubiera dado lo que no tenia por no ser tan hermosa…

Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo… apretándola suavemente… ella se sintió protegida…

-Gracias…

-¿Es por tu madre?

-Sí… y por mi tío… el fue más padre para mí que mi propio padre… yo hubiera querido quedarme con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenia que regresar a la capital… solo vivía para las vacaciones de verano, para estar con ellos… sufrí mucho cuando murió, y mi padre lo celebró.

-¿Ese fue el detonante para irte de la casa?

-Sí. Ese fue el detonante… Me duele, por que deje a mi madre a merced de un hombre que no la quiso nunca… y que cree que yo me voy a prestar para ser la rival de mi madre…

-Eso es aberrante e inmoral.

-Sí, pero quien se lo dice… No soporta que le lleven la contraria. Y yo no tengo fuerzas para sacar a mi madre del lado de él.

Regresaron a la finca… Era una finca preciosa, y se veía el cuidado que sus dueños tenían… Y eso que solo iban a quedarse una noche.

Se quedaron en la sala… había un equipo de sonido que las chicas, previo permiso de la dueña de la casa, usaron.

Conocedora del gusto masculino, la señora Hernández compro una caja de cervezas Lowenbraü para que ellos bebieran. A las chicas, que no tomaban ni gota de alcohol les hizo una deliciosa chicha de granadilla.

-Bueno, es nuestra primera escala antes de llegar al Haras EL ARRIERO…

-Sí, se que te mueres por ver a tus tíos y a tus abuelos, Daniela.

-Y por volver a ponerme mi pollera para bailar tamborito…

-Por cierto, Sean esta coqueteándote descaradamente, ni disimula.

-Me pone nerviosa, cuando salíamos de la capital, pensaba que no iba a acabar esa tortura, con las piezas de jazz que pusieron.

-¿Crees que tus tíos lo aprueben? Como la atmósfera antiyanqui se respira por todos lados…

-Lo aprobarán… aunque sea un hombre demasiado rico. Yo estuve investigando y aparecen en la revista Fortune &Forbes… su familia esta en el tercer lugar, entre las familias más ricas del mundo.

-Y encima con esa pinta de James Bond que se hala… me recuerda al escocés que hace ese papel en el cine.

-Tiemblo de solo pensar que le pase algo malo. No soportaría que Noriega lo torturara.

Tiemblo… Cada vez que te veo

Yo se que tiemblo…

No hay misterio de ti

Que yo no entienda

Por que trato de ocultar

Que tu eres parte de mí.

Sean la miraba sensual, fijamente, como si quisiera penetrar el corazón de la chica

Hubo un adiós

Que no derroto al corazón

Igual que una raíz tú presencia quedó

Se que en tu vida un día

Mandó la razón

Pero no se escapó del ayer

Mi corazón…

Daniela salio a la terraza, se quemaba por dentro… ese hombre la sacaba de balance, tanto, que en la práctica de tiro, no podía sostener el revólver… sin que se le resbalara de las manos… por primera vez, se sentía indefensa.

Enamorarse era algo que estaba muy lejos de su mente, en medio de tanto dolor… de tanta desolación… un hombre se había sentido atraído por ella. Pero, era un hombre demasiado alto para sus merecimientos… un hombre rico… inmensamente rico…

La sacó de sus pensamientos, la sensual voz del muchacho, que se había separado del grupo de sus compañeros

-Hace un poco de frío… para que estés aquí tan sola…

-¿Eh? Ah, disculpe, coronel Morgan. No lo sentí llegar…

-Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos… y tenias una expresión tan triste, que quise endulzar un poco ese tierno rostro.

-A usted no le puedo mentir… pensaba en mi familia… y en como tuve que dejarlos… Pero, no me quedó más remedio… Qué Dios me perdone por lo que hice.

-Imagino que fue algo muy feo.

-Si, me botaron no por que esperase un hijo siendo soltera, me botaron por defender a mi mamá de los puños de mi padre… Si hubiera sido usted, haría lo mismo que hice yo.

-Daniela, no te tortures, eso no fue tu culpa… Además, quiero decirte algo… pero no se como lo tomarás…

-Dígalo. Prometo no asustarme…

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me he enamorado de ti?

Daniela se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo… No se había propuesto conquistarlo… es más, sabia que era un multimillonario… y encima con una carrera militar floreciente…

-Eso no puede ser, coronel Morgan.

-¿Por qué no puede ser, Daniela? ¿Por las diferencias sociales? Yo no me enamoro de lo que pueda aportarme al matrimonio una mujer… me enamoro de la mujer… y eso no necesita dinero en mano. Mi padre cometió el error de dejar ir a una mujer que valía más que cualquier otra, incluida mi madre… Y yo no pienso cometer el mismo error.

-Yo no le convengo- dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-Eso, deja que yo decida si me convienes o no.

-¿Maryland lo sabe?

-Sí, antes del paseo, se lo comuniqué… No te ha dicho nada, por que espera poder abordarte el tema cuando regresaran. Pero ya lo sabe.

La mirada intensa del muchacho parecía taladrar el suéter que llevaba puesto…

-No espero que me aceptes de inmediato, solo que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte…

Daniela lo miró… y sintiendo aquella mano que sostenía la suya con ternura y calidez.

-Déjeme pensarlo… son decisiones que no se pueden tomar a la ligera.

En ese momento, la dueña de la casa los invitó a la terraza de la casona… en ese momento la banda de música del cuartel de bomberos… se reunía en la plaza… Eran las once y media de la noche… y estaban esperando que fuera media noche para arrancar a tocar diana en saludo a la gesta separatista del 3 de noviembre de 1903, en que Panamá, se separó de la Gran Colombia.

-¿Para qué se reúnen?- pregunto Terrence.

-Para rendirle homenaje a la Patria, aunque en la capital no hay desfiles, en el Interior si. – dijo Claudia.

Sean estaba justo al lado de Daniela… él era más alto que ella… y le gustaba esa diferencia… Siguieron conversando en la terraza esperando la hora en que tocaran las dianas… poco tiempo después arrancaron a tocar…empezaron con una canción típica conocida por todos, la cumbia Viva Panamá…

-Hermoso… - sonrió Terrence… Saben hacerle homenaje a la patria…

Tocaron varias piezas típicas más… un par de horas después, todo mundo se retiró a descansar.

-Mañana tenemos que salir rumbo hacia Chiriquí…

-Haremos parada en Los Santos… la tierra de Muñeca y Ariadna.

-No sabia que fueras santeña… - sonrío Anthony James.

-Mi familia paterna es santeña. Mi madre es chiricana… de una de las familias más ricas de la región. Pero, yo renuncie a todo eso… ya puedes imaginar por qué.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación, al igual que las chicas. Era evidente que todas las chicas tenían parientes con cierto nivel económico…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Siento mucho que se tengan que ir así… me hubiera agradado que se quedaran…

-No podemos quedar mal con la familia de Claudia. Ellos nos ofrecieron pasar estos días patrios con ellos. Iremos a visitar a la familia de Muñeca y de Ariadna, para continuar rumbo a Chiriqui… donde pasaremos unos días con ellos.

-No olviden el camino, y Carla… acuérdate de lo que te dije… es un buen hombre… no dejes ir tu felicidad…

Heini comprendió que se referían a él. Ya en camino hacia Los Santos, él abordo el tema.

-¿Qué te dijo tu tía sobre mí?

-Se dio cuenta de lo que sientes… dice que eres un buen hombre… y que puedes ser mi salvación.

-Y te dijo la verdad… Carla, no se como hacerte entender que te quiero… y que si sigo como voy, terminaré amándote más que a mi vida…

Ella se hundió en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con infinito cariño… en su triste infancia y juventud, siempre había pensado que no la querían… que no le gustara a nadie… pero este germano-norteamericano le cambiaría los esquemas…

Llegaron a la provincia de Los Santos… en ese momento se escenificaba el desfile, y un par de horas después, el Te Deum en la Iglesia de Santa Librada.

La tía de Ariadna, María Isabel Carrasquilla Hernández, era una de las costureras más afamadas del pueblo, junto con Isabel Anguizola, abuela de Grazia Gabriela, una de las chicas de Delta Uno y la abuela de Nazareth Herrera, del grupo Delta Dos.

-Hola, princesa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, criatura?- dijo la señora abrazando a su sobrina… y mirando a la comitiva que en ese momento se bajaban del autobús…

-Son amistades de mi grupo de los Cascos Alados… podemos quedarnos hasta mañana?

-No faltaba más… Pueden quedarse…

Se bajaron, la casa de la señora Hernández era una casa grande, casi como una finca… tenia un buen hato de ganado y una gran extensión de terreno.

Sean ayudo a bajar del bus a Daniela, pero hubo un momento en que ella perdió pie, y casi se cae… pero, este, caballerosamente la sostuvo, para que no cayera…

Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos… casi podía sentir su peso, y sus músculos… y su respiración… y levanto instintivamente el rostro…

Unos labios tiernos, silenciosos… sensuales, con gusto a canela, se apoderaron de los suyos… aquellos brazos la ajustaron a su cuerpo… con cuidado…

No supo cuanto duro… pero a ella le pareció una eternidad… Sean levanto el rostro, sin soltarla…

-Quisiera tenerte así toda mi vida…- murmuró ardiente… -así, pegada a mí… Daniela… Daniela… me vuelves loco…

-Suélteme… por favor… no se complique la vida, ni me la complique a mí…

La soltó…y ella agitada subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa. Sean todavía sentía aquel cuerpo tierno apoyado en el cuerpo de ella.

El desfile del cuatro de noviembre fue muy lucido, ya que participaron todos los colegios de la provincia… un par de horas después, seria la misa del día de la bandera…

En todas partes la tonada patriótica propia de ese día, que todos los provincianos cantaban con patriótico fervor.

Oh bandera que orgullosa

En tu cielo azul flameas

Seas siempre la gloriosa

Que la altiva siempre seas

Cuando miro de tu cielo,

Del iris los reflejos  
>Llena de nostalgia pienso<p>

En el día en que este lejos…

Pero yo quiero, bandera mía

Que cuando me toque por fin marchar.

Que cubra entonces… mi huesa fría

Tu lienzo adorado y descansar…

Esa tarde partieron hacia Chiriquí… Carla iba pensativa… su tía tenia razón… Heini la quería sinceramente… y aquello no cambiaría… y ella no estaba segura de merecer aquel sentimiento que la atontaba… y asustaba…

Llegaron a la ciudad de David, a las dos de la tarde… se quedarían en Chiriquí hasta el día nueve de noviembre… en horas de la tarde… para llegar a la capital el diez en la mañana.

El Haras "EL ARRIERO" estaba a pocas horas de la ciudad de David, después del aeropuerto Enrique Malek. Ese haras era de los tíos de Claudia Victoria. El Doctor Mario Luís Guevara Gutiérrez era primo del padre de Claudia, era el pariente rico de la familia, pero no por lo millonario era que se distinguía, sino por su humildad y su desprendimiento con los más pobres.

Junto con el doctor Luis Stanziola, hacían giras médicas a las comarcas guaimíes para atender a los adultos y vacunar a los mas pequeños, y los que trabajaban en el Haras, se alegraban de ver a la que llamaban la "Niña Claudia", que junto con la "Niña Ada" que era la nieta del doctor Stanziola eran los ángeles del lugar…

-Hola, pequeña- saludó a Claudia su tío.

-Hola tío..- lo abraza – disculpa si te molesto con toda esta tropa de gente.

-No me molestas, corazón, recuerda que yo también soy civilista… Cuantos son.

-Dieciocho… conmigo.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, el doctor Guevara, los llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones… esa noche, después de una cena ligera… Terrence quiso quedarse un rato en la terraza… en ese momento llega el tío de Claudia.

-Hermosa noche…

-Si, aunque un tanto fría… se respira tanta paz, tranquilidad, que se podría decir que estamos en otro país…

-Así es, esta provincia es de hombres luchadores, de mujeres hermosas y valientes… como mi sobrina…

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, doctor?

-Amigo, me gustaría saber, cuáles son sus intenciones con mi sobrina… en este momento, piense que yo soy el padre de ella, por que el que debería estar en este lugar, cuestionándole… le importa más la bandera de un partido político que su propia hija…

-¿Debo ser sincero?

-Lo exijo…

-Doctor, yo quiero a su sobrina… no para un rato, la quiero para toda la vida… me quiero casar con ella. Con lo que lleve o traiga de su hogar, yo la quiero.

El doctor lo miró, y Terrence le sostuvo valientemente la mirada… Era un momento emocionante… en el que la emoción era tal, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo… El nunca olvidaría este Noviembre, por que en ese momento todas demostraban de lo que eran capaces por su patria…

HOLA: Este es el decimoprimer capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	12. Chapter 12

**XIII CAPITULO **

**NAVIDAD EN LA EMBAJADA**

22 de Diciembre 1987: En la embajada de los Estados Unidos había una agitación febril. Iban llegando camiones de servicio de catering. Al día siguiente sería la fiesta que daría el Embajador a los componentes de los Cascos Alados y los grupos de contrainteligencia que estaban combatiendo a Noriega.

EN EL CUARTEL DE LOS CASCOS ALADOS…

Alicia estaba algo contrariada. Maryland y las chicas, incluyéndola, tenían que salir a comprar un traje de cóctel para asistir a la fiesta de Navidad… Tendrían tres en las siguientes semanas, una en la casa de Samuel Lewis Galindo, otra en casa del jefe del Comando Sur, comandante Maxwell Thurman, y esta.

Alicia no era partidaria de ataviarse tanto, pero no le quedaba más remedio… Y más por que esos vestidos por ser de fiesta, debían ser escotados, a ella no le gustaba andar enseñando tanto, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

-¿Todavía no te has vestido?

-No se si ir con ustedes… ustedes saben que no me gusta…

-No te hagas de rogar, Alicia, siempre hay que rogarte cuando vienen las fiestas de diciembre para que te pongas un traje de noche… Y no se por qué, si con una figura como la tuya, andaría orgullosa de poder lucirla…

Y salieron. Alicia temía que le escogieran un modelo sofisticado que pusiera al japonés a trepar por la pared… y la pusiera en predicamento a ella… Maryland que era la que escogía los vestidos, según las preferencias y personalidad de cada una, miraba precios y comparaba modelos. Fueron a un almacén de mucho prestigio en Panamá… que antiguamente se llamó Sarah Fashion.'s ahora se llamaba Sarah Panamá. Allí había vestidos bellos.

-Mira este, Alicia… -dijo mostrándole un modelo azul cobalto, que resaltaba el color canela de su piel… y sus ojos negros…

-Es precioso, pero demasiado escotado…

-Mídetelo, si muestra más de lo necesario, busco otro modelo, mis chicas pueden mostrar encantos, pero no parecer mujeres baratas… hasta allá no.

Y se lo midió. Si, le quedaba un tanto escotado. Por eso, Maryland pidió otro modelo, esta vez en blanco hueso… que resaltaba a un más el color canela de piel de Alicia… Y ese si, que le quedó…

-Eso es, elegante, sofisticado, muestra, pero no enseña más de lo necesario. Con un collar plateado, a juego con las tiras… se vera precioso… Naoko se va a ir de espaldas…

-¿Ellos van uniformados?

-Si…

Alicia ayudó a escoger el vestido de Claudia, Carla, Ariadna, Grazia, Daniela, Fulvia, Esmeralda, Sonia y Delia. Que tampoco querían escotes donde mostraran más de lo que se debía mostrar. Los colores fueron variopintos y acorde con los gustos personales de cada una. La única que quiso un trajecito de cóctel negro, fue Sonia, y eso por que ya ella lo había visto unas semanas antes. Era de tiritas, y con un escote decente, por que si iban tantos hombres, no era propio mostrar tanto, cuando la idea de algunos de ellos, era que la mujer panameña, era una mujer desinhibida y un tanto ligera de cascos, y ese estereotipo era el que querían derrumbar. Los secuaces de Noriega, hacían ese tipo de publicidad, para que ninguno tomara en serio a ninguna de las chicas, pero la realidad era diferente.

Al día siguiente debían ir al salón de belleza a arreglarse, y de paso comprar los accesorios, aunque Alicia prefirió comprar los suyos…para ahorrar tiempo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos enviaban a la tintorería de la base de Clayton sus uniformes de gala para el día siguiente. Esa tarde la dedicarían a consentirse… Y las chicas planearon una salida en la tarde para comprar regalos.

-¿A quién te tocó regalarle?

-A Bryan Arthur… Y no tengo idea, de qué regalarle… Como anda todo el tiempo de uniforme… Y lo veo tan poco de civil… que me resulta más difícil.

-¿Y a ti?

-Quién crees… Carsten. – dijo Esmeralda… -Y tampoco tengo idea, que regalarle…

-¿Y tú Daniela?

-El más difícil de todos. Sean Arthur. Tengo ganas de darle un certificado de regalo y que el mismo se compre lo que quiere.

-No seas perezosa… algo debes haber visto que le guste… por cierto, ya lo has visto con pijama…

-No usa, pero si unas batas de seda y satén que dejan corta de respiración a más de una. Y unos calzoncillitos… que dudo que todo lo que tenga quepa en eso.

-¿Y tú?

-Me toco regalarle a Terrence… pero ya yo se que regalarle… Me dijo que era lo que quería… Para eso tengo que ir a una librería.

-¿Un libro?

-Una novela histórica, le gustan las novelas de la época de la Roma antigua…

-¿Lee sobre los Césares? Para gustos, colores…

-El libro que me pidió, es El caballo del César de Colleen McCullough… en Estados Unidos no se encuentra, y cree que lo hallaré acá…

-¿De qué trata?

-César aparece en el esplendor de su carrera debatiéndose entre su deber como líder romano y su irresistible atracción por Cleopatra. La autora, aborda también la caída de éste, víctima de unas implacables luchas de poder. Octavio es retratado como un joven prometedor y de firmes valores que acabará convirtiéndose en un hombre sanguinario y con sed de venganza tras el asesinato de César. Una novela interesante, la tengo que conseguir en inglés y su equivalente en español, si la hay. Yo también la voy a leer. Recuerda que debo Derecho Romano I y para colmos me toca Bona Fide.

-Ese señor tiene fama de súper duro con los parciales, quiere que una se aprenda hasta las citas. Suena interesante… Por lo menos tu sabes que regalar.

-¿Y colonias?

-¿Colonias?

-Sí. Yo creo que ustedes tienen que haber sentido alguna colonia que ellos usen… Yo hice un scanner, disimulado al tocador de Jonathan y se que usa para salir… así, que eso es lo que voy a buscar…

Y todas fueron a una perfumería a buscar colonias para los que les tocó en suerte en el Intercambio.

Además del libro, Claudia fue a ver que compraba… para agregarle a su regalo.

-Aquí hay fragancias hasta volverse loca una.

-Ya encontré la de Carsten. – dijo Esmeralda- Azzaro Pour Homme…

-Oye, ese estuche, cuesta un ojo de la cara… ciento veinte dólares….

-Bueno, la plata se hizo para gastarla.

-Y la de Naoko….

-Agua Brava… de Puig. Es el aroma que le he sentido…

-Brava como su corazón árabe… ay Alicia, a quién quieres engañar, el sheik te trae loca.

-Chicas, no sean irrespetuosas… recuerden que es tan jefe de ellos como de ustedes… Además, nunca me ha insinuado nada.

-Si, y yo canto el padrenuestro en chino. – dijo Carla, riéndose.

En ese momento tocaban en el radio una canción muy conocida de esa época…

Eres un Mal Necesario

Tú para mi vida

Te amo y a veces te odio

Que debo hacer

Y no se porque

Si tu no estas

Yo me siento como un ave herida

Y si tu estas muchas veces

Quiero que no estés.

-¡Uyuyuy! Esa canción les cae a ti y a Naoko, es un mal necesario…

-Así es, espero que no le de al embajador por poner al final de la fiesta baladas románticas… a como anda el estado de animo de esta gente…

Eres un mal necesario yo lo reconozco

Pero así yo lo siento que puedo hacer

Tienes defectos que a nadie le perdonaría

Y sin embargo te quiero y no se porque.

Y era cierto… era un mal necesario… parecía como si fuese su marido, por que a todas partes iba con él… y era que no le parecía salir con ningún otro hombre. Incluso, a los demás, incluso a Grant Mc Allister, solo un apretón de manos, mientras que este, con toda la confianza del mundo… la besaba en la mejilla… Y ya todo mundo en el Comando Sur los identificaba ya como pareja. Cosa que a Alicia le incomodaba por fuera, pero por dentro agradecía. Al menos mantenía a raya ciertos personajes que querían propasarse con ella.

**Eres un mal mi amor que me hace bien**

**Jamás con nadie como tu soñé**

**Eres el mal que mas hace vibrar**

**A la hora de amar.**

**Eres un mal mi amor que me hace bien**

**Contigo siento mucho mas placer **

**Por eso solo por eso tal vez te quiero.**

-Una canción que los describe muy bien… ah, cuando se van a sincerar el uno con el otro.

-Ya lo ha hecho…

-Si, y tu ni le respondes… que clase de simple eres… Con un hombre así, desde cuando le hubiese dado el si.

-Tengo que pensarlo… ahora menos que nunca me puedo dar el lujo de cometer un error.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito?- preguntó Grazia- Eso no te lo puedo creer, cuando lo de Ariadna el contradijo una orden tuya y en vez de mandarlo por un tubo y ordenarle que se quedara, lo dejaste ir, pese al riesgo que corríamos todos.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó- Sí, me agrada, es un buen amigo, y ha sido un gran apoyo cuando algunas veces he sentido que mis fuerzas flaquean… y hasta he imaginado lo hermoso que seria si … pero no puedo ponerme en bandeja de plata por una cosa que ni se si es cierta o son ilusiones mías.

-A él se le nota lo enamorado que está de ti… Y no lo oculta…

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta, hasta en su forma de mirarme…

Ya en la caja, todas llevaban sus regalos. Además de libros, colonias, y batas de satén y terciopelo, al igual que pijamas de igual material… Alguna se escabulló al estanco de los discos y cassettes, para comprar cassettes de los cantantes que a ellos les gustaban.

-¿Duke Ellington? El sheik va a quedar encantado con eso… Y dices que no es especial…

Salieron del almacén y tomaron un taxi para llegar al Edificio antes de que cerraran los portones del estacionamiento…

Entretanto, ellos estaban planeando la salida del día siguiente. Ya ellos sabían que comprarles a las chicas…

-Terrence, no me digas que ya compraste lo que le ibas a regalar a Claudia.

-Hace rato, la estoy oyendo decir que necesita un libro que le recomendaron en la Universidad… El Alma de la Toga de Angel Osorio. Y de paso, lo arreglaré con algo más.

-Alguna joya… seguramente.

-No exactamente…-se sonrojó- pienso comprarle un estuche de gel de baño, crema y colonia. Siempre la siento con un perfume… Y espero que en eso me ayude una demostradora…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo… y de paso una prenda íntima… un pijama o un negligé.

-Tengan un poco de cuidado… -dijo Naoko, - Nada de regalar cosas indecentes…

-No, no estamos buscando que Maryland les confisque los regalos… Yo pienso ir a una joyería… Aunque se que Daniela es poco amiga de andar con joyas en la calle.

-Puedes regalarle otra cosa…

-Ya sabemos los gustos musicales… Que tal si les regalamos un par de cassettes? Yo pienso ir a la Discotienda El Puente, en calle 50. Dicen que allí hay buenas cosas.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa regalarle?

-Alicia es tan especial, que no se ni que regalarle a una chica así.

-¿Sabe que le gusta?

-De música, lo sé… Un cassette de Rocío Durcal o de Rocío Jurado… le encantaría, pero es poco regalo… ella merece algo más…

-¿Y una joya?

-Es poco amiga de andarse poniendo cosas de oro, para salir a la calle, como están los robos y los asaltos.

-¿Y un estuche de esos caros, de perfume? Ella podrá ser un soldado cuando esta en refriega, pero mujer y femenina es… no creo que usted no haya notado algún perfume en ella.

-Si, lo he notado…A veces le siento perfume a rosas… otras veces le siento perfume a vainilla, y a veces a sándalo… otras a canela y especias…

-Bueno… regálele un juego de eso… no creo que se lo desprecie… junto con su música preferida…

23 de Diciembre… 18:45 horas: Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de Navidad, en medio de fuertes medidas de seguridad, todo el que entraba era revisado… hasta los zapatos. Incluso se había buscado una flota de varios autos blindados para que las chicas aladas no sufriesen daños ni ellos tampoco.

El árbol de Navidad estaba ya colocado y adornado…junto a una escalera en el salón principal… y una tarima para la orquesta y la discoteca que habían contratado para el baile luego de la cena.

EN EL CUARTEL:

Ya todos y todas estaban arreglados… Naoko estaba impaciente… ya quería ver a Alicia. Igual estaban los demás…

No tuvieron que esperar mucho… Las primeras en aparecer fueron Maryland Ainsworth, Giuliana Tirpitz, que era hermana de Carsten y Heini, y Stephanie Legan, hermana de Jonathan. Que eran las segundas al mando de la Organización… vestidas con sobrios y elegantes modelos de cóctel en color coral y verde acqua. Luego salieron las chicas, Alicia con un modelo en blanco y plateado.

-Esa si que es una chica linda… -comentó Carsten- Ahora entiendo por que el jefe no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Cállate si no quieres que te maten- le dijo Heini a su hermano…

-Allí viene Claudia… y esta lindísima de azul marino.

-Si, el color le va bien a su belleza morena.

-Y allí viene la tuya, esta bella…

Heini se adelantó para recibirla y ofrecerle su brazo. Carla vestía un modelo color celeste cielo, que le iba bien con su belleza.

-Estás preciosa… -le dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Gracias… y tu estás deslumbrante con ese uniforme…

-Después del Embajador y ciertos miembros de la Cruzada, no le concedas piezas de baile a nadie… Yo quiero ser el único que baile contigo esta noche…-dijo posesivo.

-¿Sabes bailar salsa? Después de la música de rigor en ese tipo de ceremonias, seguramente pondrán algo de eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, no voy a comer pavo por no saber moverme con una canción de Celia Cruz o del Gran Combo… Yo aprendí a bailar merengue en San Pedro de Macorís y salsa en Guantánamo… a veces me escapaba al Templo de la Salsa en La Habana… a riesgo de que me pusieran un cuadro.

-¿Y típico?

-Bueno, ese lo estoy aprendiendo, contigo lo perfecciono…

Terrence al ofrecerle el brazo a Claudia, le dijo con cierta coquetería…

-Estas deslumbrante… pareces una princesa- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias, eso me confirma que no hay mujer fea, solo mal arreglada…

-Tú nunca estás mal arreglada… Después del Embajador y ciertos miembros de la Cruzada y del Comando, no le concedas piezas a nadie más… quiero tenerte para mí solo, aunque sea por esta noche.

-¿Sabes bailar salsa y merengue?

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no te afanes. Yo desde hace tiempo aprendí a bailar eso… Aprendí en Viéques, Puerto Rico. Por la música típica… No te preocupes…

Al salir todas… partieron para la Embajada… Carla se sentía incómoda… entre las apasionadas palabras que Heini le había dicho, y la colonia que el llevaba, junto con la mirada intensa y sensual que le dirigía… intuía que no podría quitárselo de encima fácilmente…

EN LA EMBAJADA NORTEAMERICANA… EN LA AVENIDA BALBOA… UN GRAN NUMERO DE AUTOS SE ESTACIONABAN… LOS INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD… IBAN LLEGANDO…

El embajador de Estados Unidos, Arthur Davies, iba recibiendo a los grupos que llegaban.

-Buenas noches, almirante Mc Allister… Miss Ainsworth…

-Buenas noches, Su Excelencia…

-Es un placer que hayan venido a esta recepción de Navidad… Al igual que su gente… es una manera de testimoniarles el agradecimiento por su ayuda desinteresada… El gobierno sabrá recompensarles…

-Ya llegan las chicas, con sus asignaciones…

Iban llegando… Casi todos iban con sus uniformes de gala… Y como casi todos eran de la Marina… eso era un mar de uniformes blancos y botones dorados…

-Ya saben lo que dicen de ese uniforme- dijo el General Cisneros… -Aunque yo no creo que Maryland los deje acercarse a ellas… en esa forma.

-Dicen que la mujer panameña es una mujer desinhibida en el terreno sexual y un tanto ligera de cascos… Pero con la cancerbera que tienen estas chicas, no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada…

-Siento decirle que esta equivocado, señor- dijo Carsten –Tenemos casi cinco meses de convivir con ellas, y le aseguro, que ninguna se ha metido en nuestra habitación para tener sexo con nosotros. A mí en lo personal, me gusta una, pero la quiero bien. Para casarme, tener un hogar, construir una familia… Y la conducta que le cite antes, no es de una mujer que va con todos…

-Lo mismo digo, señor- dijo Terrence- En el tiempo que tenemos de estar con ellas, ninguna nos ha insinuado nada. Si les atraemos, lo saben disimular muy bien.

-Ellas son diferentes… vienen de familias de provincia, con valores diferentes a las demás.

-Vaya defensa… se diría que están perdidamente enamorados…

-Si defender a una mujer del descrédito, es estar enamorado, creo que todos lo estamos.

El General Cisneros siguió bebiendo su champagne. Sabia que desacreditar a las Aladas, era imposible. Hasta Mc Garrett defendía a la suya. ¿Qué tenían estas mujeres que rendían corazones, doblegaban voluntades, y hacían que con una mirada temblaran hombres encallecidos en las fatigas de la guerra?

Luego de la cena, pasaron al salón, donde escucharon un concierto de villancicos, se repartió dulce de frutas, vino y queso importado. Y no podía faltar el rompope. Luego, el baile en el salón…

El embajador bailó con Maryland, Giuliana, y Stephanie, luego le tocó el turno a Alicia.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, Miss Altamirano?

-Encantada, Su Excelencia…

Naoko observaba a Alicia deslizarse por la pista, en los brazos del embajador. Una tormenta de celos furiosos, pugnaba por salir de su pecho. Pero, debía controlarse, era una cosa protocolar y era de mala política rechazar al Embajador.

Luego de esa pieza, Naoko se le acercó…Ella sonrió aliviada…

-Te encontró bonita…por lo que veo.

-Si, pero los hombres de esa edad no son mi tipo. Ese ya arrastra las pantuflas… por no decir otra cosa… en panameño.

Naoko sonrió, divertido… había captado lo que había dicho Alicia, que ese ya estaba demasiado viejo para ella.

-Por cierto, en el árbol esta tu regalo. No sabia que regalarte… Espero que te guste.

-Gracias, igual dificultad tuve yo, pero creo que te gustará… ya que es la colonia que llevas puesta…

-¿Bailamos?

-Encantada, por fin un parejo decente. No una momia egipcia. –rió.

Igual mal rato, pasó Terrence cuando le toco a Claudia… pero supo disimularlo… Los celos lo estaban matando, pero tenia que ser tolerante… y discreto…Era de mala política rechazar al Embajador…

-Gracias a Dios, no tendré que bailar con el General Cisneros… A ese le gusta hasta una escoba vestida de mujer…

-Yo no lo hubiera dejado… recuerda que te dije que te quería solo para mí, esta noche…

-Y lo cumpliré… pero intenta estar alerta, el no es de los que suelta la presa fácilmente…

Y la sacó a bailar, en ese momento estaban tocando una salsa muy conocida en ese momento, lo cual sirvió para que todos los chicos demostraran que sabían moverse en ese ritmo. A pesar de que dicen que el norteamericano no sabe moverse con los ritmos latinos.

-Si que sabes bailar salsa- dijo Claudia después de una vuelta que le diera.

-Te lo dije, tuve buenos maestros…

-Me alegra que sea así, odio comer pavo en una fiesta, con lo que me gusta bailar…

Igual Naoko, que se lucio, Alicia no le conocía ese talento…

-Vaya, no pensé que supieras bailar salsa… Me has sorprendido…

-Tengo que saber, estuve un tiempo en Republica Dominicana y en Puerto Rico, y también estuve en una oficina del Pentágono en Nueva York, no se puede ir a una fiesta allá si no sabes bailar esto…

-Y lo haces muy bien, pareces nativo.

-Gracias, y mi compañera no se queda atrás… -sonrió.

Casi al momento de irse, tocaron un par de piezas románticas… Y Naoko aprovechó para sacarla a bailar…

Alicia accedió, impulsada no se sabía por qué… pero pronto se arrepentiría de su impulso….

Al principio, él no se atrevía mucho a rodear aquella cintura fina y graciosa… pero en mitad de la canción, casi la pegó a su cuerpo…

-Dime si te aprieto demasiado…

-No, está bien así…

Siguieron bailando… ella se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que agitaban a aquel hombre, y se reprochó interiormente por estar cultivando un dolor que hacia tiempo debió superar… Carlos Antonio ya había hecho su vida con otra… que lo iba a hacer padre por primera vez… Y ella no había rehecho su vida… tenia derecho a ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida.

Lo miró… bajo la tenue iluminación del salón, vio unos ojos apasionados, que la miraban sensuales…una boca que la tentaba… y unas facciones cinceladas… si, para que engañar, el sheik la estremecía por dentro.

En ese momento, Naoko se perdió en aquellos ojos negros… y apretando más el cerco en que la tenía presa, bajo silenciosamente su rostro hacia el de ella, que cerró los ojos…

Un beso, sensual, calido… apasionado hizo presa de la boca de Alicia… que sorprendida, no supo de momento que hacer… pero correspondió… e hizo algo más… rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos…

No supo cuanto tiempo duro… solo tuvo tiempo de separarse justo cuando terminaba la canción y se anunciaba el término de la fiesta…

-Perdóname… Alicia, se que no debí…

-No te preocupes… yo sabia lo que estaba haciendo… No diré nada a nadie.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo con seriedad.

-Y hablaremos, Naoko, hablaremos.

Al salir de la fiesta, ambos iban pensativos… Se había dado algo que ninguno había pensado que se daría... Pero se dio… y sus labios habían quedado marcados... aquella conversación se daría, mucho tiempo después… pero evidentemente, ya no eran amigos… estaban, sin saberlo, iniciando… un amor para la historia….

HOLA: Este es el décimo tercer capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII CAPITULO **

**NAVIDAD EN LA EMBAJADA**

22 de Diciembre 1987: En la embajada de los Estados Unidos había una agitación febril. Iban llegando camiones de servicio de catering. Al día siguiente sería la fiesta que daría el Embajador a los componentes de los Cascos Alados y los grupos de contrainteligencia que estaban combatiendo a Noriega.

EN EL CUARTEL DE LOS CASCOS ALADOS…

Alicia estaba algo contrariada. Maryland y las chicas, incluyéndola, tenían que salir a comprar un traje de cóctel para asistir a la fiesta de Navidad… Tendrían tres en las siguientes semanas, una en la casa de Samuel Lewis Galindo, otra en casa del jefe del Comando Sur, comandante Maxwell Thurman, y esta.

Alicia no era partidaria de ataviarse tanto, pero no le quedaba más remedio… Y más por que esos vestidos por ser de fiesta, debían ser escotados, a ella no le gustaba andar enseñando tanto, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

-¿Todavía no te has vestido?

-No se si ir con ustedes… ustedes saben que no me gusta…

-No te hagas de rogar, Alicia, siempre hay que rogarte cuando vienen las fiestas de diciembre para que te pongas un traje de noche… Y no se por qué, si con una figura como la tuya, andaría orgullosa de poder lucirla…

Y salieron. Alicia temía que le escogieran un modelo sofisticado que pusiera al japonés a trepar por la pared… y la pusiera en predicamento a ella… Maryland que era la que escogía los vestidos, según las preferencias y personalidad de cada una, miraba precios y comparaba modelos. Fueron a un almacén de mucho prestigio en Panamá… que antiguamente se llamó Sarah Fashion.'s ahora se llamaba Sarah Panamá. Allí había vestidos bellos.

-Mira este, Alicia… -dijo mostrándole un modelo azul cobalto, que resaltaba el color canela de su piel… y sus ojos negros…

-Es precioso, pero demasiado escotado…

-Mídetelo, si muestra más de lo necesario, busco otro modelo, mis chicas pueden mostrar encantos, pero no parecer mujeres baratas… hasta allá no.

Y se lo midió. Si, le quedaba un tanto escotado. Por eso, Maryland pidió otro modelo, esta vez en blanco hueso… que resaltaba a un más el color canela de piel de Alicia… Y ese si, que le quedó…

-Eso es, elegante, sofisticado, muestra, pero no enseña más de lo necesario. Con un collar plateado, a juego con las tiras… se vera precioso… Naoko se va a ir de espaldas…

-¿Ellos van uniformados?

-Si…

Alicia ayudó a escoger el vestido de Claudia, Carla, Ariadna, Grazia, Daniela, Fulvia, Esmeralda, Sonia y Delia. Que tampoco querían escotes donde mostraran más de lo que se debía mostrar. Los colores fueron variopintos y acorde con los gustos personales de cada una. La única que quiso un trajecito de cóctel negro, fue Sonia, y eso por que ya ella lo había visto unas semanas antes. Era de tiritas, y con un escote decente, por que si iban tantos hombres, no era propio mostrar tanto, cuando la idea de algunos de ellos, era que la mujer panameña, era una mujer desinhibida y un tanto ligera de cascos, y ese estereotipo era el que querían derrumbar. Los secuaces de Noriega, hacían ese tipo de publicidad, para que ninguno tomara en serio a ninguna de las chicas, pero la realidad era diferente.

Al día siguiente debían ir al salón de belleza a arreglarse, y de paso comprar los accesorios, aunque Alicia prefirió comprar los suyos…para ahorrar tiempo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos enviaban a la tintorería de la base de Clayton sus uniformes de gala para el día siguiente. Esa tarde la dedicarían a consentirse… Y las chicas planearon una salida en la tarde para comprar regalos.

-¿A quién te tocó regalarle?

-A Bryan Arthur… Y no tengo idea, de qué regalarle… Como anda todo el tiempo de uniforme… Y lo veo tan poco de civil… que me resulta más difícil.

-¿Y a ti?

-Quién crees… Carsten. – dijo Esmeralda… -Y tampoco tengo idea, que regalarle…

-¿Y tú Daniela?

-El más difícil de todos. Sean Arthur. Tengo ganas de darle un certificado de regalo y que el mismo se compre lo que quiere.

-No seas perezosa… algo debes haber visto que le guste… por cierto, ya lo has visto con pijama…

-No usa, pero si unas batas de seda y satén que dejan corta de respiración a más de una. Y unos calzoncillitos… que dudo que todo lo que tenga quepa en eso.

-¿Y tú?

-Me toco regalarle a Terrence… pero ya yo se que regalarle… Me dijo que era lo que quería… Para eso tengo que ir a una librería.

-¿Un libro?

-Una novela histórica, le gustan las novelas de la época de la Roma antigua…

-¿Lee sobre los Césares? Para gustos, colores…

-El libro que me pidió, es El caballo del César de Colleen McCullough… en Estados Unidos no se encuentra, y cree que lo hallaré acá…

-¿De qué trata?

-César aparece en el esplendor de su carrera debatiéndose entre su deber como líder romano y su irresistible atracción por Cleopatra. La autora, aborda también la caída de éste, víctima de unas implacables luchas de poder. Octavio es retratado como un joven prometedor y de firmes valores que acabará convirtiéndose en un hombre sanguinario y con sed de venganza tras el asesinato de César. Una novela interesante, la tengo que conseguir en inglés y su equivalente en español, si la hay. Yo también la voy a leer. Recuerda que debo Derecho Romano I y para colmos me toca Bona Fide.

-Ese señor tiene fama de súper duro con los parciales, quiere que una se aprenda hasta las citas. Suena interesante… Por lo menos tu sabes que regalar.

-¿Y colonias?

-¿Colonias?

-Sí. Yo creo que ustedes tienen que haber sentido alguna colonia que ellos usen… Yo hice un scanner, disimulado al tocador de Jonathan y se que usa para salir… así, que eso es lo que voy a buscar…

Y todas fueron a una perfumería a buscar colonias para los que les tocó en suerte en el Intercambio.

Además del libro, Claudia fue a ver que compraba… para agregarle a su regalo.

-Aquí hay fragancias hasta volverse loca una.

-Ya encontré la de Carsten. – dijo Esmeralda- Azzaro Pour Homme…

-Oye, ese estuche, cuesta un ojo de la cara… ciento veinte dólares….

-Bueno, la plata se hizo para gastarla.

-Y la de Naoko….

-Agua Brava… de Puig. Es el aroma que le he sentido…

-Brava como su corazón árabe… ay Alicia, a quién quieres engañar, el sheik te trae loca.

-Chicas, no sean irrespetuosas… recuerden que es tan jefe de ellos como de ustedes… Además, nunca me ha insinuado nada.

-Si, y yo canto el padrenuestro en chino. – dijo Carla, riéndose.

En ese momento tocaban en el radio una canción muy conocida de esa época…

Eres un Mal Necesario

Tú para mi vida

Te amo y a veces te odio

Que debo hacer

Y no se porque

Si tu no estas

Yo me siento como un ave herida

Y si tu estas muchas veces

Quiero que no estés.

-¡Uyuyuy! Esa canción les cae a ti y a Naoko, es un mal necesario…

-Así es, espero que no le de al embajador por poner al final de la fiesta baladas románticas… a como anda el estado de animo de esta gente…

Eres un mal necesario yo lo reconozco

Pero así yo lo siento que puedo hacer

Tienes defectos que a nadie le perdonaría

Y sin embargo te quiero y no se porque.

Y era cierto… era un mal necesario… parecía como si fuese su marido, por que a todas partes iba con él… y era que no le parecía salir con ningún otro hombre. Incluso, a los demás, incluso a Grant Mc Allister, solo un apretón de manos, mientras que este, con toda la confianza del mundo… la besaba en la mejilla… Y ya todo mundo en el Comando Sur los identificaba ya como pareja. Cosa que a Alicia le incomodaba por fuera, pero por dentro agradecía. Al menos mantenía a raya ciertos personajes que querían propasarse con ella.

**Eres un mal mi amor que me hace bien**

**Jamás con nadie como tu soñé**

**Eres el mal que mas hace vibrar**

**A la hora de amar.**

**Eres un mal mi amor que me hace bien**

**Contigo siento mucho mas placer **

**Por eso solo por eso tal vez te quiero.**

-Una canción que los describe muy bien… ah, cuando se van a sincerar el uno con el otro.

-Ya lo ha hecho…

-Si, y tu ni le respondes… que clase de simple eres… Con un hombre así, desde cuando le hubiese dado el si.

-Tengo que pensarlo… ahora menos que nunca me puedo dar el lujo de cometer un error.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito?- preguntó Grazia- Eso no te lo puedo creer, cuando lo de Ariadna el contradijo una orden tuya y en vez de mandarlo por un tubo y ordenarle que se quedara, lo dejaste ir, pese al riesgo que corríamos todos.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó- Sí, me agrada, es un buen amigo, y ha sido un gran apoyo cuando algunas veces he sentido que mis fuerzas flaquean… y hasta he imaginado lo hermoso que seria si … pero no puedo ponerme en bandeja de plata por una cosa que ni se si es cierta o son ilusiones mías.

-A él se le nota lo enamorado que está de ti… Y no lo oculta…

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta, hasta en su forma de mirarme…

Ya en la caja, todas llevaban sus regalos. Además de libros, colonias, y batas de satén y terciopelo, al igual que pijamas de igual material… Alguna se escabulló al estanco de los discos y cassettes, para comprar cassettes de los cantantes que a ellos les gustaban.

-¿Duke Ellington? El sheik va a quedar encantado con eso… Y dices que no es especial…

Salieron del almacén y tomaron un taxi para llegar al Edificio antes de que cerraran los portones del estacionamiento…

Entretanto, ellos estaban planeando la salida del día siguiente. Ya ellos sabían que comprarles a las chicas…

-Terrence, no me digas que ya compraste lo que le ibas a regalar a Claudia.

-Hace rato, la estoy oyendo decir que necesita un libro que le recomendaron en la Universidad… El Alma de la Toga de Angel Osorio. Y de paso, lo arreglaré con algo más.

-Alguna joya… seguramente.

-No exactamente…-se sonrojó- pienso comprarle un estuche de gel de baño, crema y colonia. Siempre la siento con un perfume… Y espero que en eso me ayude una demostradora…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo… y de paso una prenda íntima… un pijama o un negligé.

-Tengan un poco de cuidado… -dijo Naoko, - Nada de regalar cosas indecentes…

-No, no estamos buscando que Maryland les confisque los regalos… Yo pienso ir a una joyería… Aunque se que Daniela es poco amiga de andar con joyas en la calle.

-Puedes regalarle otra cosa…

-Ya sabemos los gustos musicales… Que tal si les regalamos un par de cassettes? Yo pienso ir a la Discotienda El Puente, en calle 50. Dicen que allí hay buenas cosas.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa regalarle?

-Alicia es tan especial, que no se ni que regalarle a una chica así.

-¿Sabe que le gusta?

-De música, lo sé… Un cassette de Rocío Durcal o de Rocío Jurado… le encantaría, pero es poco regalo… ella merece algo más…

-¿Y una joya?

-Es poco amiga de andarse poniendo cosas de oro, para salir a la calle, como están los robos y los asaltos.

-¿Y un estuche de esos caros, de perfume? Ella podrá ser un soldado cuando esta en refriega, pero mujer y femenina es… no creo que usted no haya notado algún perfume en ella.

-Si, lo he notado…A veces le siento perfume a rosas… otras veces le siento perfume a vainilla, y a veces a sándalo… otras a canela y especias…

-Bueno… regálele un juego de eso… no creo que se lo desprecie… junto con su música preferida…

23 de Diciembre… 18:45 horas: Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de Navidad, en medio de fuertes medidas de seguridad, todo el que entraba era revisado… hasta los zapatos. Incluso se había buscado una flota de varios autos blindados para que las chicas aladas no sufriesen daños ni ellos tampoco.

El árbol de Navidad estaba ya colocado y adornado…junto a una escalera en el salón principal… y una tarima para la orquesta y la discoteca que habían contratado para el baile luego de la cena.

EN EL CUARTEL:

Ya todos y todas estaban arreglados… Naoko estaba impaciente… ya quería ver a Alicia. Igual estaban los demás…

No tuvieron que esperar mucho… Las primeras en aparecer fueron Maryland Ainsworth, Giuliana Tirpitz, que era hermana de Carsten y Heini, y Stephanie Legan, hermana de Jonathan. Que eran las segundas al mando de la Organización… vestidas con sobrios y elegantes modelos de cóctel en color coral y verde acqua. Luego salieron las chicas, Alicia con un modelo en blanco y plateado.

-Esa si que es una chica linda… -comentó Carsten- Ahora entiendo por que el jefe no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Cállate si no quieres que te maten- le dijo Heini a su hermano…

-Allí viene Claudia… y esta lindísima de azul marino.

-Si, el color le va bien a su belleza morena.

-Y allí viene la tuya, esta bella…

Heini se adelantó para recibirla y ofrecerle su brazo. Carla vestía un modelo color celeste cielo, que le iba bien con su belleza.

-Estás preciosa… -le dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Gracias… y tu estás deslumbrante con ese uniforme…

-Después del Embajador y ciertos miembros de la Cruzada, no le concedas piezas de baile a nadie… Yo quiero ser el único que baile contigo esta noche…-dijo posesivo.

-¿Sabes bailar salsa? Después de la música de rigor en ese tipo de ceremonias, seguramente pondrán algo de eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, no voy a comer pavo por no saber moverme con una canción de Celia Cruz o del Gran Combo… Yo aprendí a bailar merengue en San Pedro de Macorís y salsa en Guantánamo… a veces me escapaba al Templo de la Salsa en La Habana… a riesgo de que me pusieran un cuadro.

-¿Y típico?

-Bueno, ese lo estoy aprendiendo, contigo lo perfecciono…

Terrence al ofrecerle el brazo a Claudia, le dijo con cierta coquetería…

-Estas deslumbrante… pareces una princesa- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias, eso me confirma que no hay mujer fea, solo mal arreglada…

-Tú nunca estás mal arreglada… Después del Embajador y ciertos miembros de la Cruzada y del Comando, no le concedas piezas a nadie más… quiero tenerte para mí solo, aunque sea por esta noche.

-¿Sabes bailar salsa y merengue?

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no te afanes. Yo desde hace tiempo aprendí a bailar eso… Aprendí en Viéques, Puerto Rico. Por la música típica… No te preocupes…

Al salir todas… partieron para la Embajada… Carla se sentía incómoda… entre las apasionadas palabras que Heini le había dicho, y la colonia que el llevaba, junto con la mirada intensa y sensual que le dirigía… intuía que no podría quitárselo de encima fácilmente…

EN LA EMBAJADA NORTEAMERICANA… EN LA AVENIDA BALBOA… UN GRAN NUMERO DE AUTOS SE ESTACIONABAN… LOS INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD… IBAN LLEGANDO…

El embajador de Estados Unidos, Arthur Davies, iba recibiendo a los grupos que llegaban.

-Buenas noches, almirante Mc Allister… Miss Ainsworth…

-Buenas noches, Su Excelencia…

-Es un placer que hayan venido a esta recepción de Navidad… Al igual que su gente… es una manera de testimoniarles el agradecimiento por su ayuda desinteresada… El gobierno sabrá recompensarles…

-Ya llegan las chicas, con sus asignaciones…

Iban llegando… Casi todos iban con sus uniformes de gala… Y como casi todos eran de la Marina… eso era un mar de uniformes blancos y botones dorados…

-Ya saben lo que dicen de ese uniforme- dijo el General Cisneros… -Aunque yo no creo que Maryland los deje acercarse a ellas… en esa forma.

-Dicen que la mujer panameña es una mujer desinhibida en el terreno sexual y un tanto ligera de cascos… Pero con la cancerbera que tienen estas chicas, no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada…

-Siento decirle que esta equivocado, señor- dijo Carsten –Tenemos casi cinco meses de convivir con ellas, y le aseguro, que ninguna se ha metido en nuestra habitación para tener sexo con nosotros. A mí en lo personal, me gusta una, pero la quiero bien. Para casarme, tener un hogar, construir una familia… Y la conducta que le cite antes, no es de una mujer que va con todos…

-Lo mismo digo, señor- dijo Terrence- En el tiempo que tenemos de estar con ellas, ninguna nos ha insinuado nada. Si les atraemos, lo saben disimular muy bien.

-Ellas son diferentes… vienen de familias de provincia, con valores diferentes a las demás.

-Vaya defensa… se diría que están perdidamente enamorados…

-Si defender a una mujer del descrédito, es estar enamorado, creo que todos lo estamos.

El General Cisneros siguió bebiendo su champagne. Sabia que desacreditar a las Aladas, era imposible. Hasta Mc Garrett defendía a la suya. ¿Qué tenían estas mujeres que rendían corazones, doblegaban voluntades, y hacían que con una mirada temblaran hombres encallecidos en las fatigas de la guerra?

Luego de la cena, pasaron al salón, donde escucharon un concierto de villancicos, se repartió dulce de frutas, vino y queso importado. Y no podía faltar el rompope. Luego, el baile en el salón…

El embajador bailó con Maryland, Giuliana, y Stephanie, luego le tocó el turno a Alicia.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, Miss Altamirano?

-Encantada, Su Excelencia…

Naoko observaba a Alicia deslizarse por la pista, en los brazos del embajador. Una tormenta de celos furiosos, pugnaba por salir de su pecho. Pero, debía controlarse, era una cosa protocolar y era de mala política rechazar al Embajador.

Luego de esa pieza, Naoko se le acercó…Ella sonrió aliviada…

-Te encontró bonita…por lo que veo.

-Si, pero los hombres de esa edad no son mi tipo. Ese ya arrastra las pantuflas… por no decir otra cosa… en panameño.

Naoko sonrió, divertido… había captado lo que había dicho Alicia, que ese ya estaba demasiado viejo para ella.

-Por cierto, en el árbol esta tu regalo. No sabia que regalarte… Espero que te guste.

-Gracias, igual dificultad tuve yo, pero creo que te gustará… ya que es la colonia que llevas puesta…

-¿Bailamos?

-Encantada, por fin un parejo decente. No una momia egipcia. –rió.

Igual mal rato, pasó Terrence cuando le toco a Claudia… pero supo disimularlo… Los celos lo estaban matando, pero tenia que ser tolerante… y discreto…Era de mala política rechazar al Embajador…

-Gracias a Dios, no tendré que bailar con el General Cisneros… A ese le gusta hasta una escoba vestida de mujer…

-Yo no lo hubiera dejado… recuerda que te dije que te quería solo para mí, esta noche…

-Y lo cumpliré… pero intenta estar alerta, el no es de los que suelta la presa fácilmente…

Y la sacó a bailar, en ese momento estaban tocando una salsa muy conocida en ese momento, lo cual sirvió para que todos los chicos demostraran que sabían moverse en ese ritmo. A pesar de que dicen que el norteamericano no sabe moverse con los ritmos latinos.

-Si que sabes bailar salsa- dijo Claudia después de una vuelta que le diera.

-Te lo dije, tuve buenos maestros…

-Me alegra que sea así, odio comer pavo en una fiesta, con lo que me gusta bailar…

Igual Naoko, que se lucio, Alicia no le conocía ese talento…

-Vaya, no pensé que supieras bailar salsa… Me has sorprendido…

-Tengo que saber, estuve un tiempo en Republica Dominicana y en Puerto Rico, y también estuve en una oficina del Pentágono en Nueva York, no se puede ir a una fiesta allá si no sabes bailar esto…

-Y lo haces muy bien, pareces nativo.

-Gracias, y mi compañera no se queda atrás… -sonrió.

Casi al momento de irse, tocaron un par de piezas románticas… Y Naoko aprovechó para sacarla a bailar…

Alicia accedió, impulsada no se sabía por qué… pero pronto se arrepentiría de su impulso….

Al principio, él no se atrevía mucho a rodear aquella cintura fina y graciosa… pero en mitad de la canción, casi la pegó a su cuerpo…

-Dime si te aprieto demasiado…

-No, está bien así…

Siguieron bailando… ella se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que agitaban a aquel hombre, y se reprochó interiormente por estar cultivando un dolor que hacia tiempo debió superar… Carlos Antonio ya había hecho su vida con otra… que lo iba a hacer padre por primera vez… Y ella no había rehecho su vida… tenia derecho a ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida.

Lo miró… bajo la tenue iluminación del salón, vio unos ojos apasionados, que la miraban sensuales…una boca que la tentaba… y unas facciones cinceladas… si, para que engañar, el sheik la estremecía por dentro.

En ese momento, Naoko se perdió en aquellos ojos negros… y apretando más el cerco en que la tenía presa, bajo silenciosamente su rostro hacia el de ella, que cerró los ojos…

Un beso, sensual, calido… apasionado hizo presa de la boca de Alicia… que sorprendida, no supo de momento que hacer… pero correspondió… e hizo algo más… rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos…

No supo cuanto tiempo duro… solo tuvo tiempo de separarse justo cuando terminaba la canción y se anunciaba el término de la fiesta…

-Perdóname… Alicia, se que no debí…

-No te preocupes… yo sabia lo que estaba haciendo… No diré nada a nadie.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo con seriedad.

-Y hablaremos, Naoko, hablaremos.

Al salir de la fiesta, ambos iban pensativos… Se había dado algo que ninguno había pensado que se daría... Pero se dio… y sus labios habían quedado marcados... aquella conversación se daría, mucho tiempo después… pero evidentemente, ya no eran amigos… estaban, sin saberlo, iniciando… un amor para la historia….

HOLA: Este es el décimo tercer capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**ENERO…ENCUENTRO CON LA ALEGRIA**

21 de Enero de 1988: Las chicas se detienen en una joyería, todas andan misteriosas… La joyería es la conocida Nat Méndez, que ha coronado los sueños de tantos graduandos, con la confección de las sortijas de graduación de todos los colegios… Una joyería cotizada…

El dueño de la joyería las atendió, ya que el encargo era con él.

-Buenos días señoritas… imagino que vienen a buscar sus medallas…

-Si… tienen las inscripciones que les pedimos

-Si, las tienen… sobre todo la suya, señorita Altamirano…

Las medallas de las que hablaba el señor Nathaniel, eran de oro macizo, con la imagen de San Juan Bosco… especialmente venerado, en Panamá. Cada año, la procesión de Don Bosco, el 31 de enero, aglutinaba miles y miles de fieles… cosa que envidiaban los políticos.

La historia de esta hermosa y singular devoción se remonta a los primeros años de la República… Previamente a su llegada a Panamá en 1907, las autoridades eclesiásticas y civiles habían realizado gestiones para traer a los hijos de

Don Bosco a nuestro país, la primera a través de una carta del Obispo de Panamá, Monseñor José Guillermo Peralta y la otra del Gobierno Central de Colombia. Ambas propuestas,

por carecer la Congregación de suficientes sacerdotes, tuvieron que esperar algunos años la respuesta afirmativa.

El 2 de enero de 1888, en efecto, el citado Obispo escribió una larga carta a Don Bosco, en italiano, comenzando así: "Hoy he tenido el placer de ver a los carísimos sacerdotes, que van rumbo al Ecuador, y hubiera deseado, por un momento,

Poder quitar a V. S. toda la autoridad que tiene sobre ellos, para disponer de todos a mi antojo. Después de haber conocido a estos buenos Padres y Hermanos, no podía dejar

De enamorarme de ellos y desear que ellos fueran mi sostén y alivio en esta diócesis".

El Obispo se refería a la expedición de misioneros destinados al Ecuador, guiados por Don Luis Calcagno. Dicha expedición fue la última enviada por Don Bosco, quien a través de un telegrama, recibió la noticia de la llegada de los primeros salesianos a Guayaquil, la víspera de su muerte. "Don Miguel Rúa se lo dijo, hablándole como se hace con quien es duro de oídos. A algunos les pareció que abrió los ojos, levantando sus pupilas al cielo".

La respuesta (negativa por la escasez de personal) no fue girada a Monseñor Peralta hasta el 22 de abril de 1888, debido a los atrasos motivados por la muerte de Don Bosco. En su carta el obispo pedía la presencia de los salesianos para confiarles la provincia de Chiriquí, la cual contaba con doce parroquias. Para obtener lo deseado interpuso los buenos oficios de la Santa Sede y de la Sagrada Congregación de Asuntos Eclesiásticos Extraordinarios. Esta se dirigió al Padre Juan Cagliero, Procurador en aquel entonces de la Congregación Salesiana, con una recomendación que debía remitir a Don Rúa, preguntándole cuántos salesianos debían ir a Panamá.

Don Miguel Rúa, sucesor de Don Bosco, encargó a dicho inspector salesiano que fuera a Panamá a fin de informarse del asunto, pero mientras éste estaba de viaje, estalló la revolución que desembocaría en la independencia. El Gobierno de la nueva República, sin embargo, reinició los trámites llevados a cabo por los miembros que habían formado parte del cesante Gobierno departamental. Don Rúa designó nuevamente a Don Aimé para trámites con el Gobierno. Lo recibió el Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito S. J., quien era gran amigo de los salesianos.

El prelado, con ocasión de su visita "Ad Limina Apostolorum" había pasado también por Turín para visitar a Don Rúa, Rector Mayor de los Salesianos y pedirle que enviara a sus salesianos a Panamá. (Teniendo en cuenta la fecha arriba asignada habría que concluir que la visita de Monseñor Junguito, tuvo lugar antes de la llegada de Don Aimé a Panamá, o en 1905, para insistir en la fundación, antes de 1910, fecha tope puesta por los Superiores de Turín).

Don Aimé visitó el local destinado a la Escuela oficial y lo encontró muy pequeño, pero enseguida fue dada la orden de ampliarlo, de tal manera que hubiera cupo para cien alumnos. Según el contrato estipulado, el Gobierno se comprometía a retribuir generosamente al personal, a pagar

La pensión para setenta alumnos, suministrar máquinas, etc. y a dejar al Director completa libertad de acción, reservándose únicamente el derecho a la alta vigilancia.

Al enviar el contrato a Turín, Don Aimé insistía en las conveniencias notadas subrayando los estragos causados por los protestantes en la pequeña y joven República. Los Superiores estaban firmes en la fecha tope de 1910. Aunque el gobierno se comprometía a pagar los pasajes, había sin embargo una condición que les incomodaba: el personal no

se podía traer de la vecina Colombia, sino que todos debían venir de Estados Unidos o Europa. El Obispo explicó a los Superiores que no se trataba de ánimo hostil y que la cosa era "ad tempus",

El Gobierno de Panamá estaba impaciente. El Ministerio de Instrucción Pública informó sobre los trámites a su representante en París, escribiéndole el 22 de marzo de 1904: "El Excelentísimo Señor Presidente de la República tiene vivos deseos de que la deseada Escuela (de Artes) comience a funcionar cuanto antes; por consiguiente, agradecería mucho a Usted que llevara a término los respectivos trámites en el más breve tiempo posible. El Presidente ha sido autorizado plenamente por la Convención Nacional, para concluir este negocio, de manera que, de parte del Gobierno, no habrá obstáculo ninguno, siempre que los Padres Salesianos presenten propuestas razonables, como es de esperar".

El encargado de las gestiones, Don Juan Bautista Poylo, discutió el asunto con Don Bologna y escribió a Don Rúa. Fue en diciembre de 1904 cuando llegó a Panamá el Inspector de Colombia Don Aimé para discutir los Taller de sastrería del Hospicio de Huérfanos de San Miguel, fundado en 1910.

Hasta que se establecieran relaciones normales con Colombia. Se trataba, de una medida de prudencia. La prisa providencial de Monseñor Santiago Costamagna jugó en favor de la futura casa salesiana en Panamá pues debía agregarse a la Inspectoría del Divino Salvador y el Padre Inspector Don José Misieri. No habiendo recibido a tiempo la orden de los Superiores de contemporizar, cedió a las presiones del citado monseñor, que entonces residía en Santa Tecla, El Salvador, y no quería ulteriores tardanzas. De esta manera, se adelantó la fecha de la futura fundación. El Padre Misieri, después de designar a cada uno de los salesianos llegados a Cartago, Costa Rica sus ocupaciones, prosiguió su viaje con los destinados a Panamá. Los dos sacerdotes que lo acompañaron fueron el Padre José Encarnación Argueta, salvadoreño y el Padre Hugo Agustín Wrobel, polaco. El Obispo Monseñor Francisco Javier Junguito S.J. les asignó "el cuidado de la parroquia dedicada a San Miguel Arcángel, en un área de trabajadores antillanos que trabajaban en las obras del Canal Interoceánico, que se inauguraría el 15 de agosto de 1914.

La Escuela de Artes y Oficios se instaló en octubre de 1907 atendida por profesores alemanes contratados. Fue inaugurada el 2 de noviembre de ese año por el Primer Designado encargado la Presidencia, siendo primer director el doctor E. Hoffman.

El Secretario de Instrucción Pública era Don Melchor Lasso de la Vega. El 6 de noviembre 1907 el diario La Estrella de Panamá informaba que "en la Escuela de Artes y Oficios listos están ya los talleres de carpintería y ebanistería, de hojalatería y fontanería, de herrería y cerrajería, de fundición y de encuadernación, de ornato y modelado, de dibujo de ornato y figura, lineal y de máquinas donde los alumnos recibirán una enseñanza teórico-práctica, que los pondrá en capacidad, después de tres años de aprendizaje, de

ejercer una profesión con la cual pueden ganarse la vida honrada y dignamente".

El Gobierno firmó el contrato tan deseado con los salesianos para la administración de la Escuela el 7 de marzo de 1908, fungiendo como primer director el Padre José Encarnación Argueta. Se trataba de un pequeño local situado en la Calle 12.

El año escolar se inauguró el 20de abril a las 8 de la mañana. Los alumnos eran 22 internos, becadospor el Estado y dirigidos por 6 maestros alemanes. Las clases empezaron formalmente el 1ero. de mayo de ese año y los alumnos -sumados a los becados-, eran 47.

Como ayudante del Padre Director Argueta aparecía el Diácono Rodolfo Mittelberguer, alemán, en calidad de director de los talleres. Por divergencias con el gobierno en cuanto a la dirección de la Escuela Nacional de Artes y Oficios, el contrato fue denunciado y rescindido, retirándose los salesianos para dedicarse a la Parroquia de San Miguel Arcángel, la que tuvieron a su cuidado hasta 1929, cuando fue entregada a la Curia, siendo director del Hospicio de Huérfanos el Padre Domingo Soldati.

En publicaciones salesianas se reseña los primeros pasos dados para la realización de una obra propia, el Hospicio de Huérfanos: "El celo incansable de los Cooperadores y Cooperadoras Panameñas logró su primer triunfo el día 15 de Agosto, pues en esa fecha púdose por fin bendecir y colocar la primera piedra del Hospicio de Huérfanos que dirigirán los Salesianos". Por su parte, 'La Estrella de Panamá', en su edición del 17 de agosto registra así la crónica del acontecimiento: "Con un tiempo magnífico como si la misma naturaleza, regocijada, hubiera querido contribuir a la obra piadosa de la semilla del alivio al infortunio que se iba a sembrar, se efectuó la ceremonia de la colocación de la primera piedra del Hospicio de Huérfanos para la cual habíamos recibido invitación especial de la Junta de las Cooperadoras Salesianas. Asistieron a la fiesta, que resultó solemne, el Excelentísimo Señor Presidente de la República y Señora de Obaldía, los Secretarios de Estado en los distintos despachos, el Señor Gobernador de la Provincia, el Señor Alcalde del Distrito y número considerable de particulares de todas las capas sociales, a pesar de que las simultáneas distracciones del domingo restaron mucha concurrencia, que de no haber sido así se habrían puesto más de relieve, una nueva vez, los sentimientos caritativos y piadosos de los panameños, que se acrecentarán mientras más menudas sean las coces contra el aguijón de su conciencia religiosa".

En su Carta del Inspector Don José Misieri de 1910 al Revmo Señor Don Rinaldi, escrita desde Panamá el 24 de junio de 1910, el sacerdote describe los inicios del Hospicio como una casa para recoger niños huérfanos:: "Y de Panamá ¿qué diré? Aquí Don Bosco ha obrado verdaderos prodigios moviendo los corazones hasta de los más indiferentes de suerte que en menos de seis meses se vio levantar un espléndido edificio capaz de contener unos cien niños.

Costó 50.000 pesos y se terminó sin un céntimo de deuda. Los cooperadores y especialmente el Papá de los Salesianos, Señor Don Nicanor de Obarrio y la junta directiva de las cooperadoras consideran nuestra obra como suya propia, y proveen todo lo que es necesario para su desarrollo. Cuánto bien podremos hacer si los Rmos. Superiores nos darán el personal necesario! Aquí en estos países, se puede muy biendecir: parvuli petierunt panem et non erat qui frangret eis.".

El señor Manuel Espinosa donó el terreno con la Escritura Pública No. 543, registrada el 9 de julio de vez conseguido el terreno, se instaló una Comisión preparatoria, integrada por el Padre Antonio Russo, Don Nicanor de Obarrio, Doña Micaela Sosa vda. De Icaza y Don Ramón Arias Jr. Los planos fueron Taller de zapatería, Hospicio de Huérfanos, confeccionados, valorándose la ejecución de los mismos en ochenta mil dólares, según datos del Padre Misieri. El Gobierno contribuyó con cuarenta mil; el Municipio con veinte mil; el comercio con diez mil y los Cooperadores y Cooperadoras con los diez mil que faltaban para completar la suma requerida. Se colocó la primera piedra el 15 de agosto de 1909, con la presencia del Presidente de la República, Don José de Obaldía. La piedra basilar fue bendecida por el Vicario General, por encontrarse ausente el Señor Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito. El discurso fue pronunciado por el Padre Antonio Russo.

El gran bienhechor: Don Nicanor de Obarrio El alma y director de la obra, fue sin duda el distinguido caballero Don Nicanor de Obarrio, quien ha pasado a la historia como "El Papá de los Salesianos". Don Nicanor envió a todas sus amistades en el país y el exterior, cartas pidiendo ayuda económica destinada a la construcción del Hospicio de Huérfanos, que él consideraba una obra de gran importancia para el país.

Como presupuesto del costo lo calculó en 50.000 pesos plata, o sea B/. 25.000 en moneda americana. Junto a Don Nicanor, hay que destacar la eficaz ayuda y el trabajo de las Cooperadoras y en especial de su Presidenta, Doña Micaela Sosa de Ycaza, para la realización del proyecto.

Un escrito de Doña Gabriela Obarrio de Navarro, testimonia la generosidad y desprendimiento de este insigne panameño, que abrazó de corazón los ideales salesianos y se sentía salesiano: "Don Nicanor de Obarrio Pérez, casado con Doña María Icaza, señora ésta que poseía una fortuna considerable, soñó que había un religioso dedicado a adoptar gran número de niños huérfanos y que no sólo los alimentaba, sino que había establecido una Escuela para que, cuando salieran de allí, pudieran conseguir un buen empleo. Este sueño le causó tal impresión a Don Nicanor, que se lo relató a Doña María y los dos resolvieron ir donde el Obispo Junguito, para que les informara si este religioso había existido. El Obispo impresionado por este relato, les confirmó su existencia, les dijo que se llamaba Don Bosco y les repitió el cuento tal como lo había soñado Don Nicanor; ellos se llenaron de temor y dispusieron colectar dinero de amigos y parientes haciendo al mismo tiempo votos de pobreza y en su Testamento les dejó todos sus bienes y haberes...". "Ellos se mudaron a vivir en unos cuartitos de la planta baja de un edificio frente a las ruinas en la Avenida A.

Dicho apartamento consistía únicamente de un cuartito frente a la Avenida A y otro cuartito, donde sólo había dos bancas de madera, que era donde dormían. Don Manuel Espinosa Batista donó el terreno sobre el cual se construyó el edificio y con la ayuda de Doña Micaela Sosa y las donaciones de amigos y parientes, comenzó la construcción de un edificio para traer los Salesianos a Panamá. El Tío Nicanor -como cariñosamente lo llamábamos por ser hermano de mi abuelo Gabriel de Obarrio Pérez-, tenía tal entusiasmo por la construcción de este edificio, que dio su vida trabajando bajo sol y lluvia, para ayudar a la terminación del mismo".

"Ya cuando el edificio estaba funcionandocon los Salesianos y los huérfanos murió el tío Nicanor; fue en la Catedral donde lo velaron y como en esa época se acostumbraba hacer un catafalco bien alto donde se colocaba el ataúd, se construyó una escalerita para que los huerfanitos subieran para verlo y se despidieran de él. Una vez que visité el Hospicio vi el busto del tío Nicanor en el patio donde jugaban los niños, posteriormente lo mudaron a un lado de la Basílica, donde colocan los restos de los Salesianos.

Cuando el Hipódromo estaba en Juan Franco, hoy Urbanización Obarrio, todas las semanas nos daban cierto porcentaje de las apuestas en concepto de alquiler, pero cada clásico que se llevara a efecto durante la semana o por cualquier motivo, fuera de los sábados y domingos, mis hermanos y yo le endosábamos el cheque al Hospicio de Huérfanos, honrando así la memoria del Tío Nicanor", refiere finalmente Doña Gabriela Obarrio de Navarro.

El edificio fue bendecido por el Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito el 24 de enero de 1910, con la asistencia del Presidente de la República, Don José Domingo de Obaldía, su esposa y una selecta concurrencia. El Doctor Pablo Arosemena, más tarde Presidente de la República, pronunció un solemne discurso de inauguración. El Hospiciode Huérfanos graduó su primer alumno -de oficio carpintero- el 31 de enero de 1911.

El primer director del Hospicio de Huérfanos fue el Padre Antonio Russo, quien estuvo al frente del mismo por más de dieciocho años. De él escribió el Padre Inspector José Misieri: "Por más de dieciocho años, con su mano firme, pero sobre todo con su corazón de padre, hizo florecer aquel Plantel y pudo dar a la sociedad una legión de artesanos, que sacados del arroyo, son hoy la parte más sana de aquella joven República, y el nombre de ese esclarecido hijo de Don Bosco, aún hoy se repite con cariño y vive muy hondo en el corazón de toda la sociedad panameña".

Desde su primera década, se impartía una educación esmerada encaminada a formar no solamente personas útiles a la sociedad e idóneas profesionalmente, sino a ser buenos cristianos y honrados ciudadanos, según enseñaba Don Bosco. Para tener a los alumnos alejados de las malas costumbres y desarrollar sus habilidades y talentos, además del estudio, y el trabajo en los talleres, se preparaban actividades culturales y se les formaba a través del teatro,la poesía, la música, los juegos y el deporte.

Los jóvenes participaban activamente en la banda de música, el Club Patria, y en Asociaciones de jóvenes como la Compañía de San José y la Compañía del Santísimo; servían de monaguillos y especialmente preparaban, guiados por los salesianos, excelentes obras de teatro.

Fue así que el Padre Antonio Russo con los cooperadores adquieren en Santa Rita unos terrenos para fundar un Oratorio Festivo, inaugurado el 23 de mayo de 1910 con la asistencia del Señor Presidente de la República, Don Ernesto T. Lefevre en presencia del Señor Obispo Guillermo Rojas y Arrieta, quien bendijo las instalaciones, a los niños y dirigió palabras muy elocuentes al público, alabando la fundación del Oratorio.

También habló el Padre Russo "recomendando esa obra a la caridad de todos y alabando la determinación de poner al edificio el nombre de Manuel Espinosa como recuerdo del gran bienhechor".

Su primer director fue el Padre Antonio Russo, sucediéndole en el cargo en 1922 el Padre José de laCruz Turcios, quien más tarde fue nombrado Arzobispo de Tegucigalpa.

Para 1924, asistían al Oratorio alrededor de 400 niños todos los domingos y fiestas de guardar. Además de la formación catequética y espiritual, se efectuaban otras actividades recreativas, como eran las ferias y funciones teatrales, en las que también participaba los integrantes de la Banda del Hospicio y los Antiguos Alumnos.

Entre los sacerdotes que desplegaron su actividad en el Oratorio Festivo de Ancón destacamos la labor del Padre Francesco Mania, quien desde 1931 -cuando llegó a Panamá, hasta su muerte, dedicó su amor y cuidados a los niños y jóvenes pobres de nuestra ciudad.

El 21 de noviembre de 1970 se vendió el terreno del Oratorio, para cancelar una deuda contraída durante la construcción del Instituto Técnico Don Bosco. Para entonces, el Oratorio de Ancón había dejado de funcionar debido a la escasez de personal adecuado y otras razones.

Las actividades oratorianas prosiguieron en los ambientes del antiguo Hospicio y en el nuevo Instituto Técnico Don Bosco.

El 2 de junio de 1929 el Fundador de los Salesianos fue declarado Beato por Su Santidad Pio XI, el Papa de Don Bosco. El Padre Domingo Soldati pronunció un memorable discurso en el Teatro Nacional como conclusión de las fiestas de la beatificación, celebradas en la catedral. La fiesta de la canonización fue celebrada el 29 de abril, precedida de la Novena, durante la cual predicó -lo mismo que el día de la fiesta- el Padre Carlos Meneses, de Costa Rica. Por la tarde se efectuó la magna Procesión del Santo, siendo ésta la precursora de las multitudinarias manifestaciones que en los años venideros tienen lugar los 31 de enero, a lo largo de las calzadas de la capital panameña. Desde el año 1940 se empezó a celebrar la fiesta del propio día (31) aunque cayera en día de semana.

Sobre el Hospicio de Huérfanos, el Padre Domingo Soldati manifestó: "Nuestra dicha se completa hoy porque nunca es más bella, santa y conquistadora nuestra misión que cuando se hace preceder de la Beneficencia. ¿Nos entregarían estos niños pobres sus almas, si no estuviéramos los Salesianos cuidando de su bienestar material y corporal, como si fuéramos sus criados? La gran figura de Don Bosco se agiganta cada día más en el mundo entero, porque es una proyección de la del Divino Maestro, quien no obró milagros sino para dar de comer al hambriento, curar a los enfermos consolar a los afligidos y resucitar a los muertos. B/. 11.900.00 ha costado este edificio. Quedamos debiendo cuatro mil. ¿Quién los pagará? La Providencia, decía Don Bosco. Ella, digo yo, y los bondadosos panameños a los que jamás acudí en vano. Señores, quien quiere el bien de la patria, ama y ayuda al Hospicio. Más de quinientos obreros han salido de aquí ya y figuran varios de ellos entre los padrinos de hoy. Por eso el gobierno y el municipio y el público en general han mirado con simpatía nuestra labor y nos han ayudado. De todos y por todo estamos muy agradecidos los salesianos".

El 15 de agosto cumplía el Hospicio su primer cuarto de siglo de vida activa. Hasta ese momento habían pasado por el Hospicio desde su fundación 1.350 niños; de Panamá, 932, de Colón 82, de Coclé 86, de Los Santos 93, de Veraguas 89, de Chiriquí 75, y de Bocas del Toro 13.

Obtuvieron diploma 515 o se ausentaron en vísperas de recibirlo, pero todos salieron aptos para ganarse el sustento en el oficio aprendido.

El 30 de enero de 1949 a las 3:00 p.m. se colocó la primera piedra del templo, bendecida y colocada por el Padre Inspector Don Serafín Santolini, con la asistencia de numerosas personas y representaciones del clero. Gran propulsor de la obra fue el Padre Juan Huber, quien había llegado en abril de 1947. "Su espíritu de ahorro -apunta el Padre Serrano- austeridad y constancia, unido a la paciencia en sufrir las estrecheces e incomodidades por tener internado, hizo posible la realización de esta obra, sueño del Padre Soldati.

Predicó la novena el gran admirador de Don Bosco, Padre Ambrosio Rossi, profesor entonces, del Instituto Filosófico-Teológico Don Rúa, quien solía decir que, desde la primera vez que había venido a predicar la novena, pudo constatar -con gran admiración- la entusiasta devoción del pueblo panameño hacia Don Bosco. Al finalizar su gestión al frente del Hospicio, llamado luego Escuela Don Bosco, el Padre Huber recibió un reconocimiento como despedida. La dedicatoria expresaba: "Al M.R.P. Juan Huber, Superior de los Salesianos en Panamá, Maestros y Alumnos de la Escuela Don Bosco ,con profundo cariño, dedican".

Por su parte un cronista escribió: "al terminar su directorado el Padre Huber deja un recuerdo imperecedero, el Templo Don Bosco, sueño del Padre Soldati. Su espíritu de ahorro, austeridad y constancia unidos a la paciencia en sufrir las estrecheces e incomodidades, con el fin de conservar el internado, hizo posible la realización de esta obra. No podemos hacer otra cosa sino admirar su valentía. Dios lo premie".

A lo largo de 1953 prosiguieron los trabajos, siendo director el Padre Marino Morlin. Faltaba mucho por hacer: colocar el cielo raso, afinar columnas, arcos, completar motivos ornamentales, pavimento del cuerpo de la iglesia y del presbiterio en mármol, altares, vitrales, estatua de San Juan Bosco en mármol blanco colocada sobre el retablo también de mármol, mosaico sobre la bóveda del presbiterio, balaustrada de mármol etc. Según el Padre Morlín, "calculada la superficie del cuerpo de la iglesia en metros cuadrados y hecho el respectivo plano, se pidió a los devotos de Don Bosco que anotaran el metro que deseaban costear. El precio del primer metro fue cancelado por S.E. Monseñor Luis Chávez y González, Arzobispo de San Salvador".

La obra del Santo en Panamá cuenta con un Templo Votivo, el Instituto Técnico Don Bosco, Escuela Santo Domingo Savio, un colegio para niñas llamado María Auxiliadora y cientos de ex alumnos que sirven al país en diferentes ramas.

Específicamente en el Templo Don Bosco, realizan su apostolado jóvenes y adultos a través de grupos, movimientos y asociaciones. Todas estas agrupaciones y asociaciones trabajan bajo el carisma salesiano y aportan su grano de arena en la celebración de la novena que todos los años culmina con una multitudinaria procesión, que es calificada como la más concurrida en el mundo.

Han transcurrido 100 años, de su muerte, durante los cuales, como un ángel tutelar, el hijo de Mamá Margarita Occhiena, hoy santo, ha calado con su carisma en el corazón de miles de panameños y panameñas llevándolos a hacer de la fe un medio para seguir enfrentando la cruz de cada día. Aun en esos momentos de incertidumbre y enfrentamientos entre familias solo por un hombre, sin entender que el pobre pueblo se desangra en las calles, bota a sus seres queridos a un lado en aras de un partido, cuando los políticos hacen ver que son adversarios y detrás del pueblo se comen todos en el mismo plato en un club social…el llamado Club Unión, donde se reúne la créme de la créme de la oligarquía criolla.

Salieron cada una de la joyería con su paquete…

-Mañana van con nosotras a la novena… Hasta Naoko… cosa que sorprendió por que Alicia lo creía budista y ahora se entera que es tan católico como ella…como para que no saque el viejo argumento de las diferencias religiosas…

-Yo también, me sorprendí, con Heini… pensé que era protestante…

-Pues no, en Alemania sigue teniendo minoría católica…

AL LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Ariadna se veía cansada… tenia casi quince días de estar viajando al hospital… su madre fue sometida a una histerectomía para intentar detener el cáncer que la aquejaba…

Bryan sabia que ella era devota de San Juan Bosco, al que le pidió la gracia de que su madre viviera… aunque bien sabía que era pedir demasiado… Igual gracia pedían el resto de sus compañeras… menos Fulvia Rebeca, Sonia y Daniela, que pedían la gracia de la paz interior… que no podían conseguir…

Desde el beso que Sean le diera, Daniela había cambiado mucho… ya el hombre no le era tan indiferente… y le daba miedo enfrentar sus sentimientos por él…temía enamorarse… para ella enamorarse equivalía a perder el control sobre ella misma y sus decisiones.

22 de enero 1988: La tarde estaba preciosa, un sol de verano, hermoso y un cielo que daba gusto mirar, típico de la estación seca en Panamá… Eran las cuatro y media, y las chicas se arreglaban para asistir a la Novena.

-Listas? -preguntó Naoko.

-Ya estamos listas… -dijo Alicia.

Salieron en un busito coaster, Alicia conducía… Todos iban a la expectativa… Y las chicas iban en actitud de fe y devoción… al encuentro con el señor de la alegría… el que decía que la santidad consistía en estar alegre… aun en los momentos más críticos…

Llegaron al templo votivo Don Bosco, que como siempre, estaba a reventar el primer día de la novena… aun así, encontraron puesto para que todos se sentaran… el predicador como siempre era un sacerdote extranjero, casi siempre centroamericano, de Honduras, Guatemala o de El Salvador…

El busito fue estacionado en el patio interior del colegio primario Don Bosco… donde estaría seguro y resguardado. La misa dio inicio… las chicas cantaban con fervor los cantos de entrada….

Vienen con alegría Señor…

Cantando vienen con alegría Señor…

Los que caminan por la vida Señor..

Sembrando tu paz y amor…

La homilía que se escuchó era una crítica a los momentos que vivía la nación panameña, que por nueve días olvidaba los fervores politiqueros para concentrarse en el Padre y Maestro de la Juventud…

Naoko en su niñez, fue educado en un colegio salesiano, que lo forjó como hombre y como profesional…luego entro a la Marina, que le dio la disciplina necesaria además de los conocimientos para actuar en diversas situaciones… y modelo su carácter de dirigente…

Arriba los corazones…

Vayamos todos al pan de vida

Que es fuente de gloria eterna…

De fortaleza y de alegría…

Se acercaba la hora de la Novena… y era la comunión el momento en que las chicas pedían fortaleza a Jesús para continuar con su misión y su entrega por las madres que languidecían victimas de aquella triste y cruel enfermedad…

Ariadna no había parado de llorar desde el momento de la consagración eucarística… al igual que las demás chicas, llantos silenciosos, pero preñados de angustia y dolor interno… un dolor que no lo calmaba nada… solo el perdón y el olvido… cosa que no podían pedirles en esos momentos…

Carla también, incluso luego de recibir la comunión…

Su concierto… ha entonado…

Las campanas clamorosas…

Al que pasa coronado…

De laureles y de rosas…

Un vibrar de corazones

De sonrisas y de afanes…

Hoy se mece entre oraciones

Todo el mundo en los altares

Don Bosco te aclama…

Cual padre y pastor…

Legiones inmensas con himnos de amor...

Don Bosco te aclama…

Cual padre y pastor…

Legiones inmensas, con himnos de amor…

Así pasaron los nueve días de la novena. Carla incluso se dio tiempo a visitar a una tía muy querida, que era la compositora de tamboreras más afamadas… Que en ese momento estaba componiendo una tamborera para el Centenario de la Muerte de Don Bosco…

Y llegó el día tan esperado… 31 de enero de 1988, en el programa de las actividades de ese día, tenían misas como en día domingo… de siete, ocho, nueve, diez y once de la mañana, y la misa de las dos de la tarde, con el Arzobispo, S.S.E. Reverendo Marcos Gregorio Mc Grath. Y se daría inicio a la procesión multitudinaria…

El carro donde llevaban la imagen del santo, era una obra de arte… era un barco, en el cual habían tres columnas… en una estaba la Virgen, en otra la eucaristía y en otra el Papa. Pilares importantes en la formación salesiana además del famoso sistema preventivo… que alejaba a tantos jóvenes y jovencitos de la delincuencia y del vicio.

Entre los que formaban parte de la procesión iban los integrantes de The Group… junto con sus escoltas… Naoko iba de negro, se veía irresistiblemente varonil… contrastando con Alicia que llevaba un suéter del Centenario de la Muerte de Don Bosco, igual que las demás muchachas.

Terrence también iba vestido casualmente, con un jean y camisa azul… que resaltaba mucho su físico…. Ninguno había escatimado recursos para arreglarse.

El centenario de la muerte…

De Don Bosco es Universal…

Don Bosco no ha muerto, vive…

Y con nosotros aquí está

Su vida y obra salvar almas

Conforme al espíritu de Dios

Y como dice Romanos 8:1

Por su fe Dios lo premio

Don Bosco si arrastra gente,

Como devota digo al cantar..

Panamá tu eres de Don Bosco

Don Bosco tu eres de Panamá.

Al llegar a la Plaza Porras, en el barrio de La Exposición, en el corregimiento de Calidonia, se acomodaron en uno de los lados del parque… la misa solemne de clausura de aquella semana de fiesta espiritual…seria campal. Y Naoko reparo en una cajita azul de terciopelo que llevaba Alicia en la mano…

-¿Qué es eso, Alicia?

-Un regalo para ti, pero debo bendecirlo primero…

Igual paquete llevaban las demás… durante la misa campal, se hizo referencia a los momentos de difícil lucha que enfrentaba aquel noble pueblo… que buscaba en Dios la cura para sus males tanto corporales como espirituales…

Las canciones fueron hermosas… y sentidas…

Renuevame… Señor Jesús…

Ya no quiero ser igual…

Renuevame Señor Jesús,

Pon en mi tu corazón…

Por que todo lo que hay dentro de mí

Necesita ser cambiado Señor…

Por que todo lo que hay dentro de mí

Necesita ser lavado, señor

Por que todo lo que hay dentro de mi corazón

Necesita más de ti.

Al acabar la misa, y regresar a la base, Naoko le volvio a preguntar por el paquete…

-Te lo entregaré cuando lleguemos.

Y así lo hizo… ya en su habitación Naoko se había quitado la camisa… cuando unos toques tímidos en la puerta, lo hicieron abrirla… allí estaba Alicia…

-Vine a entregarte tu regalo.

Tomó la cajita azul… El la abrió… y allí estaba, una medalla de oro… con la efigie del Santo en bajorrelieve y una inscripción detrás de la medalla que decía en latín… DA MIHI ANIMAS CAETERA TOLLE (DAME ALMAS, LLEVATE LO DEMAS) y una más pequeña que decía… "En esta medalla, va un trozo de mi corazón… por que vayas donde vayas, mi corazón estará contigo…" Alicia Alejandra 31-1-1988.

Sonrió sensual y la miró…. Sorprendiendo en ella el sonrojo más hermoso que hubiese visto… y le dijo

-Pónmela… Quiero que seas tu la que me pongas esto.

No se hizo de rogar… y se la puso... hacia un fascinante contraste con su piel bronceada… El le rodeo la cintura…

-Debo irme…

-Es un regalo hermoso… -murmuró – Debo agradecértelo apropiadamente- y la estrechó suavemente contra él… y en silencio, sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los de Alicia…

Alicia le rodeo el cuello con los brazos… su cuerpo quedó apretado a él…. Y él aprovechó para sentirla….

-Me tengo que ir… recuerda lo que dice Maryland.

-Es una tortura…Alicia, tú me amas y no quieres reconocerlo…

-Qué gano si te digo que sí… en estos momentos no se puede hacer nada… Buenas noches…

Y se fue, dejándolo allí, con sus temores y aprensiones…

HOLA: Este es el décimo cuarto capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV CAPITULO**

**PLAYA, BRISA Y MAR…**

Febrero, 1988: Luego de la fiesta de Don Bosco, Maryland hablaba con Naoko y Alicia…se trataba de una reunión en Isla Contadora con los principales dirigentes de la Cruzada Civilista… cosa que no agradaba mucho a Alicia, que bien conocía lo estirados que eran algunas personas de clase social alta…

-¿Y necesariamente tenemos que ir?

-No nos queda alternativa…

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la perspectiva… -dijo Naoko- Esa gente es despreciativa y poco caritativa ante las desgracias ajenas… y no pienso soportar que traten mal a Alicia en mis narices…

-A mi no me gusta la idea, pero hay que hacerlo… Van a definir la estrategia a seguir en las elecciones de 1989. Y no creas que no se como se las gastan… con la gente pobre…

-Y temo que si van algunas de las hijas de esos hombres, querrán conquistar a alguno de los muchachos, esas muchachas ya llevan mundo recorrido… Y saben como hacer que hombres como los chicos les propongan matrimonio.

-No tenemos más remedio… El viaje está programado para el cinco de febrero… compra vestidos de baño, pero recuerda que no quiero que compitan con las mujeres que llevaran ellos…

Y esa mañana fueron a SUPERSTAR SPORTIQUE, que era parte del almacén Sarah Panamá. Estaban escogiendo el vestido de baño que iban a llevar las chicas.

-¿Tiene necesariamente que ser Speedo?

-Si, las chicas no deben enseñar más de lo necesario… además sus vestidos enteros son juveniles y frescos… además de ser hechos para competencias olímpicas… No quedarán mal…

Los colores iban con la personalidad de las chicas… y ellos aprovecharon para ver trajes de baño para ellos… Una de ellas compro dos frisbee para hacer ejercicio en la playa.

-Seguramente nos dejarán jugar volleyball…

-Seguro… Y la Wilhemina va a usar ese viaje para tomar las fotos que ya sabes…

-Dice que ella piensa incluirnos en un calendario para el día catorce de febrero… con ellos…

-Que no invente… nosotras no somos modelos profesionales…

-Ellos tampoco lo son… Y sacaron unas fotos que dejan boquiabierta a cualquier muchacha…

-Puedo imaginar como saldrá semejante experimento… -dijo Alicia, mirando a Naoko que miraba un traje de baño masculino que hacia tragar en seco a muchas chicas.

-Bueno, nada perderíamos con probar… algunas de nosotras sabemos como son ellos en ciertos aspectos…

Al salir del almacén con sus paquetes, Daniela iba pensativa…la perspectiva del mar, de la playa, de diversión sana, no aliviaba el dilema que tenía en su corazón…

Desde noviembre, su pensamiento estaba en Sean Arthur… aquel beso casi robado que le dio… Había dejado huella en su espíritu, claro, puro, sereno como el agua del río… ese beso había enturbiado un poco esa fuente clara y pura… un beso adulto, de hombre enamorado…

Desde ese día, su alma perdió la tranquilidad… El no había vuelto a hacerle ninguna insinuación ni propuesta, pero la miraba intensamente y le coqueteaba mucho…

No quería plantearse si estaba enamorada… era una respuesta a la que temía mucho… Una respuesta que podía cambiarle la vida… para bien o tal vez, para mal.

Una noche, sorprendió una conversación…entre Sean y Naoko.

-Veo que estás coqueteándole descaradamente a Daniela… recuerda lo que Maryland dijo… y tu tienes la misma manera de actuar que James Bond… y ella… ella aun es una muchacha ingenua, y una aventura le haría más daño que bien…

Lo que escuchó de labios de Sean la dejo congelada y encima no pudo dormir en toda la noche…

-No puedo hacer nada… y usted sabe muy bien lo que siento, por que está en el mismo lugar que yo… O no es eso lo que usted siente cada vez que tiene a la señorita Altamirano cerca…

-Eso es diferente… yo estoy enamorado… y es diferente… no le he manifestado lo que siento, por que temo que me den calabazas… y ya me han dado demasiadas…

-¿Y usted cree que yo no? Yo también me enamoré… fábula y cuento creí que era el amor, pero ahora que lo siento, pienso diferente… Deseo tenerla conmigo cuando duermo, y lo primero que vea al despertar sea su rostro… ese rostro de niña y esos labios de rosa que quiero volver a probar… Me muero por ella, Naoko…

Desde esa noche, había pasado muchas noches sin dormir… pensando en lo que escuchó…

Esa noche, estaba haciendo sus maletas, cuando a su habitación entró Grazia.

-Empacando lo que nos llevamos mañana…

-Si, es primera vez que me monto en un avión… y estoy algo nerviosa…

-Sospecho que esa no es tu única preocupación, Dani, a mi no me engañas…

Daniela miró a su amiga… y se sentó a llorar…con desesperación…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

-Se trata de él…-sollozó- él… Grazia… creo que no podré soportar estar cerca de él…

-Estas hablando de Sean Morgan…

-Sí…- dijo desesperada- Tengo miedo de darme cuenta que me he enamorado de él… su familia no lo aceptará.

-A él no le importa lo que diga su familia… lo he escuchado… Dani, analízate… pregúntate, si le ocurriera algo, en uno de esos secuestros, y lo mataran… cómo sería tu vida sin él… la respuesta que te de tu corazón… será la correcta… si puedes continuar con tu vida sin que se te machaque el alma… entonces no estás tan enamorada… pero si solo pensar en eso te hace sentir un dolor insoportable y sientes que el alma se te parte en dos… entonces…llénate de valor e inténtalo. No importa cual sea el resultado final.

Sean por su parte estaba en el mismo dilema… Anthony James estaba en la piscina cuando lo vio.

-Te veo raro… algo te preocupa.

-No te puedo mentir, amigo… creo que estoy enamorado…

-Daniela… - dijo con gesto comprensivo- lo sé, me doy cuenta como la miras… La miras con una pasión que se nota… y ella no te quiere ni mirar. Me temo, amigo, que eres plenamente correspondido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No se necesita ser un lince para saberlo… Ella no te quiere mirar… pero la veo que te sigue con los ojos cuando das la espalda… y hasta la he sorprendido llorando…

-¿Llorando?

-Sí… cuando nadie la ve… o cree que nadie esta cerca… ella llora. Hermano, yo que tu, aprovecho este viaje…

-Para qué…

-Si nos van a tomar las fotos… que no nos pudieron tomar aquella noche… haz que vea lo que se pierde…

-Eso la desesperará más…

-Billie esta planeando hacer un calendario para el catorce de febrero… y piensa usarlas como modelos… ahí es donde debes aprovechar… ya Maryland sabe que eres soltero, que no tienes perro que te ladre ni gata que te maúlle… y tienes su completa aprobación… así que si te tomas una foto con ella… intenta que te quede lo más real y natural posible… Así se dará cuenta que la amas.

Esa noche todos alistaron maletas, debían estar en el aeropuerto Marcos A. Gelabert, en Paitilla… a las siete y media, hora en que saldría el vuelo. Volarían con Aeroperlas.

Pero, como siempre, Daniela no podía dormir… y bajo a hacerse un té de manzanilla para dormir… Pensaba en su dilema cuando llegó Sonia a hacerle compañía.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

-No, mi preocupación se llama Richard Terrence Hogan III. Creo… que me he enamorado sin esperanzas…

-¿Estás segura?

-No, por que no he dejado que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos…

-Valiente dúo estamos hechas… -rió Daniela con tristeza… -Yo temiendo que Sean se de cuenta como anda mi corazón… y tu enamorada sin esperanza.

-A veces lo sorprendo mirándome… y no puedo descifrar su mirada… -dijo Sonia.

-Yo si se como Sean me mira… me mira con deseo, lo sé. Temo este viaje…

-Son las tres de la mañana, terminemos de tomarnos este te y acostémonos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… EN EL AEROPUERTO MARCOS A. GELABERT EN PAITILLA….

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto a la hora convenida… Alicia se notaba tensa por lo que se iba a encontrar…

-Sigo sin entender el objetivo de este viaje… nos vamos a encontrar con un grupo de gente rencorosa y mala que no se tienta el corazón para hacer daño, hasta cansarse… No se si pueda soportarlo.

-Tranquila… todo saldrá bien…

-Ojala tuviera tu optimismo, Naoko, yo se como se las gasta esta gente… que son la razón de que las chicas estén como están.

-Ya nos llaman para que abordemos el avión… Vamos, te ayudaré con tu maleta.

-Gracias, siempre tan caballeroso…

Naoko sonrió, le gustaba tener este tipo de detalles con ella… El vuelo parecía ser tranquilo… a pesar de la gente con la que se iban a reunir.

30 millas mar a dentro se encuentra el Archipiélago de las Perlas, y entre sus islas destaca Isla Contadora. Los piratas se refugiaban en ella para contar sus botines y de ahí su nombre.

Es una isla muy pequeña y se llega a ella en avión desde el aeropuerto Marcos A. Gelabert, en Paitilla. El vuelo dura unos 15 minutos y los aviones son pequeños, para 10-15 personas normalmente. El aeropuerto doméstico es pequeño y los medios escasos. Las tarjetas de embarque…peculiares.

En la pista nos aguardaba el pequeño avión que nos trasladaría a la isla. A los pocos minutos del vuelo comenzamos a divisar pequeñas islas, algunas no habitadas con playas muy bonitas con aguas turquesas. Demasiado pequeñas para una pista de aterrizaje.

Los chicos iban disfrutando el paisaje, pero el ambiente estaba tenso… era el primer encuentro cara a cara que tendrían con los principales dirigentes de la Cruzada Civilista. Y también era el primer encuentro que tendrían con las chicas de los grupos Deltas.

Isla Contadora dispone de un aeropuerto y vuelos diarios regulares. Esta isla contiene muchas casas de gente adinerada y es refugio de fin de semana y de vacaciones durante todo el año. El lugar perfecto para una reunión de corte político.

Existen dos hoteles grandes y luego alguna pequeña pensión. El más grande es el Contadora Resort que tiene unas 300 habitaciones, aunque lo cierto es que en nuestra visita no vimos a 20 personas en todo el Resort, estábamos prácticamente solos. A pesar de ser el mes de los Carnavales, se dice que esta fiesta es lo único que el panameño se toma en serio, aunque existen excepciones.

Aterrizaron sin mayores contratiempos y se dirigieron al Contadora Resort, sede de la reunión. El Hotel esta algo descuidado, necesita algunas reformas y sobre todo mantenimiento constante, pero es un sitio muy agradable, y conseguimos una habitación frente a la playa. Todas las habitaciones tienen su hamaca.

Billie exploró el lugar con entusiasmo, embriagada por la hermosura del lugar… un lugar de vegetación lujuriante, un mar hermoso de aguas cristalinas y una arena blanca y pura… perfecto para lo que ella quería.

Naoko por su parte, pensaba en la reunión que tendrían. A pesar de que las chicas llevaban vestido de baño, también llevaban armas pequeñas, por si se presentaba algún problema.

En el Resort (aunque mas bien deberíamos llamarlo hotel grande), te ponen la pulsera y esta todo incluido, bebidas en el bar de la piscina, comida, cena y todas las facilidades que un hotel así pudiese tener. Hay un total de 12 playas en Contadora. La más grande, la playa larga, es la que corresponde a este Hotel, estaba prácticamente desierta y es una playa de arena muy fina preciosa, con el agua perfectamente transparente y multitud de peces.

A Anthony, amante del buceo y la vida marina, le encantó el lugar. Podría bucear con snorkel y tambien con equipo mas avanzado. Los amantes del submarinismo tienen bastantes lugares de inmersión, al igual que zonas de pesca. La tranquilidad era total, es un lugar poco conocido, salvo para los Panameños, así que la calma es absoluta.

La isla se puede recorrer en bicicleta o alquilar un quad. Aunque te digan que media hora para dar la vuelta…en 5 minutos has ido de lado a lado. Es una isla muy pequeña con pocas carreteras. Hay muchas casas de gente rica muy bonitas y sobre todo muchas playas. Playa Cacique es otra playa relativamente grande, con palmeras y una cascada, al ver Billie el lugar sus ojos brillaron, era una locación excelente para tomar las fotos que quería…

Al arribar al hotel, se encontraron con tres hombres vestidos informalmente, eran Samuel Lewis Galindo, dueño de la Cervecería Nacional y máximo dirigente de la Cruzada Civilista, Aurelio Barría , Guillermo Ford y Roberto Melanio Díaz Herrera, pariente del ex novio de Alicia y medio pariente de Claudia.

-"Esto no va a ser nada fácil para las muchachas"- pensó para sí- Y menos para mi Alicia… Estos hombres les han destrozado la vida, las ilusiones y dejado sin nada… Pero, si se atreven a ofenderla… encontraran a un hombre a su lado… -se dijo…

Samuel Lewis se le acerca al verlo. Al igual que los otros…

-Buenas tardes, coronel Sawamura…

-Buenas tardes señor Lewis… puntual a la cita.

-¿Y las chicas de Maryland?

-Subieron a descansar a sus habitaciones… el viaje las cansó un poco, aunque sean jóvenes, necesitan descansar.

-Hubiera sido interesante verlas.

-Mañana las verá. La reunión nuestra es mañana en la mañana.

EN LAS HABITACIONES DEL RESORT…

Eran habitaciones estilo bungalow. Con aire tropical… cada uno tenia una hamaca… donde podían recostarse en la noche a mirar las estrellas… y el mar.

Las habitaciones de los chicos estaban intercomunicadas con las de ellas, por si se presentaba alguna eventualidad… nunca se sabía, pero no había que correr riesgos innecesarios…

Daniela miraba todo con interés, era un hotel de playa con toda clase de comodidades…y una vista preciosa. Desde ahí se veía la playa y una serie de lugares lujuriantes…

-Mi país no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguno… en donde se ve esta belleza paradisíaca… que invita al romance…

Ya de noche, Naoko se encuentra con Alicia en la terraza del hotel.

-Ya los cocotudos están aquí. Y no va a ser fácil para ustedes, sobre todo para ti. Está el tío de tu ex novio.

-Ya lo sabía… lo vi cuando llegué. No me dijo nada, pero la mirada que me dio, valió por todas las palabras que me dijo.

-Reprobadora…

-Si, pero yo tomé la decisión que creí mejor tomar. Yo no sirvo para ser la querida. O la amante, para decirlo con el nombre verdadero. Ya para ellos nosotras no tenemos nombre… y el que nos dan no nos cuadra.

-No permitiré que te ofendan en mi presencia… Serán todo lo dirigentes que quieran ser, pero en mi presencia una mujer se respeta.

Alicia lo miró… le dolía no poder corresponder a aquel sentimiento que a él lo agitaba…

Caminaron por la playa con los pies descalzos… La noche estaba fresca…

-Las chicas están descansando… Mañana les espera un día duro…

-Billie se me acercó y me dijo que va a tomar las fotos aquí. Ya tiene la autorización de Maryland y Grant, será en un lugarcito que descubrió en la parte sur de la isla. Hay una cascada, y una especie de ruinas de un templo indígena, detrás de la cascada…Allí tomara las fotos de los chicos.

-Incluida la mía… ya me lo propuso.

-Lo imaginaba- dijo ella con un repentino sonrojo en el rostro- Y no debe extrañarme, tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

-¿Dijo algo sobre ustedes?

-Si, piensa hacer con nosotras un calendario para el catorce de febrero… Mis chicas no son modelos de revista.

-Billie es una buena fotógrafa… será un experimento interesante…

El momento era propicio para hablar del beso que le había dado aquella noche en la fiesta de navidad de la embajada…

-Alicia… quiero pedirte perdón por el beso que te di en la embajada…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Naoko. Tú deseabas hace tiempo hacer lo que hiciste. Yo, a mi pesar… lo esperaba… Solo, que… que…- lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas- No sé como quererte….No sé como.

Bajo las estrellas, el hombre se acercó a la chica, envolviéndola con sus brazos en un abrazo apretado… Alicia dejó correr las lágrimas que había detenido desde el día en que Carlos la responsabilizo del odio que la que ahora era su mujer le tenía… Unas lagrimas que hacia tiempo, debió dejar correr ya que envenenaban su espíritu y corroían su alma… Eran las lágrimas de una mujer burlada en sus sentimientos y herida en su amor propio… de una mujer engañada…

-No es difícil, mi amor… No es difícil…

Ella miró al hombre… estaban en medio de una playa paradisíaca, era una noche de verano… una noche hermosa, con un cielo tachonado de estrellas… Aquellos labios volvieron a besar los de la chica… un beso lento, profundo…

-Te deseo… no puedo evitarlo…-dijo el hombre con voz ronca… -Mi corazón árabe, te desea, te reclama…

Alicia le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, y el la pegó a su cuerpo varonil y fuerte, la marea rozo los pies descalzos de ambos… Y la luna, reluciente moneda de plata, mudo testigo de aquel momento apasionado…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

La reunión entre el jefe del Comando Sur y los dirigentes civilistas, se dio a tempranas horas de la mañana. Era un grupo que le decían el Grupo Modelo. La política era un tema no grato para las chicas… ya que se escuchaban cosas que no parecían venir de hombres con estudios avanzados.

Alicia, incómoda, se acercó al balcón del salón de reuniones y miro hacia el mar… recordó los instantes que disfrutó en brazos de Naoko, a pesar de que el cuidó de no llegar al final, aunque ella casi deseo llegar al final con él… sabia besar, sabía acariciar… y si lo hubiera dejado, se habría dado cuenta de que sabía amar… amar ardientemente…

Claudia también estaba incómoda… sabia que la despreciaban, primero por ser pobre, segundo por ser mujer y tercero por creerla una cualquiera… cuando ella sabia que era mejor que cualquiera de esas encopetadas, que escondían sus pecados, bajo una capa de respetabilidad…

La reunión termino temprano y una de las chicas que acompañaban al grupo se acercó a Alicia…

-Señorita Altamirano… ¿Sus chicas aceptaría jugar volleyball de playa? Si es que saben jugarlo.

-Por supuesto que si, yo también sé.

-Las esperamos en la cancha…

Al irse la chica, Maryland se acercó a Alicia.

-Ni se imaginan la arrastrada que ustedes le van a dar. Uno de los entrenamientos consistía en este deporte, para darles fuerza a las piernas y velocidad a los brazos…

-Déjalas, quedarán pidiendo cacao…

Las chicas fueron a ponerse sus trajes de baño y sus respectivos shorts de deporte. Los chicos bajaron a la cancha para verlas… Todos con trajes de baño que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, incluido Naoko… Ya en la cancha, después de chocar manos, empezó el juego…

El voleibol de playa o vóley playa es una variante de voleibol que se juega sobre arena, generalmente en la playa, aunque son muy populares los torneos en localidades del interior con campos artificiales. Al éxito del voleibol de playa contribuyen Sol, música DJ y trajes de baño que completan el espectáculo deportivo y están presentes incluso en las competiciones oficiales y olímpicas. Todo esto hace que sea también un deporte muy atractivo para fines publicitarios.

Aparte de la superficie de juego, y de que se practique al aire libre, la otra variación más visible con el voleibol es el número de componentes del equipo. El reglamento que se aplica en competiciones oficiales establece equipos de dos jugadores sin opción a ningún cambio; pero su gran popularidad hace que el vóley playa se juegue de manera informal en cualquier parte, y es muy habitual en los torneos populares establecer equipos de cuatro jugadores.

Las primeras referencias se sitúan en Uruguay en 1914 y en Hawái en 1915. El despegue de la modalidad y las primeras competiciones tienen lugar en los años 20 en las playas de Santa Mónica, California (Estados Unidos). En Europa, en 1927 se cuenta que el voleibol de playa se practica en un campo nudista en Francoville, en las inmediaciones de París.

Los equipos de voleibol (y de vóley playa) estaban formados por 18 jugadores, número que en 1912 se redujo a 6. Hacia 1930, Paul Johnson y Bill Brothers de una parte, contra Charley Kahn y Johnny Allen, jugaron el primer partido por parejas documentado. Hasta entonces, cuando no había suficientes jugadores, se tomaba un cuarto de campo para practicar; el cubrir un campo completo, tan grande, con sólo dos personas, era una dificultad y un reto para Johnson y sus amigos. La coordinación y la comunicación entre las dos personas, incluso el uso de señas, marcan la singularidad del vóley playa frente al voleibol en pista.

Nuevamente, la difusión de la modalidad tiene su principal representante en las tropas norteamericanas, movilizadas en todo el mundo como consecuencia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El primer torneo oficial de vóley playa masculino por parejas tuvo lugar en 1947 en la State Beach, California.

Las chicas dominaban el juego a la perfección, ya que Isla Naos tenía playas alrededor, y eso era una ventaja, pronto los contendientes empezaron a cansarse… Como eran dos jugadores… de lado y lado. Los chicos hacían barra a sus favoritas…

-Yo creí que solo en partidos grandes ustedes hacían barra.

-Yo no le hago solo barra cuando juegan los Yankees…-sonrió Anthony James. Este deporte tambien me gusta…

En ese momento, Alicia al querer bloquear una finta, cayo de estómago al suelo… cosa que asustó a Naoko. Pero ella se incorporó, se limpio la arena y el sudor de la cara, y siguió jugando… De más estuvo decir que el grupo de Aladas ganó el partido.

Sacudiéndose la arena, Alicia se sentó al lado de Naoko.

-Buen partido…tenía tiempo que no gritaba en un torneo… Y estuviste maravillosa… a pesar de la caída…

-Las chicas no son solo soldados y estudiantes universitarias sino excelentes deportistas…

En ese momento apareció Billie… ya tenia el escenario para la sesión de fotos… así que las chicas fueron a verlos. Alicia también… Por que tenía curiosidad de ver una sesión de fotos de una revista así…

-No puedo creerlo… como vas a verlo así…

-Tengo mis razones…

Y en medio de aquella cascada, el primero en salir fue Naoko, tal cual como Dios lo trajo al mundo… Alicia lo contempló… y él, sabiendo que su amada lo estaba mirando saco la foto más sensual y sexy que pudo…

-Óyeme, esa sonrisa sexy fue para ti, Alicia…

-Lo sé… ya no va a ser un misterio para mi, su cuerpo… por que ya lo vi. Y la verdad… desearía saber… er… como es él en la intimidad…

Las chicas abrieron tamaños ojos cuando la escucharon decir aquello…

-Vamos, no me he vuelto loca… quiero vivir un poco…

Luego de esa foto, les tomaron fotos a los demás, en los lugares más paradisíacos de aquella cascada… cosa que aprovecharon las chicas…

-Que Maryland no se entere… si no nos reta.

-Esto es curiosidad científica… nada que ver con lo morboso y lujurioso.

-Si y yo digo el ave maría en alemán- dijo Sonia, tronchándose de risa.

En ese momento le tomaban foto a Heini, que sabiendo que Carla lo estaba viendo tomo la pose más provocativa y sexy que pudo…

Unos minutos después le toco a Bryan Arthur, quien le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada demasiado seductora a Ariadna…

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los uniformes blancos, los botones dorados y las alas.

-No me lo recuerdes… temo quedarme sola con el en un cuarto, o en el gimnasio… -dijo con gesto de miedo.

-Temes que cometa una imprudencia, como la cometió Heini… tranquila, te quiere demasiado para hacerte pasar por un mal rato. Aunque, ganas, no le faltan.

Y así siguió la sesión… Cuando termino, las chicas ya iban camino a sus habitaciones…

-¿A dónde creen que van?

Las chicas se detuvieron sorprendidas… El calendario que les dijeron que iban a tomar… iba a hacerse realidad…

-Íbamos de regreso, a nuestras habitaciones…

-Hice un trato con Maryland… tengo un proyecto de calendario para parejas… son doce meses y ustedes son diez, buscaré las dos parejas que me faltan Noviembre puede ser Adalgisa y el coronel Mc Garrett y la de Diciembre Tom Ryan y Mariangeles Ballesteros.

-Suponiendo que aceptemos… tendremos que… desnudarnos, como ellos…

-No… No quiero romper el trato con Maryland, me mataría si lo hago a mi manera, ustedes no tienen que quitarse nada… así como están, están bien, ellos si se quedan como están. Yo les indico…como deben posar.

La pareja de enero sería Claudia y Terrence… que debian quedar recostados contra una piedra en el centro del lago , hacer como si estuvieran casados y pasando una luna de miel romántica…

-No te pongas rígida… estás en los brazos del hombre que amas, con el que te casaste… Y tú, aprietala contra tu cuerpo… ponte sensual, apasionado… como un recién casado. Que no se vean tus manos por encima del agua… estás acariciándola… tienes ganas de amarla… y se lo estas demostrando…

La foto salio natural… y Claudia quedó sofocada… sentirlo así, sin mas barrera que la tela del traje de baño, incluso su masculinidad… que la verdad se le antojo, sensual, sexy y exuberante… el tamaño perfecto para ella…

Luego le toco el turno a Carla y a Heini… que no tuvo mucho trabajo… ya que la foto de ellos era en un sitio fuera de la cascada…. Estaba sentado en la arena y miraba a Carla con pasión… y ella estaba recostada, con los ojos cerrados… y con actitud soñadora…

La de los chicos fue en lugares de aquella cascada, incluso bajo ella, en el templo indígena, donde le tomaron la foto a Daniela…

Daniela se sentía nerviosa… verlo así, desnudo, viril, exuberante… masculino… y sobre todo sexy y sensual… le provocaba escalofríos…

-Recárgate contra la pared… y atráela hacia ti… apriétala contra tu cuerpo, que sienta tus brazos en la cintura…. Así… muy bien… acerca tu boca a su cuello… estás enamorado, te casaste hace dos días, y tienes unas ganas de amar enormes… no escatimas momento para estar con tu mujer… bésala… anda…

Sus labios quemaron su piel cuando se posaron suavemente en su cuello… y luego se deslizaron hacia su oreja y cayeron suavemente en su boca…

Billie no se dio cuenta pero la beso de verdad… solo que no movió su boca… solo deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de ella… con suavidad… moviéndola con cuidado… Al terminar la foto… retiró su boca de sus labios…

La de Carsten con Esmeralda fue todavía más sensual… ella se recargo contra la pared y el se colocó suavemente sobre ella… con todas las partes de sus cuerpos tan unidas que podía pensarse que estaban haciendo el amor…

-Vamos, Esmeralda, es tu esposo, el hombre con el que te casaste, estas tan enamorada de él… que te cautiva con su cuerpo y caricias… y él se sabe amado, deseado… demuestra que disfrutas estar con él…

Y la foto salio natural… le toco el turno a Naoko y a Alicia…

El tenía que abrazarla por detrás y pegarse a ella…y besarla tiernamente en los labios… Cosa que hizo con infinito placer… la noche anterior, al abrigo de la luna…había sido la noche mas bella de su vida… Alicia había dejado que el la acariciara con ternura… y había correspondido… la deseaba, pero debía contenerse… por ella y por la misión que tenían entre manos.

Aquella pose salio tan natural… que nadie diría que no eran una pareja de recién casados…

Y de último le toco a Bryan y Ariadna… ella estaba asustada, pero Billie la tranquilizó.

-Solo es una pose… No tengas miedo, estas lo suficientemente protegida en ese vestido de baño como para que el te haga algo… aunque tenga ganas.

La foto de Ariadna y Bryan tenía que ser en una de las cabañas cerca del mar, en una hamaca… El se recostó en la hamaca, seductoramente y tendió los brazos hacia Ariadna para recibirla y acomodarla junto a su cuerpo.

Ariadna, temerosa hizo lo que Billie le pidió, ya acomodada en los brazos de Bryan, el rodeo su estomago con sus brazos… Billie le dijo…

-Tu solo tienes cuatro horas de haberte casado… y solo esperas el momento de estar solo con tu esposa… la deseas tanto que te resulta demasiado esfuerzo contenerte…Apriétala, ponte sensual, apasionado… creo que esa foto queda mejor si simulan un beso.

Ariadna miró el cuadro viril de aquella boca masculina y el calor de aquella piel y aquellos ojos verdiazules…

-Yo creo que eso va a terminar en un beso de verdad…

-Tendré que besarte, princesa…- dijo con tono de voz sensual y apasionado- Y me muero de ganas por hacerlo.

Y suavemente fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica, que se sintió indefensa… quedando los mismos, acomodados en su boca…

Por un momento que pareció eterno, Ariadna no supo si estaba en el cielo o en el suelo. Y sintió que él suspiraba suavemente y entreabría los labios, dando paso a una lengua que acaricio suavemente el interior de la boca de la chica… Un beso que invitaba a hacer el amor… lenta y suavemente…

Con renuencia, se aparto, apenas terminaron de tomar las fotos y Ariadna tuvo que tomar algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento, Bryan seguía sonriéndole seductor.

Al terminar la sesión, Billie les dijo.

-Apenas termine de revelarlas, les daré un duplicado como recuerdo… Espero que la guarden.

Quedaron solos en aquella cabaña, con el marco de un hermoso atardecer, como los acostumbrados en Panamá… un tinte rosa teñía el cielo y los últimos rayos del sol teñían de rosado todo a su alrededor, incluyéndolos a ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella…

- Quise hacerlo- dijo, levantándose de la hamaca y acercándose a la chica. – Ariadna… si lo que te preocupa es que Maryland se entere… puedes estar tranquila… Ya hable con ella antes de este viaje.

-Ella sabe que tú…

-Sí, le dije lo que siento por ti… no es cosa de momento, lo sentí sin conocerte, cuando te secuestraron… cuando todos pensaban que habías muerto… yo nunca perdí las esperanzas… Y al encontrarte, acorralada por aquellos matones, me impresionó tu valor… al arrojarte por ese acantilado, sin importarte si en una mala caída podías morir… cuando todos te creyeron ahogada, me arrojé detrás de ti para salvarte… te salvé para mí…

Ella lo miró… aquello, era una declaración de amor… la primera que escuchaba y que tendría en su vida… Bryan le había declarado su amor…

-No te merezco- dijo, bajando la cabeza- Soy de cuna humilde, y tu familia es rica.

-No saques las diferencias sociales, como excusa para alejarte de mí… Nunca me había enamorado como ahora… Ariadna, eres mía… para siempre.

Los brazos del hombre rodearon su cintura, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo viril y fuerte… casi quitándole la respiración.

-No luches contra lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… tu me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Su boca volvió a caer sobre la de la chica con suavidad, sin violencia… envolviéndola en un beso tierno, que la hizo estremecer… y afuera, el único testigo… el sol que empezaba a ocultarse para darle paso a la noche y a la Luna, reina y señora del firmamento.

Esa noche, Carla se había quedado en la terraza, había sido un día duro…

-La foto nuestra fue más sencilla…

-No quería hacerte pasar un predicamento… Aunque bien sabes que muero por sentir tu cintura en mis brazos… y tus labios en los míos…

-Las rabiblancas querían que les hicieras caso, te hallaron guapo.

-No me interesa una mujer rica, esas mujeres controlan a sus hombres por medio del dinero y el poder… yo no sirvo para ser esclavo… suficiente esclavitud tengo con el ejército… un matrimonio no es una esclavitud… Es una unión de almas y cuerpos por amor… Una mujer rica no me puede dar lo que yo deseo… -y mirándola intensamente, agregó- Lo que yo espero y quiero de ti.

-De la misma manera que miraban a Terrence… Pero la foto que le tomaron fue hermosa…

-El ama a tu compañera… tanto como yo a ti…

-A mi tu no me eres indiferente… y lo sabes… pero me debo primero a mi patria… en estos momentos, mi patria me necesita…

La reunión con aquel grupo de civilistas, termino bien, se definieron estrategias, y un plan de acción para lograr que Noriega se fuera de la comandancia. Pero, el tiempo, les demostraría que hacia falta más que un plan para sacarlo de allí…

HOLA: Este es el décimo quinto capítulo del fic ALMAS REBELDES… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, etc. Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

**LA PROMESA**

13 de febrero, 1988: Luego de la reunión con el grupo Modelo, pasaron unos días de carnaval, en medio de la tranquilidad, la vegetación, y la playa… vida sana y deporte.

Mientras iban en la avioneta, Bryan al ver que Ariadna estaba luchando por atarse el cinturón de seguridad, se inclinó suavemente hacia ella….para atarle el cinturón… Fue entonces cuando ella le preguntó…

-¿De que están hablando cuando se refieren a los uniformes blancos de gala que usan ustedes, los botones dorados y las alas de piloto naval?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, o tu imaginación te está dando ideas?- sonrió seductor.

-Quiero saber a qué atenerme contigo. –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos…

-Se trata de que las chicas no pueden resistirse al uniforme… uno más astuto, menos respetuoso y más osado, hubiera logrado mucho de cualquiera de ustedes. Incluso ponerlas en un predicamento. Ya debes saber a lo que me refiero.

-¿Te refieres a que nos lleven a la cama?

-Captaste la idea, mi amor- dijo él sonriendo seductor y sensual- Pero, sucede que eso no es lo que quiero contigo… ¿Te dijeron algo tus compañeras acerca de eso?

-Si. Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado… que recordara que Maryland no permitía ciertas cosas con nosotras. Y yo les dije que me daba terror pensarlo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que te dijeron algo más sobre mí.

-Que no creían que tú llegaras a eso, que me querías tanto, que serías incapaz de perjudicarme.

-Te dijeron la verdad, si, te quiero, pero no para eso y nada más… eso, puedo obtenerlo de cualquier otra chica en el momento que se me antojase- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de la chica- Pero, contigo es diferente, te amo… y deseo mucho más que una sola noche a solas los dos… Mucho más…

Sus labios quedaron suavemente posados en la boca de la chica… parecía como si aquella boca tierna y suave tuviera imán para la suya… un beso lento, profundo… que hablaba de una intimidad intensa… tuvieron el tiempo justo de separarse, antes de que llegaran Naoko y Alicia…

-Ya vienen los jefes… mantengamos la compostura…

Cuando llegaron ellos, se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado entre Bryan y Ariadna… Al despegar la avioneta, Alicia miró hacia atrás y vio una escena muy tierna…

Ariadna, por haberse levantado de madrugada para hacer su maleta, estaba con sueño y aprovechó para descabezar una siesta mientras regresaban a la capital. Y no encontró mejor almohada que el fuerte y musculoso hombro del coronel Bryan Cornwell Britter, quien había ladeado suavemente su cabeza hacia el lado donde dormitaba la muchacha… besando suavemente su frente.

-Ya está…- dijo Alicia…-Este se le declaró a Ariadna… Espero que antes que ella, lo haya sabido Maryland…

-Bryan no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Ariadna… -dijo Naoko- El habló conmigo antes de ir a la oficina de Maryland… Y yo lo sospechaba, desde el rescate, la forma como se preocupo por su desaparición, sin conocerla, como se arrojo detrás de ella para salvarla de ahogarse cuando fuimos a rescatarla… y todo lo demás… Solo le faltaba un empujoncito. Este viaje ha servido para que se revelen muchos secretos.

-Y qué lo digas- dijo la chica con gesto de humor.

Ciudad de Panamá… 12:00 medio día…

Maryland esperaba impaciente… se habían ido antes de los carnavales y regresaban viernes después del miércoles de ceniza… estaba impaciente por saber lo que hablaron con los dirigentes de la Cruzada y de paso, saber si habían reemplazado aquella sesión de fotos que se había malogrado.

La avioneta llegó justo a la hora indicada, doce mediodía… los chicos llegaron bronceados, saludables y más apuestos que nunca… y las chicas, después de una semana tomando sol, haciendo ejercicio y sobre todo descansando, se veían sanas, bronceadas, sin esa palidez enfermiza que tenían cuando ingresaron a los Cascos Alados, producto de la malnutrición y las carencias de todo tipo, hasta emocionales.

-Me alegro de verlos regresar…. Deben estar cansados del viaje…

-Si, estamos cansados, pero contentos, nos hacían falta unos días en la playa…

-Ariadna, cuando desempaques, ven a mi oficina, necesito charlar contigo sobre algo que ocurrió antes de que viajaran… no vayas a imaginarte que es algo malo…

-Si, señora… iré apenas desempaque…

El recorrido hasta el edificio Tower House, fue bastante corto, y todos iban callados…. Billie, por su parte, iría al cuarto de revelado para ver como quedó su trabajo, por que allí, en el Tower House, le habían habilitado un cuartito de revelado… confiaba en poder enviar las fotos a la revista por courier, y de paso, haría duplicados para ellos y para ellas… Se sentía contenta por que había podido hacer su sesión de fotos, en lugar de las que se le habían malogrado…

Al llegar, los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse y descansar del viaje… Las chicas desempacaron… Y Ariadna fue a ver a Maryland.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenia que decirme?

-Se trata de que hace unas dos semanas, estuvo el coronel Bryan Cornwell en mi oficina.

-¿Alguna queja?

-No, todo lo contrario… Me dijo que se enamoró de ti, y me preguntó si tenías algún compromiso, en tu tierra… y le dije que tu única prioridad eran tus estudios, que no tenías novio… lo cual fue un alivio para él…

-¿Le dijo algo más?

-Si, que si quería investigarlo, que lo hiciera, que no tenia nada que ocultar… que a él no lo esperaba nadie en Estados Unidos, y que deseaba casarse.

-¿Lo investigó usted?

-Si, fuera de un par de amoríos que no llegaron a nada serio, el chico esta soltero y sin problemas. Ariadna, es un hombre de buena posición económica, tanto con su profesión, como por el lado de su familia… para ti no es precisamente un mal pretendiente.

-Yo no le convengo…

-Eso, que lo decida él. Hija, no sabemos como va a terminar esto, y si se logra nuestro objetivo, y Noriega cae, ustedes son un blanco vulnerable… no podrán quedarse en el país, por que los enemigos de la democracia, se ensañarán con ustedes… no estarían seguras y tendrían que vivir con una espada sobre sus cabezas, en espera de que esta caiga y las parta en dos. De aceptarlo, tendrías oportunidades que en tu país difícilmente tendrías… Y de paso, un marido apuesto, cariñoso, enamorado… que te haría olvidar muchas cosas tristes que a veces, torturan tu cabeza.

Ariadna recordó aquellos besos, que le aflojaban las piernas y que ponían calor en su piel… Se imagino, en una habitación, a solas con él… sintiendo sus besos, sus caricias, ese cuerpo musculoso y fuerte abrigando su cuerpo de niña… aquella intimidad, de la cual, nada sabía… pero que adivinaba sensual, cálida… y se le antojaba intensamente placentera… Suspiró… De aceptarlo, no solo tendría trabajo y estudios asegurados, sino un hogar lleno de amor, de cariño… de entrega, dedicación… y muchas cosas más…

-¿No me dices nada? ¿No te atrae ni un poquito?

Ariadna la miró… y se acercó a la ventana, mirando como volaban las gaviotas, rumbo al mar adentro…

-Maryland, el me gusta… -y se volvió a mirarla- No me mire como escandalizada, se lo que estoy diciendo. Me gusta su aspecto, el sonido de su voz cuando me habla, y tiemblo de solo pensar que pueda caer en manos enemigas y ser torturado… Y si lo mataran, no podría continuar por la vida sin él… No me entiendo… yo nunca me enamoré a primera vista… No tuve tiempo de hablar con mi madre sobre estas cosas… ni tampoco orientación de tipo sexual…

Maryland se acercó a la confundida chica… y le dijo, sentándose frente a ella.

-Se que en estos momentos necesitas el consejo de una madre… y yo las quiero a todas como si fueran hijas mías… Bryan es un buen hombre, no solo en lo económico. Es un hombre sin traumas ni carencias emocionales, que lo pudieran llevar a hacer acciones poco sensatas. Además, sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos e intensos…

Ariadna recordó el beso que le había dado en aquel bungalow donde habían sacado la última foto. Habían sido besos lentos, expertos, sensuales… que pedían a gritos entrega física y emocional… una entrega que ella temía, por que significaba perder el control de su corazón, hasta ese momento exclusivamente controlado por ella.

-De aceptarlo, tendrías derecho a residir en Estados Unidos, y más que eso, el amor y el cariño de un hombre que te entregara su vida en bandeja, junto con todo lo que posee. No le des la espalda a tu felicidad…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Heini, al igual que Bryan, Terrence y Jonathan se presentaron temprano a la cita en el Oncológico… Al llegar al hospital, pasaron por los mismos pasillos.

-¿De que quería hablarme, señora?- preguntó Heini.

-¿Qué tanto amas a mi hija?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Ya me queda poco tiempo de vida, hijo, y mi mayor angustia es que mi hija quede sola y desamparada en un Panamá, que nada tiene de caritativo ante una chiquilla joven y desvalida… temo que me la dañen. Y me gustaría mucho, antes de cerrar mis ojos, verla a tu lado, como tu esposa.

Heini, al escuchar la confesión de aquella madre moribunda, le abrió su corazón.

-Señora… yo amo mucho a su hija… y nada me haría más feliz, que casarme con ella… Se que los alemanes tenemos mala fama, y yo lo entiendo, el pasado Nazi de mi padre, a veces nos ha dificultado las cosas al buscar pareja, pero le aseguro, que no soy como ellos. Nunca he forzado a ninguna chica para que sea mía. Yo creo en que se obtiene más por amor, que por la fuerza.

-Por eso, te pedí que vinieras… quiero que me hagas una promesa… mi última voluntad es que mi hija se quede contigo… se que la amarás mucho y consolarás cuando yo me vaya… prométeme, que vas a protegerla y que vas a hacerla feliz… prométemelo…

La suplica de la enferma fue tan conmovedora, que Heini no pudo evitar recordar a su madre cuando agonizaba ante el llanto desesperado de su padre… que sentía que se le iba la vida con la muerte de su compañera.

-Se lo prometo, señora… descanse tranquila… Me quedaré con su hija… y la voy a hacer feliz…

Igual promesa hacia Terrence , Bryan y Jonathan… al salir del hospital… iban pensativos…

-¿Podremos cumplir con lo que prometimos?

-Tenemos que cumplir, son tres moribundas que han puesto en nuestras manos lo que más aman… sus hijas… Yo, al menos, amo a la mía.

-Y yo –dijo Bryan- Tanto que me cuesta contenerme cuando la tengo cerca… Me cuesta, pero tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que una imprudencia mía nos prive de la presencia de las chicas, más ahora, que tenemos intereses que defender y proteger…

-Quién lo diría… nuestros corazones quedaron prendidos en la tierra de la saloma, el tamborito y el canal… un canal que ha costado tantas vidas, y destrozado otras tantas…

-Lo más probable, es que llamen a mi hermano… la madre de Esmeralda me dijo que quiere verlo, al igual que la madre de Delia, quien quiere ver a Mike.

AL REGRESAR AL EDIFICIO….

A Terrence le extrañó sobremanera encontrar un sobrecito en el suelo, era un sobre amarillo de 6"x 9" , lo abrió y extrajo dos fotos casi del mismo tamaño del sobre… eran las fotos que habían tomado en Contadora… Era una foto sumamente romántica… dentro del sobre había un papelito manuscrito.

Terrence:

Arréglatelas para que Claudia tenga la otra foto. Ya envié las que van para el calendario. Detrás está el mes en que aparecen. Disfrútala y consérvala.

Wilhemina.

Buscó un sobre de idéntico tamaño, y redactó otra notita para Claudia.

Idéntico sobre apareció en la habitación de los demás… que debían arreglárselas para que las chicas las tuvieran. Incluidos las dos parejas que hicieron los dos últimos meses… Esa tarde todas estaban en la Universidad, preparando prematricula. Ya pronto entrarían en la semana Santa… Una semana de reflexión, recordación y sobre todo de penitencia y plegarias.

-¿Dónde iremos a pasar los días santos?

-Con lo de los bancos, estamos un tanto restringidos… pero podremos ir a alguna parte…

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la finca de los tíos de Delia, que tienen casa en Pesé? Allá hacen la semana Santa en vivo.

-Le avisaré a mi tía, para que preparen todo. – dijo Delia. Eso allá es tranquilo, apto para una semana como esta.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, se encontraron con las fotos del viaje a Contadora, las que les tomaron para el Calendario….

La primera en encontrar la suya fue Claudia. Era una foto hermosa, y Terrence parecía enamorado… tal como si se hubiese casado hacia poco tiempo con ella… una foto romántica y sexy, sin ser vulgar. Había un papelito dentro del sobre

Claudia:

Algún día, esto no será solo una foto trucada…será una hermosa e intensa realidad… te amo.

Terrence Alexander.

Claudia miró la foto una vez más… y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Solo Dios sabría cuando acabaría esta crisis… el bloqueo económico impuesto por el gobierno norteamericano aquejaba a todos. Un bloqueo que afecto a muchas familias, ya políticamente divididas, no había una barriada donde no botaran a una jovencita de alguna casa, o jovencito, que no tenia otro camino que la delincuencia, la prostitución o la droga.

Ella y sus compañeras tuvieron suerte por que contaban con el cariño de Maryland… Y con el apoyo de Grant Mc Allister. Y económicamente no pasaban trabajos.

Otra que halló su foto bajo la puerta fue Carla… quien miró conmovida la foto, a pesar de ser una foto muy provocativa…

-Heini…. Si pudiera amarte como tú deseas… -suspiró.

Y así, todas fueron encontrando las fotos en la puerta de sus habitaciones, Daniela al ver la suya, perdió la tranquilidad… era la prueba fehaciente de sus sentimientos hacia Sean Arthur… lo que sus ojos expresaban al mirarlo, era una emoción inconfundible. Estaba enamorada, y muy pronto todos lo sabrían.

Miro el sobre, tenia un papel doblado… era una notita, escrita por el propio Sean

Dani:

No luches contra tus sentimientos, perderemos ambos algo que puede ser muy hermoso… te amo y te amare siempre, aunque mi familia se oponga…

Sean

Otra que recibía idéntico sobre era Ariadna… la foto que le habían tomado junto a Bryan decía a las claras los sentimientos que la agitaban por dentro… La foto del beso fue la que pondrían en el mes de octubre.

Vio también una notita en el sobre. Era de Bryan.

Ariadna…

La próxima vez que estemos en un escenario parecido, será cuando seamos marido y mujer. No luches contra lo que sentimos… ha estado allí desde el día del rescate….y cada día crece más y más… te amo profundamente… no lo olvides nunca…

Bryan Arthur.

Naoko, por su parte, prefirió darle personalmente la foto a Alicia… era evidente que no podría estar sin verla.

-Una foto hermosa…- dijo ella al verla- Cualquiera diría que somos una pareja de recién casados.

-Lo sé…- sonrió- Si tu quisieras… sería una hermosa realidad…

Ese martes santo, iban a hacer los preparativos para ir al interior, a la casa de los abuelos de Delia, que eran de la localidad de Pesé. Allí se encontrarían con Altair Adriana, que era de la localidad de San Francisco de la Montaña.

Esa tarde, iban en camino para Santiago de Veraguas, donde pasarían la Semana Santa. La Semana Santa en Vivo, se representa de manera distinta en cada lugar. Hay sitios en los que se hace de noche, mientras que en otros se hace durante el día.

Esta celebración, llena de recogimiento y sabor espiritual, se realizaba gracias al esfuerzo de los grupos juveniles de las parroquias cercanas a la cabecera de provincia, jóvenes que se preparaban durante meses, para ofrecer una representación de los cuadros de la Pasión y Muerte de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

En ocasiones, todos los pasajes entre el Domingo de Ramos y el Domingo de Pascua de Resurrección se representan en un sólo momento, mientras que en otros lugares se hacen en el día correspondiente. Generalmente, los pasajes representados incluyen desde la entrada de Jesús a Jerusalén, pasando por la Ultima Cena y la Pasión, hasta llegar a la Resurrección.

Llegarían en la tarde, para asistir a la representación del momento en que Judas vendería a Jesús por 30 monedas de plata.

Daniela iba pensativa… aquella foto le había robado la tranquilidad... saberse enamorada de Sean Arthur Morgan, le aterraba, él era un hombre experimentado, que lo sabía todo de la vida… Y que sabía como usar sus atractivos para conseguir que le prestaran atención.

Todavía podía sentir aquella piel suave y tersa bajo sus manos… aquella masculinidad exuberante… aquel beso suave y lento que le había dado… y sobre todo, aquellos brazos rodeando su cintura, ciñéndola a su cuerpo… esa noche no había podido dormir… y en su mente se formaron imágenes de erotismo intenso… algo que nunca sentiría…

Ariadna no se hallaba mejor… pensaba en Bryan y en la foto que le habían tomado… una foto sumamente romántica, sensual, intensa… que hablaba de lo que podría ser un futuro más tranquilo.

Llegaron a Santiago a las cinco de la tarde, justo para ver la representación de la Traición… Sean se acercó a Daniela.

-Has estado muy callada durante todo el viaje…

-Esa foto… me ha mostrado un lado de mí, que me asusta.

El hombre le tomó suavemente la barbilla y la miró a los ojos…

-Daniela… tu temes enamorarte de mi… ¿No es así?

-Sí. Lo temo, nunca he estado enamorada, y temo meterme en problemas. Se dice que una pierde el control de si misma cuando se enamora… tú eres rabiblanco, al menos allá en tu patria… y yo… no soy rica.

-No me saques en cara las diferencias sociales… eso nunca me ha importado… me han presentado a muchas jovencitas de mi condición social, con fortuna propia, algunas y otras, que son herederas, pero no me atraen… como me atraes tú… no me hacen sentir como lo haces tu, no las deseo como te deseo a ti. Dani, por primera vez en mis casi treinta años, me he sentido capaz de tirarlo todo por la borda por una mujer. Y si es por mi padre y mi madre, se iran mucho al cuerno, si no me dejan ser feliz con la mujer que amo.

Al día siguiente, jueves santo, se haría la misa crismal, donde se bendecirían los santos óleos, para ungir a los catecúmenos, a los confirmandos, a los enfermos y a los que se iban a consagrar a la vida sacerdotal.

Todos asistieron a la misa, en la catedral de Santiago, solo se sentía el aroma al incienso eucarístico. Eran momentos para la elevación del espíritu, donde se volvía la mirada a aquel que dio todo por amor a la humanidad. Incluyendo su vida, su sangre y su cuerpo, como manantiales de vida y amor…

Las chicas recurrían a él en momentos de incertidumbre y dolor, dejando a sus pies, penas y lágrimas, corazones deshechos por el dolor y la incomprensión.

Luego de la misa, fueron a almorzar a casa de los abuelos de Delia, y Altair aprovechó para ir a ver a su abuela, en San Francisco de la Montaña.

Esa tarde, dieron un paseo por los alrededores, antes de que comenzara la representación de la Ultima Cena de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

Al avanzar la representación, todos ellos vieron brillar lágrimas en cada par de ojos, ojos que ellos amaban por encima de todo…

-Tanto sufrir, para qué…- pensó Sean- No entiendo qué padre puede hacer algo como esto, y quedarse tan tranquilo, como si no hubiese hecho nada. Se ve que no aprecian para nada lo que Dios les ha dado.

Bryan pensaba de manera idéntica a su compañero… viendo a Ariadna que se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Daría lo que fuera por evitarte tanto sufrimiento… mi amor… no veo por que tienes que sufrir tanto… si todo sale bien, vendrás conmigo a Estados Unidos, como mi esposa…

Al acabar la representación de la Ultima Cena, inició lo que se llamaba la Procesión del Silencio, que rememoraba como los fariseos y los soldados fueron al Monte de los Olivos a prender a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo para llevárselo a Caifás.

Era una procesión exclusivamente para varones, y de la que ellos tomaron parte, siendo seguidos a prudente distancia por las chicas, ya que temían que aprovecharan un momento tan sagrado para armar bronca. Por fortuna, todo mundo se comportó a la altura.

Al regresar a casa de los abuelos de Delia, la señora Eduvina, a quien llamaban Uve, les preguntó como hallaron las actividades del día.

-Ignorábamos que en estas fechas, existiese tanta devoción y recogimiento…

-Si, hijo, en nuestros pueblos de la campiña, las cosas de Dios son sagradas… existen muchas leyendas de gente que no respetaba los días santos, y tuvieron un castigo ejemplar… por ejemplo… la leyenda de un hombre llamado Señiles…

-Cuéntenos esa leyenda- dijo Heini, interesado en el tema al igual que los demás.

- En un caserío perdido en las montañas, vivía un hombre alto y fuerte como un barrigón cuya única pasión era la caza. De un corazón tan grande como su cuerpo había convertido su hogar en un verdadero mercado de carne en donde aliviaban sus necesidades los pobres vecinos de los alrededores. Este hombre jamás iba a la iglesia, excepto el Viernes Santo.

-Era así de desobligado con la Iglesia… con razón…

-Hijo, ponga atención- dijo la señora -En tal festividad, con muestras del más profundo fervor, permanecía arrodillado durante los oficios, y no salía del templo hasta el otro día, después del canto de gloria.

-Por lo menos, un día en la vida, se acordaba de que existía Dios.

-Una vez, no obstante, olvidó su devoción y se fue de cacería un Viernes Santo, a pesar de las súplicas de su mujer y los lloros de todo el pueblo. Desde entonces, más nunca se le vio, aunque a veces se le siente jupiar a los perros y se le han reconocido los pasos.

-Espeluznante, en verdad- se estremeció Jonathan- Eso le pasa al que se burla de las cosas sagradas.

-Desde entonces comenzó la expiación de su pecado. Castigado por quebrantar el mandamiento de la iglesia que ordena santificar las fiestas, vive en la espesura con el cuerpo adaptado a la vida salvaje, y camina sin descanso hora por hora y día por día entre las selvas y montañas para purgar su culpa con una nueva obligación: curar sin descanso día y noche a todos los animales que encuentra heridos o estropeados por la mano del hombre; avisar a los animales los buenos bebederos, los pastaderos meno peligrosos, los lugares más cómodos para dormir; y cuidar todos los Viernes Santos, de reunirlos en un lugar seguro, para ponerles una señal que él solo conoce y que nadie puede ver.

-Me imagino que estará hecho un cavernícola de los tiempos de los hombres de Cromagnon y Neandertal.

-Algo así. Y así, este hombre a quien los cazadores han bautizado con el nombre de Señiles, por esta su misión, de andar señalado a los animales para impedir que sean atrapados, pasa su vida castigado por blasfemo condenado a esta vigilancia continua, a esta revisión sin fin, a este trabajo interminable sin remuneración alguna, por los siglos de los siglos.

-Un castigo merecido para quien comete sacrilegio… Es una historia preciosa- dijo Terrence que quería escuchar una leyenda más – ¡Se sabe alguna otra?

-Esta si que espanta a la gente… hijo, se trata del famoso Padre sin cabeza….

-En Estados Unidos tenemos un cuento de Halloween parecido.

-Hijo, escuche- dijo la señora, sirviendo un pocillo de humeante chocolate- En un tiempo ya lejano, en La Villa de Los Santos sucedían cosas muy extrañas. Entre estas cosas raras se cuenta la aparición del "Padre sin Cabeza". Salía por los lados de La Cantera, siempre que salía se escuchaba primero una campanilla que sonaba como algo de ultratumba, con un sonido extraño, raro, como si fuese de otro mundo

-Vaya, eso si que da miedo- dijo Carsten mirando hacia la calle del pueblo, ya casi vacía de gente a esa hora.

-Se aparecía comúnmente los Viernes Santos y a veces cualquier otro día a la 12 media noche o medio día, cualquiera que andase a esas horas por La Cantera era seguro que se encontraba con el Padre sin Cabeza y por este motivo La Cantera era mirada con mucho temor por las personas que vivían en ese pueblo y aún hoy se es mirado aquel lugar con temor

-¿Alguno se aventuró a saber quién era realmente?

-Sí, a dos personas que se aventuraron a averiguar quien era, y se llevaron un señor susto –rió la anciana- Todos evitaban pasar por ese lugar pero hubo una mujer llamada Chefa Ñeje que se atrevió ir un día a buscar al Padre sin Cabeza, a la 12 medio día, a las soledades de La Cantera para ver si era cierto esto de la leyenda, cuando de pronto escuchó las campanillas por los matorrales de La Cantera; Y en pocos momentos se le apareció un hombre grande, muy grande, con una sotana negra, larga, agitando una campanilla en la mano derecha y en la mano izquierda una carta que hizo ademán de entregársela; cuando quiso verle la cara se llevo la sorpresa de que era cierta la leyenda de que el padre no tenía cabeza.

-Imagino el susto que se llevo al ver que no tenia cabeza… debió caer desmayada allí mismo.

-Al instante se desmayó y perdió el sentido hasta cuando volvió en sí que no pudo ver nada de donde había visto al Padre. En tiempos modernos se le apareció a Juan de Lita, más o menos en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que a Chefa Ñeje y ocurrió lo mismo solo que este salió corriendo ala iglesia a rezar.

-Otro incrédulo más… me imagino que a este no le quedaron mas ganas de ponerse a indagar. ¿Sabe realmente quien fue?

-El origen de la historia del Padre sin cabeza se pierde en las noches de tiempos remotos. En La Villa de Los Santos se cree que es el ánima de un Padre misionera que llegó con los conquistadores y que fue decapitado en el Cerro Juan Díaz, cerca de La Cantera. Y se cree que talvez el ánima ha estado tratando de comunicarse en vano con seres queridos dejados en España, por medio de una carta que nadie se ha atrevido a tomar de sus manos; o que quizá ha estado tratando por ese medio de hacer conocer su trágica historia

-No todos los indígenas estaban dispuestos a dejarse catequizar… -dijo Jonathan. –Por eso hicieron eso con él.

-Sea lo que fuere, después de "Juan el de Lita" nadie más ha vuelto ver en Los Santos al Padre sin Cabeza pero hay quienes aún hoy dan su existencia como cosa segura.

-Bella historia… ¿sabe la del pozo de Mariana del Monte? ¿Podría contárnosla?

-Ya no hay tiempo, además ustedes tienen que madrugar…

Se acostaron temprano, aunque las leyendas los habían asustado un poco, las chicas se pusieron a rezar antes de dormir… para ahuyentar los temores a que apareciera el Penitente de la Otra Vida o el Padre sin cabeza.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Todos se reunieron en las Lomas de Pesé, para ver el Vía Crucis… mezclados con el pueblo devoto que asistía a ver el Drama de la Pasión y Muerte de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

Sentados encima de un petate, cada pareja, presenciaban el drama de la Pasión... drama bíblico, que relataba como hace veinte siglos, un hombre cambió el curso de la Historia… dándoles a muchos una fe y una razón para existir.

Todos se dedicaron a observar a sus compañeras que seguían devotamente el desarrollo de aquel Drama.

Eran escenas de profundo sabor y contenido religioso… la fe de un pueblo que a pesar de la crisis política que enfrentaba, volvía su mirada a Dios, implorándole fuerzas para continuar resistiendo aquellos momentos de prueba.

Las chicas oraban por sus madres que languidecían en un hospital, luchando contra una enfermedad que iba ganando terreno en sus gastados organismos.

La forma como lo llevaba y los azotes que le daban al actor que representaba a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, eran sentidos en el alma de aquellas rebeldes que le pedían fuerzas para continuar con su deber…

Llegó el momento cumbre… la representación de la Crucifixión. El momento que ellas esperaban con ansia, allí si llorarían a mares… como si las lágrimas pudieran lavar aquellas heridas que todas aquellas rebeldes llevaban en su alma…

Altair conocía al actor que hacia de Jesús, era un compañero de estudios, cuyo padre estaba paralítico después de un accidente de trabajo en una construcción en Punta Paitilla… el todos los años, se dejaba azotar, escupir, cargar una cruz, incluso pender de ella casi dos horas y media, por la salud de su padre…

-Excelente la actuación de Juan Manuel… pareciera que fuera el mismísimo Redentor.

-No es por nada pero Juancho debería estudiar arte dramático y no Derecho.

En ese momento

En ese momento, se realizaba el sermón de las siete palabras, donde se recordaban las siete palabras dichas por el Divino Maestro antes de morir… en ese momento, los ojos de las nueve rebeldes eran mares de lágrimas amargas…

-Elohi…Elohi… Lamma Sabactani… (Dios mío, Dios mío… ´¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Un sollozo desesperado, salido de un alma herida y sangrante hizo volver a Bryan la cabeza, Ariadna lloraba inconsolablemente… Al igual que Carla, Claudia y Daniela… eran sollozos provenientes de corazones llenos de dolor, que jamás conocieron la alegría ni el amor…

-Todo esta consumado…

Hasta las más encallecidas, ante el Drama de los Dramas, el drama del parto de la Cristiandad… Parto de sangre y dolor… de sacrificio y entrega… de amor y luz, se conmovían para descubrir corazones llenos de cicatrices y heridas abiertas, una sobre otra… heridas hechas por los que en su momento dijeron amarlas.

-¡Padre mío, en tus manos, encomiendo mi espíritu!- grito antes de morir Jesús.

Un grito desesperado, hizo que Jonathan acudiese al lado de Grazia…que lloraba desconsolada….

-¡Mamá, mamaíta….! ¡Perdóname…! Perdoname!- y se desmayo, vencida por la emoción y el dolor…

-¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!- gritó desesperado Jonathan al ver que Grazia iba perdiendo paulatinamente el color del rostro.

-Debe ser el calor que hace, denle aire…

-¿Ella anda sola?

-No, la acompañamos nosotros… -dijo Claudia…

En ese instante se escenificaba el rito del descendimiento…

-Pobre muchacha, quien sabe que será lo que la tiene tan triste, que se ha desmayado…

-Si le pasa algo fatal, no me lo perdonaré jamás…

-Calma, Jonathan, ya esta volviendo en si

En efecto, Grazia, estaba volviendo en sí…

-¿D…dónde estoy?

-Estas aquí, en la loma de Pesé, viendo el drama de la Pasión, te desmayaste después de pegar tres gritos…

-Dios, qué pena- se sonrojó

-No te preocupes, estas sufriendo demasiado, y no lo demuestras, por algún lado tiene que salir eso.

-Ya falta poco para que esto termine… pasado mañana regresamos a la ciudad…

La que hacía el papel de la Virgen Dolorosa era una compañera de trinchera… Rosalba Morales… quien tenia un mes de estar preparándose para hacer un papel fuerte, pero bíblicamente hermoso…

Regresaron a la casa de los abuelos de Delia, pensativos… aquella representación, mas que emotiva y de profundo sabor espiritual, les hizo pensar que a pesar del sufrimiento, del abandono y del dolor, hay que seguir testimoniando amor al mundo y a la humanidad…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo dieciséis del fic ALMAS REBELDES, para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

**¡ELECCIONES!**

Mayo, 1989: Ha pasado un año, desde la Semana Santa que pasaron en la Provincia de Veraguas… entre penas, alegrías y triunfos. Dos de las chicas habían recibido su título Universitario, y a pesar de los vaivenes políticos, no hubo grandes atentados, ahora se encuentran en el mes de mayo de 1989… Mes donde se decidiría de forma definitiva, quien sería el Presidente de Panamá.

Las chicas, fueron entrenadas para ser jurados de mesa en esas elecciones… Una misión riesgosa, puesto que iban a ser asignadas en diferentes escuelas, y diferentes sectores… Se creía que habría problemas durante las elecciones…

-¿Tenemos que ir, necesariamente?

-Si, no hay alternativa, si nos negamos, las descubrirán fácilmente… Es riesgoso, pero sería peor que se descubriera en qué están.

Las elecciones serían el seis de mayo de ese año. Las chicas asistieron a una capacitación de casi dos meses en el Tribunal Electoral, y se estaban afinando los últimos detalles.

-Ya el domingo estaremos en elecciones, y tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo Alicia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Naoko mientras devora una manzana.

-Es con respecto a los chicos. Noriega se ha quedado quieto, por el momento, pero se que no tardará en hacer algo que nos haga salir a rescate o cualquier otra cosa.

-Me he puesto a pensar, que tal vez envíen de esas vampiresas para entretenerlos mientras nosotras estamos en los centros de votaciones… arriesgando el cuello.- dijo Mariangeles.

-Lo sabemos… por eso se redoblará la vigilancia…Posiblemente haya refriega, o lo hagan antes.

-No imagino a quién enviarán si tu presentimiento fuera cierto.

-Les darán por su lado, algunas chicas atractivas y más desenvueltas en sentido sexual que nosotras. Y dispuestas a acusarlos de violación si se niegan a acostarse con ellas…

-Entonces hay que estar alerta. No podemos dejar que Noriega se salga con la suya.

-No nos crean tan fáciles de convencer… hace falta mucho más que un cuerpo bonito y ser sexualmente valiente y arriesgada, para movernos el piso… puede que a nosotros nos guste otra cosa diferente… ya de eso probamos demasiado.

Maryland también tenia miedo de la atmósfera de esos días… el cierre de campaña del ADO Civilista sería esa semana, separada por dos días de la de la Alianza de gobierno. Y en todas partes se respiraba tensión…

-No quiero pensar como estarán las cosas mañana, por que es el cierre de campaña de la gente de Endara.

-Mañana tendremos cambio de turnos en la vigilancia nocturna… Serán rondas de cuatro horas… y rotación en los estacionamientos, tienen orden de dispararle a todo lo que se mueva cerca del cuartel durante horas de la madrugada…

-También habrá vigilancia interna dentro del edificio… esto no me gusta nada.

Alicia era presidenta de mesa en el Instituto Técnico Don Bosco. Y tenía también su temor sobre las elecciones.

-No se sabe con que puede salir Noriega… Me huele a que si gana Endara, se anulan las elecciones.

-Con un bloqueo económico de fondos, no le auguro un buen final a este asunto…

-Se uso todos los recursos a su alcance. Muchos empleados públicos han sido prácticamente obligados a enrolarse en el PRD, so pena de perder sus empleos… Y las discusiones por diferencias de criterio en ciertos hogares, dan lugar a cosas muy tristes…

-Esa campaña se desarrolló con las uñas… Las compañías de buses, no se atreven a ayudar abiertamente a los civilistas por temor a perder sus negocios.

-Aunque no se puede decir que trabajaron con las uñas- dijo Terrence- El gobierno norteamericano les proporcionó fondos… diez millones de dólares, para ser exactos… y lo que mas me asombra, es que cuando Maryland pidió partida para ustedes tuvo que llevar hasta fotos de los rescates… para poder conseguir veinte millones para poder financiar lo de ustedes…

-En eso metió los dedos el tal Jesse Helms- dijo Sean- Mi padre se opuso a eso, por que estima que un país tiene derecho a pedir apoyo en un caso como este, y que entendía por qué Maryland y Grant hacían lo que hacían. Y que a él le parecía peor que nosotros no tuviéramos quien nos cuidara en este lugar, que no conocemos bien, y que está en situación inestable, políticamente hablando…

-Por lo menos, la suma se consiguió, eso hay que agradecérselo a tu padre… por cierto… ¿Sabe lo tuyo con Daniela?

-Sí, y me apoya. Papá no es tan clasista como mamá. Ella quisiera que yo me case con una de mi mismo círculo social. Pero, sucede que el que elige pareja, soy yo. Y ya elegí, le guste o no, Daniela me gusta y la voy a tener para mí, diga lo que diga mi mamá.

Esa noche, del día cinco de mayo, las chicas que montaban guardia en los exteriores observaron un auto Volvo que se estacionó justo frente al edificio…donde estaban ellas….

-Cobra roja a Madreselva… movimiento irregular en 10-6. Estamos en posición de alerta…

-10-4. Observen sin hacer ruido.

Vieron bajar del auto dos mujeres con gabardinas…al entrar al vestíbulo del edificio se quitaron las gabardinas… unos abrigos de piel, de los mas caros aparecieron … todas llevaban antifaces.

-Esto me huele mal… -dijo Natalia- avisaré arriba para que se preparen…

EN EL INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE…

-Hay movimiento abajo… creo que debo avisar a las que vigilan arriba…

Esa noche, estaban de vigilancia Mariangeles Ballesteros, Altair Carrera, Analida Román, y Adalgisa Salinas junto con las que estaban en el tercer piso, que también estaban de turno.

-Alerta, han violado código de seguridad, preparadas para cualquier eventualidad…

Las dos figuras entraron en el edificio. En el vestíbulo no había nadie salvo un par de ojos que observaban silenciosos todos los movimientos de las intrusas.

-Cometa Líder a Cometa cuatro y cinco, reporten posición

-Pasillo cuatro, despejado… mantengo 10-6

-Pasillo cinco, despejado… mantengo 10-6.

-Enterada…ojos y oídos alerta… usen autodefensa… 10-4.

Las chicas de los pasillos 2 y 3, y sala de Gimnasio, solario y spa estaban alertas… dispuestas a luchar, por si cualquier eventualidad…

-Mi presentimiento era cierto… -dijo Alicia cuando empezó a cambiarse para salir a vigilar-

Al salir, se sintieron disparos en el quinto piso… y un grito… como de alguien que han herido.

-Ya comenzó la vaina…-dijo Alicia, entre dientes, amartillando su revolver nueve milímetros.

Al correr por las escaleras, se sintió otro disparo y pasos apresurados en el séptimo piso… donde estaba Mariangeles y la habitación del coronel Ryan.

Maryland despertó con los disparos… era evidente que violaron la seguridad del edificio… Al rato, salieron las demás… era evidente que casi treinta y cinco muchachas, para dos o tres vampiresas, era una seria desventaja…

-¿A quien hirieron?

-A un franco canadiense que vino en el grupo siete… Jacques St Germain. La chica que vigilaba Kyrenia Martínez, se enzarzó en pelea con la que lo hirió, por eso los disparos… el cadáver de la mujer está en el piso…

-No son las únicas… parece que se metieron por la parte de atrás… son unas monas, escalando cercas…

-La situación en el octavo no esta mejor, ya hay otro reporte…

-Me imagino… En ese piso esta el dolor de cabeza de Altair…

Se sintieron tres detonaciones más… era evidente que la situación estaba fea.

-Mariangeles…

En efecto, habían tratado de matar al coronel Ryan y Mariangeles se metió para impedirlo… Y en ese piso esta Ismary, la prima de Adalgisa. Que como buena santeña, no le negaba fuego a una situación donde tuviera que mostrar su valentía.

Ismary no se quedo quieta, tenia que hacer algo. Vieron entrar en el edificio a una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros y vestidos con un costoso abrigo de piel. Ismary se asomó.

-Va directo donde O Hara. Lo mas probable es que si la rechaza, querrá vengarse diciendo que la violó, a como andan las cosas por este país.

-Iras a espiar, ¿No es así?-pregunto Raisa Melania.

-Tengo que hacerlo, si no capaz es de hacer cualquier barbaridad, Rai, cuida al tuyo. No quiero pensar en Carla Cristina y Claudia que están al otro lado del corredor…

-No te arriesgues innecesariamente, recuerda que la vez anterior te salvaron, en esta no te van a salvar. Y estas tipejas son asesinas profesionales.

-Es eso o que lo piquen en pedacitos, y eso, no lo quiero yo. Y menos por donde lo piensan tocar.

Se subió por la escalera de emergencia, las chicas estaban nerviosas, pero Ismary sabía lo que hacía. Llegó a la habitación de O'Hara. La mujer se había quitado el abrigo, llevaba un costoso bustier negro con ligueros. Digna prenda para una cita erótica. De repente vio pasar por la escalera de emergencia a María de Los Ángeles Ballesteros con un revólver en mano. La cosa era mas seria de lo que se imaginó.

-Estas cochinas no saben en la que se meten.- pensó. –Pero como hagan una de las suyas, le caigo encima con todo, así Dios me salve.

Observó que la mujer se le acercaba en la cama. Y vio una cuchilla en la mano de esa mujer… Supo inmediatamente lo que ella iba a hacer.

-¡No más, hasta aquí llego tu Francia! – pensó Ismary preparándose para salir de su escondite.

Y lo hizo, O'Hara vio espantado como Ismary se arrojaba sobre la mujer y forcejeaba por quitarle la cuchilla. El forcejeo llego hasta el balcón cuando se sintió una horrísona detonación de revólver.

La mujer cayo muerta instantáneamente dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo. En ese momento en el piso de arriba se sintió otro disparo. Supo que era en la habitación del Coronel Ryan.

EN LA HABITACION DEL CORONEL RYAN…

Mariangeles no las tenía todas consigo, apenas vio lo que pensaban hacerle…

-No más, hasta aquí llegó lo tuyo…

Y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, desarmándola, sucediéndose una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… Tom, espantado… miraba como su adorada Mariangeles peleaba, y la mujer luchaba por rescatar su cuchillo y desarmar a la chica, pero en ese momento, sonó un disparo…

-¡Bang! ¡Bang!...

La mujer cayo, y el bustier que llevaba se llenó de sangre… Mariangeles salio de debajo de ella, con el uniforme embarrado.

-¿Estás bien, Mariangeles?- se acercó el coronel Ryan a la temblorosa y asustada muchacha.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. No me hirió.

En el piso siete se escuchó otra detonación, y carreras apresuradas, y un grito…

-Otra más… creo que es en el piso donde esta el coronel Andrew… Ay, estas cochinas elecciones….

EN EL PISO SIETE…

Claudia iba detrás de la mujer que iba a entrar en la habitación de Terrence… cuando se le ocurrió una idea… se fue a una de las habitaciones vacías y se descolgó por el balcón para alcanzar el de Terrence. El estaba acostado, leyendo, como siempre cuando la vio.

-Claudia, cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Shh! – le dijo conminándolo a hacer silencio- Se metieron en el edificio. Unas mujeres que son de la gente de Noriega, ya hirieron a uno en parte delicada… ya viene una para acá, préstame tu closet, para darle una sorpresa…

-Yo no estoy en condiciones de hacer…el amor ahora… me siento cansado… si a eso es lo que viene esa mujer.

-No creo que tengas que hacer nada… ella se la pinta sola para lo que va a hacer, que no es precisamente lo que estás pensando… pero le voy a estropear la fiesta.

Y se metió en el closet… Terrence abrió la puerta…

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… coronel… le traigo un presente de parte de nuestro General... – dijo en un tono de voz sensual y meloso como el de una gata en celo…

Y se quitó el abrigo de marta cebellina que llevaba… un liguero negro, y un bustier de encaje revelaban un cuerpo voluptuoso, apto para una cita erótica… Mientras Claudia observaba desde el closet, pronta a atacar…

-Señorita…no quiero ser descortés… pero, he tenido un día muy ajetreado y no estoy de humor para lo que usted quiere darme… pensaba terminar de leer este libro y acostarme a dormir…

-¿Dormir…? Un hombre como usted… va a irse temprano a dormir sin divertirse un poco… si está estresado puedo quitarle el estrés…

Y le quitó la bata, dejando ver aquel cuerpo estatuario que hizo que la primera vez que se encontraron, Claudia lo derribase… como si fuera un jugador de fútbol americano… Claudia casi se sale del closet… pero hubo de dominarse… No era el momento…

-Señorita…-dijo al sentir las manos de aquella mujer en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su pecho y partes privadas- No estoy en condiciones de hacer lo que usted quiere…

-Yo te ayudare… a botar todo ese estrés… cariño…

Un par de minutos y vio brillar un cuchillo en su mano…

-¡Este es el regalo de nuestro General para ti, maldito gringo!- y levanto el cuchillo para castrarlo…

No llegó a hacer lo que pensaba, por que sintió que le doblaron el brazo hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera levantarse, para ver a su atacante, sintió el brazo de Claudia en el cuello, y un crujido en sus vértebras cervicales…que la hizo cerrar los ojos para siempre, la había desnucado.

-¿Estás bien, Claudia…?

-Si… con jaqueca, pero con cabeza aún… esta no va a llevarle ningún reporte a Noriega… ni a llevarle la sangrienta prueba que pensaba…

-Una vez más… salvas mi vida…-dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla….

Claudia se dio cuenta que estaba excitado…pero no podía dejarse llevar de aquello… Cerró los ojos…

-Te necesito… amor…- decía apretándola suavemente contra él.- quédate conmigo…

En ese instante una detonación de revolver se escucho en el mismo piso… era la habitación de Heini y un cuerpo cae por el balcón…

-Es Carla… Mañana ninguna va a estar en condiciones de ir a su mesa de votación… nadie va a dormir esta noche, con esto…

Y no se equivocaba… Carla había dado cuenta de la que intentó hacer lo mismo con Heini… de la misma forma que Claudia.

Ya casi a las tres y media, la amenaza había sido conjurada… siete mujeres… habían entrado en el edificio… su intención era matarlos, y que al despertar nos encontráramos con el sangriento espectáculo, que desprestigiaría para siempre a Maryland y a Grant… y a nosotras…

Pero no contaban con el entrenamiento que les habían dado… un entrenamiento de élite… eran comandos entrenadas, no aficionadas…

Maryland y Grant pidieron informes verbales…

-No sabemos como entraron, todas las salidas estaban cubiertas…

-En la parte de atrás de los estacionamientos hay una cerca de metal, por allí debieron meterse.

-Hay nueve cadáveres… parece que todas tenían igual orden, por que todas tenían una bolsa… O sea que todas debían infligirle igual tortura a todos… menos mal que les salio la bruja.

-Y todo por estas cochinas elecciones- dijo Mariangeles, colérica…-Noriega y su combo están durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras nosotras hemos pasado una noche de perro.

-Un abrigo de estos cuesta muchos dólares… Ni yo me atrevo a comprarme algo así, con la plata que tengo ahorrada. – dijo Raisa Melania.

-¿Y que me dices de la prenda que las mal cubría? Esa prenda pone en lío a cualquier hombre que tenga sangre en las venas…

-Me consta que no todos son así…- dijo Claudia- No es por defender… pero el coronel Andrew le dijo que no quería nada mas de tres veces… Ella lo desvistió y se le tiró encima, cuando ya lo puso como quería iba a cortarle… fue cuando yo me le acerqué por detrás, le quite el cuchillo y le quebré el cuello.

Todos miraron a Terrence que dijo, algo molesto.

-¿Por qué me miran así, como si fuera raro que un hombre no pudiera decir que no a una relación sexual? No estaba en condiciones, me sentía cansado y con ganas de retirarme a dormir… Si no hubiera sido por Claudia, ahora yo estuviera en medio de un charco de sangre, vuelto un eunuco. No solo las chicas tienen derecho a decir que no a una noche de sexo, nosotros también.

Heini, que también había pasado por lo mismo, contó espantado la pelea entre Carla y la mujer que lo fue a castrar.

-Ella se le fue por detrás y le quitó el cuchillo, y se lanzó como fiera a arañarla y arrancarle los ojos, pero Carla tiene ya entrenamiento y peleo fuertemente… ella intentó quitarle el revolver para dispararle, y en el forcejeo llegaron al balcón, fue cuando el arma se disparo y la mujer cayo al vacío… Aun estoy espantado…de lo que vi.

-Ya viene el padre de Raisa para acá, el teniente Martínez es el único en el DENI en quien podemos confiar…

Y así fue… José Luis Martínez, era el padre de la MUÑECA, sobre nombre que tenían tanto Raisa como Fulvia Rebeca, por su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos claros.

-¿Estas bien, Raisita?

-Si, papá… tuvimos una noche de perro, pero logramos neutralizarlas a todas…

El auto del forense se llevaba los nueve cadáveres…

-No pasará mucho tiempo, para que Noriega se entere de en que quedaron sus chicas… parece que no entiende que ustedes le pican por delante en todo…

-Teniente… usted sabe en lo que esta su hija… le pido que no revele identidades…

-Viva tranquila, señora Ainsworth, mientras mi hija esté en sus filas, no pienso decir nada… además, no estoy de acuerdo con el rumbo que están tomando ahora las cosas… Guardaré silencio…

Al llevarse a los cadáveres… Maryland convocó a reunión… no era momento para buscar a responsables…

-Tendremos que redoblar las medidas de seguridad… a pesar de que las vieron, ninguna está viva para decir lo que vio y a quién vio… Esto es una advertencia, en el momento que a el se le pegue la gana, va a mandar allanar este edificio, y ni pensar lo que les harán a las chicas…

-Este 1989 se presenta difícil… quizás estemos en el comienzo del fin de Noriega…

-No me queda más que felicitarlas por el profesionalismo y dedicación que tienen en sus asignaciones… las que no están de guardia, que se vayan a descansar… son jurados y tendrán un día duro…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

6 de mayo 1989 06:00 A.M. En ese momento todas salían a sus respectivos centros de votación… la mañana era soleada… Terrence aprovecho para despedirse de Claudia…

-Una vez más… gracias por salvarme y por defenderme… me gustan las mujeres… no te lo niego… pero de eso a ser un monstruo que solo piensa en el sexo, es diferente… para todo hay un tiempo…Además mi corazón y cuerpo ya tienen dueña, tú.

-Lo sé, al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, y a Dios lo que es de Dios…no podía permitir que dijeran que tu estabas esperándola para tener un momento de relax, cuando se bien que no es así.

-Esta situación se complica más, cada día que pasa, temo que este hombre eche a perder todo lo que se ha logrado…

-Me tengo que ir… Ya debo estar en mi mesa de votación…

-Cuídate mucho, amor… te amo.

La besó tiernamente en los labios… hubiera querido hacer más, pero en esas circunstancias, no se podía…

La asistencia a las mesas de votación fue masiva… El clima estaba tenso, y las chicas poco hablaron en sus centros de votación…a pesar de que todos querían saber quienes eran y a qué se dedicaban…

A pesar de todo, se dieron cuenta que miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa votaban en un lugar y luego en otro… se escuchaban rumores de fraude electoral… cualquier estratagema era buena para quitarle la presidencia a Guillermo Endara…

Al terminar el periodo de votaciones… se hizo el conteo de votos… Carla estaba tensa… al igual que las demás compañeras… Nadie podía prever que la oposición sacaría la mayoría de votos…

-Esto se ve mal… - pensó Carla al ver los votos que sacaba la terna opositora.

En ese momento llegaban los observadores internacionales… El expresidente de los Estados Unidos y uno de los firmantes del Tratado que daba fin a la presencia colonial en territorio panameño… James Carter III entro al recinto donde se realizaba el conteo…

-Creo conocerla, oficial Hernández…

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy amigo personal de Grant Mc Allister y de Maryland Ainsworth… - sonrió- Grant es amigo mió desde mis tiempos en la marina. Están haciendo una magnífica labor con ustedes…

-Gracias, señor Presidente…

-Espero poder visitarlos cuando este lío termine- sonrió…

Al terminar el conteo, se determinó que una de los miembros de mesa debía ir a la Junta Circuital de Escrutinios a llevar las actas firmadas, pero el Presidente Carter intervino…

-No debe ir sola con eso. Tal como están las cosas, pueden robarle las actas y secuestrarla para hacerle quien sabe qué salvajada.

-Eso se puede arreglar, señor- dijo uno de los del Servicio Secreto, que le custodiaba… puede venir con nosotros….si quiere. Así podremos protegerla.

Así, Carla fue a la Junta de Escrutinios para llevar sus actas… al terminar, la dejaron en el Tower House Suites.

-Me gustaría verla de nuevo… si no tiene inconveniente…-dijo el agente del Servicio Secreto

-Tendrá que hablar con Maryland para eso –sonrió – Ella no nos permite ciertas cosas…

-De todas formas- le entregó una tarjeta- Mi número telefónico está en esa tarjeta… - sonrió sensual- Llámeme para ponernos de acuerdo y salir… estaré en Howard.

-Gracias.

La tarjeta que el agente del Servicio Secreto, tenia como nombre Anthony Dinozzo, y un teléfono… la guardó y se la entregó a Maryland.

-Vaya, Carlita… por donde pases, dejas corazones torturados…

-Lo sé, pero ese tipo tiene aire de playboy… No me gusta… los quiero un tanto más maduros… Quédese con ella, no quiero tener problemas con Heini, si me la encuentra.

Pero, no contaba que ya Heini sabía lo que ese tipo se traía entre manos…

-Te coqueteaba descaradamente…

-¿Y? Eso no cambia lo nuestro…Es un playboy inmaduro, solo piensa en chicas, alcohol y sexo… eso no garantiza nada, no es de los que los reforma el amor. Lo siento, no es mi tipo.

Heini se acercó y la abrazó suavemente…

-Perdona mis celos… te amo tanto, que no soporto pensar que otro pueda tener lo que ya es casi mío.

-No tengas miedo… contrario a la mala fama que tienen mis coterráneas, de ser un tanto liberales en lo sexual… yo no estoy en ese grupo… siento que si tienes novio o pareja… no tienes por que mirar a otro hombre.

-Dijiste, si tienes novio o pareja…

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije…

-O sea… que me consideras… ¿tu novio….?

-No es oficial, pero casi.

Carla iba a lamentar haber dicho eso… Heini se acercó a ella, y rodeo su cintura con los brazos…

-Me has dado la mayor alegría de mi vida…-dijo con voz sensual- Carla… te amo.

Y la hizo volverse para besarla suavemente en los labios, un beso suave, que hablaba de intimidad…

ENTRETANTO…

Noriega recibía el reporte de lo que había pasado con sus chicas.

-¿Todas han sido asesinadas?

-A eso no se le puede llamar asesinato, mi general… Ellas iban a asesinar a todos esos oficiales… Ese comando Alado, le esta dando serios dolores de cabeza…

-Si, y lo peor, es que soy derrotado, por un puñado de niñas… ninguna pasa de los veinticinco años… Un puñado de niñas sin rostro…

-Sin rostro, el que le ve el rostro a una de ellas, se expone a morir, por que nadie ve el rostro de una de ellas, y vive para decir que las pueden reconocer…

-Sigo pensando, que no les va a durar la suerte a ellas toda la vida... y allí las estaré esperando…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Las noticias daban una clara victoria al ADO Civilista… Aquello se perfilaría violento…

-No me gusta lo que estoy viendo… Endara aventaja a Carlos Duque… me parece que algo van a hacer para no darle la silla a Endara.

En ese momento, las noticias que daban en la televisión… la ADO Civilista, realizó una manifestación en el Parque de Santa Ana…

-Cierren todas las puertas, desde ese momento se encuartelarán… y colocar todas las defensoras que se puedan en todas las salidas y entradas…

Desde la televisión se veían las imágenes de la manifestación en el Parque de Santa Ana… y en una de las tarimas… estaban los tres dirigentes…. Guillermo Endara, Guillermo Ford, y Ricardo Arias Calderón… junto a una venerable anciana vestida de blanco…

-A esa abuela la conozco, vive en mi barriada en Betania, concretamente en Villa Cáceres –Dijo Raisa Melania- Se llama María Williams.

La manifestación fue reprimida por miembros de los llamados Batallones de la Dignidad.

-Menos mal que las chicas están aquí… A estas horas estos tipos deben saber en que quedo el ataque de anoche… No se atreverán a venir acá, por miedo a sufrir la misma recepción.

Un par de horas después, un comunicado de la Magistrado Presidente del Tribunal Electoral. Licenciada Yolanda Pulice de Rodríguez… anulaba las elecciones…

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar- dijo Mariangeles pegándose en el muslo con el puño. – A ninguno de ellos le conviene que Endara suba a la Presidencia.

-Casi todos los votos de la escuela fueron para Guillermo Endara, Arias Calderón y Ford. Ahora si que nos fregamos.

-Esto va a terminar mal- dijo Heini- Si la ONU o la OEA hacen algo, el Presidente Bush, si lo hará.

En la televisión se veian las imágenes de un Guillermo Endara seriamente herido en la cabeza y un Guillermo Ford ensangrentado, mientras un varillero lo correteaba para pegarle…la sangre que empapaba su camisa no era de él sino de uno de sus guardaespaldas, que fue alcanzado por las balas disparadas de uno de esos forajidos.

-A ese algún día lo agarramos… - dijo una de las chicas-

-¿Le conoces?

-Si, por desgracia, ha estado detrás de mí para que me junte con él, no trabaja y tiene cuatro chicas encinta en la barriada, y una de ella ya le ha parido tres bebés. Les da mala vida, por que cuando no quieren atenderlo, les pega y hasta ha intentado matar a uno de sus hijos…algún día se cruzará en mi camino… pienso dejarlo como criba de Eratóstenes.

-Grábense todos esos rostros que están viendo…-dijo Maryland, es bueno conocerlos, ya que tenemos la ventaja de que no saben quienes somos…

Y tal como se los pidió, así lo hicieron. Ese mismo día, Ariadna llegó al edificio con la paga de todas, ya que le toco ir al Tribunal Electoral, a buscar el dinero de todas las que participaron.

-Por suerte no te pasó nada.

-Sí, pero la atmósfera esta muy tensa… ya pidieron ayuda a la OEA.

-Esperemos que hagan algo para que esta situación acabe.

Al terminar de ver la televisión… Claudia se acercó al balcón.

-Hasta cuando… Dios…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Terrence se acercó…parecía que intuyera el momento de confusión y dolor que estaba pasando la mujer que amaba.

-Claudia…

-No puedo más- se echó en sus brazos, llorando con desesperación… -Me estoy quebrando en dos… Me quiero morir…

Acariciando su cabello, sintiéndola temblar… un dolor superior a sus fuerzas, sacudía el cuerpo y torturaba el alma de la muchacha… Noriega estaba destrozando vidas inocentes que nada tenían que ver en su pelea… pero ya se estaba acercando el final… para él y para su gente…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo diecisiete del fic ALMAS REBELDES, para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII **

**UNA PRUEBA DE CORAJE…**

Octubre, 1989: Cinco meses después de las elecciones, no hubo mucho que hacer, salvo las acostumbradas manifestaciones, de pitos, pailas, y demás… En el Comando Sur, las cosas estaban tensas… El Presidente Bush, envió después de enterarse del resultado de las elecciones, un contingente de 1900 soldados, para reforzar las fuerzas ya existentes… llamó al embajador Arthur Davis y le ordenó que todas las familias norteamericanas que residieran fuera de las bases, fueran trasladadas a las mismas.

Así mismo, instó a las Fuerzas de Defensa a deponer a Noriega, pero descartó el uso de apoyo por parte del ejército norteamericano. Casi a mediados de mayo, la OEA aprobó el envió de una misión especial para ayudar a conseguir la transferencia de poder, sin embargo, aquello sería inútil… por que a mediados de junio, la delegación de la OEA abandonó el país sin haber logrado su objetivo. Una tercera delegación de la OEA, intentó hacer lo mismo que su antecesora, pero igualmente fracasó y les dejo el tema a los dirigentes de los partidos políticos.

A todo esto, entre el grupo de Aladas, se dieron varias circunstancias afortunadas… doce de las chicas, recibieron sus títulos Universitarios… dentro de lo que se podía, aquello fue celebrado por todos, ya que era un destello de esperanza en medio de tanta inestabilidad.

En julio, hubo un cambio de mando en el Comando Sur, el general Fred Woerner, se acogió a la jubilación, y en su lugar pusieron al general Maxwell Thurman, quien conocía al padre de los chicos Andrew. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se pensaba, por ser republicano de línea dura, este apoyó a los Cascos Alados.

El 4 de julio, hubo una circunstancia que puso a correr a todos… incluidas las chicas que escoltaban al GRUPO. Unos doscientos miembros de los Batallones de la Dignidad, bloquearon la garita de Fuerte Clayton para entregarle una carta de lo más insultante al General Marc Cisneros, y en la noche, intentaron tomar por asalto el cuartel de los Cascos Alados…

Esa noche de doscientos batalloneros, quedaron solo ciento cincuenta, ya que cincuenta de ellos murieron en la refriega, siendo repelidos por las centinelas… y como no, si eran las francotiradoras más expertas de todo el país… Entre los caídos estaba precisamente el que golpeo al vicepresidente Ford.

-Bueno, se lo merecía… le diste exactamente donde querías, en pleno pecho… y fueron cinco balas.

-Les hice un favor a esas pobres muchachas… ese hombre no era un marido, era un verdugo.

A fines de julio, los Estados Unidos, rechazaron la postulación de Tomás Gabriel Altamirano Duque como próximo administrador de la Comisión del Canal de Panamá, este señor, era tío de Alicia, cuya familia era considerada pariente pobre… aunque ella tuviera profesión y carrera universitaria.

Según la letra y el espíritu del Tratado, desde 1990 el Administrador debía ser Panameño… y lo hicieron por que el gobierno actual, no era reconocido por los Estados Unidos, al anularse las elecciones.

En agosto, se propuso un plebiscito para dejar que los votantes resolvieran la crisis, esta propuesta coincidió con la visita de la tercera delegación de la OEA, durante el segundo día, un estudiante de veinticuatro años fue muerto durante una protesta pacífica en la Universidad de Panamá. A consecuencia de esto, el régimen cerró por casi dos meses las escuelas de Panamá, Colón y David.

-No había otra forma de acallar las protestas… me temo que al igual que el año pasado, este año tampoco habrán desfiles en la capital.

Una semana después, luego de una serie de confrontaciones entre ambos bandos, Noriega manifestó que no les haría el juego a los Estados Unidos para salir del poder, y que Panamá no se doblegaría ante los intereses norteamericanos, y reiteró las acusaciones de que los norteamericanos no querían devolver el Canal. A fines de agosto, la tercera delegación de la OEA abandonó sus esfuerzos por resolver la crisis.

En esa fecha, Francisco Rodríguez Contralor General en esos momentos fue designado Presidente Provisional de Panamá, junto con Carlos Ozores, quien fue su vicepresidente, y se eligió una Comisión Legislativa de cuarenta y un miembros, nombrados por el gobierno, gobernarían el país, hasta que las elecciones pudieran ser organizadas nuevamente, y Noriega se quedaba en el poder.

Y llegó el mes de octubre… el general Maxwell Thurman asumió la comandancia del Comando Sur. Y una misión en la que tendrían que intervenir las chicas, para evitar un final trágico y doloroso.

Ya algunas tenían dudas de que tan indiferentes les resultaran sus compañeros… Entre esas, Daniela, Sonia Judith y la propia Ariadna…

-Entonces, ellos apoyaran a la gente de Giroldi…

-Parece que ellos ayudarán… se introducirán en la Comandancia, tienen ordenes de que si Noriega no se rinde… matarlo.

-Eso es suicida… - dijo Sonia, espantada.

-No queda más remedio… Ellos piensan ayudar a los conjurados… y nosotras, estaremos pendientes, por si algo sale mal.

-¿En donde estaremos, en caso de pasar algo?

-Afuera de la comandancia. Recuerden, solo tienen un 1% de salir con vida y 99% de morir atrapadas por esta gente, así que no quiero heroínas solitarias, hay que trabajar en equipo.

-Entendido… no podemos fallar. De eso dependerá que todos salgamos con vida.

Al salir de la sala de conferencias, Ariadna se acercó a la ventana… recordando el viaje a Contadora de hacia un año. Todavía conservaba la foto que le habían tomado con Bryan Arthur… Esa foto le había hecho darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. A los que al principio no quiso darles importancia… lo quería demasiado… Y pensar en perderlo, le destrozaba el corazón… eso sin contar que las noticias de su casa no eran las mejores. Su padre había vuelto a propinarle una golpiza a su madre hacia unos cuantos meses por el cuatro de julio, y estaba en estado de coma. El huyendo de la policía… se rumoraba que lo vieron rondando el edificio de los Cascos Alados, por que sabia que allí estaba su hija…

Maryland había dado órdenes de matarlo, si intentaba entrar al edificio. Y ahora, estaba a punto de enfrentarse con él, si iba en esa misión. Y estaba dispuesta a jugársela por el hombre que amaba. Al igual que el lo había hecho por ella…

Esa tarde, como siempre subió al tercer piso, donde acomodaron una habitación como capilla… para que las chicas tuvieran un consuelo espiritual para sus almas, agostadas por el sufrimiento.

-Señor, una vez más, tendremos que arriesgar la vida por nuestra patria… ilumina nuestras mentes, dale firmeza a nuestro brazo, infúndenos coraje, amor a la patria para defenderla y defender a los que quieren ayudarnos… y líbranos de este mal que tenemos en estos momentos.

Al salir de la capilla, se dirigió a su habitación, y saco de un sobre la foto que le habían tomado a ambos. Bryan y ella… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-De que me sirve negarlo… te quiero… más que a mi vida… y siento que se me va si te llegara a suceder algo… Pero si te digo lo que siento, acabaremos haciendo algo que puede separarnos para siempre…

Igual predicamento enfrentaba Daniela... ya ella se había preguntado si algo le sucediera a Sean Arthur… y la respuesta fue demasiado evidente… se sentía perdida sin él.

Aquel descubrimiento la hizo temblar de terror. Intento esconder aquello por todos los medios posibles… pero todo el mundo se dio cuenta, por la forma como lo miraba cuando él hablaba… y por la forma como el la miraba durante la cena en el comedor… era evidente que mientras más lo ocultara, mas se ponía en evidencia.

Otra que no las tenía todas consigo era Claudia, Claudia que tenía miedo de la respuesta a aquella pregunta que se formaba en su mente todas las noches cuando no tenía guardia. Y la respuesta era tan contundente como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Desde hacia tiempo pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Terrence Andrew. Y la respuesta era una, sí, lo amaba. Deseaba compartir su vida con él. Y se sabía correspondida, pero, los cercaban tantos enemigos…

3 de Octubre de 1989: Partieron los nueve hombres, y las chicas iban en un Nissan Urvan blindado, tenían órdenes de entrar a la Comandancia a buscarlos, si pasaba cierto tiempo y no salían…

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… Otra cosa, si entran, no se dejen atrapar, estos son soldados entrenados. Recuerden…nadie puede vivir para contar que sabe la identidad de un Casco Alado. Que Dios las proteja.

Mientras salían en el Urvan, siguiendo el auto donde iban los hombres, iban silenciosas, todas con el mismo dilema en el alma… todas iban con un solo pensamiento, jugarse la vida por su patria y por ellos… aunque ante ninguno quisieran admitir que amaban a aquellos hombres.

Llegaron al lugar convenido por el mayor Moisés Giroldi… El Urvan quedó a corta distancia…

-Bueno… a esperar…

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA COMANDANCIA….

El General Noriega se hallaba en su despacho, después de haber tomado un copioso desayuno, eran las nueve de la mañana… de un día normal en la Comandancia… mientras tanto… en el pasillo…. Un grupo de varios hombres, vestidos de uniforme de fatiga avanzaban por el pasillo… encabezado por el Mayor Giroldi…

-General… dése preso…

-¿Qué hacen, traidores?

-Evitar que usted siga dañando más a este país… - dijo Moisés con voz firme…- entregue su arma, no le haremos daño…

En otro pasillo estaban los nueve hombres del Grupo. Todos con sus armas prontas para cualquier eventualidad… Igual las muchachas en el exterior que vieron un movimiento inusual de efectivos…

-Presiento que la cosa no esta saliendo tan perfecta- dijo Alicia…

-¿Entramos?

-No es prudente hacerlo ahora… si vemos que no salen, entraremos… no tienen mucho tiempo y el que nos dijeron ellos aun no se vence…

Una lenta media hora, que desesperaba a todas… Pero había que seguir órdenes.

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA COMANDANCIA…

Noriega tenía sangre fría en cualquier situación por desairada que fuera… así que entregó su arma, y le pidió a Moisés que lo dejara llamar a su familia… pero era un ardid, para llamar a los Machos de Monte y al Batallón 2000. Giroldi por su parte, llamo al general Thurman, pero no contestó era evidente que le habían dado la espalda…

EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA COMANDANCIA…

Alicia vio llegar un camión del que bajaron un montón de oficiales con uniformes de fatiga y los rostros ennegrecidos por el camuflaje… aquello estaba saliendo mal.

-Preparadas chicas, creo que tendremos que intervenir… Recuerden, un 99% de que nos maten y un 1% de salir con vida y con ellos sanos y salvos… nada de heroísmos…

-Entendido…

Los Machos de Monte se tomaron la comandancia… y los nueve hombres estaban adentro… aquello estaba poniéndose color de hormiga…

-¿Qué supieron del castrado?

-Bueno, se recupera, por fortuna, no logro hacerse de su sangriento y espantoso trofeo, Kyrenia supo portarse muy valiente, ella mató a la mujer que lo hirió…

-Con lo Don Juan Tenorio que es ese francés…veo muy mal parada a Kyri.

-Ni te lo creas tanto, se dice que el francés en cuestión de amores, es muy serio…

-Como no, el pertenece al grupo de Bond, a quien casi fletan para Londres con una nota para su superior inmediato… por dárselas de vivo.

En ese momento, ruido de disparos, carreras, y gritos, se escucharon, dentro de la Comandancia… Alicia se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Algo salio mal, chicas… vamos a buscar a nuestros hombres… salgan…

Salieron del busito, vestidas de fatiga, que eran los uniformes grises… fuertemente armados, dispuestos a jugárselas por encontrar a sus compañeros.

-Que suban tres a los edificios de enfrente y se parapetan para poder cubrirnos. Las demás, entraremos… hay que encontrarlos en menos de media hora, no caben heroísmos ni tampoco andarse con ceremonias, si tratan de detenerlas, maten al que lo haga. Recuerden nuestro axioma, las que van para los edificios, no se metan en ningún apartamento, se van directo a la azotea. No agredan a nadie…ni fuercen a nadie a ayudarlas.

Subieron a las azoteas parapetándose en puntos convenientes… las otras treparon por las paredes laterales…y entraron a la plaza de armas.

-Esto es inmenso… es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

-Dispérsense, si tratan de detenerlas, maten sin contemplaciones.

Y como se los ordenaron así hicieron, a Carla la intentó detener un Macho de Monte…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, chichí?

Por toda respuesta, Carla le disparó a quemarropa, matándolo instantáneamente… ya con el paso libre, subió las escaleras… encontrándose con Claudia.

-Intentaron detenerme, pero lo deje frito.

-Igual yo, aunque trató de quitarme el arma. Yo me defendí. Creo que pronto vienen las otras.

En ese momento, uno de ellos llevaba a Heini, golpeado, con el uniforme roto, iban a torturarlo, Carla se escondió detrás de una columna justo detrás de ellos… y le disparó al hombre que se desplomo con el cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Carla?

-¿Quién pensabas tú que era? ¿Otro de sus cofrades?

-Les dijimos que se quedaran en el busito, que nos dejaran manejar esto.

-Si, y ese te iba a acariciar con una pluma de ave. Heini, iban a matarte lentamente… y me dejo quitar la vida si no te saco de aquí, vamonos, el lugar "hierve" de Machos de Monte.

Lo que dijo ella lo sorprendió, si no lo salvaba, morirían los dos. Igual pensamiento tenían los otros, en la azotea los esperaban el resto de los hombres, para que los recogiera el helicóptero Specter que pasaría a recogerlos.

El helicóptero apareció… en ese momento vio que llevaban esposado a Moisés Giroldi y a otros más… cinco de ellos, se habían ido en un helicóptero Specter que llegó primero, que los llevaría a Fuerte Clayton…

-No quiero estar en el pellejo de ese hombre… Lo van a matar, al igual que los otros…

-Vamonos, nada tenemos que hacer aquí, si vienen los otros tendremos que pelear…

Se subieron al helicóptero y pasaron a recoger a las tres francotiradoras, que eran Grazia Regina, Esmeralda Elena y Maríangeles.

-¿Qué salio mal?

-Parece que Noriega los convenció de que se rindieran – dijo Terrence- que sería indulgente con ellos, pero creerle a Noriega, es como creerle a una serpiente.

-O sea, que en vez de salir el arrestado y esposado, son los golpistas.

-Nosotros no pudimos llegar al despacho de Noriega, los Machos nos cortaron el camino, nos iban a llevar a la Escuela de las Américas… cuando aparecieron ustedes.

-Entonces, yo llevaba razón cuando les dije que fueran por ustedes…-dijo Alicia mirando a Naoko, que también tenia señas de golpes.

-Grant se sentirá frustrado por esto…

-Creo que esto es el principio del fin… tendremos dificultades…

EN EL TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Maryland miraba las noticias… el golpe contra Noriega, había abortado… se vieron las imágenes de Moisés Giroldi, esposado, golpeado y Noriega levantando ambos brazos, en el gesto característico del dictador, como diciendo Nadie puede conmigo, ni siquiera Dios.

Angustiada, miró hacia el cielo, desde uno de los balcones de la sala de conferencias. Un ruido de helicóptero captó su atención. Era el Specter que llevaba a las chicas y a los hombres… y el Urban que llegaba a base.

Maryland tomo el elevador, que se detuvo en el último piso… y de allí subió las escaleras a la azotea, en el preciso momento en que todos bajaban del helicóptero.

-¡Gracias a Dios que están bien…!

-Casi nos llevan para la Escuela de las Américas… usted sabe lo que hacen allí. Cuando aparecieron estos ángeles que nos sacaron de ese aprieto a sangre y fuego.

-Buen trabajo, chicas… Dense un baño y cámbiense… han tenido un día difícil.

Bajaron a ducharse, Daniela sintió la mirada intensa de Sean tras ella… y se volvió a mirarlo en el preciso momento que le tiraba un beso.

En la televisión pasaron las vistas de la Comandancia llena de balas… y el hombre levantando los brazos triunfante… como si nada… Pero, las chicas estaban sanas y salvas, y ellos también…

EN LA COMANDANCIA…

-¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlos escapar?

-No pudimos, salieron unas mujeres vestidas de gris, que no titubeaban en disparar… José Luís trato de detener a una, pero lo mató instantáneamente… yo disparé, para detenerla y Salí herido. Son unas locas.

-Otra vez esos gringos salen ilesos… todo por obra y gracia de unas chiquillas que debían andar buscando marido que les resuelva sus problemas económicos, no metidas en cosas de hombres…

-Un hombre que les enseñe quien es el que manda…jefe.

-No van a tener suerte todas las veces… algún día una de ellas cometerá un error… y ahí estaremos…

-No comparto su idea, por lo que vi, son mujeres que no saben lo que es el miedo… y si lo saben, no lo demuestran. Y parece ser que no les importa su vida…

-Si tan solo tuviera sus nombres… -dijo, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Para hacerles brujería?

-No, para saber a quien me enfrento. Investigar su familia, si tienen padres, hermanos… etc. Pero, Grant y Maryland son verdaderos cancerberos… con esas muchachas.

ESA NOCHE….

Luego del rescate de la Comandancia, Carla fue a ducharse… había pasado por un momento crítico… Heinrich estuvo mucho tiempo bajo los golpes despiadados de uno de los esbirros de la temible G-2, y lo iban a empezar a pinchar con un cuchillo de monte… cuando ella apareció repartiendo balas a diestra y siniestra dejando exánime a aquel despiadado…aquello no salía de su mente…

Heini estaba en el santuario de su habitación, se había duchado y perfumado para acostarse… me sentía cansado, alterado… excitado… Deseaba sentir en sus brazos a Carla… quería agradecerle por haberme rescatado.

Necesitaba sentirla… la deseaba con furia, ansia, desesperación… No podía ignorar la llamada de mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos sentir aquella piel sedosa, fresca, tentadora….

Unos tímidos golpes lo alertaron, con la bata aún abierta, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió… Era Carla…

-Vine a ver como estás… no tuve tiempo de decirte nada, en el momento del rescate… Ya veo que no te maltrataron mucho…

-No, iban a empezar a pincharme cuando apareciste… -le dije en el tono más seductor y sensual que pude usar- Gracias por rescatarme…

-Sabes bien que es mi deber… para eso me pagan.

La hizo entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta… Carla llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y un suéter de tiritas… que le brindaba una gratificante vista de su busto… Aquella visión provocó aún más sus afiebrados sentidos… Al verla frente a él , no pudo más y la rodeó con sus brazos… sentí un aroma a orquídeas hawaianas, que era el aroma del splash de baño que se ponía, mezclado con su aroma natural, lo excitó más…

-Quiero agradecerte, apropiadamente lo que has hecho por mí… -dijo besando suavemente su cuello… ese aroma me embriagaba…

-Heini…- la sintió gemir…

-No digas nada… quiero estar contigo… hacerte muy feliz… déjame amarte…

Temblaba entre sus brazos… la sentía… su piel estaba ardiendo, ansiosa de sentirla… ansioso por hacer el amor toda la noche… Pero, se deshizo prestamente de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué? – protestó.

-No es correcto… -dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.-Saldrías mal parado si Maryland o tu hermana se enteran. Ya sabes las reglas…

-Mi hermana y Maryland saben lo que siento por ti… -dije casi jadeando. – No tienes nada que temer…

-Lo sé- dijo, clavando sus bellos ojos negros en él – Además le estaría fallando a mi patria, que en estos momentos necesita de mí. No tengo tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos…ahora. Perdóname si provoqué algo que no debí provocar.

Y salio de mi habitación dejando en su piel el perfume de su colonia de baño mezclada con el aroma natural de su cuerpo…

-Carla Cristina… Me vuelves loco…

Carla había salido de aquella habitación con el corazón agitado y una gran tristeza en su corazón. Su madre estaba en el Instituto Oncológico Nacional, muriendo de un cáncer cervical en el cuello uterino… No podía pensar de forma egoísta.

Daniela estaba en el balcón… mirando hacia fuera… Tuvieron suerte que los Machos de Monte no las siguieron y tomaron por asalto el lugar… Pero presentía que esto era ya la antesala del final… el final de lo que ellas llamaban "EL DRAGON NEGRO"… como le habían puesto a Noriega.

Interrumpió sus tristes cavilaciones, la presencia de Sean Arthur.

-Hola princesa, buscando un momento de paz…

-Si… Esto es la antesala del final… no me atrevo a pensar que pasará ahora…

-Daniela, si esto llegara a complicarse de tal modo que no puedas vivir aquí, me comprometo a llevarte conmigo a América… como mi esposa.

Daniela levanto la vista y lo miró… Estaba preponiéndole matrimonio…

-No me mires como si estuviera loco, se lo que te he propuesto… si me desheredan, no estoy con las manos vacías… tengo mi profesión, una carrera bien trazada en la Marina, y no tengo que depender de mis padres… tú ya te graduaste, así que ninguno pasara paramos … Sales de tu patria, pero sales casada.

-No merezco tanta…

-Mereces eso y más, mi dulce y valiente ángel… Ardo de ganas de tenerte en mis brazos… Te quiero en mi vida… a mi lado… Tener mi familia contigo… endulzar tus días y tus noches…

Entretanto, Naoko se acercó a Alicia…que estaba muy triste…

-Preocupada.

-Si, para que mentirte… mi gente esta arriesgándose más cada vez… creo que se acerca la hora final para Noriega.

-Están criticando al presidente por que el golpe abortó… dicen que el pudo ayudar a Giroldi, no dejarlo en la estacada… a merced de sus enemigos… Me temo, que pronto harán algo que obligara al presidente a tirarles a la Marina y al ejército…

ENTRETANTO, EN UNA CASA EN FUERTE AMADOR… SE ESCENIFICABA UN RITUAL DE BRUJERIA…

-¿Qué ves Candelaria?

-La pregunta que hiciste sobre esas niñas… veo que será mejor que no intentes atraparlas… veo mucha tragedia en esas muchachas… están en esto, por que no tienen otra salida.

-¿Son huérfanas?

-No, sus padres viven, hay problemas en esas casas… cosas muy fuertes… pero son mujeres que han torcido su destino… les esperaba la prostitución y los vicios, pero han pasado de eso, ahora están en un momento en que no les importa perder la vida… algunas han sufrido abuso físico y han intentado abusar sexualmente de ellas… Por eso no tienen miedo de matar… aunque hay unas que después de sufrir mucho van a encontrar la paz que necesitan, que no es con la muerte.

-Habla, explícate, que no entiendo nada…

-Los gringos que ellas defienden, algunos son pareja sentimental de ellas… aunque no lo son abiertamente… Cualquier daño que sufran… será para que esas muchachas maten al que lo haga… Mejor, déjalas tranquilas, están demasiado protegidas… de hacerles algo, nos meteremos en un aprieto…

-¿Qué más ves en mi futuro?

-Estas niñas serán las que te derrotarán… serán parte importante de lo que pasará de aquí a un mes… pero no podrán disfrutar lo que hicieron… tendrán que dejarlo todo… patria, amigos, y tal vez familia…

-¿Hay manera de evitar esto?

-Desgraciadamente no. Ya está escrito…

Noriega miró las cartas de tarot que se extendían en la mesa… en ellas se decidía el destino de aquellas ALMAS REBELDES…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo dieciocho del fic ALMAS REBELDES, ya se está acercando su esperado final…Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

**EL FINAL DEL DRAGON NEGRO**

Terrence estaba en la oficina del detective Wysinsky. Ya había grabado nueve cintas con los recuerdos de aquellos tres años en Panamá… El ultimo casette sería el relato de los sucesos de mediados de Noviembre de 1989 y diciembre… aquel diciembre que nunca se borraría de su corazón y de su mente… y el presentimiento de que… en algún lugar, un pequeño o pequeña llevaba la noble sangre Andrew y Grandchester… por que presentía que Claudia, había concebido un heredero o heredera… y quería asegurarse…

Noviembre, 1989: La situación en Panamá, luego del fallido golpe de Estado del Mayor Giroldi, el hostigamiento hacia los norteamericanos que vivían en la ciudad se hizo mas cruento… y se tuvo que poner doble turno de guardia en el edificio, ya que intentaban asaltarlo en la madrugada, teniendo su secuela de muertos… pero ninguno, podía entrar en aquel edificio, custodiado por un grupo de guardias que hacían inexpugnable ese edificio.

Las chicas ahora no podían casi salir… ya que ellas eran un blanco codiciado por los efectivos de las Fuerzas de Defensa… Solo salían los viernes al Oncológico, y bien escoltadas… la tensión en la calle podía cortarse con un cuchillo y sobraban rebanadas.

Las fuerzas estadounidenses reforzaron las medidas de seguridad en sus bases, reduciendo el acceso a sus instalaciones, y requiriendo identificación de todos los visitantes de las mismas, El periódico de la Zona, el Tropic Times, se publicaba diariamente, de lunes a viernes. En otros acontecimientos, en los puertos estadounidenses se prohibió que barcos con bandera panameña desembarcaran.

Una semana después del golpe, el 11 de octubre, durante un aniversario de la Revolución, se proclamo a Manuel A. Noriega como Coordinador General, con amplios poderes similares a los que Omar Torrijos tuvo como Jefe de Gobierno, veintiún años antes… y se le declaro la guerra a los Estados Unidos, acción que tuvo consecuencias impredecibles…

EN LA COMANDANCIA… UNA SESION ESOTERICA SE DABA… LA BRUJA DE NORIEGA ESTABA ECHANDO LAS CARTAS DEL TAROT.

-¿Qué ves?

-Las mismas mujeres… veo muerte, dolor, destrucción, y soledad que las cerca… no pueden escapar a su destino.

-Me alegra… traicionaron a su patria…

-No pienses que van a estar así toda la vida, pierden seres queridos… madres y ciertos familiares cercanos… eso las marca profundamente… son heridas que no cerraran en buen tiempo.

-¿Las van a matar?

-No. Mueren de enfermedad… una enfermedad que carcome el cuerpo… sus hijas han hecho todo por ellas.

-Y después…

-Tendrán que salir del país… no estarán seguras, saben que las buscan para hacerles pagar su traición, y se van con urnas llenas de cenizas… y con el alma hecha ceniza…

-Sigue…

-Sin embargo, aquí hay una carta…es la muerte peor esta derecha, esto junto a la carta de la Emperatriz, significa renacer… nacimiento… varias de ellas salen preñadas de aquí. Y otras van a sufrir un deterioro en su salud, que las obligará a pasar por la sala de operaciones.

-¿Pierden las criaturas? ¿Las que se operan, mueren o se salvan?

-No, no hay muerte alrededor de esas criaturas, en cambio está la carta que significa transmutación... transformación… son criaturas con una bendición… Y las operadas, tendrán éxito… reanudaran un par de años después su vida normal, aunque con ciertas restricciones.

-¿Se quedan solas, sin marido…? ¿Qué hay en cuanto a lo amoroso?

-Ninguna de ellas después que salga de aquí estará para amores, pero, contrario a tus deseos, aparecerán los que se separaron, No, ahora, sino un par de años después… hay reencuentros, decisiones tardías, pero decisiones al fin… lo que fue un encantamiento erótico… se convierte en un sacrificio transformador y en amor de verdad… No hay muerte… irse, las redime y libera.

Noriega no quiso escuchar más. La carta estaba diciéndole cosas que no quería escuchar… quería escuchar, locura, alcoholismo, drogadicción, prostitución…soledad, pobreza, que no tuvieran dinero ni para lo esencial, lo que deseaba para esas almas rebeldes era degradación, ruina moral y personal, muerte, no lo que la bruja le decía… sin embargo, las cartas no mentían… y el lo sabía.

-Harán pasar infinidad de malos ratos a tus seguidores… algunos morirán en manos de ellas, que mas que asesinas, son justicieras…Siento decírtelo, se que no te gusta que te diga la verdad en cuanto a esas chicas, pero tengo que decírtelo, si son como son es por que todos les hicieron daño, les robaron niñez, adolescencia y juventud… les robaron todo…las trataron como basura, y esa no es manera de tratar a un ser humano en dificultades, aun en el exilio, seguirán dando que hablar… como lo perdieron todo, serán implacables con los criminales… y los asesinos, no temerán a la muerte ni al terror…le verán el rostro a la muerte infinidades de veces, y se abrirán camino a base de sangre y de fuego… Se convertirán en fieras peligrosas, sedientas de sangre… hambrientas de justicia.

-No me digas mas… empiezo a pensar, que no son mujeres… comunes y corrientes… lo que describes, parecen ser superheroínas…

-Así serán consideradas… super heroínas…

EN EL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Alicia estaba preocupada… Maryland le transmitió lo último que había dicho el presidente Bush…

-O sea que este fin de año, será un fin de año distinto…

-No hay otra solución… ya me pidieron que enviara la lista de las chicas que van a ser premiadas con fideicomisos y becas universitarias… entre esas está la tuya… vas para Inglaterra, y de paso, te tengo una buena noticia… Has sido aceptada en el Clan Ainsworth. Luego de que finalices tu maestría… iras a Campo Esperanza, te encargaras del entrenamiento a los componentes hispano parlantes de nuestro clan.

-Es… un honor… -dijo Alicia…

-Es el premio a tu valentía y decisión…

-A Naoko no le caerá bien la noticia… -dijo con tristeza- se ha acostumbrado a mí.

-Yo diría que no solo se ha acostumbrado… se ha enamorado…

-No lo ignoro, Maryland… No lo ignoro.

Naoko ya sabía la noticia, y no le cayó muy en gracia…

-Tres años… lejos de ella… no se si podré esperar…

-Recuerda, que es su carrera… decirle que no vaya, es cortarle las alas de la superación… tu la conociste estudiando y la ves salir de este país convertida en la Lic. Alicia Alejandra Altamirano Colamarco… y pronto en la Dra. Alicia Alejandra Altamirano… y posiblemente tú esposa…

Naoko sonrió, después de haber compartido tantas cosas… tener a su lado a la mujer amada…

EN EL SALON DE SUSTENTACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE PANAMA, UNA CEREMONIA SE ESCENIFICABA…

Alicia iba a presentar su trabajo de graduación, que se trataba de la Violencia Intrafamiliar, implicaciones penales y civiles… a la luz del Derecho de Familia…

Naoko se sentía orgulloso de amar a esa mujer que tanto se había sacrificado por su madre y por esa carrera que ahora culminaba.

Alicia dominaba el tema a la perfección, conocía el tema penal. Era el dos de diciembre de 1989…

-La graduación va a ser adelantada… se espera cualquier cosa de Noriega ahora…

Al terminar la exposición, los profesores que calificarían esa tesis, empezaron con las interrogantes… el dominio que Alicia tenia del tema era evidente… al terminar el período de preguntas, vinieron las calificaciones… Los tres jurados estuvieron de acuerdo en calificarla con una A.

Al salir del salón de sustentación, Naoko abrazó apretadamente a Alicia, al igual que Maryland y Grant… Alicia lloraba de la emoción, aquel título universitario que tantos esfuerzos, fatigas y desvelos le costó lo tendría dentro de un par de días…

-Al fin Licenciada Altamirano.

-Gracias, amigos…- sollozó- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida…

-Te lo mereces… -sonrió Naoko…-Mi bella abogada…

Grant miró con inteligencia a Maryland…sabían lo enamorado que estaba aquel japonés…

Con Alicia eran cinco en el grupo que ya se habían graduado… como la situación estaba como estaba… el diploma se lo entregarían el día dieciséis de diciembre de ese año…

Daniela por su parte, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sean Arthur… Saldría de su patria casada… casada con el hombre que siempre había soñado.

El viernes quince de diciembre, las cinco mujeres fueron a buscar sus diplomas y a pagar su licencia de idoneidad. Todos esos trámites, se hicieron con rapidez, ya que no se sabía en que terminarían las cosas…

La noche del sábado dieciséis de diciembre nada presagiaba lo que ocurrirían… unos cuatro oficiales en su tiempo libre, salieron a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, y como era lógico, se perdieron… con tan mala fortuna que fueron a dar en un puesto de guardia cerca de la Comandancia…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Salimos de la zona, esa debe ser la Comandancia…

En ese momento una turba de cuarenta o cincuenta personas rodeó el auto… el teniente Roberto Paz, de nacionalidad colombiana, y miembro del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, sintió pánico…

-Salgamos de aquí, nos van a linchar.

Intentaron mover el auto, pero era inútil, la gente empezó a moverlo para voltearlo y sacar a los gringos del auto, de repente una ráfaga de ametralladora hirió mortalmente a Roberto… y mató instantáneamente a su compañero… Una pareja conformada por un oficial de la Armada, que observaban el incidente, fueron golpeados, lo que no imaginaban los chorrilleros era que por esa acción tumultuaria de los batalloneros, su barrio seria pasto de una horrible y espantosa acción de guerra…. Cuatro días después…

EN EL TOWER HOUSE SUITES… MARYLAND Y GRANT SE ENTERABAN DE LO OCURRIDO.

-¿El teniente Paz?

-Si, murió antes de llegar al Gorgas, su otro compañero también murió, instantáneamente… Una pareja que vio todo, fue torturada salvajemente… Esto ya llego a oídos del Presidente Bush.

-Entonces, habrá que estar preparados… no pinta bien la cosa.

Y así fue, en la noche, llego la noticia de lo que iban a hacer por medio de CNN.

EN WASHINGTON D.C. EN LA OFICINA OVAL DE LA CASA BLANCA….

George Bush, estaba en la oficina, leyendo el reporte del asesinato del teniente Paz. Su rostro reflejaba la ira que sentía al enterarse de la cobarde forma en que fue asesinado un oficial del Ejército, y su espíritu pedía venganza… no quien se la hiciera, sino quien la pagara…y con sangre, soledad y dolor…

Fueron llegando los miembros del Gabinete… sobre todo el Secretario de Defensa Dick Cheney y el jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, General Colin Powell…

-Ya recibí el telex del General Woerner y del General Thurman… es hora de actuar…

-Los planes de contingencia están listos… en el momento que de la orden… actuaremos…

El Presidente Bush, miró por la ventana la imponente vista del Potomac, y del edificio de la Suprema Corte. En ese momento, se acordó de la conversación que había sostenido con Grant y Maryland…unos días antes…

-De hacer algo, Señor, piense en mis chicas… no es justo que ellas sean las que paguen por algo que no han hecho. Ya las han hecho sufrir bastante… Y todavía les espera más…Son chicas que por ser como son, se han granjeado muchos odios y muchos enemigos… nadie las quiere… no tienen familia ni amigos, y de quedarse en Panamá, sus vidas corren peligro, ayúdelas.

Se volvió hacia los que esperaban su respuesta…

-Hagámoslo… Ya Noriega le arrancó demasiadas plumas al águila…

-¿Y las chicas de Maryland? –preguntó el General Powell- si estamos en este punto, es gracias a su ayuda y cooperación, no es para dejarlas en la estacada, en medio del peligro.

-¿Qué hay con los fideicomisos para estudio?

-Ya están listos… solo es cosa de mandarlos… por valija diplomática… y las becas, también. En cuanto a los empleos…ya hablé con varios Departamentos de Policía…y las van a recibir. Mi esposa habló con el Rector de la Ciudadela Salesiana en Los Ángeles, y ya consiguió el permiso para que puedan estudiar allí las que no han acabado la carrera, se hará un plan de estudios, especial para que puedan terminarla acá, con las mismas materias y los mismos créditos académicos, con el mismo valor de la Universidad de Panamá –dijo el Secretario de Defensa…

-Bueno, asegúrate que también puedan tener facilidades para establecerse aquí definitivamente… hablo de visa estudiantil y laboral, y de tener buenas calificaciones, y buen comportamiento, se tomara en cuenta para que les otorguen la visa de residente… La que se gradúe, se quedará aquí, para siempre. Habla con el Secretario de Inmigración… a estas chicas no se les podrá perseguir ni arrestar, ni menos deportar por su estatus de panameñas… en el exilio.

-¿Lo otro, para cuando?

-Veinte de diciembre… a las 0:00 horas… Los panameños tendrán una… Feliz Navidad…. La operación se llamara Just Cause…

EN ESE MOMENTO…EN PANAMA…

Maryland se enteró de lo que pensaban hacer vía telex. Convocó a sus chicas… llegó el momento de la verdad…

-Chicas… ya saben lo que ocurrió con el Teniente Paz…y lo ocurrido con la pareja… acabo de recibir un telex del Presidente de los Estados Unidos… Van a llevar a cabo una acción de guerra… piensan invadir… y tal vez haya refriega… Desde ahora, deben decidir de que lado están… ya ninguna tiene familia ni nada que la ate a este país…

Se miraron unas a otras… era cierto, no contaban con nadie… solo con ellas mismas… sus madres estaban en el hospital, agonizando…y sus padres, formarían parte de aquella banda de criminales… Y lo peor… era que se iban a enfrentar a muerte…

Salieron a prepararse para lo que viniera. Un par se fueron a la capilla a rezar… Aquel viernes quince, antes de la sustentación, fueron a la visita acostumbrada a sus madres, aunque tranquilas, ya sabían lo que podía ocurrir con sus hijas... en cualquier momento…

La tarde del diecinueve de diciembre las sorprendió con una noticia que las estremeció… The Group y The Unit, tendrían que realizar una misión suicida dentro de la Comandancia… esta vez, era atrapar vivo a Manuel A. Noriega. Y tendrían que ir solos.

-¿Es necesario que lo hagan?

-Si, es necesario… No tenemos más alternativa… hay que sacarlo para llevarlo a Miami. Concretamente pasara a Homestead. Es una misión peligrosa, y tal vez varios de nosotros no regresaremos…

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar, rostros pálidos y miradas de confusión ensombrecieron los rostros juveniles…

-Grant no quería que fuéramos solos, pero son órdenes del Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto. Manifiesta que ustedes son demasiado valiosas para exponerlas.

-Aun así, yo veré como lo convenzo de que vayan, como la vez anterior, cuando el golpe de Giroldi, Licona y el otro que no recuerdo. Solo entramos cuando vimos que ustedes no salían. –dijo Alicia, resuelta, dirigiéndose a la sala de conferencias…

Después de una hora, salio… y todas la rodearon…

-Me costó trabajo, pero consintió. Alístense, salimos con ellos… antes confiésense y si pueden tomen el Viático, no sabemos si regresaremos.

Llamaron al capellán de los hospitales, el reverendo José Valtiérrez, que siempre iba a los hospitales, a ver a los enfermos, y al que siempre llamaban cuando las chicas iban a rescate o a una misión de extremo peligro, para que le administrara el Santo Viático. Ya recibido el sacramento de la Reconciliación y el de la Comunión, se colocaron sus uniformes de combate…

El grupo Delta dieciséis, junto con el grupo de Mariangeles Ballesteros, que era el Delta seis, se reunían en ese momento, para coordinar un posible rescate. El grupo de oficiales de marina que escoltaban también eran parte del grupo que iban hacia la Comandancia por Noriega.

-Lo haremos de este modo, si los tienen en la Comandancia, solo será cosa de esperar el momento para entrar al edificio.

-Deben estar nerviosos, solo anteayer fue lo del teniente Paz. Tenemos un 99% de fracasar y un 1% de tener éxito en la misión, tenemos entrenamiento SEAL, debemos trabajar en equipo y no fallar. No hay lugar para las heroínas solitarias.

Esa noche, las ocho muchachas salieron tras ellos, dispuestas a rescatarlos... todas estaban bien entrenadas para esos menesteres. Podría decirse que eran hasta mejores soldados que ellos.

Llegaron a la Comandancia… no se veía ni un alma… aunque la situación cambiaria dentro de un par de horas… cuando vieran que ellos no salían…

-A esperar… esta noche va a ser demasiado movida- dijo Mariangeles… ya que nosotras estábamos un par de metros más atrás de donde ellas estaban estacionadas… La idea era que no nos vieran a todas nosotras… Mariangeles estaba especialmente nerviosa, por que en ese rescate estaba su novio, el coronel Tom Ryan, jefe de The Unit. Era casi parecido a Heinrich Tirpitz, de no ser por que aquel era casi rubio, y Heini tenía el cabello castaño claro.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Mari. Si todo resulta bien, saldrán con el, si no salen en el tiempo que se acordó, avisaremos a las otras y entraremos a buscarlos…

Pasaron lentas cinco horas y de repente, se escucharon disparos, y gritos…

-¡Madre Santa! Los atraparon, vamos por las otras, no podemos dejarlos allí, si los dejamos los matan!

Mariangeles salio corriendo del busito y se dirigió a unas calles más atrás de donde estaba, que era donde aguardaban las chicas de Delta Dieciséis…

-Chicas, algo salio mal, los atraparon.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alicia… ¿Estás segura?

-Como te lo estoy diciendo… hay que sacarlos de allí, cuanto antes, son las nueve de la noche… si esperamos más, aquí nos agarrará lo que piensa hacer el Ejército… y no doy un céntimo por nuestras vidas si nos encuentran aquí.

EN LA BASE AEREA DE HOWARD… A ESA HORA….

Los portaviones con los soldados, iban llegando… la orden se dio desde el día diecisiete, en que solicitaron a todos los norteamericanos que vivían fuera de las bases, dejar sus apartamentos para refugiarse en las bases militares. Y desde el dieciocho en la madrugada, fueron llegando los tanques, los vehículos humvee y los helicópteros Specter y Apaches, se iba a probar allí la última tecnología… en armas de guerra…

El General Thurman en ese momento hablaba con el Almirante Mc Allister.

-¿Y en donde están en estos momentos?

-Ahora deben estar en la Comandancia, no me he separado de los teléfonos…

-Absurdamente, estas chicas, que deberían estar estudiando, arriesgan la vida por defendernos… cuando debe ser al revés.

-Son buenas chicas, Max, se preocupan por los demás, además tienen motivos poderosos para hacer lo que hacen.

-Si, desgraciadamente, una enfermedad es la que tiene a sus madres, entre la vida y la muerte… son un ejemplo para la juventud.

En ese momento, Maryland llega, pálida y demudada… Grant intuye que hay problemas…

-¿Qué ocurre, Mary?

-Atraparon a los chicos…. Me temo que las muchachas van a intervenir…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si. Estoy segura… me llamó Mariangeles… Escucharon disparos y gritos… van a entrar.

ENTRETANTO, EN LA COMANDANCIA…

La situación para ellos no era muy grata, los iban a torturar primero para después matarlos… y posiblemente las chicas no podrían intervenir… pero les esperaba una sorpresa…

Afuera, tres busitos Urvan rodeaban el cuartel… y las chicas de Mariangeles, bajaron, armadas hasta los dientes, al igual que las de Alicia…

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Entrar por donde entramos la ultima vez, no hay tiempo para heroísmos de última hora…

Alicia no se equivocaba, el grupo de militares del Comando Sur que escoltaban había sido secuestrado y estaba prisionero en la Comandancia de las Fuerzas de Defensa…

-De modo, que es allí donde están… ¿Hay probabilidades de lograr rescatarlos…?-preguntó Claudia.

-99% de fracaso, y el porcentaje de éxito es de 1%. Se trata de un rescate altamente peligroso… Una misión de trabajo en equipo… de exactitud extrema…

-O sea, que no debemos fallar… -dijo Grazia, viendo la gravedad de la misión… era francotiradora, al igual que Esmeralda Elena Milanés Torrero... una darienita muy extraña…ya que era rubia, y de ojos grises… pero una experimentada tiradora… ambas eran el dúo dinámico, yo por tener nervios de acero, aunque Grazia se derretía ante una sola persona, que en esos momentos, hacia que su corazón se apretase de angustia…Igual sentimiento tenían las demás, aunque no lo demostraban…

Desde Claudia hasta Esmeralda, tenían intereses que defender…y estos eran los miembros de THE GROUP.

-No tengo que decirles lo que deben hacer… ya han estado en situaciones similares anteriormente… No hay lugar para heroínas solitarias, ni para acciones impensadas, fruto de la temeridad… un paso en falso, peligran todos…

La única que guardaba silencio, era Daniela, que desde aquel fallido golpe de Estado, no estaba del todo al cien por ciento… y eso lo sabían todas…

Ella se estremeció ante el último comentario… no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía últimamente, y eso en nuestro grupo era casi pecado mortal. Un error y sería fatal, tanto para ellos como para nosotras…

-No fallaremos…-dije- al menos, no será por mí… estaré a la altura de lo que se necesita.

-No esperaba menos, de ti, Daniela.

Todas tenían el rostro embadurnado de camuflaje, que les daba una expresión de fiereza y determinación… Se estaban jugando todo por aquellos que les habían dado vida a sus sueños y alas a sus esperanzas…

Estaban vestidas de negro de pies a cabeza, como las del grupo Delta seis, con un enterizo de cuerina, debajo una camiseta y debajo de la camiseta un chaleco antibalas… al igual que el resto de mis compañeras… y un pantalón con un blindaje especial que por mas que les dispararan en las piernas, las balas quedaban incrustadas en el pantalón, igual que las esquirlas de metralla. En el pantalón, sujeto con unas correas, un cuchillo de monte, que servia tanto para defenderse como para cortar amarras… llevaba el rostro cubierto de camuflaje… era un soldado completo… solo me faltaba el casco y los aparejos de guerra de la infantería de marina o del ejército.

Subieron por uno de los muros laterales de la Comandancia, esperando que no las vieran… Esmeralda y Grazia, fueron las primeras en subir… luego las demás… desde ese momento todo debía ser en silencio… debían ser un solo ojo, una sola oreja para escuchar cualquier ruido y ver cualquier cosa, incluso en esa oscuridad…

El lugar estaba casi desierto…salvo por unos cuantos guardias que hacían vigilia… parecía ser que ellos estaban en espera de algo importante… No fue difícil someterlos… más Esmeralda, que sabia defensa personal y jiujitsu. Eran pocos… así que se vieron dentro de las instalaciones, sin derramar una sola gota de sangre…

-¿En donde crees que estén?

-Este lugar es inmenso… será como buscar una aguja en un pajar… - dijo Esmeralda… Hay que buscarlos…

-Y para colmos, está desierto y esta calma no me gusta…

-Vamos, las demás entraran ahora…

Todas entraron por el mismo lugar… el lugar estaba desierto y no se escuchaba un solo ruido… Una luna preciosa, de verano, campeaba en el cielo, luna que ante el fuego y la pólvora se tornaría en una luna roja… una luna de sangre…

-Sigamos, no hay nadie, pero estén alertas…

Subieron por la escalera donde estaba la Ayudantía… un pasillo inmensamente largo…

-Silencio… No hablen… solo escuchen… cualquier ruido puede darles la posición en que están…

Y así fue… al rato, escuchamos un gemido… y un ruido como de algo que se cae, al rato un grito de dolor y un zumbido…

-Son ellos… Los están torturando…

-Ya, paremos esa fiesta…

-Por favor, no es momento para imprudencias… esto está solo en apariencia y solo somos dieciocho… usemos la cabeza, el ingenio es lo único que nos puede sacar de este lugar con vida… -dijo Alicia.

Y así fue, todas avanzaron por el pasillo… unas cubriendo retaguardia… estaban decididas a matar, o a morir…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez y media, dentro de menos de una hora empezará el baile de los aviones…

-Hay que darse prisa…

Cuando estuvieron frente al lugar donde los tenían encerrados… Era una habitación al final del pasillo… todas rodearon el lugar…

-Yo le disparo a la cerradura, no podemos andarnos con ceremonias ahora…

Y así lo hicieron… la cerradura voló y Grazia, de una patada, abrió la puerta,

-¡Al suelo! ¡Cúbranse!

Una ráfaga de disparos las recibió, pero se encontraron que ellas también disparaban y pronto, empezaron a caer, abatidos… Habían empezado a torturarlos cuando una explosión hace que la cerradura saltara… y dieciocho figuras vestidas de negro, entraran… disparando metralla. Grazia le metió una patada de karate a la puerta y entraron… allí estaban… Sean con tres costillas fracturadas, Jonathan a punto de perder sus piernas, bajo una cuchilla de cortar queso, Heini atado a una silla con la espalda cruzada a latigazos y yo, con la boca reventada por los puñetazos inmisericordes del tristemente célebre Papo Córdoba… Las chicas se hicieron cargo… Esmeralda, se acercó, pero en el preciso momento que ella iba a soltarme uno de los que me torturaba, intentó interceptarla… ella reaccionó, clavándole certeramente su cuchillo de monte en el estómago, matándolo instantáneamente…

Grazia no pensó en lo que iba a hacer, se acercó resueltamente al lugar donde estaba la caja que tenia en funcionamiento el diabólico artefacto… y sin titubeo, disparó mi arma al centro de la caja que estalló en mil chispas, haciendo que aquella cuchilla se detuviera… Mientras las otras cubrían a sus compañeras, disparando… en la azotea se escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero. Eran las 23:00 faltaba solo una hora para que todo empezara a desmoronarse…Había que actuar de prisa…

Delia aun no veía al coronel Michael Hogan, cuando lo vio, atado a una plancha… y casi asfixiándose por la manera en que lo tenían amarrado… sacó mi cuchillo de monte y lo desaté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a rescatarte… no pensarías que yo te iba a dejar aquí…-dijo ella cortando las amarras- Contigo regreso a la base, vivos o muertos… pero dejarte aquí a merced de estas bestias, no.

Grazia se acercó a Jonathan… que después de un par de segundos de desorientación ante lo que ella acababa de hacer la reconoció…

-Grazia... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a rescatarte, contigo regreso a la base… viva o muerta…

Y tomando el cuchillo de monte, corté las amarras, en ese momento no me importaba nada… solo que él se salvara…Daniela corrió hacia Sean, le habían dado una golpiza, tenia los labios hinchados, un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, cuando lo tocó hizo un gesto de dolor… le habían dado una paliza tal que le habían roto tres costillas…

-¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó, angustiada.

El asintió y le dedico una tierna mirada que la hizo temblar por dentro…Lo desató de la silla donde estaba sentado, y lo hice incorporarse…podía caminar, aunque respirar le causaba dolor…

-Hay que sacar a los otros, por fortuna son solo dos los heridos… llegamos a tiempo…-dijo Alicia…que ya había sacado a Naoko, quien estaba atado, era el ultimo al que iban a torturar, pero tendría que presenciar la carnicería que harían con sus oficiales…

La escena encogía el alma, el alarido de dolor que se escuchó fue la voz del Coronel Anthony James Andrew, los ojos de Fulvia Rebeca se nublaron con lágrimas de dolor pero también de rabia… En ese momento se apareció uno de los esbirros del régimen… que no tuvo tiempo de neutralizarnos, por que lo recibió una ráfaga de ametralladora que lo dejó exánime, convertido en un colador… disparada por la misma Fulvia.

-Tranquilos… los vamos a sacar de aquí…-dijo, desatándolo de donde lo tenían atado.

Anthony la miró en medio del dolor de tres heridas que sangraban mucho… María del Rosario Cedeño, doctora de planta de nuestro grupo, que también venia con nosotras, lo examino, por fortuna sus heridas, aunque sangraban mucho, no habían comprometido órganos importantes, pero eran de cuidado. Igual estaba Sean Morgan Winthrop, quien tenía las costillas rotas y varias heridas de arma blanca…

-Faltan todavía, no estamos completos, el coronel Hogan Hamilton Jr. Búsquenlo y tráiganlo.

No hizo falta que lo repitieran, Sonia Judith, lo fue a buscar, al coronel lo tenían amarrado y estaban por ponerle hojas de cuchillo calentadas en un horno, estaban al rojo vivo… No habían empezado, pero ya él temblaba por lo que le iba a suceder, estaba casi desnudo…

Sonia se armó de valor y antes de que empezaran, le disparó al jenízaro en la cabeza… una sola bala en la frente… y a los otros los llene de metralla convirtiéndolos en una coladera… De un metrallazo partí la mesa en donde estaban los cuchillos, haciéndolos saltar… dos de ellos se clavaron en las espaldas de dos que intentaban huir y uno salio disparado por la ventana, para caer en uno de los patios interiores…

Sonia se acercó a él y lo desató… La miraba sin poder creer lo que había visto…

-Sonia…

-Tranquilo… todo está bien… -le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo… aliviada de haberlo encontrado bien y a salvo… unos minutos más y quien sabe donde le hubieran puesto eso… Eran torturas sofisticadas… aprendidas en la tristemente célebre Escuela de Las Américas.

-Están casi todos, solo falta Bryan Arthur.

-No hace falta, a él también lo dejaron para último… quien sabe que era lo que iban a hacerle, aunque encontré a su lado un galón de muriático, me temo que eso no lo van a poder usar… -Ariadna le disparó al galón, que se reventó… derramándose el mortal líquido en el piso.

-Vamos hacia la azotea… allí nos espera un helicóptero, que hace rato está dando vueltas…todas, armas en mano, recargadas y alerta, no hay lugar para titubeo…

Así subieron a la azotea del cuartel, eran las 23.20, había que llegar, al hospital Gorgas antes de media noche… Sacamos al grupo entero… los únicos malheridos, eran el coronel Sean Morgan y el coronel Anthony Andrew… el primero tenia tres costillas fracturadas y el segundo varias heridas con arma blanca… por fortuna, gracias a la intervención de ambos grupos, no hubo una baja sangrienta…

-Tendremos que correr para alcanzar el helicóptero- dijo Claudia al ver al helicóptero Apache que nos fue a recoger… -Recuerden cuando en los entrenamientos nos hacían correr con un saco de treinta libras y hasta de cuarenta libras…

Jonathan casi tuvo que arrastrara Grazia, que casi no podía tenerse en pie, producto del bajón de adrenalina, la falta de líquido y alimento, temía que se desmayara antes de alcanzar el helicóptero, y en las mismas condiciones estaban las otras, Delia con principio de un ataque de asma. Las demás cubrían a los que no estaban heridos…

Los que podían hacerlo… lo hicieron, incluso Sean, con todo y lo de sus costillas. De último, nosotras… Yo subí con agilidad, aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado bien… pero en el momento que nos íbamos nos percatamos que faltaba una de nosotras… y que ella pendía peligrosamente de la pata del helicóptero.

-Regresa, por el amor de Dios, llevas a una chica colgando de la pata derecha del helicóptero…

En efecto, Carla pendía peligrosamente de una de las patas. Heinrich no se lo pensó dos veces… La izó prestamente, usando ambos brazos… con el peligro de caer también y matarse, junto con ella. Al izarla y meterla en el helicóptero…

-Gracias, Heini…

Por toda respuesta, Heini se acercó y la besó fuertemente en la boca, un beso que hablaba de angustia, de terror, pero también de alivio por verla sana y salva…

-¿Por qué…?- dijo sin aliento.

-Me nació hacerlo- dijo el hombre por toda respuesta- Cuando lleguemos a la base, hablaremos… Carla… tenemos mucho que hablar…

Las otras chicas, estaban en malas condiciones, Delia tuvo que usar un tanque de oxígeno que había en el helicóptero para casos así, y Michael la sostenía recostada en su pecho. Sean tenia abrazada a Daniela, para aliviar el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas, A.J. en brazos de Fulvia… Y Sonia al lado de Richard Jr.

-Sonia… estás temblando.

-Me siento mareada… - dije…

-Tranquila… respira profundo… ya se te pasará…

La adrenalina tiene el efecto de que cuando pasa el peligro y todo vuelve a su estado normal, de dejarte débil y mareada…y si a eso se une la falta de agua y alimento, te sientes desfallecer… Richard le pidió a una de las chicas un algodón con alcohol y le pregunto si llevaba algo de dulce en la mochila.

-Si, me traje un SNEAKERS… por si acaso… -dijo Daniela acercándole la barra de chocolate…

Richard rompió la envoltura, partiendo el chocolate por la mitad y dándome una mitad a mí, y guardando la otra parte.

-Cómetelo. Te sentirás mejor.

Me comí el chocolate… evidentemente si no lo hubiera comido, se hubiera desmayado como Grazia… A Delia, le estaban poniendo una inyección de ketotifeno para que pudiera aguantar hasta que la sometieran a Inhalo terapia, estaba en medio de una crisis de asma. En pocos minutos el mareo y la debilidad pasaron, pero debía comer algo de sal, si no le daría dolor de cabeza.

Por lo menos, llegarían al hospital Gorgas… en ese momento, se sintieron dos bombazos… se miraron unos a los otros… la Invasión había comenzado… y ellos todavía en el aire… eran dos helicópteros Apache, que transportaban al grupo de Alicia y al de Mariangeles…

Una comunicación entro por radio… era un helicóptero…que pedía identificación… si no nos identificábamos nos derribarían…

-Aquí Apache 9, llevamos un contingente de los Cascos Alados grupo Delta 16, tres heridos, y cinco efectivos de la Marina, soy el coronel Bryan Cornwell Britter. Nos dirigimos al helipuerto del Gorgas Militar Hospital.

-Entendido, coronel, permiso para escoltarles al lugar.

-Permiso concedido.

Así el helicóptero nos escoltó hasta el Gorgas, donde nos esperaba el equipo médico para atender a los heridos y a los enfermos que iban en el grupo. Bajamos, Maryland me pidió informe sobre la cacería.

-No hubo bajas por parte nuestra, aunque algunas presentan cuadros de malestares… entre esas yo, si no hubiera sido por una media barra de chocolate que me dieron. Grazia se desmayó de fatiga, Delia presenta cuadro asmático y yo me siento mareada… debo comer algo de sal o dentro de poco tendré un dolor de cabeza que no me dejara ni recibir, ni transmitir…

-Una vez más, un rotundo éxito... cuando terminen de atender a los heridos y de estabilizar a los que están descompensados, mandaremos a buscarlos, las calles están caóticas, pero se logró lo que se quería…-

-No pudimos….atrapar a Noriega…parece que ya el sabe lo que va a pasar… o lo que pasó.

-Grazia se desmayó… se me muere, y es mi culpa- dijo Jonathan, desesperado.

-No te angusties, hermano, se lo mucho que amas a mi cuñada…-dijo Stephanie- es lógico, el exceso de adrenalina hace eso cuando no se come… -dijo - y ninguna de nosotras comió nada desde las doce del día…Yo no tengo mucho rato, de haber cenado.

- No va a morir… al menos, tiene mas suerte que otras que conocemos, en este momento, parten dos aviones hospitales a Houston, trece componentes de los grupos deltas tienen problemas cardíacos serios… hablo de insuficiencia cardiaca derivada de una lesión no cuidada, ni atendida en el momento que se necesitaba… -dijo María del Rosario Cedeño, médico de planta del grupo…

-¿Trece?

-Si, trece, y esperan más… Altair se fue en ese grupo…

-¿Altair? No puede ser, ella siempre fue sana…

-Es lo que te digo, nadie detectó que tenia una seria lesión cardiaca, el estrés, la mala nutrición, y los disgustos, la falta de atención médica especializada, hacen su trabajo… parece que un hermano del coronel Gibbs, es el donante… esperemos que sea compatible, a falta de familiares cercanos…

-Pobre, nadie sabia que estaba enferma…

-No es la única… hay trece casos, y se detectaron siete más… casi veinte…

-Casi tres grupos de nueve… Esto es increíble…

Mientras llevaban en camilla a Grazia, los demás quedaron afuera…

- Tranquilo…-dijo Carsten- es una mujer fuerte y de nervios de acero, no creo que se deje morir…

-No sabría vivir sin ella… -dijo Jonathan con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Quizás sea un malestar pasajero…

Cuando estábamos en la sala de espera, escuchamos dos detonaciones que hicieron temblar el edificio… Nos miramos unos a otros…las mismas que escuchamos en el helicóptero, eran las 00:30. Hacia media hora que inicio la acción militar.

-Ya empezó la invasión… Dios nos tenga de su mano…

Los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas, a las chicas hacia tres años que se alejaron de su familia… en ese momento todas vieron lo enorme de la decisión que tomaron… estaban solas… por mucho tiempo…

-Debemos volver a la base, no es seguro que nos quedemos aquí…

En ese momento, Fulvia pensó en A. J. en ese salón de curaciones… tal vez aullando de dolor… y se estremeció… no podía dejarlo aquí, preocuparme por su seguridad, mientras él podía… morir…y le dijo a Maryland resueltamente.

-Lo siento, yo no me muevo de aquí sin saber como está Anthony…

Daniela Alejandra, quien había tenido su hora de heroísmo con Sean Arthur, dijo con decisión…

-Tampoco me voy yo, aquí me quedo… sea para salvarme, o para morir con él si fuese necesario.

Maryland vio el gesto resuelto de ambas, y supo que ellas darían la vida por sus apuestos compañeros…

-Bueno, pueden quedarse… no se acerquen a las ventanas, y si en algún momento tienen que evacuar, sigan las instrucciones que les dan, no se queden atrás… este momento es para demostrar que ustedes tienen casta de valientes…

Y se quedaron… fueron cinco angustiantes horas… todos estaban exhaustos, no habían cenado ni bebido agua desde que salimos a realizar la misión de rescate… tampoco habían dormido nada… Y tampoco Daniela. Se turnaron para ir a la capilla… a orar…

Fulvia al verse en esa capilla, toda soledad, silencio con la única compañía de dos imágenes de la Virgen y del Sagrado Corazón… sintió su espíritu quebrantarse… y lloró amargamente por todo lo que había dejado atrás… toda su fuerza y determinación se habían esfumado dejando a una muchacha temblorosa… y solitaria… ante Dios y la fé.

En ese momento el doctor fue a buscarlas a la capilla, la curación había terminado… En el caso de Sean le habían puesto una venda compresora para que sus costillas sanaran… y Anthony había sido suturado… tenia varias heridas en el torso… que por fortuna no habían tocado órganos importantes…

-Pueden llevárselos, para que su convalecencia la pasen en un lugar seguro…

Sonia fue a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital… los bombazos seguían… había que buscar un paquete de suministros médicos, y ella bajó con Richard para buscarlo… en el momento que entramos en el elevador, el se acercó a ella…

-Sonia… quiero agradecerte el que hayas salvado mi vida…

-No es nada, son cosas cotidianas entre nosotras… -dije sonrojándome.

-No lo creo, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa diferente…-dijo, acercándose retador, provocativo a mí…

-Es la verdad… -dije, pensando que no iba a poder ocultar la lucha que libraba dentro de mi corazón.

No supo como lo hizo… sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y la pegaron a su cuerpo… Sonia sintió que se asfixiaba.

-Mientes muy mal, Sonia Judith… -Y sin darle tiempo a separarse de el y protestar, sintió su boca en la suya… fue un beso raro… casi sexual…

Su lengua tibia invadió su boca, acariciándola toda por dentro… y su cuerpo se acopló totalmente al de la chica…En ese momento nada existía, excepto ellos…

Terminó… cuando casi el ascensor llegaba al piso donde nos repartirían los medicamentos que nos llevaríamos… Asustada, sorprendida, y agitada me separé de él… su beso sabía a puro habano… y a especias… canela, clavo de olor y vainilla… No pude decir nada… Y no era necesaria… con ese beso, ya sabia la verdad… aquella verdad que pugnaba por esconder….

El grupo de Mariangeles también estaba recogiendo suministros médicos, por si acaso… la orden era de atrincherarse a piedra y lodo en el edificio… que quedaría fuertemente custodiado y defendido por tiradoras expertas y francotiradoras armadas hasta los dientes… En esos momentos de guerra, cualquier cosa podía pasar…

-¿Qué, Mari, no me digas que también los tuyos estaban presos en la Comandancia…?

-Sí, Esmeralda, también… nos fueron a buscar al mismo lugar que a ti. Me alegra saber que no hubo bajas…

-¿En el de ustedes?

-Uno, Mack Gerhardt. Por suerte no fue él…-y señaló hacia el Coronel…

-No cantemos victoria, aun no salimos de la ratonera…

Y así era… Una luna roja, campeaba en el cielo…era la luna de sangre… que en ese momento iluminaba las calles en caos de aquella nación… entre humo y ráfagas de ametralladora…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo diecinueve del fic ALMAS REBELDES, ya se está acercando su esperado final…Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia: Este es un capítulo de mucho dolor y sensibilidad… es el adiós de cuatro madres en un hospital, y dos crímenes atroces… si lo que leen ofende sensibilidades, favor abstenerse… Gracias. **

**CAPITULO XX**

**ADIOS… MADRE QUERIDA**

Terrence sale de la oficina del detective Wysinski, dejándole los últimos casettes donde queda relatada aquella historia de amor inconclusa…y una carta, donde le pide que lo ayude a encontrar ese amor perdido…

20 de Diciembre de 1989 05:30 horas: Luego de curar a los heridos y estabilizar a los descompensados, un busito Urvan llega a buscar al grupo de secuestrados…

El busito lo conduce Verónica Alejandra Alfaro, una de las francotiradoras del edificio, en ese momento escaso de gente, por que casi todos los grupos estaban en la calle, buscando a sus secuestrados… y lo peor… era que las calles estaban atestadas de efectivos de los batallones de la Dignidad, que le disparaban a todo lo que se moviera…

Grazia, iba apoyada en Jonathan… aun estaba pálida y débil producto de un choque hipoglicémico.

-¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?

-Con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte… - me quejé

-Eso se te quitará cuando comas algo y tomes una píldora para que te relajes y descanses… ya me dieron tus medicinas… vienen a buscarnos…

-¿Y mi revólver…?

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Daniela- en estas condiciones no puedes manejar un arma…

Salimos, los tres heridos… Sean con una venda comprimiendo su tórax y abdomen, Anthony, con vendas en su tórax, y yo, apoyada en Jonathan que me llevaba casi cargada… no podía ni caminar, de lo débil y mareada que estaba… mi compañera Esmeralda, junto con Verónica Alfaro estaban en el busito Nissan Urvan que nos llevaría a la base…

-Siéntate acá atrás…-dijo Verónica…- no estás en condición de defender a nadie… y si puedes terminar siendo blanco de cualquier forajido que nos ataque… no estás al cien por ciento…

Y era cierto, no estaba al cien por ciento… como siempre…debía reconocerlo… Jonathan se sentó a mi lado… y me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y un jacket suyo arropándome… su colonia masculina… Azzaro Pour Homme, la hacia sentir protegida…

Pasamos por varias calles… y casi todas estaban tapiadas, para acabar de completar, tenían un herido de bala en el vehículo, el secretario del embajador inglés Sir Roger Langdon… Los batallones habían hecho blanco en el vehiculo varias veces, resistió por que estaba blindado…

-Esta vaina se ve mal, Vero…dale suave, no estas en Mónaco ni en Le Mans…

-Tampoco es para estar respetando luces rojas, cuando no hay ni semáforo- dijo con seriedad- Debemos llegar al edificio… antes de que esto se ponga peor…

Pálida aún, estaba Daniela, junto a Sean Arthur, que no tenia ojos en ese momento para nadie salvo para ella. Igual Fulvia Rebeca, Anthony James se hallaba todavía en el hospital, no lo dejarían salir hasta que fuera de día, Heini junto a Carla, Terrence y Claudia, Delia y Michael, Esmeralda y Carsten, Bryan y Ariadna… junto al busito iba el otro, que era conducido por Mariangeles… y tampoco se veía muy bien… ya que íban saliendo hacia la parte trasera del Palacio Legislativo, debian hacer un rodeo, para salir a la Avenida Nacional… que estaba lleno de barricadas… debian subir por la calle 32, hacia la avenida Perú, y tomar hacia la avenida Balboa… y esas avenidas por el momento, estaban libres, salvo unos gritos… y algunas casas incendiadas…

Sonia bostezó, tenia fatiga por no haber comido nada desde las doce del día del 19, solo tenía media barra de chocolate y una bebida Sustacal que le dieron en el hospital para que medio se recuperara…

-Parece ser que esto está libre…-dice Verónica dando un giro hacia la avenida Balboa cuando…

-¡No me dejen, por favor!- un grito desesperado y golpes en la puerta… Verónica miró bien la persona que desesperadamente, tocaba la puerta del busito, era Analida Román Linares, una de las defensoras del edificio… pero ¿Qué hacia ella a esa hora, con ese camino tan infernal, en la calle?

-¿Analida?

-Verónica, déjame subir… me persiguen…

La dejaron subir… Analida estaba uniformada y con el uniforme manchado…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vengo de mi casa…la sangre que mancha mi traje es de mi mamá….- sollozó- la encontré muerta, en el suelo… llena de balas… ¡fue él… fue él!- lloró…

-Cálmate, tu sabías que esto pasaría… - dijo Verónica- Te llevaré a la base, no creo que nos alcancen- le dio un revólver nueve milímetros cargado- Si vienen, venderemos caras nuestras vidas… no la tendrán tan fácil…

Siguieron por la avenida Balboa, ya en vía libre… Verónica tragaba kilómetros… tenían que llegar, se metieron en la vía hacia calle 50, frente de batalla de los grupos civilistas…

-Vamos para la calle del Santuario Nacional. Desde allí seguimos recto hacia la calle del Hotel Ejecutivo y bajamos hacia el edificio… las que estén armadas que se levanten y se coloquen en posición de ataque… los demás tiéndanse en el piso del busito…no queremos mas muertos de los que ya hay.

-Todos obedecieron… Analida, estaba armada… al igual que las demás…

Siguieron por esa calle… todas estaban tensas…pronto amanecería… El barrio del Chorrillo estaba completamente en llamas…

-Llegaron casi a las seis de la mañana… en ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Claudia corrio a tomarlo…

-¿Oigo?

-La señorita Claudia Gutiérrez…

-Sí, ella habla…

-Señorita, soy el teniente Carson, de la octava compañía aerotransportada del ejército… tengo noticias con respecto a su madre…

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?- pregunté angustiada…Lo normal en mi casa, era que se formara una gresca por cualquier tontería, desde un vaso quebrado, agua derramada en el piso, café frío, comida recalentada o la maldita política… había visto a mi madre tantas veces bajo los salvajes puños de un hombre que, si bien ella amo con toda su alma, nunca estuvo a las alturas que exigía, y que nunca la quiso realmente…

-Necesitamos que venga a reconocer los restos de su madre... Fue asesinada…

En ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Claudia, se nubló su vista y las losas del piso recibieron su cuerpo cansado de tanto estrés y sufrimiento.

Unas horas después, despertaba, en su habitación… Terrence sostenía su mano…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada… ¿Mi mamá?

-Ya Maryland esta haciendo los arreglos para que la lleven a la morgue del hospital Gorgas. Mañana, cuando te sientas mejor, irás a reconocer el cuerpo…

-¿Han dado con el culpable?

-Saben quien lo hizo, pero a estas horas, va a ser imposible localizarlo… Quisiera matarlo yo… lo que ha hecho… no tiene nombre…

Claudia intentó levantarse de su cama… pero un violento mareo hizo que se volviera a recostar nuevamente.

-No lo intentes, estás débil todavía… llamaré al médico para que te revise y te de algún sedante para que duermas…

María del Rosario Cedeño, médico de planta del grupo, junto con Cruz Helena Rivera, también médico, me revisó, y me inyectó Amitriptilina, para que pudiera dormir bien…

-Ha recibido un impacto muy fuerte… asesinaron a su madre…

-Lo sé… Así estamos todas… No puedo creer lo que ha pasado… aunque esto se veía venir…

-No quiero pensar en lo que le espera a Claudia ahora… -dijo con tristeza…

-Dígame algo, coronel… ¿Está enamorado de Claudia?

-Sí, pero no se si en estas condiciones me correspondería… No me hago ilusiones… es probable que me rechace.

-No creo que lo haga… después de lo que ha ocurrido… querrá tener un consuelo…

-No lo ignoro, esta es una tragedia nacional… dudo que este país vuelva a ser el mismo después de esto.

Daniela por su parte, pensaba en lo que había sufrido su madre, después de aquel intento de violación…por fortuna, había hecho justicia… había matado a su asesino…

Grazia estaba durmiendo, cuando el teléfono sonó. Era del Hospital Santo Tomás…

-¿Oigo?

-La señorita Grazia Rivadeneira…

-Habla Maryland Ainsworth… Grazia está indispuesta… qué ocurre…

-Se trata de su madre… fue asesinada anoche… de veintiocho puñaladas, luego su rostro fue desfigurado por acido muriático, la casa donde vivía fue incendiada… se cree que fue obra de los batallones…

-Comprendo… ahora no podemos darle la noticia, se encuentra muy delicada de salud… anoche sufrió un choque hipoglicémico y no se encuentra del todo bien.

-Tendrá que informárselo, tiene que venir a reconocer el cadáver…

-Se lo diremos cuando sea oportuno… en estos momentos, no…-escuché decir a Alicia Altamirano

Al acabar la llamada, fueron a la habitación del coronel Jonathan Legan…

- Jonathan… tenemos noticias de la madre de Grazia…

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Murió… el marido la mató de veintiocho puñaladas… y le desfiguró el rostro con acido muriático…

-Miserable…- dijo Jonathan apretando los puños…

-Nada ganas con ponerte así… Llamaron hace un rato del hospital, para que fueran a reconocer el cadáver, pero Grazia no está para esas impresiones, después de haber estado en un estado tan grave… le pedimos a una de las chicas que la conocía, por que vivían en el mismo edificio, que fuera con nosotras, a reconocerla… la reconoció por el anillo de matrimonio que siempre llevaba puesto,

-¿Ya la enterraron?

-Pedimos cremación… las cenizas las tenemos nosotras, para entregárselas a Grazia en cuanto pase todo este lío… y esté un tanto más recuperada…

-Mi pobre princesa…- movió negativamente la cabeza- ahora, la amo más que nunca…

Otra llamada que se dio casi a las ocho de la mañana fue la de la madre de Esmeralda…En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, a aquellas horas de la mañana, no podía ser otra cosa que el ION.

-Si, ella esta aquí… se la paso.

Esmeralda tomó el teléfono… Sabia que se trataba de su madre, que luchaba contra un cáncer en la sangre… estaba ya en estado Terminal….

-Oigo- dijo, con voz temblorosa…

-¿La señorita Esmeralda Milanés?

-Sí, soy yo…

-Soy el doctor Cebamanos, quien atiende el caso de su madre… debe venir… la enferma se ha puesto grave…

Era el anuncio de que la madre de Esmeralda, estaba en agonía… Esmeralda dijo que iría de inmediato…

-Muchacha loca, en este momento no puedes salir… hay peligro en la calle…

-Mi madre se está muriendo, Maryland… No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados en espera que me digan que murió. No quiero que se vaya sin verme…

-Al menos, que te acompañe alguien…

-Yo si les da lo mismo… -dije acercándome a Esmeralda. –Ella arriesgó su vida por mí, justo es que yo me arriesgue por ella…

-Ve, muchacho… ten cuidado…

Salimos hacia el hospital… teníamos que volver a cruzar las mismas calles, que cruzamos antes, ya libres de los batallloneros… pero un camino triste… y angustioso… ella no decía nada, pero sus ojos inyectados por la falta de sueño y los momentos vividos hablaban del terrible sufrimiento al que su alma estaba sometida…

Llegamos, por fin, al Instituto Oncológico, este se encuentra al lado de una pequeña iglesia en el Barrio de Bella Vista. Es la Iglesia de Cristo Rey. Unos ocho meses antes de este triste momento, estuvimos en la Procesión del Santo Sepulcro, era una de las veces que tenia contacto con la tradición religiosa panameña en la Semana Mayor. Mi rubia nació un día como ese, por eso ella era tan devotamente católica, y eso a mi me gustaba.

Entramos... Esmeralda se acercó a la recepción del hospital para preguntar por su madre… en ese momento el doctor Cebamanos salía de la habitación… de la sala donde estaba recluida la madre de mi rubia, sacaban una camilla cubierta, llevaba un cadáver… y vi. salir a Ariadna Angélica, llorosa, apoyada en mi amigo Bryan Arthur… era la madre de Ariadna, quien acababa de morir… un estremecimiento de temor y angustia me hizo temblar…

-Doctor… mi mamá….

-Ve, te espera… no ha querido abandonar este mundo sin verte a ti, Esmeralda…. Y a ti también, muchacho…

Subimos… Yo imaginaba para qué quería verme la madre de mi ángel… era para pedirme que no la abandonara ahora que ella moría…

Entramos… la madre de mi ángel estaba en un estado lastimoso, conectada a un monitor cardíaco, intubada… pálida…

-Mamá…

-Esmeralda… hijita… viniste…

-Mamá, no podía dejarte ir así… estaba en una misión… Ni me he cambiado…

La miró, y en ese momento, reparó en mi… que estaba detrás de ella… tosió… y me dijo con voz quebrada…

-Coronel… qué bueno que ha venido con ella…

-No se fatigue, señora- dije con ternura… ya que era la madre de la mujer que yo amaba con delirio y frenesí… la que sería madre de mis hijos…

Mi suegra, nos juntó las manos a ambos, era evidente que ya estaba en sus últimos momentos… Esmeralda me miró… con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… ese gesto tenía un significado…

-Prométame que… se va a quedar con mi hija… ella no tiene hermanos, ni… familia… no la abandone…. Se lo pido….

-Se lo prometo… no la voy a dejar… la voy a hacer muy feliz… puede descansar tranquila…

Esmeralda lloraba inconsolable… me partía el alma verla tan desconsolada, en ese momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa, mi vida entera si era preciso, para ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento… Luego de unos momentos angustiosos y agónicos, la enferma expiró… Esmeralda lloraba…

-Mamá…. No se que voy a hacer sin ti…

Yo la abrazaba, sin decir palabra… estaba afectado y recordaba como murió mi madre… y lo tristes y desolados que estábamos mi hermano y yo, por que meses después, moría papá… teníamos veintiuno y veinticuatro años, y estábamos en la marina… éramos parte de la Infantería… pero ambos aspirábamos a ser pilotos navales…

Regresábamos a la base… allí Maryland se acercó a Esmeralda y la abrazó, ella dio rienda suelta a su pena…

-Ya, hija, cumpliste como hija y como mujer… ella donde está te cuidará…

Miré a Maryland, que no tuvo ni que preguntar la razón de mi mirada… sabía que la madre de mi rubia me había encadenado a una promesa…

Después de que mi rubia se acostara a descansar de una madrugada llena de emociones, Maryland me interrogó.

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar con la mamá de Esmeralda…

-Sí… Ya no podía hacerse nada más… dejó de sufrir… y mi ángel sufre las penas de un calvario…

-Se lo mucho que la amas… y que tal vez te hicieron prometer algo…

-Si… Y pienso cumplir con esa promesa.

En los ojos del muchacho, había un brillo enigmático… brillo que había también en los ojos de su hermano…

Un par de horas antes, Fulvia salía del Gorgas con Anthony James… Una ambulancia nos llevó hasta el edificio en el área bancaria que nos servía como base de operaciones… por unas calles llenas de barricadas, gente huyendo de los bombazos, ráfagas de ametralladora, sangre y terror…

Pasamos por el hospital Santo Tomás, fue en ese momento que Fulvia vio algo que sus ojos se negaron a aceptar… en una ambulancia que iba llegando… bajaba una camilla… Una mujer horriblemente quemada… y un hombre con varias heridas de bala… eran… sus padres…

Se detuvieron, a pesar de que nos estaba prohibido hacerlo, ya que la calle no era segura… pero ella tenia que saber lo que pasó…

-No te demores, si no son, regresa inmediatamente…

Fulvia se dirigió a la recepción… desesperada, quería cerciorarse de lo que había visto…

-Señorita… ¿Quiénes son los heridos?

-Es un crimen pasional… parece ser que se iban a divorciar, discutieron, el la baño con gasolina y la prendió… cuando intentó huir… los norteamericanos le dispararon…

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Orestes Vallarino Maduro y Ernestina Villalaz Robles…

Casi se desmaya al escuchar el nombre de sus padres… pero fue a verla a la sala de curaciones, donde la estaban preparando para limpiarle las quemaduras y someterla a un tratamiento en la tina de remolinos.

-Mama… -dijo con dolor- esto era lo que yo me temía que pasara conmigo… ¿Qué pasó?

-Tu padre… enloqueció cuando… le pedí el divorcio… -dijo con voz temblorosa por el dolor de las quemaduras… -Sabia que tenía una amante… por eso… me hizo… esto…

-Hubiera sido más sencillo… separarse…-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos-¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad? Yo hubiera dado la vida por ti… no te hubiera faltado nada…

-Tu… no comprendes… la alta sociedad hubiera hecho trizas mi reputación y la tuya… debía evitarlo…

Se la llevaron para hacerle un tratamiento con gusanos y otras cosas, al rato escuchó los alaridos de dolor que dio su madre al empezar el tratamiento, huyó, espantada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… a la sala de espera… no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber el final…

-¿La señorita Fulvia Vallarino…?

-Sí… yo soy…-dijo reponiéndose del llanto desesperado que había tenido momentos antes…

-No le tenemos buenas noticias… su madre… acaba de morir…no resistió el tratamiento…

Fulvia sintió que se derrumbaba por dentro… su familia, en la ruina total… sola, ante una sociedad que nada de caritativa tenía ante estos escándalos…

Volvió al vehiculo que la esperaba con Anthony y Sean… al verla, Carla Regina y Verónica Alfaro… dedujeron lo que había pasado…

-Lo sentimos mucho, compañera… no ha sido una situación fácil para ninguna…

-Murieron los dos…-dije con doloroso acento- Estoy irremediablemente sola…

Miró a Anthony, que estaba sedado, al igual que Sean… quien se había ido primero, prosiguieron en silencio su camino hasta llegar a la base… al llegar… Maryland ya estaba en conocimiento de lo sucedido…

-Hija… qué te puedo decir…

La abrazó… y Fulvia lloró como un bebé… Subieron la camilla con Anthony a su habitación, y ella fue a comer algo en la cocina…

Comió sin ganas… sentía un gran dolor en su corazón… en su alma… y deseos de morir… luego se fue a su habitación…

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- se preguntaba- No hice lo suficiente para que supieran que los amaba… ellos nunca comprendieron mi manera de ser…

Se durmió llorando… sin saber que Anthony había recuperado la conciencia y Maryland le refería lo que le habíamos informado sobre el rescate…

-Entonces, ella… se arriesgó por mí…

-Si, fue muy valiente, y se arriesgó demasiado…

-¿Dónde está?

-Duerme… sus padres murieron… parece que en una discusión se agredieron mutuamente y de forma mortal… la pobre está devastada…

-Maryland… ahora que está hablando conmigo… quiero decirle algo… yo estoy enamorado de Fulvia. Y quisiera saber si ella deja algo aquí, que comprometa su corazón…

-No. Sus familiares le habían arreglado un matrimonio conforme a su posición social, pero ella deshizo el compromiso al enterarse de que su novio tenía antecedentes de drogadicción, alcoholismo y tendencias sadomasoquistas… a raíz de eso, la desheredaron… y ahora… se enfrenta a esto… Si tus intenciones son serias, hasta te ayudo a casarte…

-Si, son serias… me quiero casar… necesito alguien como ella en mi vida…

Al salir de su habitación, Jonathan miró hacia fuera, el caos, la anarquía, el odio, la intolerancia y la violencia hacían estragos, balas, sangre, pólvora… guerra civil… Cualquier rencilla por una nimiedad, se arreglaba a balazos… seguros de la impunidad que daba un sistema judicial destruido desde los cimientos…

-¿Dónde te escondes, miserable criminal, que destrozaste la vida y los sueños de la mujer que amo…? No puedes tener tanta suerte para salir ileso de aquí sin pagar tu crimen… Tienen que encontrarte… deben encontrarte… no viviré tranquilo mientras sepa que estas vivo…

Se retiró de la ventana, asqueado de tanta desgracia y tanta violencia… Grazia, en ese momento, estaba en su habitación, la habían vuelto a inyectar un sedante para que descansara… Jonathan fue a velar su sueño…

-Como hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente… -dijo, pesaroso- te ahorraría tanto sufrimiento- decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello y frente… Mi amor… el amor de mi vida…

Carla también estaba pasando su drama… Al llegar a la base, el teléfono sonó…era del Instituto Oncológico Nacional, el hospital que trataba a los enfermos de ese mal tan cruel que es el cáncer…

-¿Oigo?

-¿La señorita Carla Hernández?

-Ella habla…

-Señorita Hernández… necesitamos que venga inmediatamente… su madre se encuentra grave en Cuidados Intensivos…

-¿Qué?- dijo con acento angustiado…-Voy hacia allá inmediatamente… espero que no sea demasiado tarde….

Al colgar, Heini vio la angustia y el terror en sus ojos, el desenlace que tanto tiempo había temido, estaba a punto de ocurrir…

-No puedes conducir así, Carla Cristina… que te acompañe Heini… el es más ecuánime en estos casos…

Y la acompañó al hospital… Un hospital que por fuera se ve como todos… pero que en el interior se escriben páginas de dolor, sacrificio y entrega… Carla no era la única que estaba en ese trance… ese mismo día estaban otras compañeras de lucha de ella….parecía que Azrael, el ángel de la Muerte, se hubiera ensañado con aquellas mujeres que en ese momento perdían todo en la vida… madre, solo hay una, y al morir ella, se pierde hasta el modo de andar…

Casi todas las compañeras de mi ángel estaban en uniforme de fatiga, esa noche había sido noche de rescate, pero también de pérdidas… irreparables…

Angustiada, se dirigió a la estación de enfermería…

-Miss…soy la señorita Carla Hernández… me llamaron por que mi madre, la señora Carmen Julia Luján de Hernández se encuentra en Cuidados Intensivos…

-El doctor Cebamanos le dirá el estado en que está tu madre, Carla… pensé que llegarías demasiado tarde…

En ese momento el doctor Francisco Cebamanos, oncólogo salía de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos… Carla corrió hacia él… con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas…

-Doctor…

-Que bueno que viniste, Carla… pensé que ibas a llegar demasiado tarde… tu madre esta agonizando… se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer… ahora… solo es cuestión de esperar…

-Doctor…-dijo llevándose la mano a la cara… yo la abracé con fuerza….intentando calmarla… la sentía estremecerse por el llanto… Miré al doctor…

-Doctor… ¿No puede hacerse algo?

-Ya se hizo todo lo que la ciencia y el sacrificio de esta muchacha podían hacer… ¿Quién es usted?

-Coronel Heinrich Tirpitz… marina de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica... y amigo de la familia….-dije sin soltar a Carla de entre sus brazos… era tan vulnerable…

-Coronel… solo un milagro… podrá evitar esa muerte…

Pasaron tres horas, en ese momento el doctor salio de la sala de Intensivos y regresó con el capellán del hospital… era evidente que iban a administrarle los Santos Oleos a la madre de Carla…

-Carla… tu madre quiere verte…

Entramos… el lugar era triste… casi como la antesala a la muerte… la señora estaba toda intubada… conectada a un respirador artificial y a un monitor cardíaco…

-Mamá…

-Vi…niste… mi hijita…

-Sí… mami… te vas a curar… voy a luchar para que te recuperes….

-No… mi amor… ya pronto viene tu abuelito… a buscarme…. Has sido la bendición más hermosa en… mi vida… mi orgullo…. Dios te bendiga… mi amor…

-Mami…- lloraba Carla… yo trataba de mantenerme ecuánime… por ella… que necesitaría mis brazos, mi fuerza, mi valor y entereza para sostener su cuerpo y su herido corazón…

-Hijo… recuerda tu promesa… no la abandones…ella va a necesitarte mucho… prométeme que vas a quedarte con ella y vas a hacerla feliz…

-Se lo prometo…señora- dijo Heini con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre estaba fresco en su memoria.

La enferma comenzó a toser… estaba ya en los estertores de la agonía… el sacerdote la ungió con los Santos Oleos… Y la enfermera nos sacó de la habitación…

-Se me muere… Heini… ¡Se me muere y no puedo hacer nada…nada! –empezó a llorar convulsivamente…

-Ya… ya mi amor…-dije abrazándola con fuerza… Esto era algo que ya esperabas…

-No se que voy a hacer sin ella… ella es lo único que tengo como familia… no tengo a nadie en este mundo…

El doctor salio de la habitación de la enferma, así como el capellán… ya había terminado todo…

-Hija, se fuerte… Ya tu madre, descansa en los brazos del Señor…

-¡Nooo! ¡Mamaaa! –Gritó Carla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… -En ese momento, Heini la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… sentía un cariño intenso por ella…

Entramos, la enferma tenia la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, estaba sumamente pálida, y en los brazos las huellas de las intravenosas que día a día le colocaban para vencer la enfermedad, en el vientre tenía las huellas de un drenaje colocado en el área enferma que drenaba aquella carne carcomida por la cruel dolencia, un líquido entre verdoso y chocolate, de olor fétido… era la huella de la cruel enfermedad que acabo con la vida de aquella noble mujer… A Carla no le importó el hedor… recostó la cabeza en el frío regazo de la autora de sus días, llorando amargamente…

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti ahora?- sollozó – No soy mujer de mundo… tengo miedo de lo que voy a encontrar ahora… Mamá, no me dejes… ¡No me dejes!

Heini casi tuvo que arrancarla de aquel lugar… eran almas rebeldes unidas en el dolor… en la tragedia que ese día se cebaba en cada corazón…

Un rato después, cuando ellos esperaban los tramites para que le realizaran la autopsia… El capellán se acercó a ellos.…

-Valor, hija… Dios te premiara por haber hecho todo lo que has podido para salvarla… ella desde el cielo velará por ti.

-Padre… creo que he perdido hasta el modo de andar… No voy a saber enfrentarme a la vida sin ella… Y ahora menos, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Tienes el amor de un buen muchacho, que te hará olvidar todo lo que te ha ocurrido… se fuerte… tienes mucha vida por delante y una profesión….

EN EL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Delia estaba en su habitación, sedada, un ataque de asma emotiva la tenia en cama… desde el 20 en la madrugada…

Una cruel noticia le esperaba… Maryland sabía que la madre de Delia estaba en peligro, o quizás muerta… temía que si le daban esa noticia, empeorase. Lo mismo sucedía con la madre de Grazia Regina... que también había sido asesinada… Llamaron a Mike para decirle lo sucedido.

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Ainsworth?

-Se trata de la madre de Delia… Acaban de avisar que incendiaron la casa de inquilinato en la que vivía, se creyó que era producto de las bombas que se arrojaron en la invasión, pero, no fue así… su padre estaba entre los forajidos que incendiaron la casa…

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó alarmado- No se lo habrán dicho a ella… empeorará si se lo dicen…

-Por lo mismo… hasta ahora está mejorando, fuimos al lugar del incendio, y solo pudimos sacar esto…- mostró un cofre antiguo, de metal, de aquellos que servían para guardar joyas… estaba cerrado con llave…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un cofre, creo que perteneció a la madre de Delia… Me gustaría que lo abriéramos para saber qué tiene dentro… puede ser que aquí se encuentre el por que su padre les tenía tanto odio a ambas…

Mike fue a buscar un par de herramientas para descerrajar el cofre… y luego de no poca lucha, lograron abrirlo… Dentro, había un paquete de cartas... un par de fotos, entre esas la de un soldado norteamericano con atuendo de fatiga, y una dedicatoria en ingles, que traducida, decía "A Dalia, con todo mi amor" Dalia, era la madre de Delia Alejandra…

Una carta, atrajo la atención de Mike, estaba dirigida a Delia, era de su madre y tenia como fecha, cinco de octubre de 1989. Dos días después de la muerte de Moisés Giroldi, el que le había tratado de dar el golpe a Noriega… La carta decía….

Delia:

Cuando recibas estas líneas, probablemente haya muerto asesinada, por el que toda la vida, has llamado padre, es hora, de que sepas la verdad… y un secreto de amor que me desgarra el alma…

Mario Carrión, no es tu verdadero padre, me case con Mario obligada por las circunstancias… ya que estaba esperándote, y no quería que fueras objeto de burla de ninguno… En la época en que esto ocurrió, ser madre soltera era un pecado…y una deshonra para una joven de buena familia…

Yo creí que podría llegar a amar a Mario, pero la verdad, es que sus ataques de celos, su violencia, su crueldad conmigo y contigo, impidieron que lo viera como él quería… me temo que el sabía que yo no podía olvidar a tu padre… y que siempre lo amaría… eso lo llevó a esto…

Tu verdadero padre se llama Zachary L. Harrison, debe ser ahora coronel retirado de la Fuerza Aérea… Lo conocí cuando apenas era una estudiante de comercio en una escuela nocturna… Lo amé inmensamente, no pude superar nunca su partida, y cuando mis padres supieron que yo estaba encinta, me obligaron a casarme con Mario, que en esos momentos, estudiaba Derecho y era dirigente del FER-29 y admiraba a todos los líderes comunistas… eso hizo que nunca lo amara… y el lo sabía.

Cuando haya muerto, hija, busca a tu verdadero padre… se que eres lo que yo en su momento no supe ser…una verdadera mujer que asume sus errores y que no le importa que la sociedad la juzgue por ellos… Incluso se que si hubieras estado en mi situación nunca hubieras permitido que te obligaran a estar con un hombre al que no amabas… Me siento orgullosa de ti, y de que hayas enfrentado con valor lo que te hizo… tu padre… que no es tu padre…

Búscalo… el te protegerá… y ayudará en lo que te haga falta, por que bien se que cuando yo muera, aquel no descansará hasta hacer lo mismo contigo, te quiero fuera de su alcance y protegida… para poder descansar en paz…

Cuídate mucho, hijita de mi alma… desde donde esté te estaré vigilando y cuidando… y ten valor cuando yo falte…

Te ama, tu madre…

Dalia.

Al leer esta carta, Mike sintió que sus ojos se le aguaban… su madre había muerto hacía dos años… esto era una verdad que podía destruir a Delia…

-Esta carta hay que dársela para que la lea, pero no ahora… sería matarla… y lo peor de todo esto… es que ese hombre debe estar buscándola para matarla…

-No le vamos a decir esto hasta que mejore, confío en ti para que tu, cuando creas necesario decírselo, se lo digas…

-Está bien… Lo haré.

Le iba a tocar una misión muy dura… esa verdad tan triste… Ya avanzada la tarde, Mike fue a verla… estaba muy triste… y se veía que no acertaba a encontrar las palabras para decirme lo que había pasado con su madre…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… este padecimiento es viejo… me ocurría desde niña, sobre todo cuando mis padres discutían… las más de las veces, por tonterías…

-Delia… es muy difícil lo que voy a decirte… pero… tengo que decírtelo… Se trata de tu madre…

-¿La mataron?- pregunté con angustia…

-Sí… y quemaron la casa… al principio se creyó, que era parte de los bombardeos, pero se descubrió que no habían sido las bombas, que la casa estaba en llamas antes de que pasara todo… murieron tus vecinos, y encontraron esto… - le dio el cofre de su madre, un cofre que siempre estuvo bajo llave. Ahora se hallaba abierto…

Miró el contenido del cofre… habían varias cartas, todas en inglés, idioma que dominaba… eran cartas de amor… una foto, amarilla por el tiempo, era la foto de un Infante de Marina, por que reconocí el uniforme… en esa foto el hombre podría tener veinticinco años… y una carta dirigida a ella.

La leyó, y sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas…ahora entendía por qué su padre me había tratado así toda la vida... ella no era su hija, y su madre se había casado con él obligada… la historia de odios, rabias injustificadas, desplantes coléricos, indiferencia y soledad, paso ante los ojos de Delia… después de leer la carta, Mike, se sentó a su lado y me abrazó tiernamente, haciendo que se recostara contra el… fue tan tierno y dulce ese ademán, que acabo venciendo aquel férreo control… empecé a llorar como una bebé…

-Llora, llora, mi amor… tienes que hacerlo… se que esto es un dolor muy fuerte… pero no podía ocultártelo…

Sintió que acariciaba su cabello y espalda… el calor de su piel, su aroma a colonia masculina… Agua Brava, de Puig… esa fragancia mezclada con su aroma personal, hacia estragos en sus sentidos… tan sensibles…

Lo miró, con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas… y el hizo algo, que siempre había esperado que hiciera… me besó suave y tiernamente… sentí sus labios, cálidos… tiernos, y expertos, adentrándose en su boca… y se entregó a ese beso…

Ariadna era la única que no sabía lo que había pasado con su madre… al menos por ahora…

Alicia también tenía su drama… Un drama de dolor… en ese momento llegaba del hospital… en el momento que moría la madre de Carla, moría también su madre…

-Siento mucho…

-Maryland… ahora si me encuentro sola… sola tal vez para el resto de mi vida…

Alicia se refugio en los brazos de la militar, que la abrazó fuertemente… ella más que una jefe, fue una amiga, y en algunas ocasiones como si fuera la santa que acababa de partir…

-Naoko lo sabe ya… por favor, hija, acéptalo de una buena vez, los dos se necesitan… entiéndelo.

-Déjeme arreglar eso por mi misma… no se preocupe…

Sonia estaba en el balcón mirando como su patria, antes limpia, de buenos sentimientos, estaba convertida en un caos de destrucción y anarquía. Y pensaba en el crimen que ella había cometido antes de entrar a los Cascos, a pesar de que aquello fue en defensa propia. Sus padres se habían divorciado, y emprendido una vida nueva en la que ella no cabía… Mi madre se había ido para Europa con su nuevo esposo y su padre… por hacerle caso a una malvada, ahora estaba muerto, junto con ella, y su hija, con las manos manchadas de sangre, sin querer.

En ese momento, Sonia tomó una decisión… Para qué estorbar más a su madre, ella decidió su vida, ella, sin embargo ya era adulta, podía trabajar… podía estudiar… ahora tenia permiso para todo…hasta para amar. Amar de verdad… sin engaños…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veinte del fic ALMAS REBELDES, ya se está acercando su esperado final…Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

**NOCHE DE PAZ…NOCHE DE GUERRA… NOCHE DE DECISIONES… NOCHE DE AMOR…**

El detective Wysinski estaba escuchando los últimos cassettes, ya tenia pensada donde iniciar su búsqueda…primero iría a las oficinas de la Marina, para averiguar sobre los Cascos Alados… Ya tenia un plan para buscar no solo a Claudia, sino al resto del grupo… lo cual lo llevaría a buscar a una persona… que no se habia apartado de su pensamiento… desde que se cruzó por su vida…

Diciembre 22, 1989 08:00 horas... Maryland hizo los arreglos para que les entregaran los cadáveres después de los análisis criminalisticos que tuvieran a bien hacerles para determinar la causa de muerte…y fue al hospital Oncologico para reclamar los otros cadáveres, e hizo arreglos para el sepelio… debía ser antes del cinco de enero, fecha en que todas las que fueron Cascos Alados, debían abandonar la patria… ya que no era segura su permanencia en el país… Un exilio que tal vez no tendría retorno… seis figuras, vestidas de negro… estaban a punto de salir para una capilla en la base de Clayton…la única que tenía servicio de cremación, en el conjunto de bases militares en la Zona del Canal…

Claudia, Carla, Grazia, Esmeralda, Delia y Fulvia iban en el grupo de chicas que enterrarían ese día a sus madres… el tiempo estaba despejado…conforme a un día de verano en Panamá.

Terrence, Heini, Jonathan, Carsten, Michael y Grant, que iba en representación de A.J. quien aun convalecía de sus heridas… el quería ir al funeral, pero su estado no se lo permitía.

-No seas terco, si vas, no vas a ser de mucha ayuda para Fulvia… mejor sánate… y podrás hacer algo…

-Grant, ella me necesita…

-Lo sé, hijo mío, pero así no puedes salir… y no quiero tener que buscar una ambulancia para los dos.

Todas iban en un auto blindado para no ser víctimas de irrespeto, ni de desprecios…

Al ir en el auto, las chicas iban pensando en su futuro, un futuro que se les aparecía negro, como boca de lobo…

-Donde sea que estés… siempre contarás conmigo-dijo Terrence.

-Gracias..

Llegaron a la capilla… que se llenó con el grupo de Aladas, que eran miradas con admiración por algunos soldados… aunque tenían que bajar la vista ante la mirada de sus superiores… Terrence miraba de cierta manera a los que lujuriaban descaradamente a su casi esposa.

El oficio fúnebre fue muy emotivo, todas dijeron algo acerca de sus madres… hubo lágrimas, recuerdos y sentimientos… Los chicos tuvieron que hacer acopio de valor para no llorar, por que ninguno en ese momento contaba con sus madres…

Terrence recordaba a Candy, su madre, muerta hacia un par de años, después que murió su padre el almirante Albert Andrew, y a la tía Elroy, que consideraba su abuela… y lagrimas de dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

Al salir de la capilla, para ir a la sección de cremación, algunos oficiales, miraron a las chicas.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son Cascos Alados… gente de Maryland Ainsworth

-Son chicas muy lindas…

-Claro… pero ni mirarlas… o nos exponemos a una sanción… por lo menos, la que miraste es la novia del coronel Andrew.

-No sabía… parece que las que están allí tienen dueño.

Salieron… del local de cremación, cada una portando una urna plateada y otras, dorada… de momento, esa urna quedaría en la capilla del edificio donde estaban, hasta el cinco de enero, en que las chicas partirían hacia… su destino en tierra extraña…

AL LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO…

Terrence estaba extrañamente silencioso… se podía decir que maquinaba algo en su mente… Al llegar al cuartel, todas las compañeras de las chicas las rodearon, dándoles sus muestras de condolencia y reiterándoles su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil para ellas

-Estás muy callado… Cuando te pones así, algo estás tramando…

-Me conoces bien, Heini. Mañana es víspera de navidad… y no va a ser una Feliz Navidad para ninguna… y menos para Claudia…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Hace mucho que deseo estar con ella en la intimidad… No niego, que me gustó desde que la vi por primera vez… Vengo conteniéndome desde el tres de octubre… pero ya no más.

-Suponiendo que ella también quiera… ¿Cómo te piensas acercar?

-Pasado mañana es la noche de Navidad… pienso convertirme en su regalo de Navidad… pienso darle la noche más bella de su vida… y también, si tengo suerte… una razón para seguir viviendo, si ella me deja.

-Yo haré lo propio con Carla Cristina… ya supe lo de su madre… ella murió ayer en el Instituto Oncológico… Está devastada internamente… y no creo que resista mucho tiempo más…

Poco o nada sabía de la decisión que había tomado Terrence con respecto a mí. Ajena a todo… pensaba que la vida había terminado para mí… pero una noche cambiaría para siempre el curso de ambas vidas

En ese momento, Heini miró hacia fuera… se escuchaban ráfagas de ametralladora en la calle, humo y fuego de las barricadas improvisadas…

Naoko Sawamura, jefe del grupo y amigo personal, se me acercó…

-Ya termino lo de Carlita…y lo de Alicia…

-Si, ya sepultamos a todas esas madres, esas santas que no merecían un fin así…. Están deshechas, y no las culpo…

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión en cuanto a Carla?

-Sí, - dije sencillamente…. – Me he enamorado de Carla… quiero hacerla mi mujer….

.Suponiendo que te acepte… ¿Qué piensas hacer después?

-Pienso casarme con ella…

-Eso no va a ser fácil, amigo… Nadie en esta nación volverá a ser el mismo, después de esto…

Era el veintidós de diciembre, habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas de aquel suceso que marcó tantas vidas, incluyendo la de Carla, que ajena a la decisión que habia tomado Heini… dormía en su habitación.

Desde hacia dos noches, Heini dormía mal, la urgencia de su cuerpo, pedía a gritos el contacto con el cuerpo de Carla… pero no se atrevía a llegar a su habitación… temía que ella lo rechazara… solo Dios sabía la cantidad de duchas frías que tuvo que darse antes de poder conciliar el sueño…

Ese día, empezó una de las cosas mas tristes y degradantes para la historia de ese país… se dio un saqueo generalizado en todos los comercios… y se empezaron a dar crímenes en casi todos los barrios, unos y otros habían perdido todo vestigio de cordura y de humana decencia… Carla estaba triste, y no era para menos… mientras otros robaban, mataban y hasta violaban… ella había perdido la razón para continuar viviendo…

Esa tarde, ella bajó a la piscina interior que había en el edificio… también había un área de jacuzzis, unos con agua fría y otros con agua caliente, todos igualmente relajantes… Y allí estaba Heini… como siempre…apuesto, masculino, sensual y sexy.

-No pensé que estuviera aquí…

-Vine a descansar los ojos… lo que ocurre afuera es tan triste que no dan ganas de asomarse a la ventana…

-Poco o nada queda, del ciudadano respetuoso, comedido, buena gente… me siento enferma de tanto odio que me ha rodeado… me quiero morir…

Heini se acercó… no podía seguir controlando sus sentimientos… si no hablaba, se lamentaría toda la vida…

-Tengo algo que proponerte, o mejor dicho… pedirte…- dije con serenidad, decidido a decirle lo que sentía…- Tal vez no sea apropiado, pero tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti. Si necesitas un hombro en el cual refugiarte… te ofrezco los dos. Si necesitas mi pecho para llorar y refugiar tus penas, aquí estoy… Y si deseas estar conmigo… -suspiré- Hasta en eso te puedo complacer.

Carla lo miró con incredulidad, estaba diciéndole que la deseaba, que quería hacer el amor con ella… se sonrojó mucho…

-Yo no te convengo… soy un paria… ningún hombre me querrá después de esto…

-Eso, deja que sea yo quien lo decida… -dijo tomando sus manos… Y ya decidí.

-Déjame pensarlo… mañana te daré una respuesta…

Heini estaba más que vulnerable… desnudo, tanto del cuerpo, como del alma… le estaba diciendo que la deseaba intensa y profundamente… Carla lo tenía en sus manos… Una palabra suya podía hacerlo el más feliz o el más desdichado de los hombres.

-Debo irme…

Y salio del lugar… dejándolo allí, lleno de esperanzas, pero también lleno de miedo.

Era una tarde soleada, como todas los de aquella navidad… estábamos al comienzo de la estación seca… en mi país… o lo que quedaba de él. Claudia bajó al comedor… y allí estaba Terrence… vestía pantalón negro y una camisa celeste con finas rayas azules… Masculino, sensual, e inalcanzable… según pensaba ella, desde el momento en que quedó huérfana, sabía bien que no sería feliz nunca… que su soledad… sería eterna por haber traicionado a mi patria… no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-Hola, Claudia… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada… -suspiré - Han sido tantas cosas…

-Siéntate, debes tener hambre… Come algo- dijo Maryland, sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja, junto con una taza de café y un plato con huevos, tocino, y dos tortillas de maíz. Terrence la miraba de una forma rara, se diría, que con deseo…

Comí sin ganas… había perdido el apetito, la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir… pero sería por poco tiempo…

Sentía aquella mirada intensa… como si fueran rayos X. Como si estuviera desnuda delante de él. Una mirada difícil de ignorar, aun en el estado de casi muerte emocional en que estaba sumida…

Ya en la habitación Claudia abrió la ventana, veía como los almacenes eran saqueados por una turbamulta enfurecida y desequilibrada, rompiendo vidrieras, agrediéndose unos a otros… nada quedaba ya de aquel ciudadano respetuoso, comedido, amable… la guerra había acabado con todo lo bueno que había en mi país… Muebles, juguetes, comida, llenaban carros enteros… el que no, llevaba en las manos lo que podía, vecinos, amigos del vecindario, y desconocidos, se llevaban todo lo que podían… a las chicas las tenían atrincheradas… protegidas de cualquier irrespeto o rapto. Se vivía una total anarquía, cualquiera podía cometer cualquier delito, seguro de que no sería ni siquiera arrestado, y mucho menos, juzgado.

Incapaz de seguir viendo tales destrozos, Claudia se apartó de la ventana, temblando de dolor, un dolor infinitamente peor…que el de cualquier herida… era el dolor de un alma herida en lo más profundo, a la que se le arrebató todo y solo se le dejó la absoluta soledad, y el frío… en ese momento la muerte se le antojo como un final natural y deseable… Ya no tenía más por que luchar…

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de mis tristes cavilaciones, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie pero en el suelo encontró una caja envuelta en papel regalo, y una carta dirigida a ella. Era de Terrence.

_Claudia…_

_Hoy es víspera de Navidad… se que no estás de animo para celebraciones, has perdido todo lo que da sentido a una vida… tu madre… a manos de un cruel asesino, que ni siquiera merece el nombre que le diste... cuando naciste… El vacío, el dolor se han apoderado de tu vida y de tu juventud… convirtiéndola en un páramo seco y desierto… pero en medio de tanto dolor y tristeza… quiero decirte… que si necesitas un hombro donde llorar, unos brazos donde refugiar tu dolor y tu pena… aquí estoy… si necesitas un corazón cálido que te de refugio y abrigo, aquí estoy, si necesitas descansar en un puerto tranquilo después de ser abatida por el huracán… aquí están mis brazos… No cometas una locura que puede pesarte después… Si te sientes sola esta noche… búscame… Yo seré tu **REGALO DE NAVIDAD**…_

_Te ama profundamente…_

_Terrence Alexander Andrew._

Era una invitación implícita… la decisión se la dejaba a ella. Conocía lo intenso que podía ser… el tres de octubre, luego de un accidentado rescate, casi estuvo a punto de entregarse a él, pero una vez más en su vida, la razón se impuso a la locura. Pero, esta vez, ella no estaba tan segura de eso.

La mirada de Heini era igual cuando miraba a Carla, que se sonrojó varias veces... a pesar de estar tan devastada interiormente como lo estaba yo. Sabía que le habían hecho igual propuesta…

-A ti te propusieron lo mismo que a mí…

-Si, y creo que voy a aceptar… no tengo familia… no tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie… si no lo hago, no tengo derecho a lamentarme después.

-Yo también… a mi no me queda nadie a quien guardarle las espaldas, mucho menos respeto…

Fulvia despertó con dolor de cabeza y una gran tristeza, en ese momento comprendió el dolor de Claudia, Carla, Grazia, todas en ese momento llorábamos la pérdida de una madre o como en mi caso, de ambos. Afuera se escuchaban las ráfagas de ametralladora, la gente corriendo despavorida, y los tanques gringos en las calles. Y el saqueo generalizado de los comercios… La anarquía y la impunidad se habían adueñado de las calles de Panamá en ese momento.

Fue a ver a Anthony. En ese momento, se aferraba a él como se aferra un náufrago a un bote salvavidas para no ahogarse.

La habitación estaba en semipenumbra… Fulvia se sentó a su lado... contemplándolo en silencio… estaba dormido, ajeno al atento escrutinio de los ojos de la chica.

Le gustaba todo lo que veía… su piel bronceada por el sol… su torso atlético, con unas cuantas vendas donde estaban las crueles heridas. Su rostro, varonilmente apuesto, y sus ojos cerrados… lo deseaba.

Una idea, empezó a tomar forma en su mente… Para la noche de navidad, no estaría recuperado totalmente… y Fulvia pensó en hacerle compañía, de una forma diferente. Ya no tenía padres a quien rendirles cuentas sobre su integridad de mujer. En ese momento ya su virginidad dejó de tener sentido, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguno. Posiblemente, no tendría otra oportunidad para hacer lo que pensaba.

Lo vio removerse en sueños… y escuchó que decía el nombre de la chica… aun en sueños, ella estaba presente en su pensamiento.

-Descansa, amor mío… descansa… - murmuró- la noche de navidad será especial para ti y para mí.

Salió de la habitación de Anthony y se dirigió a la suya, a revisar que tenia entre la lencería que usaba para lo que deseaba hacer.

Sacó algunos pijamas que tenía. No tenia nada que fuera especial, es más, eran demasiado sencillas, ella quería algo especial, ya que como ella era el regalo, quería usar una envoltura bonita. Algo que le diera gusto quitar…

Algo llamó su atención, era un paquete que no había desenvuelto desde el día de los enamorados, era un regalo que le dio él. Lo desenvolví… sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el contenido… Era un camisón blanco, de satén, a juego con la bata… y un pequeño vuelo en la basta, corto, y resaltaba el tono aceituna de mi piel. Era exactamente como lo quería, sencillo, pero sensual, sexy y sugerente… Una envoltura para una noche de pasión y ternura.

Entre los regalos del catorce de febrero, habían cosas que no había usado, y que le serian de mucha utilidad… El no podría tomar, por que estaba bajo medicamentos para que cicatrizaran esas heridas…

Cosas como un juego de splash, gel de baño y crema que le había regalado Carla Cristina. Y un collar de perlas que llevaría puesto esa noche, como único adorno. La abuela de Fulvia, cuando estaba viva, decía que el que guardaba, siempre tenía. Y era una gran verdad.

Fui a ver a María del Rosario, que era la que atendía a las chicas en caso de enfermedad, para preguntarle por la evolución de Anthony.

-Está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, es un hombre joven y fuerte, y tiene ganas de vivir… no lo ha dicho, pero se que tiene por quién hacerlo.

-Me alegra saberlo…

-Yo estimo que para la noche de Navidad, estará bastante repuesto. No le ha dado fiebre, y eso es bueno.

Ella calló su secreto, María no lo entendería, y mucho menos Maryland, y ya había tomado una decisión. Maryland la ayudaría a disponer de todo lo que había en casa, si es que todavía tenía casa. Fulvia pensaba venderla, ya que no quería nada que la atara a Panamá.

Y sí, todavía tenia casa, dispuso de lo poco que había. Todo sería para la beneficencia, incluido el dinero de mis padres, yo no quería nada que me atase a ellos. Así que se hizo el papeleo, para que todo pasara a la beneficencia.

Yo no necesitaba dinero, por que mi trabajo como Casco Alado, me dio suficiente dinero para que viviera cómodamente mientras encontraba empleo, aunque la sorpresa que me daría Anthony después de nuestra noche… sobrepasaría a todo lo que yo deseaba.

-Me duele que te hayas deshecho de todo…hija.

-No quiero ataduras a este país, es mi patria, la quiero, pero de que me sirve una fortuna, si siempre voy a ser mirada como una paria, condenándome al ostracismo social… no, prefiero buscar mi propio camino… tengo dinero ahorrado, y una profesión terminada, no pasare trabajo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…22 DE DICIEMBRE

Ese día Grazia tuvo fuerzas para dejar su lecho de enferma y bajar a desayunar con los demás… lentamente volvía a ser la misma guerrillera… que ellos bien conocían…

Jonathan Legan, la miraba con ternura y a la vez con algo que ella no sabia, o no quería definir… siempre había sido la fea de la escuela… solo cuando ingresó a los grupos Deltas, adquirió elegancia y porte… aprendió a usar tacones altos, a maquillarse de forma que desapareciera todo lo feo, y saliera lo hermoso de su rostro… y su figura… adquirió las curvas que cuando era adolescente no tenía… ya que era sumamente gordita, y le costaba mucho trabajo controlar su peso… de eso se encargó el entrenamiento… no era el tipo de mujer que un hombre deseara… ni mucho menos, igual que Analida…

Pero, si, lo que había en la mirada de Jonathan era deseo… y lo que no esperaba era la sorpresa que le daría… dos días después…

-Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto.

-Un momento de debilidad… lo tiene cualquier persona… pero en tu caso, es demasiado descuido con tu salud…

-Si, es que me olvido de todo cuando estoy en una misión… Hasta de comer…

-Bueno, confiamos en que no te vuelva a pasar nuevamente… esta clase de sustos no es buena… y puede derivar en otra cosa peor.

-Espero que no…

Jonathan la miraba… era una mirada intensa… la mirada de un amante… de un marido… Grazia se sonroja ante los pensamientos que aparecieron en su mente… no fueron pensamientos sanos, ni inocentes.

Esa tarde estuvo ayudando a poner el nacimiento, en la base tenia que continuar la vida, como si nada estuviese pasando afuera… pero era el caos, la destrucción, las balas, la anarquía y el reinado del odio y la intolerancia…aun después, de veinte años, Panamá jamás seria el mismo.

-Después de saber lo ocurrido con mi familia… ya nada me asusta… -dijo a Carla- Lo que debió sufrir mi madre…

-Al menos tienes sus cenizas contigo… en Estados Unidos le darás cristiana sepultura…

-Si…pobre mi mamá… enamorarse de un hombre que nunca la quiso… nunca dio el ancho que el quería, y yo tampoco…

-Lo peor, es que todos andan sueltos, Daniela por suerte pudo hacer justicia, se libro de ambos fantasmas, el violador de su madre, y el que era su padre, que no era padre ni nada, por que el que mira a una hija con ojos de hombre, no de padre, es un monstruo.

-Sonia por lo menos esta libre de todo eso…

-Si, pero aun esta presente la enormidad de lo que hice… nunca pensé que mis manos se mancharían con sangre… yo no estoy acostumbrada a matar…

-Lo que hiciste, fue en defensa propia, era esa mujer o tu, no tenias opción ni alternativa, y si lo dices por tu padre, me vas a perdonar, pero él se lo buscó… ninguna persona que enviuda reciente corre a casarse con lo primero que encuentra cuando la persona que murió no tiene ni dos meses de calentar la tumba… el solito se busco lo que le pasó.

-Eres dura, Alicia.

-Claro que lo soy, tu padre bien pudo haber esperado un tiempo, quizás en ese tiempo, el se hubiera dado cuenta con el monstruo que se iba a meter… pero no, lo agarraron en los cinco minutos de… ya tu sabes a que me refiero, y allí están las consecuencias, además, no quedaron pruebas posibles de tu crimen… y si quedaran y alguien quisiera remover eso, no dudes que Maryland moverá cielo y tierra para demostrar tu inocencia y que lo que hiciste fue en legítima defensa. Hasta yo puedo representarte legalmente…

-Afortunado el que tiene amigos fieles…-dijo Jonathan que escuchaba lo que conversaban las chicas…

-No la juzgo por lo que paso-dijo Richard –Ante semejantes ataques… no era para menos, y también pienso igual que Alicia… tu padre se busco la muerte que tuvo. Nadie pone a un marido o a una esposa por encima de un hijo, y el lo hizo, y hasta añadió su maltrato al de ella… lo siento, tenia merecido lo que le pasó.

Sonia todavía conservaba la nota que él le habia dado… hacia dos días.

_Sonia:_

_Cuando lleguemos a base, tenemos que conversar… es importante para ti y para mí. Te espero en la sala de Jacuzzis… donde están los privados… Ve sola. Tuyo, Richard._

Sonia se espantó al leerla… era lo que esperaba que sucediera después de aquel beso extraño que le había dado… Poco sabía ella de hombres, de relaciones sexuales ni de besos… Nunca fue popular en la escuela… siempre fue la típica cerebrito, la perdedora que nunca tendría novio… y para su concepto, no lo necesitaba… pero esto le haría saber lo equivocada que estaba con la vida… y con los hombres… Nunca se consideró bonita ni sexy, pero lo que escucharía lo recordaría toda la vida…

Luego de comer se metió a la ducha, a quitarse el cansancio de aquellas terribles cinco horas y de aquel servicio fúnebre. Salió de la ducha, se cambió de ropa y se puso un pantalón corto que llevaba una blusita de tiritas… apto para este clima tropical… estábamos al inicio de la estación seca…

Fue a la sala de Jacuzzis… y me dirigí a los privados… eran los más lujosos y los más aptos para una cita romántica, y tranquila…

Y allí estaba. El jacuzzi que había elegido era uno en forma de rombo que estaba hecho con mármol negro y blanco… muy varonil. Estaba cubierto de espuma blanca y fragante… olía a Náutica… una colonia masculina que a ella le encantaba.

-Viniste.

-Recibí tu mensaje… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que conversar?

Sonrió sensual… y la miró delineando cada una de sus curvas… Sonia se sintió desnuda de repente… e indefensa… estaba allí, malamente cubierta con un pantalón corto y una blusa de tiritas, ante un hombre desnudo dentro de una tina llena de espuma tibia… una situación muy íntima y muy sensual… y muy embarazosa para ella…

-¿Te gustó que te besara?

-Es primera vez que me besan así…-dijo sonrojándose- Yo no he tenido novios con quien compararte… eres el único que me ha besado…

-Me gustó darme cuenta de tu inocencia en muchos aspectos… dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de los lados del jacuzzi… -No sé que es lo que tienes… pero me excité terriblemente mientras te besaba… También me di cuenta de algo más…

Sonia sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían… estaba perdida, y lo sabía.

-Sonia… tú me amas.

Sonia se volvió a mirarlo, estaba perdida… la denodada lucha que estaba librando con sus sentimientos había sido descubierta… ya no podría negarlo por más tiempo…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-No soy estúpido… Lo puedo leer en tus ojos… Y quiero que sepas… eres total y plenamente correspondida.

Esto era superior a sus fuerzas… se dejó caer sentada en uno de los divanes que rodeaban el jacuzzi, la trampa se había cerrado…

-¿Desde cuando sientes eso… por mí?

-Desde el primer día que te conocí… pensé que era un simple entusiasmo ante una mujer hermosa… pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo… me fuiste gustando más y más… hasta que… el día del rescate el 3 de octubre… supe que te quería… lo que no sabía era… si sentías lo mismo… y no me equivoqué… Lo sentí en tu beso…

-Y si fuera así… eso no cambia lo que acaba de pasar…

-No, no lo cambia… pero nuestras vidas, sí… Esta navidad… quiero que la pasemos juntos… No eres una mujer que le gusta provocar a los hombres, aunque inconsciente mente, lo haces. A mi me provocas muchas cosas… y más cuando estás vestida así…

Era cierto, estaba vestida con una pijama corta que descubría totalmente mis piernas… y una blusita de tiritas, que casi dejaba ver parte de mi busto… un busto regular… ni grande, ni pequeño… recordé el viaje que hicimos a Contadora… allá se pusieron traje de baño, Maryland tenia cuidado en que las chicas no mostraran más de lo necesario, les puso traje de baño entero, como el que usaban las competidoras de natación… Sonia usaba un traje azul marino con una franja celeste a los costados…con una tira ancha que cruzaba mi espalda… hecho para competición olímpica. Como a ella le gustaba estar bronceada, se puso aceite bronceador en las piernas, brazos, y escote… al igual que la espalda, que le puso él… fue un momento turbador, el roce de sus manos la hacía temblar, como si estuvieran en una habitación, solos, amándose.

Lo vio salir del jacuzzi, tenia proporciones estatuarias… se ruborizó más… se acercó y se pegó a su cuerpo… humedeciendo su pijama…

-Eres una mujer hermosa… provocativa… sexy… -murmuraba mientras la sentía… mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba al de ella…- Aunque no quieras hacerlo, me excitas… me provocas… Quiero devorar tu corazón a besos, estremecerte con mis caricias… y sentirme dentro de ti… amarte ardientemente…

-Para eso quieres que comparta la Navidad contigo… para que tengamos… una noche de pasión…

-No tiene nada de malo, Sonia… Me quieres, te quiero… quiero estar contigo… ¿es eso tan malo para ti?

-No tengo experiencia… -protestó,- soy virgen… no sabría que hacer contigo… puedes acabar decepcionándote de mí…

-No te exijo experiencia… se que no has tenido novios… que eres una mujer pura, virgen… y que eso a mi, me gusta. No tengas miedo… es algo hermoso cuando lo haces con alguien que amas…

Sonia se sintió derrotada… ya no tenia nada que esconder… y bajó la guardia.

-Navidad… quieres que yo esté contigo…

-Si, la noche de Navidad… quiero que vengas a mi habitación…

Ella no dijo nada…si se resistía… sería peor… mucho peor. Aceptó lo que le proponía…

-Acepto… espero que después no te arrepientas… ni te sientas decepcionado de lo que vas a encontrar…

-Voy a demostrarte… que todos los hombres no somos iguales… Yo sé como tratar a una mujer como tú… como complacerla y como lograr que me ame tanto como yo.

Sonia salio temblando de los privados… con una angustia en el alma… había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida…

Daniela por su parte, había mantenido una postura estoica, pero al llegar a la base, su estoicismo se derrumbó…Sean tampoco había podido asistir al funeral de las madres de las chicas, Daniela fue a acompañar a sus compañeras… pero su corazón estaba tan devastado como el de ellas…

En ese momento, recordaba como habían llegado a la base se detuvieron bruscamente… una de las calles estaba cerrada por una barricada… todas sabían que eran efectivos de los batallones de la Dignidad… por suerte, Daniela llevaba su arma… Alicia las había entrenado para disparar incluso en la oscuridad…

Y fue entonces cuando vio al que había violado a su madre y a aquel que nunca la había dejado tener ni niñez ni adolescencia, y mucho menos juventud, tenia un pañuelo en la cara, para que no lo reconociese… y si, lo reconoció… y recordó tantos momentos amargos, las carencias emocionales, económicas y por que no, de sentimientos, era un hombre ateo, que no respetaba nada en la vida… un hombre que nunca quiso a su madre… que solo la uso, como se usa a una cosa o lo que es peor, como si fuera un animal… y que pretendía algo monstruoso con ella… algo sacrílego. Daniela se llenó de valor, en ese momento cobraría todo lo que les hizo pasar…

Se apostó tras la puerta del auto… hizo que el resto de sus acompañantes se acostaran en el piso del auto… en ese momento no era otra que la fiera que se había enfrentado al combate en la comandancia… Cuadró la puntería para no fallar…

Se volvió e intentó dispararles… y fue en ese momento que ella no tuvo la menor contemplación… disparó… Y fue a matar…

Disparó tres veces… las tres hicieron diana, una en el abdomen, la otra en un hombro y la última en el corazón… ya estaba hecho… al otro le disparo justo en la nuca… matándolo instantáneamente.

-Vamos… el paso esta libre…

Pasamos al lado del cadáver…Daniela lo miró por ultima vez… no sentía su corazón…

-Ya no le harás más daño a nadie…-pensó… -He vengado a mi madre…

Al llegar a la base, todas la rodearon yo estaba pálida… y no sentía mi corazón…todo se detuvo en mi vida…

-Hiciste justicia… vengaste a tu madre…

-Lo vi, iba a atacarnos… los maté…

-No te afanes, era tu deber… no hiciste nada que no debieras… además, el nunca se gano el derecho de ser padre… ni quiso serlo…te veía como mujer, no como a hija.

-¿Cómo está Sean?

-Preguntó por ti… No le dijimos donde estabas, para no preocuparlo…

-En algún momento tendrá que saberlo…-dije- iré a su habitación…

Me vieron subir, en ese momento parecía que hubiera caído sobre mis espaldas todo el peso del mundo…Subí a ver a Sean… que descansaba en ese momento…

-Dani… ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el hospital… murieron las madres de mis compañeras, y me encontré con el que mató a mi mamá… ya no hará mas daño….

Daniela se sentó a su lado y me recargue contra su cuerpo… sentí como acariciaba mi cabello, diciéndome dulces frases de consuelo… Su aroma a colonia masculina… ANTAEUS, la hacia sentir protegida…y le gustaba esa sensación… lloró como una bebé… mientras sentía sus caricias en el cabello y sus brazos rodeándola…

Deseaba poder decirle que lo amaba… que lo necesitaba, que no podía vivir sin él… pero solo podía llorar… llorar por el hogar perdido irreparablemente… por haber tenido que madurar tan pronto a sus escasos veintiún años… por la infancia que le negaron y la adolescencia que perdí… Se hizo mujer de golpe y porrazo… sin siquiera tener las alegrías de la niñez y los chascos de la adolescencia…

Lo miró, su tierna y dulce mirada le traspasó el alma… en ese momento la chica tomó una decisión… ya no tenia razón de ser el conservar una virginidad que jamás se valoró como debía ser… ella había mantenido su pureza por temor a la violencia de su padre…que nunca confesó la monstruosidad que abrigaba su alma… pero ahora, no había nada que mantener intacto… había sufrido demasiado… se había sacrificado demasiado para no recibir nada…y para no tener nada.

-Por estar pensando en mis problemas… ni siquiera pregunté como te sientes…

-Voy curando bien…-dijo- No puedo reírme, ni toser… por que me duele, pero confío en que para la Navidad estaré curado…-sonrió- Solo me falta una cosa… tu cariño.

En esos momentos, a Daniela le resultaba tan difícil manifestarle sus sentimientos… crecí con el convencimiento de que controlar las emociones era señal de madurez, sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo era enterrarse en un pozo de soledad y frío sin fondo… y se estaba preparando en el futuro para sufrir un infarto prematuro.

Se llenó de valor… ya no tenia nada que perder… si no la amaba, que se lo dijera en su cara…

-Tengo algo que decirte… -dijo enjugándose los ojos- No sé como lo vayas a tomar… pero si no te lo digo ahora, no tendré oportunidad para hacerlo después…

-Creo saber lo que me vas a decir- dijo, con un gesto de provocación…e inteligencia -lo supe desde el momento en que me besaste…

-¿Cómo vas a saber lo que te voy a decir?

-No soy tonto, Dani…-dijo sonriéndole de esa manera que la estremecía por dentro… -Has estado luchando contigo misma mucho tiempo… tu nerviosismo cuando ibas en misiones de rescate se notaba, por más que hicieras para ocultarlo… me precio de ser un buen observador… Nunca quisiste admitir que te sentías atraída por mí… Y encima, querías esconder tus sentimientos de todos, incluso de mí. Y me temo, que mientras más esfuerzos hacías, más se daban cuenta. Pero, nunca te quisieron decir nada…

-Es verdad- dijo con fiereza- Puedo engañarme a mi misma, pero a mi corazón no- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Temía fallar esta noche…y que todo se estropeara por mi culpa… Y me di cuenta de algo que me aterrorizó mucho… De ocurrirte algo grave… Yo no sé vivir sin ti…

Al fin… lo dijo… me sacó aquella verdad que me quemaba el alma y me desgarraba el corazón… el me miró de esa manera que me derrite por dentro…

-¿Cuánto falta para Navidad?- preguntó.

-Hoy es veintiuno… -dijo, extrañada por la pregunta…

-El veinticuatro en la noche, cuando todos se hayan retirado…ven a mi cuarto… ponle seguro a la puerta… quiero pasar la noche de Navidad contigo….-sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente por mi figura…

-¿Para qué?

-Me temo, princesa… que eso tú lo sabes…

En la mente de Daniela se formaron imágenes sensuales y eróticas… el me estaba pidiendo que pasara la noche de Navidad con él… Y que tal vez… harían el amor…

No dijo nada… ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos… se sentó en un sillón con un libro a pasar la noche junto a él que simplemente se la pasó contemplándome hasta que se le cerraron los ojos… y ella intentó dormir…

En ese momento, cuando estaba pensando que respuesta darle a Sean… apareció Carla…

-Te hicieron idéntica propuesta…

-Si, anoche. No se que voy a responder…

-¿Lo amas?

-No se vivir sin él, me di cuenta cuando lo vi herido…pero temo a la intensidad de sus pasiones… yo nunca he lidiado un novio…no se que hacer…

-Yo tampoco, soy tan virgen como tú… y también temo a la manera de amar de Heini.

-Valientes guerrilleras estamos hechas- sonrió Daniela- No tememos usar un arma, pero le tememos al amor y a los hombres…

Carsten citó a Esmeralda en la sala de jacuzzis, en el área privada… allí se podía conversar sin interrupciones…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- me preguntó Esmeralda… la miré…y le dije con ternura…

-Se trata de algo que siento por ti… desde hace tiempo… y que no puedo esconder más… -le dije, sonriéndole sensual. – Esmeralda… te quiero.

Aquella verdad hizo sonrojar a Esmeralda… por lo inesperada, y vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño. Se acercó a la ventana que miraba hacia el Centro Bancario y dijo…

-¿Desde cuando sientes eso por mí…?

-Desde que te conocí… -dije- y se arraigó más con el trato… conforme fui conociéndote… veía como sufrías la enfermedad de tu madre… quiero cumplir con la última voluntad de la persona que más te quiso en la vida…

Esmeralda lo miró… vio en su mirada temor, angustia… lo peor era que la miraba en una forma que me hacia estremecer…

-Debo pensarlo… -dijo- No puedo tomar una decisión tan importante así… tan a la ligera…

-¿Es que… te repugno?

-No, no es eso… Me atraes más que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido… solo que…

Me conmovía verla así, como una niña a la que le regalan un juguete caro, y que por vergüenza no se atreve a tomarlo.

-Hay otro…

-Tampoco… - dijo vivamente- No tengo experiencia con los hombres… Nunca he tenido un novio, o un admirador… no sabría que hacer con él…

Esmeralda le estaba diciendo, con una ingenuidad e inocencia que era virgen… nadie, salvo él, sabría los secretos que escondía aquel cuerpo tierno…

-Piénsalo… se trata de la última voluntad de tu madre… y mis esperanzas…

Lo miró largamente… como si quisiera grabarse la intensidad de mi mirada…y salio de los privados… dejándolo con sus esperanzas y su miedo…

Durante la cena, Michael estaba en el comedor con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscura… exudaba sensualidad, atractivo, masculinidad… Delia sentía un peso en las corvas al verlo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… ya paso el peligro… -dijo… mirando a Mike, que la miraba de una forma extraña, como si la deseara…Delia sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo… ya sentía algo extraño…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con las cenizas de tu madre?

-Llevármelas, no las pienso dejar aquí… al menos que tenga un lugar digno en donde estar…

-Ten valor… ella estará cuidándote desde el cielo.

En ese momento, se acercó Mike y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla… un beso que le dejó la mejilla marcada, con el calor de sus labios… me estremecí pensando que esa boca tan sensual besara con suavidad la mía…Fantaseaba… aunque estaba lejos de pensar que esa fantasía se haría realidad…

En la tarde, Ariadna bajo a comer algo, sin ganas, por que la situación en ese momento no daba para otra cosa… y fue a los jacuzzis… al menos tendrían un lugar para hablar de ellos… en ese momento, Bryan la vio, vestía un pantalón celeste, y un suéter polo blanco, se había lavado el cabello y olía a colonia de baño, mezclada con el leve aroma del jabón antibacterial con que se lavaba… todo esto, mezclado con su aroma de mujer… hacia una combinación altamente excitante para él…

-Hola…-dijo sensual.

-Hola, no pensé que estabas aquí… -dijo, volteando para no mirar su desnudez… cubierta de espuma.

-No sientas pena… estamos en un lugar íntimo… No te va a suceder nada si me miras…

En sus ojos vio duda, e incertidumbre… Una gran tristeza abatía su semblante, su morena linda estaba sufriendo mucho…

-¿Has sabido algo de tus padres?

-No. No he sabido nada… aunque, como están las cosas…se puede esperar lo peor…

La miró… suspire como para darse valor para decirle lo que deseaba hacer con ella desde que la conocí, que no había noche en que no soñara con hacerla suya… que lo único que deseaba era ser el dueño de sus amaneceres… de sus tristezas, de sus alegrías… quería… tenerla en sus brazos…

-Hay algo que debo confesarte…-dijo – algo que me está quemando el alma desde que te conocí… si no te lo digo ahora, luego, no podré.

Ariadna lo miró y se sintió afiebrado… la deseaba… la amaba… su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir aquella piel suave, aterciopelada…

-Ariadna… desde que participé en ese rescate…mi corazón se apegó a ti… a pesar de que no te conocía… y al conocerte… hiciste nacer algo nuevo… un sentimiento al que quiero entregarme… Ariadna… te amo…

Al escuchar aquella confesión, lo miró sorprendida… sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-Y sé, que tu sientes lo mismo por él aunque no quieras aceptarlo ni admitirlo…

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que rodeaban el borde de la tina… mi confesión la había dejado sin habla…

-¿Desde cuando sientes esto por mí?

-Desde que te conocí, cuando te rescatamos en la Isla. Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil… de dolor, de incertidumbre. Si necesitas un hombro donde llorar… aquí estoy… si necesitas refugiar tu dolor en mi pecho, te lo ofrezco… si deseas olvidarlo todo… aquí me tienes…

Lo miró… sus ojos me miraron, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo… y ella sintió que se quemaba por dentro…

-Déjame pensar en lo que me has dicho… mañana te diré lo que he decidido…

Y salio de allí, dejándolo con el corazón apretado de miedo, pero a la vez lleno de esperanzas… Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas… serian decisivas…

Diciembre 23, 1989 14:30 horas: El día veintitrés nos alertó la noticia de que Manuel A. Noriega se había refugiado en la Nunciatura Apostólica, o la embajada de la Santa Sede, o sea del Vaticano. Era cuestión de horas para que las autoridades norteamericanas se lo llevaran.

Ese día, Carla bajó a desayunar… Heini la miró interrogante, quería saber que había pensado… de lo que le había propuesto…

-Carla… Estoy esperando tu respuesta a mi propuesta.

-Ya lo pensé… lo he perdido todo… en una noche… si digo que no, mi vida será un desierto sin fin… donde el dolor, la soledad, y la muerte espiritual y emocional serán mis eternas compañeras, y si acepto lo que me propones, tendré un motivo para seguir adelante… acompañada del recuerdo de mi única gran locura… no tengo a nadie a quien rendir cuentas… solo a mí misma… Dime, cuando será.

-Mañana, después de la cena de Navidad…-dije, emocionado. Lo más probable es que nos retiremos temprano… Espérame aquí.

Fui a mi habitación a buscar una caja mediana envuelta en papel de regalo. Era un baby doll blanco con un pantaloncito breve que moldeaba aquellas formas hermosas que la naturaleza le había dado. Regresé a donde estaba ella…

-Esto es para ti. Quiero que te lo pongas esa noche…

-Gracias…

-No te vas a arrepentir de la decisión que has tomado… Voy a hacerte tan feliz… que no tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte…

Ella lo miró dubitativa… Heini sabía que ella era virgen, con un sexo intocado, apretado… que le daría horas interminables de placer sin fin… y sobre todo un corazón virgen donde dejaría su huella de cariño… por que no solo iba a ser una entrega erótica… iba a ser una entrega de alma y corazón… iba a poner su corazón y su alma en sus manos, en su cuerpo y en su vida…

-No tengas miedo, al contrario de lo que has visto en tu casa, voy a demostrarte que yo no lastimo lo que amo. Solo voy a pedirte algo… Entrégate a mí, a mis brazos, a mi cuerpo, a mis caricias… entrégate enteramente… por que yo pienso hacer lo mismo. Carla se retiró del lugar… y Heini se dirigió al sauna primero y al gimnasio después… quería prepararse para esa cita… para esa noche que adivinaba de placer y de ternura…

Esa noche, llegó un convoy procedente de la base Howard, con varias cajas con alimentos… era la cena de Navidad que tendríamos y un par de cajas más con regalos… Maryland miró con tristeza toda esa mercancía…

-Es irónico que celebremos la Navidad en estas deplorables condiciones… pobres muchachas… No creo que tengan muchas ganas de celebrar, están de luto, por decirlo asi…

Carla estaba desempacando las cajas junto a Heini, lo miraba… trataba de mirar a través de la ropa que llevaba puesta, su cuerpo, quería anticipar que era lo que iba a encontrar… en un momento que quedaron solos, Heini le dijo…

-Ahora que se fueron todos… tócame… se que tienes curiosidad por saber como soy… tócame.

-No sé si pueda…

-Hazlo, no pienso quitarme la ropa para que lo hagas…

Tocó su cuerpo por encima del jean que llevaba puesto… ella tocó ese lugar que desde ese momento estaba firme… como siempre que ella estaba cerca de él

-Eres enorme… -comento al palpar su tamaño.

-Es todo tuyo… no será de ninguna otra mujer, después de ti… -dijo hondamente emocionado al sentir aquella mano tocándolo

Lo apretó suavemente, él sintió calor en su pecho… de buen grado, se hubiera quitado la camisa y la hubiera tomado en brazos para darle una probadita antes de esa noche… pero se contuvo… Maryland podía llegar en cualquier momento, y así era, por que al sentir pasos, ella lo soltó y continuaron su tarea…

Después de disponer todo para la cena, Carla fue a cambiarse y asearse… y el hizo lo mismo… Mientras se enjabonaba, pensaba en mi mente que eran las manos de ella las que me tocaban.

-Falta poco para que estés aquí conmigo… liebchen… voy a demostrarte que yo no maltrato a quien amo… -pensé mientras sentía como el agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo suave y sensualmente…

Ella también pensaba en mí mientras se bañaba… Pensaba en aquellas manos acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad, en silencio, podía adivinar en mis ojos una pasión abrasadora…que deseaba saciar… en ella.

Una noticia estremeció a todos… era la aparición del General Noriega en la Nunciatura Apostólica… se había refugiado allí… y era cosa de tiempo para que se entregara a las autoridades norteamericanas… Carla por su parte contaba los minutos para el día que se entregara a él… quería sentirlo, se moría por estar en sus brazos… se moría por sentir su cuerpo y su ternura… esos besos que quemaban sus labios… esa piel tibia que adivinaba invitadoramente suave.

-Bueno, ahora nuestro país está en libertad… a costa de nuestra renunciación… a todo lo que fue nuestra vida…

-Ya no tenemos nada que nos ate a nuestra patria…

En ese momento Carla vio lo que nos esperaba... un futuro demasiado triste… era el momento de decidir…

Sonia también vivía el momento de decidir que haría con su vida, de ahora en adelante. Vio llegar el vagón del ejército con la cena de Navidad, en un momento que todas las instituciones del país estaban en el suelo, donde solo había anarquía… donde cualquiera podía cometer un delito y seguir como si nada. Pensó que pronto dejaría el suelo donde vivió amó y soñó tantas cosas, para aventurarme a lo desconocido… a una vida de lucha y sacrificios mil…

Richard la miraba intensamente… y sentía tantas cosas en su mirada… pero por otra parte, tenia miedo de lo que me iba a encontrar. Y seguramente ese era el temor de Daniela… de Carla, de Claudia, y de muchas compañeras que compartían su suerte…

Se descargó la cena… y él volvió a citarla en los privados… Habían tenido dos citas, después de aquel triste día del rescate y los funerales.

-Al fin…-suspiró tomándola en brazos. –Creí que no llegarías…

-No podía esperar más… -gimió ella al sentir ese cuerpo viril apoyado en el suyo…

Sintió sus besos, que devolvió con ansiedad… con calor… con pasión… Deseaba entregarse a su amor… pero debía esperar hasta el día siguiente…

-Me cuesta separarme de ti…- decía encerrada en los brazos de Richard.

-Te quiero mucho… quisiera demostrarte lo que siento… -decía entre beso y beso…

-Mañana… a esta hora, estaremos juntos… -dije enmarcando su varonil rostro entre mis manos…

-Tengo tantas ganas de amarte… me he tenido que duchar mas de tres veces en la noche… para dormir tranquilo.

-Lo sé… yo sueño con estar en tus brazos…

Me sonrió tiernamente… Tenía una bella sonrisa… y me gustaba mucho… Regresé a mi cuarto… Mirando por la ventana… pensó.

-Nada puedo hacer por cambiar todo lo que pasó con mi familia, se cansaron el uno del otro, y en vez de luchar, buscaron nuevos horizontes, con otras parejas… me vi obligada a cometer un crimen, para defender mi vida, para colmos no cuento con mi madre, que en vez de quedarse conmigo, prefirió ser mujer y disfrutar la comodidad que da el dinero…y una vida despreocupada de cualquier cosa que la pudiera afectar, bueno, ya no seguiré manteniendo una virginidad que nunca valoraron… ni seguiré sacrificándome como mujer por quiénes nunca valoraron ese sacrificio… mañana a esta hora, sabré que soy como mujer y amante. Y sabré quien es Terrence Richard como hombre y marido. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se durmió, soñando con los besos apasionados que le daba… y con esa piel suave… con su ternura… y con su masculinidad…

Delia, después de casi dos días convaleciente bajo a desayunar, sin ganas de hacerlo, se sentía cansada y triste, como si hubiera caído sobre sus espaldas, todo el peso del mundo…y aun tosiendo.

Michael estaba en el comedor con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscura… exudaba sensualidad, atractivo, masculinidad… Delia sintió un peso en las corvas al verlo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… ya paso el peligro… -dijo… mirando a Mike, que la miraba de una forma extraña, como si la deseara…Delia sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con las cenizas de tu madre?

-Llevármelas, no las pienso dejar aquí… al menos que tenga un lugar digno en donde estar…

-Ten valor… ella estará cuidándote desde el cielo.

En ese momento, se acercó Mike y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla… un beso que me dejó la mejilla marcada, con el calor de sus labios… se estremeció pensando que esa boca tan sensual la besara con suavidad…

Ayudó a poner el nacimiento para el día siguiente, en esa tarea usamos el día entero, y parte de la tarde, hasta que una ultima noticia, las cimbró terriblemente…a todas. A partir de ese momento, todas estaban en peligro… y no podían quedarse en Panamá… las condenaron a un exilio que podía ser por el resto de sus vidas…

Michael la miró… y se acercó con gesto decidido, iba a comunicarle la decisión que había tomado…

-Tenemos que conversar… te espero en la sala de los jacuzzis.

-Iré hacia allá apenas termine…

-No tardes mucho…

La intrigo ese gesto, así que terminó su labor lo más pronto que pudo, se dirigió a la sala de los jacuzzis, y un aroma a sándalo, y musgo blanco, acariciaron su nariz, aromas que luego entendió potenciaban la sensualidad y la disposición erótica… mucho tiempo después… El estaba allí, sensual, sexy, masculino y cubierto hasta el cuello de espuma… El jacuzzi en donde se encontraba, era uno de los privados… era en forma de rombo, y estaba sobre una cama de mármol negro…

-Hola, mi amor…- fue su saludo…

-Hola, no pensé que estuvieras aquí…

-Es el único lugar de este edificio, donde podemos conversar con un poco de tranquilidad…

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- fingía tranquilidad, pero en el fondo se moría de los nervios… de la incertidumbre…

-Toda esta tragedia, me ha hecho pensar… me salvaste la vida, a riesgo, de tu salud y de tu vida… me hiciste recordar a mi madre, y sobre todo, has hecho nacer en mi corazón un sentimiento al que quiero entregarme…

Me sonrojé intensamente… sabia la implicación de aquellas palabras dichas con apasionamiento… con ardor…

-No entiendo… -dijo haciéndose la tonta… no quería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo…Michael la miraba con pasión, con ternura…

-Delia…. Yo te quiero… - dijo Michael como si dibujara las palabras…

-Yo… no te convengo… -dijo sintiendo que no le merecía…

-Deja que yo decida, qué es lo que me conviene, o no… mi amor… Vengo deseándote desde que me rescataste… y me gustaría que esta Navidad la pasáramos juntos…

Entendí la propuesta… la noche de Navidad, el quería estar conmigo en completa intimidad… quería que fuese suya.

-Puedes responderme mañana, si quieres…

-Mike, yo…

-No digas nada… solo piénsalo.

Sonia lo miró recordando como lo conocíó, aquella noche que descubrieron que los iban a emboscar en una sesión de fotos… Los rescates, las misiones arriesgadas, los misterios… y de paso… un sentimiento que ella se negaba a ver, por que temía saber que era totalmente correspondída…

Esa noche, le entregó un regalo envuelto en papel dorado con un lazo verde.

-Quiero que te pongas esto la noche de Navidad… no sé bien si es tu talla, espero, que te quede bien…

-Gracias… -dijo sonrojándose.

Abrí el regalo, era un teddy primoroso, con un pantaloncito breve y una camisola de satén con encajes en el escote…una prenda para seducir… y enamorar... y el quería pasar la noche con ella… Se midió aquella prenda seductora… y le quedaba a la perfección… Se contempló en el espejo, ya no era aquella muchacha enferma de hace unos días… La imagen que le devolvía… era la de una mujer sensual, sofisticada… dispuesta a amar ardientemente, sin reservas… con sensualidad y desenfreno…

Recordó el momento pasado en el jacuzzi… y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, de solo imaginarse a solas con él… desnuda en su cama, haciendo el amor… No sabía como era aquello, pero podía adivinarlo…

Se imaginó, en sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo… sintiendo esa piel tersa, caliente… sus besos, sus caricias… y aquello que ella desconocía, pero por prohibido y desconocido, más tentador…

No pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche… imaginando cosas inconfesables… imaginándose con él… entre sus brazos… de solo pensarlo….Su cuerpo se estremecía como si lo tuviera dentro de su cuerpo… como si estuviera amándolo.

Daniela por su parte, entre cuidar a Sean Arthur y dormir, se le iba el tiempo, tanto que casi no se entero de la noticia de la reclusión de Noriega en la Nunciatura.…

-Te ves demacrada… cualquiera diría que la enferma eres tú y no Sean… además, casi no comes…

-¿Cómo puedo comer después de todo lo que ha pasado?-dije con amargura… -He perdido a mis padres… estoy sola…y no se que pasará conmigo después…

-En esa estamos todas, Daniela… aunque después de esta noche, no creo que ninguna quede mal parada… -dijo Grazia, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada…que daba a entender que se traía algo entre manos…

No dijo nada, esta noche para ella sería la más larga de todas… Sean era intenso… se notaba en su mirada y también en la profundidad de su voz al hablarle… Esta noche sería su primera vez con él… y estaba aterrada…

Nunca había tenido un novio, por que su padre jamás se lo permitió, ni siquiera cuando cumplió los dieciocho años… y luego supo por qué… sencillamente, no la miraba con ojos de padre, sino con ojos de hombre… lo que era un pecado contra natura… y un sacrilegio ante los ojos de Dios.

Se habia conservado virgen por miedo a equivocarse cuando hiciera su elección… temía elegir algo mucho peor que lo que eligió su madre… y para acabar de completar el cuadro le tenia miedo a un embarazo no deseado… al fin y al cabo… de un embarazo no deseado había salido ella. Un embarazo que debió haberse evitado, quizás mi madre se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo del monstruo al que se había unido… De haberse dado cuenta, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

Nunca la habían besado como lo hizo él…fue su primer beso de amor… como también sería su primer hombre en la intimidad… y a eso si que le tenia miedo… Era una chica traumatizada por el horror de un crimen y de un casi estupro. Sean no se merecía que ella saliese huyendo de él.

Esmeralda, se encontró con una de las chicas… Grazia Rivadeneira… durante el desayuno.

-Estás demacrada, tienes mal semblante…

-Tengo dos noches que no duermo bien… vengo a coger el sueño a las tres de la madrugada.

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No te hagas la sueca ni la egipcia… sabes que te hablo del coronel Tirpitz. No del hermano mayor, ese ya eligió pareja. Hablo de Carsten… note como te mira… ese hombre esta enamorado, y más que eso… hasta donde se ve. Y tú haciéndote la exquisita… Esmeralda, piensa, después de esto no va a haber hombre que nos quiera aquí en Panamá. Si él te quiere y te desea, por favor… baja ya la guardia.

-Grazia… me dijo que me quería… y yo le dije, que quería que mi primera vez en la intimidad fuera con él… es la razón de mi insomnio… No soy experta, soy virgen y tengo mucho miedo.

Grazia miró a Esmeralda, que en ese momento estaba muy tensa… y se le acercó.

-Respóndeme una pregunta… ¿Tú le amas?

-Con toda mi alma… daría mi vida por él… el es lo único que tengo en la vida… no quiero perderlo.

-Entonces, empieza a remover recuerdos… te darán valor para enfrentarte a la intimidad con él… Y arréglate a conciencia, si quieres yo, te puedo ayudar.

-Está bien, veré que tengo entre mis cosas para ponerme esa noche.

Con infantil nerviosismo buscó afanosa algo que ponerse para agradarlo… aunque sabía que él la hubiera encontrado encantadora si se hubiera puesto sobre su cuerpo un simple albornoz de baño… sin nada más. Por fin, reviso entre los regalos de la navidad pasada. Uno llamó su atención, se lo había hecho él, era un babydoll corto, de satén negro, sencillo, con una bata de gasa… era una prenda seductora, sofisticada, para una noche de pasión…

Buscó algo más… y vio entre sus cosméticos un kit que le había regalado Maryland, era de Victoria's Secret… de lavanda inglesa, y otro de vainilla… Se decidió por el de vainilla… que era más intenso, e iba más con ella. Y como único adorno, un collar de perlas…

-Perfecto- dijo Grazia… -Ese chico si que sabe como complacer a una chica… y ese babydoll es para una mujer que no le teme al amor ni a la intimidad sexual…

-Tengo que hacerme algo en esa cara… se me nota demasiado el trajín de estos días, esa cara está marchita y demacrada… No va conmigo…

Grazia se dedicó a embellecerla… le aplicó una mascarilla… le limpio el rostro con astringente y le hizo un exfoliante, que le dejó el rostro como nuevo.

-Ya casi pareces otra… Carsten se va a enamorar más cuando vea lo linda que has quedado. –dijo cuando terminó.

-Me imagino que esa noche, debo darme un baño especial.

-Si. Eso me recuerda que te traje un regalo. – Y le dio una cajita con unos jabones… eran de la misma fragancia…

-Esto es para que me sienta olor a vainilla.

-Si. A un hombre como Carsten, y como el mío, se le conquista por el olfato. Y no hay nada que a ellos no se les quede más grabado que el aroma de una piel tibia y perfumada en sus brazos y cuerpo…

Ella miró a Grazia y se sorprendió que ella fuera tan sensual en ese sentido.

-Imagino que sentirás lo mismo cuando él te abrace.

-Solo fíjate en las colonias que usan, te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Yo creo conocer los gustos de Jonathan…

-¿A ti te propusieron lo mismo

-No te voy a mentir, sí. Y decidí aceptarlo… además, después de esto, qué hombre nos va a querer…Prefiero que mi primera y única vez, sea con él…y deseo algo más… quisiera quedar encinta… con un hijo, ya cumplía con la vida… no tendría ya más nada que hacer. Y tu deberías pedir lo mismo…

Al terminar de descargar la cena de Navidad, Carsten decidió darle una probadita de lo que sucedería al dia siguiente… por eso la cito en la sala de Jacuzzis.

La sala estaba en oscuridad, él cerró la puerta por dentro, para que no nos interrumpieran… la ciudad estaba iluminada, aunque por todas partes se respiraba miedo… se escuchaban a lo lejos las ráfagas de ametralladora, y las explosiones…

Se besaron largamente, había desesperación, angustia en aquellos besos… unos besos que sabían a fuego… a fuego reprimido, guardado por temor, él sintió aquellas manos en su cuerpo, que buscaban con ansia puntos que estimular… y el la guió tiernamente…

-Y si lo hiciéramos ahora… -gimió ella al sentir esa piel caliente…. El se había quitado la camisa y ella le acariciaba… con suavidad el pecho…

-No quiero adelantarte tu regalo ahora… no sería Navidad… si te lo adelanto… -sentir las manos de su amada en su cuerpo lo estaban llevando al delirio…

Apretó su cuerpo de niña al de él… ella era una mujer intensa, apasionada… y Carsten debía mantener el control de sus deseos e instintos… no quería adelantarme a ese momento…

Nos despedimos con el corazón agitado y los ojos brillantes… al día siguiente todo sería diferente…

Mientras el país entero se convulsionaba y desangraba en manos de forajidos que saqueaban inmisericordemente y asesinaban seguros de que no serian ni juzgados ni encarcelados… un vagón trajo la cena de Navidad.

-Una cena en estos momentos… y no poder siquiera salir para compartirla… con los que menos tienen.

-No es prudente que salgamos… a como están las cosas… no podemos arriesgarnos a que se pierdan más vidas… de lo que estamos.

Subimos todo lo que nos llevaron, todos ayudaron, incluso ella. Bryan aprovechó para acercarse a Ariadna… y estar un ratito con ella…

-Que irónico- decía ella- Una fecha que debería ser de alegría, de paz, de amor… es de dolor y miseria…- una lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas de la chica.

-Lo peor, es que esto pudo hacerse de otra forma… -dijo Bryan Noriega era agente de la CIA… un monstruo creado por el propio gobierno americano, esto se pudo hacer sin tanto dolor y sin tanto sufrimiento… bueno, eso fue lo que él escogió. De haber tenido algo de sentido común tal vez, esto no hubiera pasado.

Ariadna se acercó a él… vestía pantalón corto y un suéter polo. El dejó en el suelo la caja que cargaba y sentí que sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo… yo correspondí al abrazo y la besé tiernamente….

Un beso suave, tierno, ella le entregaba cariño… un cariño limpio, sin máculas, sin hipocresía y sin doblez… Bryan deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos…

-Se que estoy torturándote… No me queda otro remedio.

-Ya falta poco, solo son dos días…

-Dos días en que ninguno de los dos podrá dormir bien… al menos yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… nunca he… hecho el amor… con nadie…

Bryan se sorprendió… no esperaba aquello. La mujer que amaba le estaba diciendo que era virgen…

-Ya sé que eso no se estila ahora, pero yo nunca me atreví a tener nada con nadie, además, mis padres no me dejaban tener novio, ni amigos varones… mamá quería que yo considerara el sexo como algo sucio, degradante… y que le cogiera asco, aversión... pero no fue así… y también se encargaba de comprarme ropa que no me favoreciera, para que no me mirara nadie… Cuando me echaron… yo no tenia idea de qué iba a hacer… Y en ese momento apareció Maryland… a quien le debo no haber terminado mal. Debes tenerme paciencia… y enseñarme lo que no sé.

-No te preocupes… te enseñaré lo que haga falta… tu aprenderás lo que te guste…. Lo que te haga sentir cómoda… y harás lo que te dicte, tu corazón… todo saldrá bien- Besó suavemente la frente de la chica.

Bryan salía de su habitación después de haberme cambiado, sorprendí una conversación entre Alicia y Maryland.

-No es prudente que ella lo sepa ahora…- dijo Alicia.

-Menos mal que esa llamada la recibiste tú, cuando los demás estaban en la alacena colocando las cajas. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si ella se entera.

-Tendremos que decírselo a Bryan… el sabrá que hacer con esa noticia…

En ese momento, salí para enfrentarme a la noticia que no querían decirle a su adorada Ariadna.

-¿Cuál es la noticia que no quieren que Ariadna sepa?

Al verme se sorprendieron… Alicia tomó el toro por los cuernos, era mejor que yo lo supiera.

-Acaban de llamar del hospital Santo Tomás… se trata del padre de Ariadna… estaban anoche de patrulla en la barriada donde vive Ariadna, y se encontraron con algo muy feo. Quemaron la casa de Ariadna… y lo vieron regando gasolina alrededor de la casa… abrieron fuego contra él… murió.

-Cielos…-dije, cerrando los ojos por la noticia devastadora que me habían dicho, ahora entendía por que no querían que ella supiera.

-¿Ella no lo sabe, verdad?

-No, nosotras nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a hacer los arreglos, con ayuda de Grazia, que vivía en el mismo sitio que ella, y lo conocía, al menos, de vista. Luego, vendrían las exequias y la cremación… es lo menos que podemos hacer…no se merece que lo entierren como cristiano, pero nosotros no somos él.

-Descuiden, no le diré nada… esto sería como matarla en vida, y no quiero.

Maryland leyó en mis ojos los sentimientos que me agitaban… y me dijo algo que me dio a entender que sabia lo que pensaba hacer…

-No se preocupen ahora por las reglas de comportamiento que les di, de hecho estamos ahora en guerra… desde este momento están relevados de las mismas.

Bryan respiró…. Esa era una de las cosas que más lo inquietaba. La regla era que no podían tener enredos de sexo con las chicas, que si se fijaban en ellas, fuera para casarse, no para jugar… y lo de él con Ariadna no era juego. Al menos él no lo consideró así.

Se fue a acostar, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos tristes… Ariadna lo necesitaría ahora más que nunca… y necesitaría de su amor y de su cariño.

-Noriega… tu inconsciencia ha sumido en el más triste de los destinos a mujeres que no lo merecían…. Tú vas a prisión, pero la prisión mental y emocional en la que están las chicas y mi ángel…. Es peor que la tuya. Esto no tiene perdón de Dios. Ojala puedas dormir tranquilo después de toda esta destrucción que has causado….Y que los que ahora dominan el país, no les tomen las cuentas por todo este dolor…se sentía cansado y triste… como si le hubieran caído todas las penas del mundo.

24 de Diciembre…07:45 horas: Esa mañana, desayunamos, Bryan durmió mal por la noticia del padre de Ariadna… había prometido no decirle nada…no queria poner un dolor sobre otro dolor peor…ya habia sufrido demasiado.

Las chicas se afanaron para poner la decoración navideña en nuestro encierro… y pusieron música de Navidad, algunas lloraron, por que recordaban navidades diferentes, vividas al calor del hogar y en la compañía de padres, hermanos, amigos…. A diferencia de la de ahora, escondidos para no ser asesinados por las hordas de los Batallones de la Dignidad… algunas de luto, habiendo perdido madre, padre, amigos, hermanos… en otros casos, enfrentando un destino incierto, por que todo lo perdieron….

Ariadna lloraba, recordaba navidades en que creyó ser feliz, en medio de las carencias…. A diferencia de la de ahora, que estaba lejos de sus seres queridos…

Hubo comentarios sobre la noticia de que Noriega se habia refugiado en la Nunciatura Apostólica… un helicóptero Apache se había apostado en el patio del Colegio San Agustín…la idea era desesperarlo…poniendo música de rock, pero no era cualquier rock, era de las canciones que les ponían a los del Ejército y la Marina Norteamericana… una forma de tortura psicológica.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer….-dijo Maryland- solo es cuestión de tiempo, de días para que este hombre se entregue a las autoridades norteamericanas…Por lo menos las chicas tendrán donde ir… no estarán desamparadas en este país…No creo que haya ninguna que quiera quedarse, después de esto. Son huérfanas, de padres vivos…

Ariadna estaba pálida. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba… un momento en que quedaron solos, Bryan se acercó a ella…

-Ariadna… nunca pensé que esto acabara así, de esta forma tan fea.

-Lo sé, Bryan. Mi madre, muerta, y de mi padre, no se sabe nada. No lo encuentran, despues de todo lo que pasó.

Me guarde lo que sabía… ¿Para qué torturarla más? Mejor que no supiera que su padre había muerto como un perro, lleno de balas, en medio de la calle…era lo menos que se merecía, pero era demasiado para ella, una muchacha a la que siempre se le exigió más de lo que ella podía dar… y nunca quedaba bien, por más que se esforzara… siempre pidiendo más y más llevándola al límite de sus fuerzas… y de su cordura y razón.

Estuvo un rato con ella, arrullándola, confortándola, acariciando lo que podía acariciar, dándole besos tiernos. Ya tendría oportunidad de acariciar todo su cuerpo en la intimidad… Y ella también lo acarició y arrulló…

-Maryland las relevó de las reglas… dice que en estos momentos, esas reglas están fuera de lugar…

-Lo imaginaba… estos momentos no son para estar siguiendo reglas…

Se despidieron después de besarse mucho… ya mañana a esa hora estarían encerrados en su habitación… amándose.

Claudia por su parte, revivía recuerdos… Un día soleado, como todos los de aquella navidad… estábamos al comienzo de la estación seca… en mi país… o lo que quedaba de él. Bajé al comedor… lo vió… vestía pantalón negro y una camisa celeste con finas rayas azules… Masculino, sensual, e inalcanzable… se sentía sin derecho a ser feliz, ni a conocer el amor… pero esa noche, sería diferente…

-Hola, Claudia… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada… -suspiré - Han sido tantas cosas…

-Siéntate, debes tener hambre… Come algo- dijo Maryland, sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja, junto con una taza de café y un plato con huevos, tocino, y dos tortillas de maíz. Terrence la miraba de una forma rara, se diría, que con deseo…

La chica comió sin ganas… había perdido el apetito, la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir… pero sería por poco tiempo…

Sentía aquella mirada intensa… como si fueran rayos X. Como si estuviera desnuda delante de él. Una mirada difícil de ignorar, aun en el estado de casi muerte emocional en que estaba sumida…

Maryland se ocupo del sepelio de todas aquellas madres, incluso de las que habian muerto asesinadas. Habia dispuesto el servicio de cremación, para que las chicas pudieran disponer de sus restos con más comodidad.

Terrence fue vestido de civil. No deseaba buscar problemas en una ceremonia que debía ser privada… Era la antevíspera del día de navidad.

Al enterrarla, ella sintió que la enterraban con ella, que en ese momento la que rezaba era solamente un cascarón vacío… pero no por mucho tiempo. Luego del entierro, fueron al cuartel. Ella estaba cansada y se fue a dormir, luego de que María del Rosario le inyectara un sedante. Terrence se quedó en la sala junto a Heini, quien lo miraba con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Sigues con esa idea loca dando vueltas en tu cabeza?

-No es una idea loca… es lo que siento… No puedo estar cerca de ella… sin excitarme… sin tener ganas de abrazarla contra mi cuerpo… Es una tortura…

-Para…- dijo Heini- Yo me siento igual con Carla Cristina… Solo que no quiero asustarla…

-Miedoso… ahora… te desconozco, Heini. Normalmente nunca te da miedo nada, y menos una chica.

-Carla es muy diferente a todas las demás.

-Igual siento yo con Claudia Victoria…

-Entonces, estás decidido a hacerla tuya...

-Si, la única ocasión propicia… es la noche de navidad. No habrá otra ocasión en que pueda hacer lo que planeo. Y tú debes hacer lo mismo…

-Y lo voy a hacer, amigo… Aunque se que a Carlita… me va a costar trabajo convencerla…

-No lo creo… en estos momentos, ella te necesita, y tal vez más que antes…

Claudia por fin tenia la respuesta para aquella propuesta….ya no le quedaba mas por qué luchar… Era una invitación implícita… la decisión se la dejaba a ella. Conocía lo intenso que podía ser…

Se unió a la labor de decorar el nacimiento junto con sus compañeras, debian tener todo listo para esa noche, al rato, apareció Terrence, que simplemente la miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Recibiste mi nota?

-Si. La recibí. Es… una decisión difícil…

-Claudia, me necesitas… lo sé. –dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros… déjame hacerte feliz aunque sea una noche…

Ella miró aquellos ojos azul verdoso… unos ojos que me miraban de manera apasionada… se estremeció al pensar en lo que le esperaba… una noche muy larga…

-Esta noche… iré a tu habitación… la caja que te dejé es lo que quiero que lleves puesto esta noche… ¿Ya la abriste?

-Aún no…

-Ábrela, no se mucho de tallas femeninas, pero creo que te queda.

Me lo pondré, si eso es lo que quieres…

La besó en la mano. Un beso que hablaba de pasiones ocultas y sublimadas, de promesas encubiertas… tembló imperceptiblemente… imaginaba estar en sus brazos…

Claudia subio a su habitación y abrió la caja, era un primoroso baby doll rosa… con pantaloncito a juego… un atuendo para una cita erótica… para la primera vez… con su esposo… con el hombre que la hacia sentir mujer… Volvio a ponerlo en la caja… y fue a la habitación de Carla, que en ese momento se media un primoroso conjunto blanco… que contrastaba con su piel aceitunada y su cabello negro…

-Estas hermosa, amiga…

-Veo que ya tomaste la decisión de acostarte con Terrence…

-Si… tal como están las cosas… tal vez no podamos quedarnos en Panamá…

-Maryland nos dijo que la que desee quedarse, se le dejará, pero que no lo aconseja… hay mucho resentimiento, muchos odios, y nosotras sufriríamos mucho… Es mejor que emigremos…

-y tú con Heini…

-Ya acepté lo que me propuso… es esto, Claudia, o morir de una buena vez…no hay opción…

Ellos estaban en el gimnasio, preparándose para esa noche… se habían puesto de acuerdo para acicalarse … querian estar irresistibles…

-Debo estar en forma esta noche… No deseo que ella se resista… -dijo Terrence sentado en l a prensa militar…

-Igual pienso yo, amigo… Luego de esto, una relajante sesión en un jacuzzi, dormir un buen rato, y levantarnos para cenar algo… y retirarnos para prepararnos temprano e ir al encuentro de nuestras amantes…

Y así lo hicieron… Al aparecer en el salón, luego de haber descansado lo suficiente… estábamos viendo en ese momento la transmisión de la eucaristía de Navidad, que se celebraba en la basílica de San Pedro, en el Vaticano, y la transmitían vía satélite. Los villancicos, las plegarias dichas en latín, hacían que nuestros heridos corazones buscaran refugio en el Amor de los Amores…Quien oficiaba, era el Papa de los Corazones, el Papa Juan Pablo II quien dieciséis años después, moriría en olor de Santidad y multitudes, que gritarian al paso de su cortejo fúnebre ¡SANTO SUBITO! Que significaba que querían ya su canonización…

Heini se sentó al lado de Carla, Terrence hizo lo mismo junto a Claudia, la eucaristía hacia que nosotras recordáramos que Dios siempre iba a estar allí para nosotras. Al rato, apareció Anthony, que a pesar de sus heridas, quiso asistir a la Misa. Y Carla aprovecho para decirle a Heini algo sobre ella…

-Heini… tengo algo que decirte… yo…er…no tengo experiencia sexual… soy virgen.

¿Cómo iba a estar con él íntimamente, sin tener experiencia sexual previa…? Heini era un hombre experimentado… las fotos de la revista, que aun conservaba, y las que le tomaron en Contadora… aquella en la que prensó con sus labios los de ella… sin abrir la boca ni besarla de verdad… en que recargó todo su cuerpo en el de ella… Aquella piel suave, fina… que sintió esa tarde… Muy diferente…. A lo que experimentaría dentro de unas horas…

-¿Tienes miedo?-le murmuró al oído…

- Nunca tuve un novio… no me dejaron tenerlo en mi adolescencia y ahora… tampoco creo merecerlo…

-Yo seré entonces… tu primer hombre… tu primera vez… me siento halagado… No te preocupes… es bueno saberlo… Tranquila… no lastimo lo que amo… y no es mi idea lastimarte…

A Fulvia le sorprendió ver a Anthony en el sofá, cuando debería estar en su habitación.

-No deberías estar aquí… te puede hacer daño…

-Quería ver la misa… nunca me la pierdo, y no será este el año en que me pierda de verla… Siéntate junto a mí…

Fulvia se sentó a su lado, sintió brazo rodear sus hombros… Lo miré, esos ojos azules tan hermosos…

-¿Chanel N° 5?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu perfume, Fulvia…-sonrió con calidez- ¿Es Chanel N°5?

-Sí… No pensé que te gustara- dijo sonrojándose… era el perfume que pensaba ponerse para la noche que pensaba pasar con él…

-No solo me gusta… Me fascina. –dijo mirándome de una forma que prácticamente le derritió las piernas. No dijo nada, concentré su vista en la misa. Sintió que el brazo que tenia alrededor de sus hombros se apretaba en torno a ellos. Lo miré… me miraba con provocación, casi con deseo…

Sean bajo a ver la misa... y se sentó al lado de Daniella. Ya no disimulaba que ella ya era su pareja, desde ese momento. Rodeo sus hombros con el brazo… ella agradecía la presión del brazo de él en sus hombros…

-¿Preparada para esta noche?- le murmuró al oido.

-Algo…-dijo, y él la miró como si quisiera leer en sus pensamientos

-Tienes miedo…

-Si… hay algo que debes saber antes de que… yo soy virgen… No he estado…er... con ningún hombre… íntimamente…-confesó.

-Ya entiendo… tienes miedo de que te trate rudo… -rió sensual- No, Dani… el amor se hace despacio… con calma… para disfrutarnos mutuamente… el tiempo no es un problema… No es mi idea lastimarte… ni tampoco hacerte sentir inadecuada… y no te exijo experiencia… me gusta enseñar para disfrutar después…

Aquellas palabras, dichas de un modo tan persuasivo y sensual, hicieron temblar su corazón…

-No niego que te he deseado mucho en estos días…-dijo en el mismo tono- me muero por sentir tu piel desnuda sobre la mía… y sentir mucho más… Yo sé entregarme a una mujer… cuando estoy enamorado y la deseo… y hago que también se me entregue de la misma manera que yo.- y mirando mi busto – deseo sentir esos pechos en mis manos… desnudos… apretarlos… mimarlos… besarlos…

Daniela se sonrojó violentamente… sabía hacer el amor con palabras… tanto que la dejaba temblando por dentro… y él siguió hablando…

-Quiero sentirme dentro de tu cuerpo… hacerlo lentamente… Sentirme abrasado por tu calor… Dani… te deseo demasiado… -dijo con voz ronca…

Miré sus ojos… estaban aun más oscuros por el deseo… La misa estaba llegando a su fin…

Grazia tambien le hacia identica confesion a Jonathan…se había sentado al lado de ella, empezó a acariciar su espalda lentamente… como preparándola para lo que vendría…

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte… soy virgen…nunca he estado con… un hombre en la intimidad…

-Lo sé, amor… -dijo en baja voz- yo te enseñaré lo hermoso del amor… y sus infinitas posibilidades… Te amo…

Y besó mi mejilla… tiernamente… yo seguí mirando la misa… sentí como su brazo me rodeaba los hombros… apretándolos

Richard se sentó junto a Sonia a ver la Misa… ella recostó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de él, que acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos…

La misa fue pasando, y ella se adormiló en los brazos de Richard… que me miraba con cariño… Se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos…comoda y protegida de toda la maldad que en esos momentos campeaba en las calles…

Carsten se sentó al lado de Esmeralda… sintió el consabido olor a vainilla, que ponía sus sentidos en jaque… le rodee los hombros con mi brazo. Y la besó suavemente en la sien.

-Hola…- dijo sin mirarlo- no pensé que vendrías a acompañarme a ver la misa.

-No podía dejarte sola en este momento, amor…-murmuró contra su oreja. –Me la he pasado pensando en ti,… amor… en lo que vamos a hacer dentro de un rato… ¿tienes miedo?

-Si, siento miedo de no poder satisfacerte… de no poder ser mujer para ti…

-No te pido experiencia, cuando sé que no la tienes… quisiera enseñarte lo hermoso del amor… que sientas en mi piel el abrigo que te ha faltado…

-Lo he sentido… anoche fue muy difícil apartarme de tus brazos… apartarme de tu cuerpo... No sé muy bien que es lo que voy a hacer cuando sea el momento… pero me asusta pensar en lo que siento cuando tu piel me roza.

El tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color de miel quemada… y le dijo con ternura…

-Una cosa quiero pedirte… no te reprimas… el acto de amar no es sucio ni malo… para el que sabe entregarse y sentir… no es nada malo. Y si sientes pasión y deseo por mi, no lo escondas… dámelo. Yo sabré que hacer con él. No será una noche de terror… ni de miedo… será una Navidad distinta y un Diciembre Inolvidable para ti y para mí…

Ella se quedó callada… y continuaron viendo la misa. Delia estaba también junto a Michael Richard, que le rodeo los hombros con su brazo… una presión cálida, sensual, que anticipaba el placer que sentiría en sus brazos…

-Tiemblas… ¿Tienes miedo?

-Si… tengo miedo… miedo de mi inexperiencia, de no saber ser mujer para ti…

-A mi me gusta enseñar para disfrutar después… -sonrió con picardía… -no te asustes… no pasará nada que tu y yo no queramos hacer…

Bryan se sentó al lado de su adorada, rodeandole los hombros con el brazo… tiernamente… ella acogió bien la presión de mi brazo en los hombros…No habia mucho que decir… entre ellos todo estaba dicho.

La misa terminó… y fueron a cenar… la cena estaba lista y antes de tomarla Maryland, Grant, Naoko y Alicia hicieron un brindis… con champagne… Un champagne que nos supo amargo. Amargo como las penas que contristaban los corazones de las chicas. Sonia, Daniela, Esmeralda, Grazia, que no debia tomar, pero tuvo que tomarse un traguito de champagne, Claudia, Carla, Delia ,Fulvia Rebeca, Ariadna, alzaron sus copas para brindar, al igual que Naoko y Alicia, y los chicos enlazaron sus copas con las copas de las chicas, como si fuéran una pareja matrimonial…

Daniela se habia esmerado en hacer platos regionales para una cena navideña. Incluso habia rompope, que acompañado con el consabido dulce de frutas navideño, le daba un excelente sabor…Una cena deliciosa…a pesar de los momentos amargos que estaban pasando… Todas vivirían una noche de locura…Una locura nacida del dolor, del desamor y del vacío… que fructificaría en semillas de esperanza…


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

**NAVIDAD…ENTRE RUINAS…**

Al terminar la transmisión, Maryland los llamó para cenar… cenarían temprano, con lo poco que se pudo conseguir… que para ellas era abundancia tal como estaban las cosas en ese momento, había un dulce de navidad, pavo, jamón, rosca de pan de huevo, una bandeja de arroz con pollo, y tamales. También ron ponche, vino, y una botella de champaña, cortesía del almirante Mc Allister. En otra mesa los regalos que recibirían de parte de los jefes, del alto mando del Comando Sur y los que recibirían en intercambio… Daniela se esmeró para cocinar una cena deliciosa, a pesar del gran dolor que contristaba su espíritu en ese momento.

-Brindemos por la primera navidad en libertad y democracia… aunque esa libertad haya cobrado tan alto tributo… mantengan viva la llama de la esperanza… que por duras que sean las pruebas, siempre habrá una mano amiga, una circunstancia afortunada, un ángel en el camino para recordarnos que ese que hace dos mil años que nació en Belén, esta presente en las vidas de cada uno de nosotros… Salud…!

Chocaron copas… entre lágrimas de dolor… ya que por mucha abundancia que hubiera… en sus corazones habría luto perpetuo por aquellos seres queridos que las precedieron en la marcha hacia…lo incógnito…

Terrence al brindar con Claudia, la miró con provocación, como si quisiera prepararla para la noche que tendrían… Al igual que Carla… con Heini… y los demás que brindaron con sus copas enlazadas… era evidente e inequívoca la intención de ese brindis. No había necesidad de palabras, esa noche Cupido cobraría su tributo.

Luego de recibir sus regalos, se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones…Cada una a enfrentarse al amor en su forma más hermosa, tierna y significativa.

Claudia miró la caja que estaba en el centro de la cama… suspiró, abriéndola puso el conjunto sobre la cama, y se fue a duchar para perfumarse y ponerse aquella prenda seductora.

Luego de una ducha larga y aromática, ponerse una crema perfumada y colonia de baño, se puso el conjunto y se miró al espejo. La imagen que le devolvió no era la que realmente tenia de ella…era la imagen de una mujer joven, vibrante, sexy, sensual… segura de las pasiones que provocaba y como satisfacerlas… muy distinta a lo que realmente era ella

Unos toques en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad… era Terrence, que llamaba a la puerta de su habitación… abrió… Llevaba una bata azul marino de terciopelo, casi negra, que realzaba su natural elegancia y apostura… un pecho fuerte, que hizo que su corazón latiera apresurado…Un escalofrío de miedo la envolvió… Iba a entregarle lo más preciado en una mujer… su virginidad…

-Estas hermosa… no me equivoque al elegir este conjunto…-ella sintió como sus brazos la rodearon, pegándola a su cuerpo viril y fuerte… en el cual sobresalía una erección fuerte y ardiente….

Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes, todas de dolor y crueldad, tanto física como psicológica… si lo rechazaba, su vida no tendría cambio alguno… El recuerdo de la Navidad de 1987 que la hizo abandonar su casa, para no volver jamás, descubrir que su padre como siempre usaba la fecha de navidad, para obsequiarle no juguetes sino una tunda de correazos, como siempre, acumulaba todas sus faltas para hacer esto en la fecha más entrañable, pero esta tenia un regalo especial… estaba dispuesto a convertirla en su mujer, a ciencia y paciencia de la madre de la chica…como ésta no podía atenderlo, pretendía convertirse en el marido de la hija… un sacrilegio, un pecado contra natura, esa tarde huyó solo con lo puesto… y se refugió en casa de una amiga que conocía a Maryland Ainsworth, y el resto… fue historia…

-Estás temblando… -dijo al notar que se estremecía… -¿Tienes miedo?

-Si, es mi primera vez…

-O estas recordando cosas dolorosas- dijo levantando mi barbilla y mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… -Yo estoy aquí para que los olvides… o para que si los recuerdas, no te hagan tanto daño…

Claudia metió sus brazos dentro de la bata, abrazando su tibia piel… sintió como respiraba profundamente… y dejó que la apretara contra su cuerpo excitado y ardiente…

-Quítame la bata… ahora- dijo roncamente…

Se la quitó, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo hermosamente masculino, digno de ser modelo para una escultura de Michelangelo… Le recordaba al David… ella sintió como la despojaba de aquella fina prenda intima, que cubría un cuerpo no tan perfecto… al menos, eso pensaba ella. Sintió como sus manos la acariciaban con suavidad, su erección presionando contra su sexo…

-Claudia… - gemía sensual y virilmente… -Quiero amarte… me estoy muriendo por ti…

Ella buscó sus labios, enroscando su cuerpo en el de él… no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba consciente del vacío en la boca de su estómago, igual al de su vientre y al de su corazón… tenia hambre de cariño… hambre de caricias…hambre de él…

La cargó como a una niña… y la puso en la cama, cubriéndola tiernamente con la sabana y el cobertor y metiéndose a su lado… sus manos, hambrientas, silenciosas, la acariciaban suavemente, sin prisas… y sus labios se acercaban con suavidad a los de ella… tomaba sus manos para que lo acariciaran… sobre todo su pecho y su sexo…

-Terry…

-Claudia… voy a enseñarte a amar…

Sus labios buscaron los suyos… sintió como su cuerpo tibio, cubierto de una piel suave, aterciopelada… se fundía con el suyo… Sentía sus manos, perdiéndose en su piel, en su busto, haciéndola vibrar, se sentía mujer en sus brazos…

-Terry… te necesito… ayúdame a olvidar… -gimió con voz entrecortada…

-Para eso…- gimió sensualmente, besando su cuello- estoy aquí…

Lo sentía… sensual, apasionado… y no podía evitar responder a todo lo que hacia… sentía su cuerpo amoldarse al de ella… La enloquecía su aroma, tan viril y personal…

-Claudia… suspiraba…

Ella solo se quejaba… sentía como su erección penetraba su cuerpo, llenándola con su tamaño… Era enorme…y ardiente…

-Te amo, Claudia…-gemía virilmente al sentirse rodeado por sus tejidos húmedos y calientes… - te amo… te he deseado tanto…

Sus labios empezaron a acariciar sus senos… se estremeció… se sentía mujer, sensual, apasionada, quería sentirlo más dentro de ella…

-Rózame mas fuerte… por favor… -gimió con una voz que no parecía ser su voz…

Lo sintió tomar una generosa bocanada de aire antes de rozarla fuerte y lentamente… se estremeció entre sus brazos… clavó sus dedos en su espalda y sintió como la espalda de él se arqueaba y lo sentía gemir virilmente de nuevo…

-Claudia…

Se estrechó contra él… sintió sus senos apretados contra su pecho… ardorosos, sensibles al extremo… su piel la acariciaba con su sedosidad y suavidad… se sentía ardiente, húmeda, desesperada…

-Terry… rózame fuerte… quiero sentirte mucho….

Todo lo que ella le pedía, lo hacía… el placer los inundaba a ambos… lo acariciaba con suavidad… en ese momento…sintió como su erección explotaba dentro de su cuerpo… sembrando en ella el regalo de la vida…

-Gracias… por dejarme curar tus heridas… -gimió agitado… - gracias por ese regalo tan bello… te amo…

Un beso sensual, apasionado cubrió sus labios… al que respondió… fue la noche más hermosa e inolvidable de su vida…y sus consecuencias, no se harían esperar.

Carla y Heini se retiraron discretamente… Carla fue a su habitación y entro al baño a cambiarse, se miró al espejo… la imagen fue de una mujer atractiva, sexy, asustada… asustada por lo que iba a hacer. Pero no podía echarse atrás… ya había dado el primer paso…

Heini la esperaba, ataviado con una bata de baño, blanca, de satén… que le había regalado Wilhemina… Estaba sensual y sexy… y lo sabía… se puso unas gotas de Náutica… la colonia que ella le había regalado la Navidad pasada. Se había afeitado y colocado after shave… para suavizar la piel de su rostro… quería que se sintiera amada, deseada…

Escuché toques tímidos en la puerta de su habitación… era Carla… abrió la puerta… y la vio… estaba encantadora con lo que le había regalado… lo miraba con timidez… y a la vez curiosidad por saber que había tras la bata…

-Estás hermosa… - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo… -muy hermosa… no me equivoque al escoger ese baby doll.

La hizo entrar a su habitación… ella miró la cama con temor… y yo me puse frente a ella… tenia la bata abierta… insinuaba, sin dejar ver su pecho, y otras partes de su cuerpo…

-Carla… te deseo tanto…- dijo con voz ronca…

Carla lo miró… y valientemente deslizó la bata de sus hombros, descubriendo su desnudez, su sexo erecto y ansioso por sentirla… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… y el se dio cuenta que estaba recordando la muerte de su madre… y que lo había perdido todo…

Carla lo abrazó… sus manos, tibias, suaves, sedosas se deslizaron por su espalda y tomaron sus glúteos… los cuales apretó suavemente… una maniobra atrevida que lo excitó más… sintió sus labios, inexpertos e inocentes prensarse a los suyos… en un beso lleno de angustia, tristeza… y quizás miedo.

Lo que siguió luego lo dejó sorprendido, su inocente amante lo estaba besando de un modo que lo derritió por dentro… sintió una lengua suave, cálida, con gusto a champaña… acariciar su boca por dentro… el correspondió deslizando la suya dentro de su boca… haciéndola vibrar en sus brazos…

-Carla… me has besado…-suspiró.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo sorprendida- Creí que lo estaba haciendo mal…

Heini no respondió, deslizó los tirantes del camisón, y este cayó a sus pies… aquel cuerpo que tenia frente a él era un cuerpo tierno, hermoso, y virgen… La atrajo hacia él con ternura…

-Liebchen… quiero hacerte el amor… Quiero amar tu cuerpo y poseer tu alma… quiero que seas para mí… solo para mí…

Carla lo abrazó… acarició su espalda y su cuerpo se acopló totalmente al de ella… la sintió… tan cálida… tan tierna… y la cargó… como si fuera una niña fatigada…

La puso en la cama, la metió entre las sábanas y subíó el cobertor… la miró tiernamente y se metió junto a ella…

La abrazó tiernamente, aunque con firmeza apretándola contra su cuerpo, aquella firmeza amenazaba con derramarse antes de que la tuviera unida a él… así que la acarició suavemente… para prepararla…

Se besaron suavemente… y el acariciaba todo su cuerpo, con calma… y ella se incorporó para mirarlo…

-Me gustaría… tocarte….

-Hazlo… liebchen… soy todo tuyo…

Lo acarició suavemente…nada se escapó a sus manos que lo tocaban con suavidad, como si quisiera grabar en sus manos el tacto de su piel… al sentir aquellas manos en su sexo casi creyó alcanzar el orgasmo… su respiración se aceleró…

-Si sigues así… no aguantaré…

Al terminar de acariciarlo… ella se acercó a su cuerpo, subió el edredón y se pegó a él… su calor lo excitó más… fue ese el momento en que la puso bajo su cuerpo… y empezó a penetrarla con cuidado y suavidad… sentía su sexo rodeado de humedad, calor y sedosidad…

-Me duele… .gimió.

-Tranquila… pasará pronto…- la beso sensualmente en el cuello…

Por fin, la sintió, calida, sedosa… húmeda… y empezó a embestir suave y lentamente… le besaba suavemente los pechos… que reaccionaban a sus mimos…

-Heini…-gemía… sintiendo sus besos…

-Me encanta tu busto… tan firme… pero tan suave y cálido al mismo tiempo…- los succionaba y saboreaba como se saborea un postre delicioso… embestía con lentitud… amándola… sintiéndola en todo su cuerpo…

-Vas a estar conmigo toda la noche…- dijo sensual- estoy hambriento de tu piel y de tus besos…

Afuera, caos, destrucción, muerte, soledad, frío… dentro, calor, sentimiento, sensualidad, erotismo intenso… Heini se entregó entero a Carla… y murmuró enardecido en su oído mientras volvía a embestir suave y lentamente…

-Entrégate… entrégate a mí, liebchen… quiero tu entrega, entrégame tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón….ya te he entregado el mío…- gimió virilmente…

Ella fundió su cuerpo con el de él… ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer y el cariño… en ese momento deseó dejarle un recuerdo suyo… y lo hizo una y dos veces más…en uno de ellos… dejo sembrada una esperanza…

Fulvia fue a bañarse, perfumarse y esperar que todos estuvieran dormidos… Se moría de los nervios, pero estaba decidida a llevar hasta el final lo que se había propuesto.

Un rato después, Fulvia cruzaba el corredor hacia la habitación de Anthony… entró y cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro…

-Fulvia…

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí- murmuró… - Te estaba esperando… sabía que vendrías…

Entonces era esa la evidencia que esperaba… era correspondida en sus sentimientos, y como siempre, era la última en enterarse…

-Estás bellísima…-dijo mirándola con admiración…

-Si no quieres… lo entenderé…

-Yo quiero estar contigo… desde que supe como fue el rescate, quería decirte que te amaba… que deseaba tenerte a mi lado en esta cama, que endulzaras el dolor de mis heridas con tus besos… ese beso que me diste en el helicóptero me excitó mucho… tanto que quise que me amaras en ese momento… quería estar contigo… sentir tu cuerpo temblando entre mis brazos…

No había más que decir… Se quitó la batita que llevaba el conjunto. La miró intensamente… como si quisiera traspasar el breve camisón, para descubrir como era su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que sería suyo dentro de poco…

-Quiero levantarme… - dijo- Ayúdame…

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie… Y el empezó a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo por encima del camisón… ella temblaba de deseo y excitación… pero el empezó, lentamente a quitarle el collar de perlas que llevaba… poniéndolo en la mesa de noche…

La besó como en el helicóptero, y en sus labios notó un ligero sabor a tabaco habano. Un sabor que se mezclaba con su perfume… Tabaco y Chanel… los aromas del amor… pensó… sensual…

Le quitó el camisón con suavidad, y estrechó su cuerpo tibio contra él… sintió su excitación… le quitó el pijama y la camisa del pijama, miró las vendas que tapaban aquellas heridas… fuera de eso… su cuerpo era hermoso, como una escultura hecha por uno de los escultores más afamados de la Grecia antigua…

-Tiemblas… -dijo quedamente

-De amor… si no lo hago, moriré- gimió.

No dijo nada más… la llevó suavemente a la cama, donde se dejó caer con ella… La metió bajo las sábanas, y lo acarició por completo, ni su sexo excitado escapó de sus caricias…

-Fulvia- gemía virilmente… retorciéndose con cada caricia que le daba… Se recostó contra él… haciéndole sentir su busto, que estaba tan excitado como ella… sus pechos eran volcanes de calor… y estaban sensibles al extremo… El la hizo quedar sobre él, para succionarlos a comodidad y placer… y ella al sentir aquella boca húmeda mimándolos, se excitó más… quería sentirlo dentro de ella, no aguantaba el calor en su vientre…

La colocó fácilmente bajo él y sintió su masculinidad ardiente, excitada, penetrando su cuerpo ansioso, húmedo… que deseaba sentirlo hasta el delirio…

Fulvia sintió sus embestidas, lentas, calientes… se quejaba de placer… el pequeño dolor que sintió al perder su virginidad… era nada comparado con el mar de placer en el que navegaba… temblaba como una hoja…

-¿Te gusta hacer el amor conmigo?- murmuró seductor… mientras succionaba sus pechos…

-Si, Tony… te amo…

-Yo también, tienes el fuego que me habían dicho que tenían las latinas… y me gusta que lo tengas… tienes unos pechos hermosos… y una piel que sabe a miel… y a café…

-Tony… rózame más… quiero sentirte…

Lo hizo… su cuerpo ardía en sus brazos… embestía sensual, ardiente… lento… hasta el delirio… así pasaron casi tres horas… se frotaba contra su piel…

-Te amo, Fulvia… amo tu fuego…

Ella sintió que subía al cielo… todo estalló en una explosión de colores, de luz, si esto era amar… era algo divino… delicioso… increíble…

Se amaron tres veces más… no era noche para dormir… era noche de amor, de pasión, de erotismo… se complementaban totalmente… y era delicioso saberlo.

Cuando dieron las cuatro y media de la madrugada, la despertó un beso sensual y cariñoso…

-Despierta, princesa…-le dijo con cariño.

-Hola, mi amor…-lo besé suavemente…

Se bañaron, antes de regresar a su habitación… tenía una expresión de decisión, no estaba dispuesto a que algo tan bello terminara en un adiós.

-Fulvia… nos tenemos que casar. No pienso que pasar una noche juntos deba terminar con cada uno por su lado. Yo estoy solo, tu también… ¿por qué no unir nuestras soledades?-dijo, tomando sus manos entre las de él.

Fulvia no podía creer lo que escuchaba… el amor de su vida, le decía que no quería dejarla ir, después de la noche tan erótica que habían tenido… le estaba pidiendo que se casaran… después de todo, lo que sus padres querían, que se casara con un hombre de posición social elevada, se cumpliría, pero con un valor agregado, que era la pasión y el amor que se tenían…quizás no tendrían que terminar tan feo, como sus padres… aquello no había sido un matrimonio sino una fría unión de capitales…y todo lo que empezaba mal, tenia que terminar de igual forma, no así ellos.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?

-Princesa, te amo. No podría vivir sin ti, después de lo que acabamos de hacer… No sería capaz de enfrentarme al sexo con ninguna otra mujer, que no fueras tú…Mañana hablaré con Maryland y con Grant, para que me consigan una licencia de matrimonio… de Panamá sales, pero casada conmigo.

Sean debió adivinar los pensamientos de Daniella, pues al terminar el brindis se retiró y ella hizo lo mismo… en ese momento, casi todos se habían retirado a descansar…

La miró con una mirada cargada de significado. La esperaría…Ella entró a su habitación, se despojó de su ropa y entró a la ducha… usó cada cosa que venia en el regalo de Grazia… se enjabonó con ese gel abundantemente… hasta dejar su piel perfumada y fragante… luego se puso la crema humectante que venia en el kit y de último se roció generosamente con el splash… se puso un baby doll corto que había comprado el año pasado para la Navidad… se miró al espejo… Estaba bella, sexy, sensual y también asustada… asustada por lo que iba a encontrarse…

Salí de su habitación y cruzó el corredor para entrar en la habitación de Sean… la luz estaba apagada, salvo unas lamparitas tenues que iluminaban débilmente la habitación… Un aroma a sándalo y especias acarició su nariz… Y él, sin camisa, solo con la venda compresora, que no debía quitarse para nada…

-Ponle seguro a la puerta, para que no nos interrumpan…-dijo con voz cálida y sugerente… estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola.

Ella lo miró… estaba totalmente desnudo… salvo la venda que comprimía su abdomen y tórax… estaba terriblemente excitado… su masculinidad era de un tamaño y grosor exactos… sonrosada, donde se destacaban nítidamente las venas… Daniella tragó en seco ante aquel espectáculo… Se le acercó lentamente, como un tigre dispuesto a devorar a su presa…

Se puso frente a ella… y le quitó la batita que cubría el baby doll que llevaba puesto… sus ojos brillaron…

-Eres el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en Navidad…-dijo mirándola con ternura… una muñeca exactamente como la había pedido…

Sus dedos, con habilidad deslizaron los tirantes de su baby doll, dejando sus senos desnudos ante sus ojos… estaba semidesnuda, y temblaba… ya le faltaba poco, se arrodilló y bañando de besos su vientre, la despojó del pantaloncito… se levantó y dando un par de pasos atrás la miró… estaba totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos…

Se sintió tímida, incómoda, bien sabia que no era una belleza, no era el tipo de muchacha que estaba siempre pendiente de la moda, del maquillaje, del coqueteo, era la típica cerebrito… pero ahora…estaba a punto de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba…

Sentía su mirada, que la quemaba como el sol… se acerco y puso su cuerpo muy junto al suyo, su pecho casi rozaba sus senos…

-Ven… quiero acariciarte…

La atrajo hacia él…y sintió sus manos recorrerla sin miedo, seguras, sin prisas… sus manos se amoldaron a sus senos, estimulándolos… ella cerró los ojos… y respiró profundamente…

En silencio, suavemente, estimulaba su busto con sus dedos…ella sentía como sus senos se ponían tensos y se esponjaban bajo aquellas manos diestras… sentía humedad en el centro de su cuerpo… lo sintió succionar sus pezones… ella temblaba… estaba haciéndole el amor con lentitud…

Sintió como acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo…y tomaba sus manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo con él a pesar de la venda... ya estaban en la cama, cubiertos con una sábana… Se puso sobre ella, frotando su cuerpo atlético contra el suyo… era muy sensual y apasionado…

-Sean- dijo quejándose…

-Dani… eres justo lo que quiero y deseo en esta vida… te amo… princesa…

Y sintiendo su humedad… penetro suavemente aquel cuerpo… ella sintió un dolor relampagueante… ya había tomado su pureza…

-Ya… tranquila… ya pasó…-dijo arrullándola mientras ella temblaba del dolor…-eres mía… mía, nada más…

Se quedó quieto un instante, esperando que dejara de sangrar…un rato después, empezó a moverse suave y lentamente… su masculinidad la llenaba por completo… y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos…

-Dani… -decía extasiado- Nunca…he sido adicto a ninguna droga… pero ahora… voy a ser adicto a ti… a tu manera de amar… te siento tan caliente en mis brazos…-decía moviéndose suavemente… -te deseo… mi amor….

Y se movía, lentamente, besando sus senos y succionándolos… ella temblaba en sus brazos… lo acariciaba, se movía suavemente bajo su cuerpo…

-Estás amándome…-decía sensualmente- siento tu cuerpo moverse contra el mío... –jadeaba- eres increíble… te amo…

El final fue indescriptible… ella quería gritar… pero tuvo que morderse los labios… y él se quejó virilmente…

-Dani… -se quejaba- ayayay… -gemía- te amo… -ohh…ahhh

Se quedó dormido sobre su cuerpo… ella lo contempló… aquella espalda ancha, cubierta de una piel tersa y suave… aquellos brazos que la apretaban, su respiración acompasada… y los latidos de su corazón ya sosegados…

Se quedó dormida por unos instantes, sintiendo el calor de esa piel, hasta que sintió una suave succión en uno de sus senos… era él…

Abrió los ojos… estaba succionando suavemente sus senos… ella se arqueó bajo el y sintió su masculinidad excitada dentro de su cuerpo…

-Sean…-se quejó

-Quiero amarte de nuevo…- gimió. –Una vez no es suficiente para mí…

Lo sintió moverse suavemente, una embestida lenta… caliente… sensual… y su boca tibia succionando su pecho… lo deseaba…

-Dani, mi amor… te deseo tanto…

Sus manos recorrían suavemente su cuerpo… su piel estaba húmeda y exhalaba ese aroma a colonia masculina que la embriagaba… Se pegó más a su cuerpo atlético, sintiendo sus músculos que acariciaban sensualmente su cuerpo tibio…

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche…era un amante insaciable… que sabía como tocar y acariciar… qué decir… al día siguiente, intentó tomar su ropa y salir de la habitación cuando sus brazos la rodearon desde atrás…

-No. No te vas…

-Pero… nos van a echar en falta durante el desayuno…

-No te preocupes…-murmuró contra su oreja- No nos echaran en falta… saben que estoy enfermo y que necesito… descanso… pensarán que estoy dormido… -dijo, rodeando sus senos con sus manos tibias –déjame sentirlos de nuevo en mis manos…-dijo apretándolos y masajeándolos suavemente…

-Sean…

-Vamos a hacer el amor una vez mas… -dijo sensual, besándole el cuello…- me he vuelto adicto a tu piel… a tu cuerpo…

¿Cómo negarse?... no podía… quedó recostada sobre la almohada mientras veía como aquella cabeza oscura quedaba pegada a su pecho… suspiró sintiendo como succionaba suavemente su busto y sentía su masculinidad dentro de su cuerpo… había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho el amor... en todas sentía cosas diferentes…

Jonathan miraba a Grazia… su mirada era inequívoca… al terminar el brindis, se retiraron… y ella fue a prepararse… se sentía nerviosa, aterrada.

Se duchó, poniendo especial cuidado, en su arreglo… no quería estar mal arreglada en su noche… ni hacerlo sentir mal… se puso un splash de baño… se maquilló correctamente… y salió… cruzó el corredor y tocó a la puerta… el abrió…

Estaba arrebatador, sensual, sexy, con esa bata de terciopelo negra que llevaba puesta… y un slip a juego, que más que cubrir, descubría, un torso de atleta, marcado, un abdomen que haría las delicias de cualquier escultor… Grazia, temblaba por dentro…

-Pasa, te esperaba…

Ella entró, él estaba recostado en su cama… en el fondo una música de jazz, ella reconoció a Barry White, el cantautor negro de blues y melodías de jazz que era un icono para los hombres que querían una noche de seducción, sensualidad y por qué no, erotismo intenso… una oleada de calor la sofocaba…

-Estás… bellísima…-dijo con voz ronca de deseo…

Ella no dijo nada, estaba allí, de pie, sin saber bien que hacer… ella no tenia la menor experiencia… y lo que llevaba puesto, predicaba lo contrario… predicaba una mujer sexy, provocativa, erótica… dispuesta para el amor y para el sexo.

Se levantó, y se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos… y leyó en ellos el temor a hacer el ridículo…

-No amo a la adolescente feúcha que todo mundo humillaba y de la cual se mofaban… amo a la mujer semidesnuda que tengo frente a mi, a la que voy a amar dentro de unos minutos… la mujer que va a ser mía para toda la vida.

Y sensual recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo… por encima del negligé… ella temblaba… sentía como deslizaba los tirantes de sus hombros, cayendo el negligé al suelo… vio como miraba su busto, con gesto hambriento… y vio como se acercaba a quitarle el pantaloncito que venia con el negligé…

-Eres una mujer… hermosa… sensual… deseable…-murmuró con deseo y ardor pasional… - Ven… te voy a enseñar a hacer el amor…

Y la abrazó a todo su cuerpo… el slip negro estaba en el suelo…sintió su erección… y cerró los ojos…

No supo cuando se vio en la cama… sintió sus manos en sus senos, acariciándolos sensualmente… temblaba… la música seguía sonando en el estéreo… de pronto, escuchó un tema en español… y lo miró… era un tema de Ricky Martin… El amor de mi vida…

Ese tema muchas veces lo cantó a todo pulmón cuando nadie la veía… El sin embargo, se lo cantaba cuando estaba acariciándola… y cantándoselo al oído

Hoy veo el sol brillar

Y en mi mente tu recuerdo

Esta creciendo cada día

Para que puedas volver

A encontrarte en mi camino

Y ser el centro de mi vida

Quizás si te propongo

La mágica aventura

De estar juntos para siempre

Que seas quien espera

En cada atardecer

Y una estrella descubrir

y te pueda repetir…

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir

Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir

Lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh

Ella lloraba emocionada… era su única locura… su noche de amor… la noche en que concibió una razón para seguir luchando…en un mundo que nada tenia de caritativo, aun sentía la presión de su masculinidad dentro de su cuerpo… caliente… casi ardiendo…

-Grazia… Grazia… te amo, cariño…

-Jonathan… no aguanto tu calor…

-Vamos a estar así mucho tiempo… la noche apenas empieza… voy a amarte hasta el amanecer…

Y así lo hizo… la hizo suya una y otra y otra vez… ella estaba tan débil que… no podía evitar que la hiciera suya…no podía evitar que la amara y frotara su piel ardiente contra la de ella, no podía evitar que sus labios la besaran apasionados, sensuales… no la soltó en toda la noche… la abstinencia había sido muy larga… para ambos…

-Grazia… Grazia… no voy a olvidarte nunca…- me apretaba, sensual… - voy a llevarte tatuada en mi piel toda la vida…

-Jonathan…

La besaba el busto con sensualidad… y ella no aguantaba el calor en su pecho… no aguantaba el fuego de su cuerpo ardiendo dentro del suyo… y la hacia ponerse peor… más húmeda para él, lo cual hacia que el enloqueciera de pasión…

-Eres una alumna aventajada… -murmuraba jadeante- Me gusta tu fuego, tu fiereza para amarme… ah… Grazia mía… - la apretaba… nuevamente haciéndola sentir su virilidad…

En ese juego erótico duraron hasta las seis de la mañana… había cerrado la puerta con seguro… luego de aquello…

-¿Satisfecha?

Se incorporó… cubriéndose con la sábana… eran las seis de la mañana… habían hecho el amor desde casi las diez de la noche…

-Si… satisfecha…

-Me gusta tu fuego…- dijo abrazándola desde atrás…

-Yo creí que no sabía…ser mujer…

-Si sabes… solo necesitabas un hombre que te despertara… -besaba sus hombros…-quédate conmigo, hoy no te dejo salir de mi cuarto… vamos a amarnos todo el día…

Y así, lo hizo… era tan sensual y testarudo como su padre… y ella sencillamente era como un barro moldeable en sus manos…al cual le daba forma…

Estuvieron todo ese día juntos… y los días subsiguientes, era como si una locura amorosa se hubiera apoderado de ellos… Ninguno sabia parar… ninguno le ponía freno al fuego que los consumía… bendito fuego purificador… que todo lo transformaba…

Sonia y Richard se retiraron temprano… Ella se preparó para ir a la habitación del hombre de su vida… si, por que así era… Se duchó, y puso la crema que venia en el kit y el splash… ya bañada y perfumada, se puso un baby doll que había comprado hacia dos navidades, con los primeros salarios que ganó como Casco Alado… Y ya arreglada, fue a ver a su amante.

Cruzó el corredor vacío a esa hora de la noche… y toqué tímidamente la puerta de la habitación de su hombre… El abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con un batín azul de satén y terciopelo… a medio abrir… estaba sexy, sensual y apuesto…

-Te esperaba… pasa…

Entró en la habitación, estaba preparada con velas blancas con aroma a vainilla… Se acercó a ella… que temblaba… una suave música salía de un estéreo…era un bolero antiguo, muy conocido en Colombia…

Yo siento que me provocas

Aunque no quieras hacerlo

Esta grabado en tu boca

Al rojo vivo el deseo

Y casi puedo tocarte

Como una fruta madura...

Presiento que voy a amarte

Más allá de la locura...

*CORO*

Voy a comerte el corazón a besos

A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo

Y por el suelo nuestra ropa

Suave gota a gota

Voy a emborracharte de pasión.

Voy a comerte el corazón a besos

A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo

Voy a dejar por tus rincones

Pájaros y flores

Como una semilla de pasión.

Aquella canción describía muy bien lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… Sintió su beso en los labios, un beso apasionado… un beso preludio a lo que vendría después…un acto hermoso, que sellaría un pacto de amor para la eternidad…

Sintió sus manos, acariciándome… y ella deslizó de sus hombros la bata que lo cubría… no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo… pero si sabia a dónde quería llegar. Al contemplarlo así, desnudo, no pudo evitar un escalofrío de temor, y vaciló, pero recordar aquellos días en casa de su padre, las Navidades, en que el único regalo que tuve fue un bofetón que me sacaba sangre de la boca, y por ultimo aquel día en que ciega de dolor y harta de sufrir malos tratos, se convirtió en una justiciera, que cobró a sangre y fuego todo lo que le hicieron, le dio valor para dejarlo quitarle el baby doll, y lo hizo con dedos suaves, hábiles, tan sensitivos como sus caricias…

-No soy una modelo…pero esto es lo que tengo- dijo con voz temblorosa, al verlo mirar su desnudez.

-Eres hermosa…-murmuró- y más por que eres mía.

Su cuerpo se acercó al suyo, con suavidad…tiernamente… lo abrazó… y sintió el latir de su corazón, en su pecho… sintió ganas de llorar… no entendía lo que le pasaba… y su piel estaba tan caliente y tan suave al tacto…

-Sonia…

La cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama… allí, la cubrió con la sábana y se metió él… Sintió su piel tibia, acomodarse a la suya… y sus besos en la boca…

-Richard…

Suave, sensual, la fue acariciando toda… y cada caricia iba con un beso tierno… toda su piel quedo bañada con sus besos… ella temblaba, apasionada… quería sentirlo… quería amar… amar hasta perder la razón. Sentía sus labios en su busto… enmarcándolo, llenándolo de calor y emociones… apretó la almohada…

-No aguanto…

El, por su parte, sentía más que ella… al terminar su dulce recorrido la hizo quedar sobre él… para saborear a placer su busto… ella sentía calor en todo su cuerpo… ya quería sentirlo dentro de sí… estaba desesperada…

Parecía que no iba a acabar, cuando sintió que la ponía bajo su cuerpo, y la rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos, acomodándose entre sus muslos… y sentí como su virilidad, penetraba tierna y suavemente en su cuerpo… sintió un pequeño dolor… pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió después…

Diestro, sensual, tierno… la llevó a las estrellas… ella sentía calor en su vientre… sintió aquellas embestidas… calientes… temblaba… sus dedos se enterraban en su espalda, su boca estaba sobre su busto, estimulándolo hasta casi doler…

-Te amo, muñeca… -murmuró tiernamente al sentir que se estremecía con sus movimientos…

-Yo también… te amo…-gemía, casi a punto de gritar…

Se amaron toda la noche… una y otra vez, éran dos amantes insaciables, ardientes, entregados el uno al otro... incluso al amanecer, que los sorprendió amándose… ella no sabia controlar su deseo, y el tampoco…

Al despertar al día siguiente, el la retuvo en sus brazos…

-Quédate conmigo… -murmuró- Quédate conmigo… al menos tres días… no quiero separarme de ti…

¿Cómo resistirse? No podía hacerlo, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, y su forma de amar… eran irresistibles… y se quedó esos tres días encerrada en su habitación… dejándome llevar por sus pasiones reprimidas…

Esmeralda y Carsten siguieron el brindis con champagne…igual que los otros. Un champagne que ellas le supo amargo, sobre todo a Esmeralda… en ese momento él le sugirió, hablándole al oído.

-Retirémonos temprano para poder prepararnos… ¿Qué música te gusta?

-Me gusta la música romántica… tanto en inglés como en español.

-Algún cantante preferido…?

-Es un venezolano… no es Franco de Vita, ni Ricardo Montaner… es uno poco conocido… solo tiene tres temas de fama… Marea de la Mar, que fue tema de novela y Locos de Amor… Se llama Ilan Chester. No se si lo habrás escuchado.

-Hay una canción de él que me gusta… se llama Dímelo… ¿Te gustaría que la pusiera? La tengo en mi discoteca personal.

-Si, me gustaría… -asintió… - y de las baladas en inglés… Air Supply, Here I am… o can't fight this feeling anymore…

-También son mis favoritos…-sonreí…

Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, él busque la música que su amada le pedía y se esmeró para que la noche saliera tal como la quería… muy lejos de imaginar el placer que le esperaba… que una mujer ingenua podría darle, por que solo iba a obtener lo que su corazón sentía…

Buscó entre sus discos todo lo que fuera romántico… de las baladas en español estaba la que le pidió ella y otra más… tenia una sorpresa… a mi me gustaba mucho escuchar a José Luís Rodríguez… sobre todo algunas canciones que tocaban especialmente mi alma… sobre todo Atrévete… crucemos el Jordán… y también me gustaba escuchar a Basilio… el cantautor panameño de ascendencia afroantillana…

Se preparó a conciencia… se bañó y afeitó… se puso colonia, y puse sobre su cuerpo hirviente una bata de terciopelo y satén blanca que le regaló Wilhemina… cuya muerte aún me espanta… una muerte sin sentido, injusta en extremo, solo por el hecho de ser periodista… Con ella murió un periodista español de la cadena EFE. Juan Rodríguez, conocido en el mundo periodístico como Juantzu. Uno de los muchos mártires de la libertad de expresión.

Ella por su parte, se arregló a conciencia… se duchó con el regalo que le habían dado la navidad anterior y se puso lo que él le regaló… por ultimo se maquillo un poco, ya que el color negro la hacía verse pálida… al mirarse al espejo, la imagen que le devolvió fue la de una mujer sensual, provocativa… ardiente aunque ella no supiera bien que era lo que iba a hacer…

Tocó la puerta de mi habitación… abrí… al verla sintió una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo… se había arreglado para él

-Hola…-dijo sonriéndole provocador- la esperaba…

Tímidamente entró… miró la habitación y ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y colocarle el seguro por dentro… La miró… y yo con un movimiento suave, dejó caer la bata que tenía puesta, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo hirviente de deseo… ella al mirarme… se acercó y me abrazó con suavidad, en silencio… sus mejillas se apoyaron en su pecho…

-Esmeralda…

-Quédate quieto…- murmuró- quiero sentir tu cuerpo… tu piel…

La respiración de ella era fatigosa… era como si estuviera reprimiendo los deseos que estremecían su cuerpo de niña tierna y dulce… mis manos acariciaron su espalda, la tela de satín y su trasero… cubierto solo por un breve pantaloncito.

Le fue quitando con suavidad las prendas que llevaba, era como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo…. Un regalo hermoso… al fin quedó desnuda ante sus ojos hambrientos y ardientes… tenia un cuerpo divino…

-Soy fea, ¿verdad?- dijo con timidez…

-No, cariño… no eres fea…- dije apretándola en mis brazos… tenia una piel suave, un cuerpo de curvas suaves, y un busto suave, turgente…

La besó profundamente en los labios… sintió un suspiro, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las curvas suaves de su cuerpo que se acomodaban en el de él… siempre había sido un hombre sensual, diestro a la hora de hacer el amor y compartir pasión y deseo… ella por su parte dejaba sueltos sus instintos…

En silencio, quedaron en la cama… ella tocaba todo su cuerpo con suavidad, pasaba sus manos por sus brazos, hombros, pecho, abdomen, y sexo… él temblaba de deseo… pero la dejó hacer… al fin y al cabo era completamente suyo… en cuerpo y alma…

Sus labios siguieron a sus manos… que me torturaron deliciosamente… él se estremecía de placer… ella lo estaba amando aun sin tener la menor experiencia… se estaba dejando llevar de lo que sentía en su interior…

-Esmeralda… -se quejaba virilmente…- estaba hirviendo de deseo… ya quería tenerla unida a su cuerpo…

En ese momento, se incorporó… me cubrió con la sábana y se acercó a su cuerpo…

-Hazme tuya… - dijo, en sus ojos había cansancio y estaban velados por el deseo y la lujuria que sentía…

Lo hice… estaba enormemente excitado… la encontró suave, húmeda, caliente… y penetró con suavidad… poco a poco… mientras saboreaba su piel… la sentía estremecerse… succionó sus pechos… y la sintió enredar sus dedos en su cabello… a pesar de llevarlo corto, como corresponde a todo marino…

-Te amo- murmuré.

-Yo también… gracias por hacerme tuya… por enseñarme que la pasión no se esconde… se vive…

Y la sintió mordisquear mis hombros… suavemente… era una mujer sensual… se lo demostraba, mientras succionaba sus pechos, se movía dentro de ella y ella respondía apretándolo contra ella, moviéndose suavemente con él… amándolo… apretándolo dentro de ella… acariciándolo

Duramos en ese juego erótico muchas horas… el final fue hermoso… ardiente… ella apretaba la almohada y yo sobre ella, tenia agarrados sus brazos y la besaba en el cuello moviéndome… sensual…

-Carsten… te amo… -gimió al sentir que su semen le llenaba por dentro…

-Yo también….-gimió sintiendo como su esencia vital se mezclaba con la de ella, para tal vez darle vida a un nuevo ser que los uniría para siempre…

Se adormilaron sin moverse de sus posiciones… él estaba cubriéndola con su cuerpo y ella había ladeado su cabeza, asomando esta por uno de sus hombros… En el fondo escuchó la canción que seria el himno de su amor…

Dónde estas que no te veo?

pareces estar escondida para no verme mas.

Si lo nuestro quedó en el olvido, dímelo.

¿Dónde estas que no respondes?

pareces haber encontrado una forma nueva de amor

si lo nuestro es un juego de niños, dímelo, dímelo.

Si no encuentras en mi lo que tanto anhelabas.

Si te faltan las ganas de verme otra vez, ¡OH no!.

Si lo nuestro ya esta decidido, dímelo, dímelo.

¿Dónde estas que yo te espero?.

A ver si quedamos en algo, en amantes, amigos, quizás.

Si lo nuestro ya esta decidido, dímelo, dímelo.

Si no puedes decir ni una sola palabra.

Si el errar es humano quisiera saber, ¡OH no!

Si lo nuestro es un caso perdido, dímelo, dímelo.

Si no encuentras en mi lo que tanto anhelabas

Si te faltan las ganas de verme otra vez, ¡OH no!,

Si lo nuestro es un caso perdido, dímelo, dímelo.

Dímelo (dímelo, dímelo dime)

Dímelo, dímelo (dímelo, dímelo dime)

Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo.

El empezó a cantársela acunándola en sus brazos… ella despertó y lo miraba, su mirada estaba cansada… de tanto amar… por que se habían amado con lujuria, pasión, desenfreno… nunca las mujeres que tuvo se me habían entregado así, como ella… no solo me dio su primera vez… sino que dejó tatuada en su piel el tacto de la suya, marcado su cuerpo con sus curvas y sobre todo… su corazón pedía quedarse con ella… para siempre…

Se amaron mucho más, esa noche… una noche de pasión, amor y cariño que nunca se le olvidaría… al amanecer, ella intentó levantarse, para tomar su ropa y volver a su habitación, pero no la dejó volver… se quedó encerrado con ella todo ese día, y el día siguiente, y el día que siguió… casi tres días que no la dejó irse de su cuerpo ni de su piel… y ella lo complació en todo lo que le pidió

Mike y Delia se retiraron en silencio… fue en ese momento que ella comenzó a prepararse para su noche junto a el.

Se arregló a conciencia… quería estar hermosa esa noche, agradarle, sería una mujer tierna… aunque no supiese siquiera como hacer más de cuatro cosas…

Se vistió con el teddy que le regaló, no sin antes rociar generosamente mi piel con un splash que me habían regalado… y salio a buscar a su amor…

El estaba en su habitación, llevaba puesta una bata azul marino de satén que le había regalado Wilhemina, cuyo recuerdo estaba vivo en la memoria de todas, ya que a pesar de haber sido su antagonista, no era una mala mujer, sencillamente era una chiquilla consentida a la que sus padres nunca le pusieron freno… y más por que ella le dijo a Daniela, que cuidara de su hermano Sean…

-Hola…-dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo como se mira un pastel delicioso… -te esperaba…

-No me he tardado demasiado…

Entré en su habitación… esta estaba arreglada conforme lo que íbamos a hacer… tenia velas aromáticas, canela, vainilla y clavo de olor, especias que acariciaban su nariz… y una vela con aroma a miel quemada.

Se acercó a la cama… y esperó… el se me acercó por detrás… la besó en la nuca.

-Hueles rico… -murmuró… y se pegó a su espalda… sentí su pecho, tibio, musculoso… empecé a temblar…

Me hizo volverme hacia él… y me apretó suavemente a su cuerpo… sentí de nuevo aquel aroma a Agua Brava… que combinado con su aroma natural… ponía su corazón en jaque…

-No se nada de esto… no sé por donde empezar…

-No te preocupes…nadie nace sabiendo… -y apretándome más contra él… murmuró- eres tan suave…- y lo vi echar la cabeza hacia atrás… era un tipo sensual y lo demostraba…

Sentí como la camisola del teddy caía a mis pies… y sentí el calor de su pecho en mi busto… y su boca besándome suavemente en los hombros… lentamente…

-Mike… -dijo con voz temblorosa…

-Delia… querida… -gemía… y sintió como el pantaloncito del teddy se unía a la camisola… estaba desnuda… tal como el quería… y sintió como la ponía sobre la cama…

-Vamos a amarnos…-dijo él… - hasta el amanecer…

Y empezó a hacer un viaje que le resultó torturantemente sensual pero también placentero… empezó en su rostro… cubriéndolo de besos… luego su cuello… ella apretaba la sábana… era demasiado…

Sentí sus labios en sus senos… cubriéndolos con su boca… succionando, saboreando cada centímetro de su pecho…

-Mike… -suspiraba, desesperada…- Mike…

-Sabes a bombón… a crema de vainilla azucarada… me vuelves loco, Delia…

Ese viaje continuó por todo su cuerpo…no hubo nada que su boca ardiente no explorara… la devoró completa… y la instó a que hiciera lo mismo con él… desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies…

-Delia- gemía virilmente- así, amor… devora mi piel con tus besos… así…

Ella torpemente, hizo lo mismo que él… deslizo sus labios por todo su cuerpo… y lo sintió… vibrar… incluso cuando sus labios tocaron su sexo… que reaccionó completamente al calor de su boca…

-Delia… mi amor… sigue… tortúrame… -gemía virilmente…

Al terminar, la bajo su cuerpo y lo sintió dentro de ella, un dolor pequeño, casi imperceptible… se hizo presente… pero ambos estaban demasiado excitados… Sintió que la llenaba con su tamaño… y sintió el calor de esas embestidas…

-Ámame, Delia… ámame… - gemía virilmente, besando mis senos…

Apretaba su cabeza en su busto… lo sentía, y su cuerpo se movía con él… eran movimientos suaves…pero angustiantemente placenteros… yo temblaba como una hoja…

-Así, así… -gemía- Así…suave… calida… siento tanto placer al amarte…- seguía besando su busto…

Un orgasmo simultáneo, los estremeció… a ambos… y los hizo dormirse casi al instante…

Un rato después, sintió sus manos acariciándola… eran las cuatro de la mañana…. Había dicho, que estarían juntos hasta el amanecer…

-Delia… tienes un cuerpo hermoso…

-Tu también…

-El día que Billie nos tomó aquella foto, quería estar a solas contigo para acariciar tu piel… ahora lo estoy haciendo…- sentía sus manos rodeando sus senos… acariciándolos suavemente, estimulándolos… ella cerró los ojos… entregándose a sus caricias…

Se amaron una vez más… esta vez, ella cooperó… lo acarició suavemente... se movió suavemente, acariciándolo dentro de ella… escuchaba sus gemidos viriles…

-Delia… eres tan sensual como yo… me vuelves loco…

-Rózame con suavidad, quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti…

Ella no supo, en qué momento concibió a Dylan Richard, pero si supo que todo ese descontrol fue más allá del amanecer, por que casi la tuvo retenida en su habitación durante tres días… tres días que se amaron intensamente… había heredado los sentimientos y la manera de amar de su padre…Y no tenia por que ser de otra manera…

Bryan y Ariadna se retiraron y ella se preparó para ir a mi habitación él a preparar la habitación para estar con ella. Siempre fue un hombre ordenado, pero esta noche, quería que fuera algo especial. Unas velas aromáticas, música suave… romántica… Se bañó y puso colonia y el batín negro con el boxer. Estaba más atractivo que nunca…y lo sabía. Pero también temeroso de un rechazo.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta me alertaron. Era ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Y allí, estaba… Nunca en mi vida la vio tan hermosa como en ese momento…

-Hola- dije sonriéndole provocativamente- te esperaba…

Entró… miró alrededor suyo y aspiró el aroma a especias y a café que despedían las velas… Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó suavemente… besándola en la nuca…

-Al fin, solos. –dijo sensualmente…

Ella se volvió en sus brazos… la miró… y vio en sus ojos miedo, pero también curiosidad por saber que haría. Deslizo un tirante del baby doll fuera de sus hombros… sentí su suavidad apoyada en mi pecho… eran senos firmes… tentadores… cubiertos de piel canela suave, tentadora… fragante… Y deslicé el otro tirante… con un suspiro… Desenvolver el regalo hermoso de un cuerpo femenino…

Ella no sabia que hacer… y deslizó suavemente el batín de mis hombros… descubriendo mi pecho y el boxer que ocultaba mi mortificada y erecta virilidad… su peso y su dureza ya empezaban a desesperarlo. Terminó de quitarle el baby doll, dejándola con sus braguitas puestas… aquella visión lo puso peor… ella me quitó suavemente el boxer… y dando un par de pasos atrás lo miró. En ese momento el se acercó y le quitó las braguitas…. Sintió aquella piel suave, cálida fundirse con la suya.

-Te amo, mi amor… -dijo con voz ronca

-Eres tan hermoso…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa – casi no puedo esperar…

-¿a qué, mi bien?- dijo mirándola sensual y provocativo.

-A ser tuya en cuerpo y alma- dijo con igual tono de voz… -Ámame, Bryan, hazme olvidar esta pesadilla, por favor- sollozó desesperada….

¿Cómo resistirse a una suplica así? La cargó en sus brazos y la puse sobre su cama… la cubrió con la sábana y el cobertor… y se metió a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos… besándola apasionado en los labios, ella devolvió todos los besos que le dio… su piel se fundía con la de él de una manera suave y sensual… casi creyó perder el sentido al sentir todo su cuerpo en el de él

Siempre fue un hombre apasionado al amar… las pocas enamoradas que tuvo desde su ingreso en la Marina, no lo olvidaban fácilmente, a pesar de que continuaban siendo buenas amigas, después que terminaba su relación con ellas, pero eran mujeres maduras mentalmente y emocionalmente, que reconocían cuando la relación terminaba… no así la amistad. Con Ariadna, era diferente, a esta no la iba a dejar nunca, y donde fuera su recuerdo lo perseguiría como una sombra, era la mujer con la cual quería vivir el resto de su vida… con la que quería tener hijos y formar un hogar… parecido al que tuvieron sus padres. Un matrimonio por amor y de amor hasta el último de sus días…

Sabia que su amor era una mujer virgen… y no quería asustarla, ni incomodarla. Refrenó un poco su apasionamiento… comenzó con suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo… No hubo rincón que no acariciara… la sintió quejarse… eran cosas nuevas para ella… y así lo entendió.

-¿Te estoy lastimando, Ariadna?

-No.- suspiró- Tus manos son tan suaves…

-Tienes una piel que da gusto tocar y acariciar…parece terciopelo…

A sus manos, siguieron sus labios, recorriendo el mismo camino… la sintió agitarse, al contacto de sus labios en su piel… pero estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella cada parte de su cuerpo…

Al terminar su dulce recorrido, la animó a que hiciera lo mismo con él quería compartir su cuerpo con ella… y lo hizo... aunque ella tenia miedo de lastimarlo…

Bryan sintió sus manos en todo su cuerpo, incluso en su sexo, que ya empezaba a mortificarlo … esas caricias inocentes, pero cargadas de amor y ternura… Y sintió un placer increíble con sus caricias… la miraba… tiernamente… se bebía su figura, adoraba sus curvas… viviría enamorado toda la vida de ese cuerpo tierno, sensual… no habría otra mujer que hiciera sus sentidos reaccionar…

Sus labios lo llevaron al cielo, al sentirlos recorrerlo, creyó que no soportaría una tortura sensual como esa… apretó la sábana… su sexo excitado y erecto pedía a gritos que esa tortura acabase…

Al fin, terminó… y se recostó a su lado, sus ojos negros brillaban… y todo su cuerpo temblaba… Se acercó y se colocó suavemente sobre ella… envolviéndola con sus brazos…

-¿Lista?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Lista… no aguanto más… Bryan…

Se colocó suavemente entre sus muslos… se levantó un poco y fue penetrándola lentamente, no quería lastimarla… Quería que se llevara un recuerdo hermoso de la única noche de amor que tendría…

-Te amo… -gimió al sentir sus tejidos húmedos rodeándolo

Ella no decía nada… solo rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos… fue penetrando lenta y suavemente… el calor de su interior era algo celestial… se detuvo un momento… para deleitarse en ese calor… ya faltaba poco para llenarla completamente con su sexo. Entonces… escuchó la petición más hermosa que pudieron escuchar sus oídos.

-No me importa el mundo, ni lo que diga la sociedad… hazme un bebé, Bryan… hazme un hijo… por favor… -sollozó.

-Me salvaste la vida más de dos veces…- dijo con voz ronca de deseo y pasión- y ha sido por amor… hoy vas a saber que el amor que me diste, con amor te lo pagué… Amor, con amor se paga, Ariadna mía… y si, te daré el bebé que me pides.

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos… y terminó de penetrarla, la llenó completamente… y comenzó a moverse suave y lentamente…rozándola sensual por dentro… y ella apretó los muslos alrededor de sus caderas… despegó sus labios de los de ella y besó suavemente su busto… se le antojó deseable, con sabor a crema de vainilla azucarada y chocolate blanco… la sintió estremecerse con sus besos… la sintió rodearle la espalda, sus manos se dirigieron a sus glúteos, apretándolos y moviéndose contra él… se amaron apasionada y sensualmente… y al final, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía donde empezaba la piel de uno y terminaba la del otro, un orgasmo simultáneo, en el que sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos… los hizo estremecer…

-Te amo- dijimos al unísono… mirándose a los ojos…

Un rato después… ella despertaba acurrucada en sus brazos…

-Hola, princesa…-dijo sonriéndole sensual.

-Hola… - dijo frotándose los ojos -¿Descansaste bien?

-Como un bebé…-dijo provocativamente, la sujetó más contra su pecho… No iba a dejarla ir tan pronto, solo eran las tres de la mañana…

-¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo todo el día?

-¿Mañana? –dijo mirándome sorprendida

-Si, no quiero que te vayas tan pronto… quédate conmigo hasta el lunes…

Y se quedó… Se amaron durante tres días… con furia, pasión, deseo… y Bryan supo complacerla como mujer… pagó uno a uno los riesgos que tomó para salvar su vida, con su cuerpo, sus caricias y sus besos… con los cuales dieron vida a la mas hermosa esperanza que puede tener un corazón herido.

EN LA TERRAZA DEL EDIFICIO, JUSTO EN EL SOLARIUM…

Una figura estaba apoyada en el barandal del Solarium… era Alicia… las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

-Tanto luchar… para que nuestro país quedase en democracia… para terminar… así… No nos merecíamos esto…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que otra figura apareció en ese mismo momento, detrás de ella… un par de botas negras, vaqueras… pantalón negro y una correa que comenzaba en una hebilla… de plata… una camisa negra, que ocultaba un torso musculoso…

-¿Por qué tan sola-...?- escuchó tras ella una voz sensual, sexy, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara… Se volvió, y lo miró. Era Naoko.

-No pensé que estuvieras despierto a esta hora… pensé que estarías dormido…

-No es noche para estar durmiendo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella…

-Lo sé, anoche Maryland me dijo que las reglas a las que estuvimos sometidas todos estos años estaban suspendidas desde esta noche…

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si… Pero… no creo que esté preparada para… eso.

-Alicia… mi amor… lo necesitamos… hemos visto demasiado terror… demasiado dolor… demasiada desgracia. Lo necesitamos…

Sus brazos la rodearon, y sus labios capturaron la boca de Alicia… fue un abrazo urgente… tierno, que demostraba el deseo que sentía por ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida… no hay ni habrá nadie que te reemplace en mi vida y en mi corazón…

Y se la llevo hacia su habitación… esa noche… solo serían testigos… la estrella de Belén… y la luna, que relucía en el firmamento…

HOLA: Este es el capitulo veintidós del fic ALMAS REBELDES, ya se está acercando su esperado final…Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**UN BESO Y UNA FLOR…**

28 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1989: El almirante Mc Allister, estaba finalizando un informe para el Comando Sur y para el Alto mando en Washington… ya las chicas tendrían un rango de testigo protegido, a algunas se les daría identidades nuevas, conforme el tipo de servicio que hubieran dado… y de paso, pidió dos licencias matrimoniales…

El día veintisiete… todas las parejas aparecieron en el desayuno, pero las únicas que se acercaron a Maryland y a Grant, fueron Sean y Daniela y Anthony y Fulvia Rebeca.

-Almirante… se que lo que hicimos, no es de caballeros, pero se que nos toca remediar la falta cometida… Queremos una licencia matrimonial para hacer los trámites y casarnos lo más pronto que se pueda. No queremos dejar desamparadas a Daniela ni a Fulvia…

-Bien, chicos… conseguir una licencia matrimonial…no es justo que ustedes se separen por una negativa… Se conseguirá… pierdan cuidado…

Ya estaban recogiéndolo todo, el edificio tenían que entregarlo el cuatro de enero… el día cinco estarían en la base aérea Howard, hasta el cinco a las 08:30 horas, en que saldrían hacia destinos diferentes… para luchar y progresar.

La ciudad volvía lentamente a la normalidad, algunos comercios que no habían sido saqueados, abrían, bajo la mirada vigilante de sus dueños… pero aun, en las noches se escuchaban disparos y ráfagas de ametralladora… aun no se podía salir… por que no era seguro, ni siquiera para las aladas…

-Dentro de cuatro días más todo habrá terminado…

-Si… casi tres días encerradas… me parece mentira que ya todo haya terminado…

-Y el Specter sigue allí… atormentando a Noriega… sin saber si aguantará…

-Se cree que de aquí al tres de enero… terminará todo…hay que empezar a empacar.

Maryland por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que algunas de las chicas pasaron casi tres días encerradas. Y ninguna tuvo hambre. Aunque, previsora, a la hora del desayuno, dejo bandejas en frente de cada puerta. Las bandejas regresaron vacías, y así las del almuerzo y las de la cena.

-Ya estamos en lo último. Son siete aviones, de casi cincuenta pasajeros cada uno. El cinco de enero salen todos. Va a ser una despedida llena de lágrimas…

-¿Qué día nos toca ir a la presidencia?

-El tres de enero. Tenemos audiencia con el Presidente Guillermo Endara. El entregara los fideicomisos… las becas, y las libretas de banco que se llevaran… además de los pasaportes diplomáticos que sacaron para todas. Una carta para el Departamento de Migración…que impide que estas chicas sean molestadas por las patrullas que buscan ilegales.

-Ya los precintos policiales tienen listas las plazas de trabajo para las chicas, como operadoras 911.

-Y la Universidad católica empieza clases en abril. En los cursos especiales.

-Bueno, a esperar lo que falta para terminar con todo esto.

-Hay mucha presión sobre el Papa Juan Pablo II para que saque a Noriega de la Nunciatura… y de paso están pidiendo que ustedes salgan de aquí…pero antes de que las chicas queden para ser convertidas en prostitutas, o quien sabe que otra cosa peor… No, ellas sabían a lo que se exponían cuando iniciamos esto, Grant. Sabían que no podrían continuar en este país, si se unían a este grupo. Lo siento, ya Panamá perdió a sus mejores hijas.

-Entonces se van todas.

-Si, se van todas. No dejaré a nadie aquí.

En ese momento, en una casa de las áreas que revirtieron a Panamá, antes de la crisis de Noriega, estaban viendo un espectáculo aterrador.

Una casa para realizar rituales de brujerías… Noriega era adepto a sectas sincréticas, de origen africano, tales como la santería y la más peligrosa de todas. El famoso Palo Mayombe. Todo aquello era escalofriante…

-Esto parece obra del demonio… no entiendo como este hombre pudo tener las riendas del poder tanto tiempo…

-Ya levantaron las sanciones económicas que nos impusieron…

-Y ya todo volverá a la normalidad…

-Para los que tienen el odio en sus corazones y la envidia… dirán que nos destruyeron…

-No, por que ustedes van a luchar a otra tierra, a trabajar, a estudiar… a progresar… no a ser pasto de todos los vicios… ni tampoco pasto de la enfermedad mental y de la muerte. Para destruirlas, tendrán que viajar y eso no cuesta diez centavos.

-Tener que dejar nuestra patria… por causa de un grupo de rencorosos…

-Se van como heroínas, triunfadoras… con dinero y porvenir… y algunas con profesión y matrimonio.

EL DIA 29 DE DICIEMBRE….

Un juez militar del departamento de Justicia Militar de la Marina, llego esa mañana al edificio Tower House Suites… se iba a escenificar una hermosa ceremonia.

En una de las habitaciones, Daniela se miraba al espejo… estaba vestida con un traje sastre blanco, zapatos color perla y una cinta en el cabello por todo adorno…

-Hasta hoy…Daniela Rivera… dentro de una hora serás Daniela Morgan Winthrop. La esposa del Coronel Sean Morgan Winthrop.

Hacia un par de horas, que Sean llamo a sus padres para avisar que se casaba.

-¿Es que has perdido el juicio? Esa chica es una ilustre desconocida… no es de nuestro…

-Al cuerno nuestro círculo… tu no tuviste esos escrúpulos cuando dejaste a Flammy Hamilton, por mamá, solo por que mi madre era más experta en ciertos asuntos que ella… viste la oportunidad de salir de la pobreza, y de ser quien eres… el Senador Morgan…

-No me faltes al respeto…

-No te estoy faltando, papá. Si tú te enamoraste de mamá, te lo disculpo… pero quiero que me entiendas, tengo treinta y cinco años… ya salte todo lo que tenía que saltar. Daniela me hace feliz… y si piensas que me estoy haciendo cargo de lo que otro hizo, te digo, ella no es mi madre… que ya cuando llegó a ti, sabia lo que había que saber de ese tema… esta vino limpia en todo sentido…

-Entonces, es un hecho.

-Como también es un hecho de que no voy a vivir en la mansión con ella… recuerda, el casado, casa quiere… Y yo quiero estar con mi esposa en mi casa, sin interferencias, de ningún tipo. Y ni intentes tomar un avión para impedirlo… no soy un adolescente que esta cometiendo una locura, me enamoré, y soy un adulto que sabe tomar decisiones… y les pido, les ruego que respeten mi intimidad y mis decisiones.

En ese tono fue la conversación telefónica que tuvo con su padre. Por su parte, Fulvia, también estaba arreglándose, casi igual a Daniela.

-Bueno, mamá, papá… he cumplido con lo que querían… Me caso con un hombre de alta sociedad… Dentro de unos minutos, seré la esposa del Coronel Anthony James Andrew White… Dejo de ser Fulvia Vallarino para ser Fulvia Andrew White… espero que se sientan tan felices… como yo, aunque lo que hice no fue correcto… pero valió la pena…

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla… las circunstancias no daban para más… La gran mayoría de las chicas estaban de luto…

ESA NOCHE…

-Al fin… señora Morgan…-dijo, recibiéndola en sus brazos…

-Cumpliste tu promesa.

-Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, princesa… A pesar de que mi padre quiso amenazarme con venir a impedir esta locura mía, pero después de hablar conmigo habló con Grant, y este lo puso en su lugar… Mi madre no habló, por que sabe que en este asunto es la que menos puede hablar.

-Por lo de la madre de Richard y Mike.

-Si, por eso… Solo me dio su bendición y que espera que no me equivoque…

-Por cierto, eso que me dijiste después de la ceremonia, ¿es cierto?

-¿Qué, lo de que empiezas entrenamientos en Quantico? Si, yo estaré cerca, iré a Falls Church, que es el cuartel de Justicia Militar en Virginia. Son solo quince minutos de carretera. Podrás salir de permiso los fines de semana, y los aprovecharemos bien, linda.

-O sea, que voy a formar parte del FBI.

-Me costó un par de llamadas, pero por mi bella esposa- la beso suavemente en la boca…-Voy al cielo, bajo la luna y se la pongo en las manos.

-Como agradecértelo…

-Nunca dejes de amarme…

-Yo creo que eso se cumplirá, señor, no tengo ojos para otro… ni corazón para nadie más que usted… y para los hijos que tengamos.

Fulvia también iría a Quantico… empezarían el cinco de febrero… un mes para estar con su esposo… y vaya si lo aprovecharía….

3 de enero… Palacio de las Garzas… Presidencia de la República de Panamá… 08:00 horas…

El grupo de chicas vestidas de azul marino con blanco y un lacito, en la solapa bajo la bandera panameña, decían que eran Panameñas en el exilio… estaban en espera de que las llamaran para entrar al Salón Azul… donde les entregarían los fideicomisos…

-Ya falta poco… mañana todo terminará…

-Si… todo terminará…

Un funcionario de protocolo presidencial las hizo pasar al salón, donde Maryland había entregado el informe de misión, de las chicas, empastado en rojo… con el bajo relieve de ambas banderas, la de Estados Unidos y la de Panamá.

-Después de haber leído este informe, y recibido el informe verbal de su superior… No puedo más que reiterar el agradecimiento de la Patria por su desprendimiento y entrega a esta noble causa…en estos momentos tal vez la gente no entienda lo que ustedes hicieron, tal vez las critiquen, insulten y pisoteen como mujeres, hijas y seres humanos, pero los autores dirán al mundo, lo valerosa, sacrificada y honrada que es la mujer panameña, muy lejos de lo que se quiso publicitar en el extranjero. Hijas, se que mañana salen de su patria, con una maleta de pocas pertenencias, una cartera llena de dinero y un alma llena de nostalgia, dolor y tristeza, pero, levanten la frente, son heroínas… podrán superar todo lo que la vida les presente… No permitan que les destrocen sus sueños… les toca, ahora, luchar por ellos… Gracias.

Un nutrido aplauso finalizo aquel discurso… y dieron inicio a la entrega de sobres, unos más llenos que los otros… Cuando llegaran a Estados Unidos, Maryland ya les tenia donde ir… casi todas iban para la residencia Universitaria Salesiana… Daniela y Fulvia iban para Falls Church, que era el cuartel de sus esposos, hasta el cinco de febrero, fecha en que ingresarían a entrenar en Quantico…

-Analida… que hay con Jade, tu hermana…

-La van a enviar a estudiar actuación con Lee Strasberg, en Los Ángeles… van a convertirla en actriz de cine, y tal vez de telenovela.

-¿Tú, que ya tienes tu carrera de abogada…?

-Yo voy a entrenamiento en Quantico, piensan ponerme con la gente de la DEA.

-Estás segura…?

-Si, me quieren en ese lugar… para hacerle frente a los capos del narcotráfico… creo que me va a tocar ensuciarme la ropa un tiempo más…

-Y a ti que no te gustan… adoras ser soldado.

-Si, me gusta…la acción, la adrenalina, el peligro…

-¿Supiste algo de James Lawrence?

-No… parece que no vino en el grupo de soldados que invadieron…

-Qué lastima…

-Así es la vida, además, el nunca se fijaría en mi… si antes no lo hizo… no lo va a hacer ahora…

-Quien sabe… ¿Estás segura?

Al salir de la Presidencia… un vehiculo Hummer paso justo frente a ellas…

-¡Ana!

Analida se volvió al escuchar su nombre… Un oficial, vestido de blanco, alto, de ojos azules y una sonrisa francamente sensual… la saludó

-¿James?

El hombre recorrió con los ojos el traje azul marino que llevaba la muchacha… era evidente, que aquella gordura que tenia cuando era adolescente, no existía…

-Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Si, mucho tiempo- dijo secamente

-Debo entender que eres parte de…

-Si, mañana me voy de Panamá… No se a donde me van a enviar…

-Cuando llegues a Estados Unidos, búscame… estoy en la División Criminal de la Marina… No lo olvides…

Al irse el vehiculo, Maryland se acercó a la temblorosa chica que no se reponía de la impresión.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un fantasma de mi época de colegio… y el hombre que me convirtió en ermitaña… - dijo la chica con gesto triste- Un amor no correspondido…

-No creo que sea…-dijo Stephanie Legan- Por la manera como te miró, no parece que sea un fantasma… casi te quito la ropa con los ojos…

-Entonces viste al hombre equivocado… Vámonos, este hombre es tan impredecible que es capaz de regresar a ver si me encuentra…

Analida no pensaba que ese extraño encuentro… daría inicio a una historia…que ella creyó finiquitada…

5 de enero…1990: 08:30 horas… Base Aérea Howard…

Siete aviones… cuatrocientos destinos…una despedida…

-Llegó el momento del adiós…

-Si…-dijo Claudia, que lloraba- No quiero…

-Yo tampoco- dijo Terrence- Pero es la vida… y este absurdo problema…

-Cuídese mucho…Cuídate mucho… mi amor…

Al escuchar aquella frase, Terrence la abrazó apretándola contra su cuerpo…sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de dolor, se estaba desgarrando por dentro…

-Claudia… no quiero dejarte…

-Hay que hacerlo…

Iguales despedidas, llenas de lágrimas, sentimientos encontrados, nostalgia y tristeza… se estaban dando en aquella Terminal…

-Esto es lo más difícil- dijo Maryland…- es como ver partir a tus hijos.

-Igual me siento yo- dijo Grant- Estas chicas son como mis hijas… me desgarro por dentro igual que ellos…

-Ya les dije que si se meten en líos, no duden en buscarme… las defenderé como defiende una leona a sus cachorros…

-Y yo, como si fuese un tigre a su manada… conmigo saben que cuentan para todo…

Iban subiendo a los aviones, aun sollozando de tristeza…

DEJARE MI TIERRA POR TI

DEJARE MIS CAMPOS Y ME IRE…

LEJOS DE AQUÍ…

CONSTRUIRE UN HOGAR PARA TI

Y CON MIS RECUERDOS PARTIRE

LEJOS DE AQUÍ

DE DIA VIVIRE PENSANDO EN TU SONRISA

DE NOCHE LAS ESTRELLAS ME ACOMPAÑARAN

SERAS COMO UNA LUZ

QUE ALUMBRE MI CAMINO

ME VOY PERO TE JURO QUE MAÑANA VOLVERE…

Los aviones iban partiendo lentamente, en los últimos se iban Naoko, Alicia, Maryland, Grant, Stephanie y Giuliana… que se ocupó de consolar a sus hermanos…

-Si esta escrito en el destino que se vuelvan a encontrar, Dios encontrara la manera de reunirlos, aunque esta sea extraña y poco ortodoxa…

-Quisiera tener tu fe, hermana… Carla es mi vida…-sollozaba Heini abrazado a su hermana.

-Igual yo, no voy a saber vivir sin Esmeralda…

-Valor… ellas no han muerto… tienen que encontrar su propio camino… quedarse aquí supone un riesgo… para ellas y para nosotros… hay mucha xenofobia y mucho rencor por lo que paso, y no tienen derecho a hacerlas sufrir mas de lo que ya han sufrido… tienen derecho a vivir…

Los aviones despegaban… al fondo… la bahía de Panamá….el Puente de las Américas, se había reanudado el paso de los barcos por el Canal… y en el fondo… un árbol de guayacán… cubierto de flores aromáticas… dejaba caer una flor de guayacán al suelo, en vuelo grácil, mecida por la brisa veraniega… en ese momento… un pequeño colibrí… se acercaba a la caída flor para libar la última gota de polen…

Al partir… un beso y una flor..

Un te quiero, una caricia y un adiós..

Es ligero equipaje… para tan largo viaje..

Las penas pesan en el corazón

Mas alla, del mar habrá un lugar

Donde el sol y las estrellas brillen más…

Forjará mi destino, las piedras del camino

Lo que nos es querido siempre quedará…

HOLA: Este es el capitulo veintitrés del fic ALMAS REBELDES, ya se está acercando su esperado final…Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPILOGO **

**Y… FLORECE LA ESPERANZA…**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA…22 DE ENERO 1990: En aquel precinto policiaco, en la calle Olvera, era un día como cualquier otro… pero para tres de nuestras heroínas… no lo era tanto… Una de ellas, estaba preocupada.

-Tienes mal semblante, Delia… ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, capitán Wilcox, en serio…

-Cuando me hice cargo de las operadoras 911, sabia que las chicas de Maryland, estarían aquí… y más que un jefe, quería que tuviesen una amiga, también.

-Sucede que tengo atraso en mi período menstrual…

-Ustedes debieron estar sometidas a mucho estrés, y quizás esté saliendo…

-No me voy a preocupar… gracias…

Y se fue a entrenar con las demás oficiales, ese sábado… todo hubiese estado bien, salvo… un pequeño incidente… Delia iba corriendo con las demás cuando de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y que perdía la respiración…

-¡Delia! …. ¡Capitán Wilcox! ¡Ayuda!

Liv Wilcox, se acercó al grupo de reclutas que entrenaban, y se acercó a Delia…

-Niña, ¿qué te pasa?

-Capitán… estoy mareada…

-¡Llévenla a la enfermería del precinto…! Me temo que esto tiene una sola causa… pero, no adelantemos…

La llevaron a la enfermería y el médico de planta que tenían en el precinto, la examinó…

-Chica, recomiendo que vayas a Medicare y te hagas una prueba de embarazo en sangre… es la más segura… los síntomas que tienes no parecen dictar otra cosa pero es mejor estar seguro….

Delia recordó sin querer que aquella noche… Mike no se puso preservativo… y sí, podía ser, por que su último período había sido en los primeros días de diciembre… Y la noche de navidad, estaba precisamente en los días fértiles de su ciclo…

-¿Será posible?

FALLS CHURCH…VIRGINIA… 14:30 HORAS…

Daniela también empezó a sentirse extraña durante los entrenamientos… iban corriendo cuando….

-Ayúdenme… me siento mal…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me siento mareada…

La auxiliaron, el entrenador del grupo el agente Wicks, se acercó a la chica… y la miró detenidamente…

-Morgan, yo creo que deberías ir al médico… desde hace días te estoy viendo fatigada…y esa fatiga la tenia mi esposa cuando estaba esperando a Leonard Jr.

-¡Señor! Yo solo tengo mes y medio de casada…

-Yo conozco a tu esposo y se lo que te digo, Sean es callado, pero tiene su feeling… Hija, vaya al médico… nada quita el hacerse un examen.

Esa tarde… cuando Sean fue a buscarla para llevarla a casa…

-Estas muy callada. Algo pasa…

-Hoy me paso algo en el entrenamiento… Me maree y estuve a punto de caerme…

-¿Estás bien?

-Dice Wicks que puedo estar… esperando un bebé.

Sean detuvo bruscamente el auto… y sus ojos brillaron…

-Sería maravilloso…

-Por eso, tengo que hacerme un examen de sangre… para saberlo con certeza…

-¿Es que no lo quieres?

-Mi amor… hace un mes y días que salimos de Panamá… y te dije que no tendría ojos para nadie más… que para ti y para nuestros hijos… Solo quiero estar segura…

-Y si fuera falsa alarma, significara que debemos trabajar más…

Fulvia también empezó a sentirse mal en las mañanas, un día…

-¿Todavía acostada?

-No me siento bien… todo me da vueltas y el pensar en el desayuno me da ganas de vomitar…

-Te llevaré al médico… eso puede ser cualquier cosa. –dijo Anthony James preparando el auto para llevarla al médico

Y como lo pensó, lo hizo. Ya en la consulta…

-Ordenaré un análisis de sangre… Para quedarme tranquilo.

Y así fue. Mientras esperaban, Fulvia estaba nerviosa… pero su entrenamiento en Quantico, tendría que retrasarse un par de meses.

-¿Doctor…qué tengo?- pregunto temerosa.

-Señora Andrew… -sonrió- felicidades… esta usted en estado de embarazo. Va a tener un bebé.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos, sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente… Fulvia miró su examen… estaba confundida…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Tiene cinco semanas… un mes y una semana.

-Ahora entiendo por que me sentí tan mal… Eso sucedió la noche en que tu y yo… Dios mío… entonces… las otras muchachas estarán igual que yo…

EN NUEVA YORK….

-Grazia… te ves cansada…

-No es nada, Morris… es que he tenido mucho estrés…

-Ese estrés se parece al que tuvo mi esposa el año pasado… cuando esperaba a Lillian Mabel.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Grazia, ve al médico… ese cansancio no es normal… Me temo que tendrás que retirarte pronto del trabajo.

-No digas tonterías.

Al día siguiente, Grazia fue al médico de la Universidad Católica.

-Estos son los resultados de tu examen de sangre, Grazia… estás esperando un bebé…

Grazia recordó las noches encerrada en los brazos del sexy coronel Jonathan Legan… Un bebé…

-Donde estés… estaré contigo y con lo que salga de estas noches… no lo olvides…"-recordó…

-Jonathan… gracias por darme este regalo… siento que no estés aquí… pero te esperaré el tiempo que tenga que esperar… te amo tanto…- por sus mejillas rodaron dos lágrimas…

EN SAN FRANCISCO… CALIFORNIA…

Carla salía del precinto VIP, que estaba en la exclusiva zona de Marina del Rey, donde los famosos de la ciudad tenían sus yates… Era operadora 911 al igual que otras cinco chicas que estaban allí, Yaurisell, Dalys Regina, Kritzia María, Raisa Gabriela eran su combo de amigas… pero esa tarde…

-¿Te sientes mal Carla?

-No, por qué…

-Estás muy pálida… Y se te ve fatigada… deberías ir al médico…

-¿Crees que pueda ser algo serio?

-Una nunca sabe…

-Bueno… iré al médico… que una de vosotras me acompañe.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Yaurisell.- Cualquier cosa para no tener que encontrarme con Steven Hill.

-¿El patrullero multimillonario?

-Si, cuando el y J.D Driscoll, salen juntos, dicen que incendian la ciudad… y uno anda de tras de mí y el otro tras Kritzia…

-Lo sé… por suerte no se han fijado en mi… y es lo mejor, por que mi corazón tiene dueño…

-Lo sabemos, niña… solo que no quieres decirnos quien es…

-Si regresa a mi vida… seguramente lo sabrán.

ESA MAÑANA….

-Ya te sacaron la sangre… ahora a esperar…

-Si… tengo miedo…

-¿Es por lo que me contaste?

-Sí, por lo que te conté… creo que esto va a tener consecuencias…

No tuvieron que esperar mucho… el doctor las llamó.

-¿Y bien, doctor?

-Esos malestares, señorita Hernández, son cosa común en su estado…

-¿En mi estado?

-Si, tiene un embarazo de cinco semanas…

Yaurisell abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… y abrazó a su amiga

-Carla, niña, vas a ser mamá…. ¡Que alegría!

-Heini… gracias por este regalo… estés donde estés…

En Washington D.C. estaba Analida, pasando un examen teórico para ingresar al grupo de agentes de la Fuerza Especial Antidrogas… Había pasado un mes desde que saliera de Panamá… y luego de un arduo entrenamiento, estaba a punto de ingresar a ese grupo.

El examen duro dos horas… y fue muy difícil… Al salir de la sala donde estaban presentando el examen…

-Al fin… mi sueño dorado… yo creo James, que esa reunión que aspiras tener conmigo, tendrá que esperar…

Su vida, antes anodina y gris, se vería envuelta en situaciones de peligro extremo… pero sería una vida plena de satisfacciones profesionales… y le ayudaría a alcanzar una posición de poder…que muchas mujeres le envidiarían… y que le granjearía la admiración de los hombres… algo que ni en sus años adolescentes soñó.

EN CALIFORNIA… LOS ANGELES…

Claudia entrenaba en el polígono de tiro del precinto 5689 de Rodeo Drive, que también era llamado el precinto VIP, que con el que estaba en Marina del Rey, era el que se encargaba de poner orden en los vecindarios de los famosos y de los artistas de cine…

Al llegar las chicas panameñas, muchos de los policías del precinto se sintieron gratamente impresionados, en ese precinto estaba Esmeralda y Ariadna… las tres tenían su club de admiradores, pero ellas fieles a sus sentimientos, no querían tener nada con ninguno… Detrás de ella estaba el propio comandante de escuadrón antiterror, el sargento Sommers, un hombre casi de la edad de Terrence… y de unos cuarenta y un años… pero sabía que ella tenía su corazón ocupado

-Como siempre, Claudia… tienes excelente puntería con el revólver…

-Señor, lo aprendí en Panamá…

-Lo sé, tienen una aureola de heroínas que no se las opaca nadie… y según las famosas de la ciudad, se están llevando a todos los buenos partidos…

-Flaco favor nos hacen… - sonrió- No creo que ninguna de mis compañeras quiera ahora una complicación sentimental…

-Veo una sombra en tus ojos… ¿Hay alguien?

-Si, pero… es un amor imposible… él está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Es casado?

-No, no es casado… solo que…

En ese momento, Claudia se puso pálida súbitamente, y se sintió mareada…

-Me siento mal…

-Vamos a la enfermería… -Y la llevó casi cargada…

Al examinarla el médico le hizo una pregunta…

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo de tener este malestar?

-No, me vino de repente, doctor… ¿Qué tengo?

-Hazte este examen de sangre… es rápido y así sabremos qué tienes…

AL RATO… EL DOCTOR SALE DEL LABORATORIO….

-Claudia, tengo una noticia que darte… prométeme que lo tomarás con calma…

-¿Estoy enferma, doctor?

-No, Claudia… esto es común en tu estado… Vas a ser madre. Tienes seis semanas de embarazo…

El comandante Summers la miró… y ella se sonrojó… Tendría que contarle sobre Terrence, y él no parecía ser hombre que se quedara quieto al saber que tiene un rival.

-Espero una explicación.

-Señor, siento que se haya hecho esperanzas conmigo, pero el hombre que me ensombrece la mirada, es el padre de este bebé que estoy esperando… eso ocurrió en mi patria… y no, no es panameño. Fue la noche de Navidad, después de la Invasión… y voy a tener este bebé, aunque la sociedad me juzgue…

-¿Ese hombre sabe que te dejó en ese estado?

-Cuando salimos de Panamá, el no sabia que yo estaba así…

-¿Lo amas?- dijo con tristeza, viendo que sus esperanzas se venían abajo…

-Sí… pero como le dije, es un amor imposible…

Al salir del precinto esa tarde… Claudia fue a la iglesia….

-Donde sea que estés, Terry… gracias por darme tan hermoso regalo… cuidare de este bebé, con mi vida… así como te cuidé en Panamá… y lo enseñaré a quererte….

Esmeralda estaba en su casa, había comprado una prueba casera para comprobar si lo que sospechaba desde hacia un par de días era cierto.

Un rato después… la prueba le daba la confirmación de su sospecha… esperaba un bebé de Carsten.

-Gracias Dios, sabía que no me fallarías… - ella deseaba tener un bebé y Carsten se lo había regalado…- Carsten… jamás podré reemplazarte en mi vida y en mi corazón… te quiero tanto…

Ariadna también estaba haciéndose una prueba en sangre para saber igual resultado…

-Espere aquí…. Dentro de unos minutos, tendrá el resultado de su examen…

Ariadna esperó… y al rato, salio una enfermera… que le entregó su examen…

-Felicidades, señora…

Cuando abrió el sobre… las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, tenia seis semanas de embarazo… el regalo que le había pedido a Bryan…

-Gracias, mi amor… gracias… asumiré las consecuencias de este regalo de amor que me has dado… ya no volveré a sentirme sola… te amo tanto…

EN HONG-KONG….

Una mujer contempla una puesta de sol, desde un castillo en la ciudad…

-Carta de Inglaterra…señorita Ainsworth…

-Gracias, Salena…

Abrió el sobre, al leer su rostro se iluminó…. Era carta de Alicia… en esta le anunciaba que iba a ser madre, dentro de exactamente ocho meses más.

-Naoko… de hecho lo hiciste… te hubiera arrancado las orejas si no hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad.

La historia no quedaría aquí, la esperanza florece… pero aún hay batallas que librar… y enemigos que vencer… el tiempo dirá la última palabra….

HOLA: Este es el epilogo y final del fic ALMAS REBELDES, gracias por estar pendientes de este hermoso fic. Para tomatazos, reviews y felicitaciones, Escribir a Carla_ Gracias por leer. **IURISANGEL**


End file.
